Sin Nombre
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: En una sociedad en la que crees que todo es perfecto, descubres que en realidad está invadida por violencia y corrupción y sólo un atisbo de esperanza se abre paso en la historia, camuflada, casi oculta pero latente, esperando ser desatada¡¡NUEVO CAP!
1. 00 Introducción

Sin Nombre

_** Introducción**_

Una sala, oscura, con un atronador silencio. Se divisan tres figuras, una más alta que las otras dos, bajo un foco alumbrando en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Sabéis por qué estáis aquí? – gritó un hombre, de 1.85 aproximadamente, Musculado. Sus rasgos eran marcados y bruscos. Fríos. Vestía con pantalones negros y camiseta negra ajustada. Hablaba despectivamente hacia los dos niños de 10 años que estaban frente a él.

- ¡No señor! – dijeron ambos

- Estáis aquí por que sois los elegidos para una Importante Misión. Debéis ser conscientes de que no tendréis contacto con el mundo a partir de ahora hasta que estéis preparados. Nadie podrá saber quienes sois, ni dónde vivís, ni nada relativo a vuestro pasado, olvidarlo. ¡Nunca habéis tenido un pasado! Al menos no hasta que vuestra formación haya terminado. Habéis estado preparándoos para esto desde que nacisteis, junto con otros compañeros. Olvidarlos a todos, absolutamente a todos, sus caras, sus nombres ¡TODO! Por que ¡¡¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!!! Ahora solo estáis vosotros, 'ELEGIDOS'. ¡¡NACISTEIS PARA ESTO!!

Los niños tenían un semblante serio y su posición era firme, ambas manos atrás y su mirada perdida al frente.

- Sois GENIOS, en todos los aspectos. A partir de ahora seréis entrenados en muchas materias que debéis dominar a la perfección ¡¡VUESTRA MALDITA VIDA ESTÁ EN JUEGO GUSANOS!! Hasta que no lleguéis al máximo de vuestra capacidad ¡¡seguiréis entrenando!! Y ya sabéis el castigo cuando no rendís al máximo ¿verdad?

Los chicos seguían en la misma posición.

- ¡¡RESPONDED DESGRACIADOS!!

- ¡Sí Señor!

- Comenzaremos a las 5 de la mañana. Más os vale ser puntuales… No creáis que por que seáis Genios voy a ser blando con vosotros, malditas ratas de cloaca. ¡¡ESTÁIS EN EL INFIERNO!! Y yo… Soy el Diablo.

Ambos chicos siguieron en la misma posición hasta que el hombre salió de la sala. Se 'relajaron', o mejor dicho hicieron lo que ellos entendían por 'relajarse'.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Será cierto?

- ¿El qué?

- Que los han matado.

- Dalo por hecho.

A continuación salieron de la sala. Una vez estuvieron fuera, la luz se apagó.

* * *

Introducción Cortita, pero yo creo que contundente

Me gustan ese tipo de Introducciones, que con poco dicen mucho, eso es lo que he querido expresar (al menos).

Este será un Fic en dónde habrá acción, drama, misterio, romance... Y un aviso: el lenguaje puede parecer algo brusco o agresivo para algunas personas, así que desde ya queda dicho.

Espero que es guste, por que es muy diferente a lo que he escrito antes (cosas independientes a Ranma 1/2 y Fics), así que esperaré vuestros comentarios y sugerencias en ** evamgpterra.es**

** Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

** AnDrAiA **


	2. 01 Reconociendo

Sin Nombre

**_ Capítulo Primero : Reconociendo_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Un Porshe 911 Carrera de color negro circula por el Campus de la Universidad Privada de Aeronáutica más Importante de Japón. En él se encontraban dos chicos de 20 años.

El que conduce, un chico de pelo negro azabache recogido en una trenza; de ojos azul cobalto. Viste un pantalón negro y una camisa de estilo chino del mismo color ajustada, dejando apreciar su excelente corpulencia y forma física. Su acompañante, un joven de sus misma edad y corpulencia, de pelo corto castaño oscuro y ojos marrones viste un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda azul.

Detienen el coche frente a una de las casas del Campus.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Sí… – responde el chico de pelo castaño.

- Luego hablamos.

El chico de pelo corto castaño abre la puerta y sale del coche; la cierra tras de sí. Se dirige a la casa, se detiene unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta. Echa una ojeada general, una gélida sonrisa se forma en su rostro; continúa andando y entra. El chico de pelo negro observa desde dentro del coche a su compañero. Una vez que ha entrado, el joven pone en marcha el motor del coche y rápidamente desaparece de allí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Una preciosa y atractiva chica de ojos color café y cabellos cortos negros azulados, con un esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, vestida con un vaquero y una camisa de tirantes blanca, pasea por la acera de una de las calles del Campus Residencial de la Universidad.

- Veamos… - dice la chica – Casa 421. Debe estar por aquí cerca…

La joven continúa caminando en busca de la que será su nuevo hogar por una buena temporada. Camina mientras observa las demás casas, los coches que hay aparcados en frente, los jardines… Toma aire profundamente. Por fin llega frente al ansiado lugar. Llama a la puerta, esperando que su amiga de toda la vida salga a recibirla. Pasan unos segundos y vuelve a llamar.

- ¡Voy! – se escucha la voz desde dentro.

Una no menos preciosa joven abre la puerta, con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y otra en el pelo.

- ¡¡Akane!!

- ¡¡Ukyo!! ¿Así recibes a la gente? – dice pícara mirando a su amiga de arriba a abajo.

- ¡¡Amiga!! – ambas se abrazan - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- ¡¡Oh, muy bien!! ¿Qué te parece esto?

- ¡¡Me gusta mucho!!

- Pues todavía no has visto absolutamente nada… Espera a ver a los chicos… - guiñándole un ojo

- Oye loca ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar a mi casa? – le saca la lengua

- Jajaja, claro – las dos chicas se agarran de la mano y entran - Ven, deja que termine de vestirme y … - la puerta se cierra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico paró el coche frente al Bar más conocido y que más frecuentaban los estudiantes de la Facultad, el Nekohanten. Muchos de los hombres, además de por el ambiente oscuro y con una ligera nebulina rojiza invadiéndolo dándole un toque sensual, lo frecuentaban por la espectacularidad belleza de, especialmente, una de las camareras: Xian-Pu, que bien era conocida su fama de flirteadota y su soltería.

Echó una mirada general antes de entrar; hizo lo mismo una vez dentro. Xian-Pu estaba tras la barra sirviendo unas copas a dos chicos que coqueteaban con ella. Otros chicos estaban jugando al billar americano a la izquierda y unas chicas estaban en una de las mesas, parecía que estudiaban.

Se dirigió a la barra. Rápidamente Xian-Pu se acercó a él y sensualmente comenzó a hablarle.

- Hola… ¿Cómo está hoy mi chico favorito? – la chica se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la barra, dando una buena vista de su bien torneado y formado escote.

- Bien… ¿Me sirves algo?

- Lo que tú quieras, - dijo acercándose más - ya lo sabes…

- Cerveza por favor

- Ahora mismo, cariño – le guiñó un ojo y fue a por lo que el le pidió – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias – la sonrió.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa… - dijo ella

- Xian-Pu…

- Pero es cierto me gusta. Deberías sonreír más… Me gustaría hacerte sonreír y…

Dos chicas entraron por la puerta:

- ¿Tienes que inscribirte en alguna materia?

- Si, las optativas – dijo Akane

- Pues mañana vamos. Mira este es el Nekohanten, - dijo parándose a la entrada - aquí nos solemos reunir la mayoría de los estudiantes – la chica miró a la barra – vaya, vaya… Si tenemos aquí a uno de los bombones, corrección a 'el bombón' de la facultad... - apoyo su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior - Y la 'putita' de Xian-Pu coqueteando con el…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Akane algo confundida

- ¡Mira! Allí están las chicas, vamos – agarró a Akane de la mano y la llevó a la mesa donde estaban las otras dos jóvenes, pasando detrás del chico.

Este echó una mirada fugaz a las recién llegadas, observando con especial interés a la nueva, mientras jugaba con el vaso de cerveza.

- Hola pareja – dijo una de las chicas que estaba sentada

- Hola chicas – habló Ukyo – esta es mi amiga de toda la vida Akane – el chico paró en seco el vaso al escuchar el nombre - que ahora compartirá la casa con nosotras.

- Hola Akane, yo soy Sayuri y esta es Yuka – Yuka levantó la mirada del papel e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

- Hola, un placer…

- Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo Akane? Voy a pedir.

- Coca-Cola por favor.

- Akane, siéntate y cuéntanos acerca de ti – dijo Sayuri. Akane tomó asiento.

Ukyo se dirigió a la barra para pedir, mientras Akane hablaba con las chicas. No le costaba en absoluto hacer amistades, al igual que en muchas ocasiones tampoco le costaba crearse enemigas; enemigas envidiosas.

- Hey Xian-Pu.

- ¿Qué va a ser?

- Coca-Cola y una cerveza sin alcohol para mí.

- Ahora mismo – la chica abrió una de las neveras y sacó una coca-cola, mientras abría la botella y sacaba la cerveza… - ¿Quién es la Nueva?

- ¡Ah! Se llama Akane, una antigua amiga de la infancia. Mi mejor amiga en realidad, luego te la presento.

- Vale. Aquí tienes – dijo entregándole el pedido

El chico tomó un sorbo de cerveza y volvió a remover el vaso. Prestando especial interés en el grupo de las 4 jóvenes. Comenzó a estudiar sus movimientos.

- ¡¡¡Esto te encantará!! – Ukyo elevó la voz, haciendo que casi todos los presentes en el bar giraran hacia ellas. Las otras chicas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

- Ukyo… casi conseguí olvidar tus gritos… - dice Akane llevándose una mano a la frente

- Imposible – dijo Yuka – eso no se puede olvidar… Maldita escandalosa.

- Cierra el Pico… - Ukyo protestaba

- Pero si es verdad… Imagínate cuando está en la cama con un chico la noche que nos da – intervino Sayuri

- Ya bueno… Pero yo quiero a un chico en Especial ahora mismo… - una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Oh si claro… ¡Todas! Queremos a ese, guapa.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Akane inocentemente

- A ese – señaló Ukyo con su dedo índice hacia la barra – Te aseguro que es el más guapo de toda la universidad… Uff, menudo trasero…

- Menudo todo – agregó la silenciosa Yuka

- ¡¡Tendo!! – gritó Ukyo. El chico paró en seco el vaso, girándose ligeramente hacia las chicas – Oh, oh… Llamamos su atención… - Ukyo se cruzó provocativamente de piernas - Creo que le gustas Akane… - dijo con un tono burlón mezclado con nerviosismo y una gran y sensual sonrisa, sin quitarle la vista al chico.

- ¿Yo? ¿A…a quién? ¿Qué dices? – el joven miraba a Akane, de arriba abajo y esta se ruborizo tenuemente al notar que verdaderamente era ella la observada y que además sus amigas tenían toda la razón en lo referente a 'el bombón'.

- Me se todos sus movimientos, - susurraba Ukyo a sus amigas y compañeras - bueno todos los que puedo, quisiera conocer otros y…compartirlos con el… Ummf – una imitación de gemido se abrió paso entre sus labios.

- ¡Ukyo! – gritaron las 3 chicas.

El chico sonrió y se levantó – ¡Xian-Pu! – la espectacular camarera le miró, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en forma de despedida. Dejó un billete sobre la barra y salió del Bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Maldito imbécil – pensaba el chico mientras conducía a toda velocidad de camino a la casa del Campus.

Aparcó en el garaje de entrada y furiosamente atizó la puerta del vehículo. Entró en la casa, dirigiéndose al salón encontrándose a dos chicos en el sofá, sus otros compañeros.

- Ryoga – dijo con voz fría y gutural.

- Arriba, en el Pc – habló uno de ellos.

Subió las escaleras; rabiosamente entró en la habitación. Ryouga estaba, como bien le indicaron sus compañeros, delante del PC, de espaldas a la puerta. Se dirigió a el y le tomó de improviso del cuello de la camisa semi-empotrándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – se quejó el recién sorprendido.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Explícame por qué no se me ha Informado de que la chica Tendo ha llegado y por qué he debido enterarme de quién era de forma casual.

- ¿Has conocido a la chica? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡¡¡RESPONDE!! – gritó apretándolo más contra la pared y agarrándolo ahora del cuello. Una Heckler & Koch semiautomática de 4'' apuntaba a la sien de Ryouga.

- El paquete llegó esta tarde – dijo casi sin voz. Su rostro se volvía tenuemente rosado.

- ¿Esta tarde? ¡¡¡NO MIENTAS!!

- No miento… - al chico le costaba grandes esfuerzos hablar – Ha llegado esta tarde, al poco de yo llegar y tu marcharte. Lo… estaba revisando ahora…

Giró la vista y la posó sobre el escritorio mientras aflojaba el agarre de su compañero, lo dejaba en el suelo y guardaba el arma. Se acercó a la mesa revisando los papeles.

- ¿Está todo? – preguntó a su compañero, el cual movía el cuello y lo rozaba con su mano derecha.

- Todo.

- ¿Tiempo?.

- 10 Minutos. Hay que deshacerse de ello.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Hago mi trabajo.- pausó mirando al chico, que pasaba las hojas que había en el archivador. - Debí comprobar antes algunas cosas y verificar si la Información es auténtica.

- ¿Lo es?

- Si.

- Bien. 10 minutos. ¿Lo quemo?

- Sí, yo ya lo tengo… – dijo señalándose con el dedo índice en la sien - … Aquí.

- De acuerdo – Tomó todos los papeles y se dispuso a marcharse. Su compañero ya estaba sentado delante del Pc.

- Ryouga… – dijo en el umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza ligeramente girada a su compañero.

- Lo se. – Ryouga comenzó a teclear y relajó la voz - Vete…

El chico bajó su mirada zafirina y azotó la puerta, marchándose del cuarto.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este Primer Capítulo? ¿Intrigante? ¿Interesante? ¿Os vais haciendo ya una Idea? Intentaré poder recrear bien los ambientes en la historia, por que son muy importantes...

No puedo calcular como serán los Capítulos, si cortitos como este o más bien largos, creo que dependerá de la situación a describir, así que creo que algunos serán cortos y otros pueden llegar a ser bastante extensos...

Jiji, espero que me enviéis vuestros comentarios y suposiciones ** evamgpterra.es**

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Dedicado especialmente a xDsE y a mi ¡Familia del Foro!

** Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

** AnDrAiA **


	3. 02 Presentaciones y

Sin Nombre

**_ Capítulo Segundo : Presentaciones y ..._**

* * *

Entre pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

* * *

Akane caminaba por los pasillos de la Facultad, buscando alguna forma de llegar a la cafetería donde había quedado con Ukyo para concretar sus horarios de Clase. Sin percatarse de que todos sus movimientos estaban siendo observados.

- Esta Ukyo… mira que dejarme sola… - un suspiro de resignación se escapó de los labios de la chica - ¡Maldición! - pensó.

De entre uno de sus Libros sacó una pequeña plantilla de lo que podría ser su definitivo horario de Clases. Iba caminando ensimismada y al torcer la esquina…

- ¡Aush! – dijo al chocar con… – ¡¡Dios!! es el chico de ayer… – sus nervios afloraron

- Vaya, Lo siento… - dijo él, buscando la mirada de ella – Iba pensando en mil cosas y no te v

- Si – dijo ella sonriendo – No te preocupes, yo también iba distraída – deslizó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

- Bueno… nos vemos…

- Sí... – susurró ella. El chico comenzó a andar - ¡Perdona!

- ¿Si? – dijo girándose

- Errm...– ella rió nerviosa. Puso su mano libre sobre su cadera, ladeándola ligeramente - ¿Podrías…Podrías decirme dónde está la cafetería? Es que… soy nueva y… ando bastante perdida…

- Vaya, - el sonrió - yo iba ahora hacia allá… si quieres acompañarme…

- Ah, vaya… - una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría se denotó en su voz - Gracias…

Ambos comenzaron a andar.

- Y dime… - dijo él – Er… mm…

- Akane… - interrumpió ella, que no quitaba la vista del suelo

- Akane… ¿Te gusta esto?

- Sí, la verdad es que el Campus Residencial es precioso… No imaginé que fuese así.

- Está bien si… Además es bastante tranquilo.

- Tiene pinta de serlo…

- Veo que ya conoces el Nekohanten…. Te recomiendo que no vayas a partir de las 2 de la mañana.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa y con una sonrisa

El abrió la puerta de la cafetería y le dio paso a ella. Akane observó por unos segundos la gran cafetería de forma circular, rodeada de amplias cristaleras que dejaban ver todo el paisaje de los alrededores, las grandes mesas de color terracota y la amplia barra que había en el centro. Mientras pasaba:

- Por que hay demasiado pulpo suelto… A no ser claro, que te guste…

- Jajaja, de acuerdo gracias por el aviso.

- Bueno, esta es la cafetería… Espero que te hayas quedado con el camino… Por que tengo un amigo que se pierde de forma extraordinaria… - dijo dando a entender que el caso estaba perdido - En fin… Un placer haberte conocido Akane.

- Gracias e igualmente…errm.. uumm… - ella dudó un segundo - ¿No me has dicho tu nombre o es que no lo recuerdo?

- Creo que no te lo he dicho… Me llamo Ranma.

- ¡¡Akane!! – se oyó gritar a Ukyo desde una mesa, haciendo señas con la mano.

- Te reclaman… - dijo mirando a la chica que había llamado a Akane, para después volver a posar sus ojos sobre ella.

- Eso parece… Gracias de nuevo Ranma…

- No hay de qué. Nos vemos – hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió a la mesa dónde se encontraban algunos compañeros de clase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane llegó al lado de Ukyo, dejó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó cansadamente frente a ella.

- Pedazo de perra… - dijo Ukyo - ¿Qué hacías con 'el bombón'? Veo que os lleváis bien… ¿Te lo vas a tirar? - preguntó ansiosa

- No seas vulgar… Además, no corras tanto. Solo que me choqué con él al doblar la esquina en un pasillo, y le dije que si podía decirme donde estaba la cafetería que había quedado con una desagradable amiga que el primer día de clase me deja perdida en la infinidad de estos muros…

- Jajaja, no exageres Akane…. – ella la miró divertida, mientras Akane endurecía su mirada hacia la chica – Vale, lo siento… Pero bueno, al tema… él amablemente decidió acompañarte ¿no?

- No – dijo Akane rotundamente – El venía hacia aquí y yo le acompañé.

- ¿Así sin más?

- Claro

- Pues no te creo. Que casualidad que venía hacia aquí… ¡Falso! Fijo que le gustas… estoy segura…

- Solo ha sido amable… Por que tu solo seas amable con un chico únicamente por que quieras llevártelo a la cama no quiere decir que ellos funcionen de la misma forma.

Ukyo miró con cara pícara hacia Akane, la cual se puso bastante nerviosa demostrándolo comenzando a jugar con entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que estás colada por él… - dijo triunfante Ukyo

- ¿Qué dices? No seas Idiota…

- ¡¡AKANE!! Nos conocemos desde pequeñas… a mi no me engañas, estás coladita por él... y estás deseando tirártelo…

- Y dale… ¡¡Que si a mi me gusta un chico no lo quiero solo para tirármelo!! – Akane elevó la voz, provocando que algunas chicas que estaban en las mesas de alrededor voltearan a mirarla. Ella se ruborizó al máximo mientras Ukyo reía sin parar, dando algunos golpes en la mesa con la mano.

- ¡Aha! – pronunció acusadoramente mientras ahogaba sus risas – ¡Admites que te gusta! ¿Lo ves? No puedes engañarme – se echó hacia tras con la silla, cruzando las brazos.

Akane se dio cuenta de su error, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila intentando distraer a Ukyo para olvidarse del tema. Ella sabía lo pesada que era cuando se trataba de hombres; y por supuesto la conversación era de tipo: hombres-sexo Ninfómana… pensaba Akane en forma divertida.

- Tu chico se va… - dijo Ukyo señalando hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Akane instintivamente giró para echarle un vistazo – Y no se va con cualquiera… si no con su compañero de casa y el segundo 'bombón' de la facultad… Lo que les haría si los pillara…

- Eres una obsesa… - susurró Akane mientras observaba de arriba abajo a _su_ 'bombón'.

- Es posible… Pero al menos a mi los bombones se me derriten en la boca, y no de mirarlos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma y Ryouga salían del Edificio, en dirección a los amplios jardines que había en las traseras de la facultad. Un gran paseo de piedras sobre el espeso y verde césped, y una hilera de árboles, grandes y robustos que propinaban frescas sombras en verano. No había mucha gente en los alrededores, así que Ryouga interrumpió el silencio, comenzando con su charla.

- He estado comprobando algunos datos sobre "Ivory".

- Adelante.

- Todos los días 3 de cada mes recibe un pago, procedente del Padre. Ni un día antes ni un día después. Concretamente se efectúa a las 0.25 de la madrugada del día 2 al 3. No tiene demasiados gastos, suele guardar lo sobrante en la cuenta 0098; lo típico de una chica de su edad, tiendas de ropa, algunos gastos en joyería, música, y teléfono – saca de su bolsillo derecho delantero del pantalón una hoja con un listado – Todos esos son los teléfonos a los que llama – Ranma comenzó a estudiar la hoja - ordenados por continuidad en llamada. Nombres de los propietarios, dirección y nacionalidad. La chica a la que más llama es Ukyo Kuonji – ambos se miraron y sonrieron tenuemente. Ranma volvió a la hoja de papel, mientras Ryouga continuaba mirando al frente, con ambas manos cruzadas atrás - Tiene un coche a su nombre, un BMW CS1 descapotable, en color champagne. Ahora está en el taller, revisión periódica. Matricula KX35207-BHZ: tiene 9 meses, pagado con la cuenta número 135 de su Padre.

Unos segundos de silencio. Ranma sacó un mechero y prendió la hoja de papel. La dejó caer en el suelo, cubierto de una blanca arena.

- ¿Lo has comprobado? – interrumpió Ryouga

- Sí. Todo en orden

- Perfecto…

De nuevo silencio. Los dos chicos miraron hacia la hoja de papel; consumiéndose por el fuego.

- ¿Tienes los horarios? – preguntó Ranma

- Aún no está finalizado, algunas horas están en blanco. En tres días estará completo. – Silencio. La hoja terminó de consumirse - Ya estamos colocados.

- Perfecto.

Estaban uno frente a otro, Ranma estaba de brazos cruzados y Ryouga seguía con las manos tras su espalda. Sus miradas eran frías, vacías. De repente ambos sonrieron, una sonrisa de 'qué se le va a hacer'.

- Te invito a algo… - dijo Ryouga

- Vale…

- Empieza la fiesta…

- Cierto… – susurró Ranma, observando de reojo la pareja que estaba sentada en el césped.

- ¡Cierra la boca! Y relájate… no es buena tanta seriedad

- ¿Seriedad? Cállate y… - le da una palmada en la espalda a Ryouga - yo invito.

Volvieron a mirarse y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros. Entraron al edificio, con intención de tomar algo en la cafetería antes de ir a la presentación del curso, que comenzaría a las 13.00.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

12.50. Ukyo y Akane ya estaban en el aula de clase de Matemática A, junto con unos 40 alumnos más. Todos estaban hablando y murmurando, bien por que ya se conocían o por que se estaban conociendo. El aula en realidad estaba bastante desordenada, los alumnos sentados en las mesas, o de pie, incluso muchos fuera. Akane estaba sorprendida, eso en las escuelas dónde ella estuvo antes no ocurría, y pensaba que en la Universidad y más siendo la que era serían más severos.

- Nada tu no te preocupes… - hablaba Ukyo – que esto no es tan complicado. O eso espero… ¿Akane? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica

- Vale… ¿Qué te pasa? Te estaba hablando y creo que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho…

- ¿A mi? Me fijaba en el desorden de la clase. Donde hemos estado estudiando siempre, esto no estaba permitido, me sorprende….

- Pues acostúmbrate. En la Universidad todo funciona diferente… Al igual que las clases, tu asistes a las que 'quieras', no te echarán la bronca, aunque bueno… pueden suspenderte, pero… Eso según la persona. Y el revuelo de antes de clases es normal. Además, si necesitas salir de clase puedes salir, nadie te dirá nada. Digamos que nos dan un voto de confianza… No somos críos.

- Ya, pero no deja de sorprenderme…

- Hablando de sorpresas… ¡¡Mira quienes entran en escena!!

Akane abrió los ojos en aspecto sorpresivo al ver la cara de su amiga, pero más se abrieron al girar la vista y ver quienes entraban por la puerta del aula. Giró rápidamente la vista hacia el otro lado, con un ligero rubor.

- Y decías que… no te gustaba, ¿eh?

- No digas tonterías, no está mal pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo…

- Claro, claro… Pues haz lo que quieras, yo voy a hablar con ellos un rato. Ahora, si se me escapa algo como 'A Akane le gustas' pues… no me hago responsable… - Ukyo se levantó de la silla sacando la lengua a Akane, con dirección a donde los dos chicos estaban, saludando a unos amigos, hacia el final del aula.

Akane inmediatamente se levanto

- ¡Ukyo Kuonji! – dijo estando a su lado y agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – la chica la miraba con una media sonrisa y con una expresión de ofensa

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – dijo ella amenazante

- Pues mira, yo voy a hablar con los bombones esos que están ahí ¿Y Tú?

- Yo…

- ¿Tú también vas a hablar con ellos? O… ¿Qué?

- No, yo no…

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Ukyo sonriente

Akane miró al frente y se encontró con Ranma y Ryouga. ¿Cuándo demonios hemos llegado hasta ellos?

- Hola – dijeron los dos

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo Ukyo sentándose frente a ellos – Soy Ukyo Kuonji y ella es…

- Akane – dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente – Pero… Me parece que no llegaste a decirme tu apellido…

- Tendo – Akane levantó un poco la vista hacia los dos – Akane Tendo…

Tanto Ryouga como Ukyo observaban a los dos. Ukyo un poco sorprendida, y Ryouga con satisfacción.

- Bueno, como nadie parece que va a presentarme… - interrumpió Ryouga – Me presentaré yo. Ryouga Hibiki, un placer – dijo tomando la mano de Ukyo y besándola. Y repitió la misma escena con Akane, la cual, al no estar tan acostumbrada como Ukyo a relacionarse con chicos, se sonrojó levemente.

- Y este de aquí es…

- Ranma Saotome – interrumpió Ukyo con una sonrisa provocativa

- El mismo… - dijo el sin quitar la vista de Akane - ¿Te sabes ya el camino a la Cafetería?

- Sí, si… Gracias. – le ofreció una sonrisa

- Me alegro. Por que Ryouga siempre anda perdiéndose…

- Cierra el pico Ranma.

- Hey ¿qué pasa? Eres tu el que nació sin sentido de la orientación

- ¿De veras? – dijo Ukyo – Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar el camino…

Akane miró hacia Ukyo algo avergonzada por la insinuación de su amiga.

- Ukyo… por favor… - dijo Akane – Córtate un poco, quieres…

- Me encantaría que me lo enseñases – interrumpió Ryouga

Ahora era Ranma quién observaba sorprendido a su amigo, después echó una mirada a Akane y comprobó que se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

- Ejem – interrumpió Ranma – Vale, parejita, los caminos os lo enseñáis luego pero… - apuntó hacia delante de la sala – Tenemos compañía… - Los tres giraron y vieron que entró el que parecía su profesor.

- ¡Joder! – dijo Ukyo – Venga Akane, luego sigues coqueteando… - la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se sentase a su lado, que casualmente, Ranma quedaba a su derecha.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué yo estaba coqueteando? Será posible… - le decía a Ukyo, a su izquierda

- Shhh. Cálmate… o nos echarán el primer día – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

- Lo…Lo siento Perra… Ukyo esta me la pagas… Como que me llamo Akane Tendo… – se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia abajo con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

- Buenos Días – dijo el profesor. Era un hombre bajito, un poco gordito, de unos 50 años. Con el poco pelo que tenía canoso y unas sencillas gafas redondeadas. Para nada tenía pinta de ser un profesor, parecía más bien un hombre de vida rural y campestre – Me llamo Steve Martin y seré su profesor de Matemática A. Ante todo decirles que soy muy estricto en tema de puntualidad, aunque ya saben como es esto de las Universidades… Cada cual hace lo que le viene en gana… - sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se apoyó sobre la mesa y empezó a limpiar sus gafas – En realidad no se cuantos son en este clase ¿50? ¿60? ¿70?. Bueno… supongamos que son 70, les aseguro que al final de curso quedaran escasos 25 en mi clase. No se tomen esto a la ligera señores… - el hombre se puso de nuevo las gafas. Echó una mirada general a sus alumnos deteniéndose por un momento en Ranma - ¿Nos conocemos? – le dijo con un tono sorpresivo.

- Creo que no tengo ese gusto… - dijo Ranma

- Me recuerda a alguien…

- Usted a mi no… - Ranma tenía una irónica sonrisa en el rostro. Todos los alumnos observaban la conversación como si de un partido de Tenis fuese. Akane le miraba confusa.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Todos los alumnos giraron la vista al profesor, e inmediatamente a Ranma. Todos esperando su respuesta.

- Ranma Saotome.

- Uhm… Nada – el hombre sacudió la mano en el aire – Estaré perdiendo la cabeza… Que tal si se van presentando uno a uno - el hombre se dirigió tras la mesa, sentándose - a ver si es posible que me quede con sus nombres, aunque será complicado… Empecemos por ti – dijo señalando a uno de los alumnos - siguiendo hacia atrás.

Los alumnos iban levantándose y presentándose según el turno. El profesor les hacia algunas preguntas sobre de dónde venían, si tenían estudios complementarios, etc.

- Psht – dijo Ryouga al oído de Ranma - ¿Ese es…?

- El mismo. – dijo Ranma que continuaba cruzado de brazos.

- Joooder…

Guardaron silencio, llegó el turno de Ukyo.

- Señorita, su turno. – Ukyo se levanto

- Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, tengo 19 años y soy de Tokyo.

- Y… - el hombre la echó una mirada de arriba abajo, cargada de lujuria - ¿Sabe que esto será difícil, verdad? Sabe que tipo de asignatura es esta ¿cierto?

- Claro que lo sé – dijo Ukyo con su característica espontaneidad – Matemáticas…

- ¿Sólo eso? – dijo el hombre

- Claro, ¿qué más si no?

- De acuerdo… - el hombre suspiró – Siéntese

- Viejo verde… - murmuró Ukyo. Esto llegó a los oídos de Akane, lo que la provocó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

- Su turno señorita… - señaló a Akane.

- Me llamo Akane Tendo, también tengo 19 años y al igual que ella soy de Tokyo – ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

- Vaya… ¿Son.. amigas? – al igual que con Ukyo el hombre comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo a Akane

- Sí, lo somos, desde niñas.

Ranma observaba a Akane, le parecía una chica muy inocente, tierna y muy atractiva…

Mierda, no puedo formar esas ideas en mi mente… – pensó el chico, que volvió su vista hacia el profesor.

- Me alegra que usted… - hizo un gesto con la mano ordenándola que se siente – El siguiente.

Ranma se levantó.

- Vaya, su turno señor… Saotome.

- Qué rápido se aprendió mi nombre… - dijo Ranma sarcástico

- Ya le dije que me recordó a alguien…

- Ranma Saotome, 20 años, vengo desde Osaka.

- ¿Osaka?

- Sí, eso he dicho.

De nuevo los alumnos divisaban un partido de Tenis.

- ¿Le sorprende Profesor?

- Baje aquí – dijo haciéndole a su vez un gesto con la mano en el aire

- Ranma… - susurró Ryouga

- Tranquilo.

- Pero…

- El nunca lo supo.

Ukyo y Akane escucharon esa conversación atónitas ¿Qué tenían entre manos?

Mientras Ranma bajaba el hombre escribió un ejercicio en la Pizarra. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmuran a cerca de la complejidad.

- Hágalo – señaló el profesor

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ranma mirándole desafiante

- Solo hágalo.

- Sí, señor – dijo con voz gutural.

- Tome – ofreciéndole tiza

- No la necesito. La solución es 25 – dijo sin apartar la vista del profesor.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en el aula. Todos los alumnos tenían la vista puesta en la pizarra y en los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella.

El profesor miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ranma. Se quitó las gafas y volvió a observarle. Ranma sonrió tenuemente. El hombre se rascó la barbilla, borró el ejercicio de la pizarra y comenzó a escribir otro.

Los alumnos no perdían detalle del ejercicio, las caras de asombro crecían a medida que el ejercicio era escrito, debido a la complejidad del mismo.

- Eso es imposible… - susurró Akane

- ¿El qué? – dijo Ukyo observando que Akane había tomado nota del ejercicio anterior y estaba haciéndolo – Akane atiende a lo que está haciendo el profesor, y lo que hará tu chico…

- Deja de llamarle as

- Shshshs – se escucharon a algunos alumnos.

- Bien… - dijo el profesor – Haz este – escribió el número que cerraba el ejercicio

- 385,78220 Periódico

El hombre empalideció y los alumnos estaban atónitos, no conseguían comprender que estaba sucediendo.

- El último… - dijo el hombre casi sin aire. Escribió otro ejercicio – A ver este.

- Imposible.

- ¿Imposible? – dijo el profesor apoyándose en la mesa, dando la espalda al resto de alumnos

- No puedo darle el resultado.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- _ ¿Alguno de aquí sabe ruso?_ – preguntó Ranma, en ruso, fijándose en la cara de cada alumno. Ryouga estaba sonriente.

Miró de nuevo al profesor que estaba algo pálido y comenzó a conversar con él.

- _Sabe que no puedo darle el resultado delante de tanta gente._

- ¿Por qué no? – el hombre continuaba hablando en Japonés

_ - Por que usted sabe quién y qué soy yo, y yo se quién y qué es usted… Por el bien de los dos, será mejor que olvidemos esta conversación y… - _ miró hacia sus compañeros_ – que esta escenita ha ocurrido alguna vez._

Se miraban fijamente, serios. Se palpaba la tensión creciente en el ambiente.

Ambos asintieron débilmente con la cabeza. Ranma comenzó a reírse.

- Le estaba tomando el pelo profesor… No tiene solución.

- Vaya chico… Eres demasiado bueno ¿no deberías estar adelantado de nivel?

- ¿Yo? Que va… Esto es solo por que el resultado de los ejercicios se los he leído en esta hoja – dijo señalando un folio en blanco de la carpeta.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Qué había creído profesor?

- Vaya… y yo que ya había pensado que eras una especie de Genio… ¡¡Que despiste dejando la hoja ahí!!. Pues nada, vuelve a tu sitio, mi gozo en un pozo.

- Si, _ 'jefe' _– eso último lo dijo en un susurro solo apreciable por el profesor. Dándole la espalda, subió las escaleras de camino a su sitio, mientras algunos alumnos le hacían gesto de 'ha estado genial'.

Llegó y se sentó, mientras un gesto de aprobación surgía en el rostro de Ryouga.

- ¿En qué has hablado antes? – preguntó arrollada por la curiosidad Akane.

- Ruso – dijo Ranma. Ella le miraba de forma extraña y él aclaró – Viví allí dos años con mi Padre, cuando era pequeño.

- Ah… - la chica observó la mirada del joven, esa mirada zafirina… - ¿Tu y yo no nos hemos visto antes?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él, no entendiendo qué quería decir con esa pregunta.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó el profesor Martin – Estamos en la Universidad por amor de Dios, si no les interesa mi clase se marchan, pero no interrumpen…

- ¡Lo Siento! – dijo Ranma al Profesor. Volvió la mirada hacia Akane – Luego hablamos… - susurró.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los alumnos esperaron hasta que el Profesor Martin salió del aula para comenzar a recoger y salir.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Ukyo dirigiéndose a Ranma y terminando de recoger los apuntes – Menudo espectáculo has dado antes… Yo me lo he creído todo.

- Sí Ranma, no sabía que fueses tan buen actor…. – dijo Ryouga en tono irónico.

- Pero si no ha sido nada, solo una broma, típico del primer día…

- Pues de las mejores chico, te Felicito – Ukyo pasó por su lado susurrándole – Tendrías que darme clases particulares… - le guiñó un ojo y continuó andando fuera de la fila de sillas, seguida por Ryouga.

- Tú amiga es un poco…

- ¿Descarada? – dijo Akane poniéndose la mochila e incorporándose.

- No es esa la palabra…

Akane se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano derecha.

– Sí, lo se. Pero es mi amiga, lo que ella haga en ese aspecto no me Importa, aunque a veces me molesta que sea así. Creo que en realidad… - miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos del chico – no…no puede evitarlo…

- ¡Hey! ¡Parejita! ¡¡Quiero tomarme un café antes de entrar a la próxima clase!! – los dos chicos comenzaron a ir hasta donde se encontraban Ukyo y Ryouga - Así que dejar los mimitos para más tarde…

- Ukyo….- dijo Akane visiblemente enfadada.

- ¿Que te parece si los dejamos para esta noche en el cine Akane?

Akane giró la vista sorprendida, pero incluso se podría decir que Ukyo lo estaba mucho más. Ryouga solo se limitaba a ver la escena de forma divertida.

- ¿Ci-ci—cine? - consiguió decir, luchando contra sus nervios.

- Vaya, vaya… - comentó Ukyo

- Si, Cine…

- Buena Idea – interrumpió Ryouga – Qué te parece Ukyo ¿nos vamos al cine tu y yo esta noche también?

- Un placer… - dijo Ukyo casi como un ronroneo

- Akane… ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ranma

- Bueno pues… - sus ojos seguían clavados en los de él Esos ojos… – e-está bien…

- Bien… Vayamos a tomar ese café… Hoy he dormido muy poco… - dijo Ranma adelantándose al grupo.

Akane le observó durante unos segundos, mientras su mente calibraba Estoy segura de que conozco esa mirada... y esos ojos... ¿Pero de qué…? sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante la idea de No...No puede ser... - una sonrisa llena de alegría se reflejo en sus labios - Podría pero... - su sonrisa fue substituida por una completa seriedad, incluso tristeza - Es imposible...

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo... ¡¡Si que me quedó largo!!

Mmm, vaya, vaya... que cosas más raras han pasado ¿no?

¿Quién es Ivory? Y... ¿Qué relación guarda con Ukyo?

¿Qué se oculta tras esa conversación en ruso? ¿Y por qué en ruso? ¿Qué se esconde tras ese resultado que Ranma se ha negado a dar? Y... ¿Tras ese profesor?

¿Con quién cree confundir Akane a Ranma? Y... ¿Por qué tiene todas esas dudas?

Cualquier respuesta, sugerencia, conclusión, crítica, o teteras de agua hirviendo ** evamgpterra.es**

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Dedicado especialmente a xDsE y a mi ¡Familia del Foro!

Y a ti por estar leyendo esto, además de darte las GRACIAS por hacerlo :)

** Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

** AnDrAiA **


	4. 03 Primera Cita

Sin Nombre

**_Capítulo Tercero : Primera Cita_**

* * *

Entre pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, entre presentaciones de curso, temática de las distintas materias, los distintos apartados en las asignaturas… 

Ya era entrada la tarde, Ukyo estaba sentada en el sofá del salón viendo la Televisión, bastante entretenida; Akane bajaba las escaleras con dirección a la cocina para picar algo. Ese día tenía mucho que hacer, instalar todo en su dormitorio, y ese todo no era poco.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Ukyo

- ¿Qué? – Akane buscaba entre los armarios - ¿Es que no tenéis galletas aquí?

- En el cuarto armario, estante segundo. ¿No estás nerviosa?

- Si… - susurró Akane entusiasmada al haber encontrando el ansiado bote de galletas. Lo agarró con ambas manos, temiendo que se le pudiese caer y lo puso sobre la encimera - ¿Nerviosa por qué? – dijo destapando el bote y llevándose una deliciosa galleta de chocolate a la boca.

- Pues por la cita…

- ¡Ay Ukyo…! yo no soy como tú ¿Por qué he de estar nerviosa? Además – le pegó otro mordisco a la galleta – No es una cita, somos nosotros 4 que vamos a ir al cine, como amigos… - Akane se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de su amiga, con el bote de galletas entre sus piernas.

- Si bueno… Yo espero pasármelo "bien" con Ryouga…

- No empieces…

- Akane – dijo seria tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida por la reacción de Ukyo. Volvió a morder la galleta.

- Esto que te voy a decir es muy serio, Akane. No debes tomártelo a broma ¿vale?

- Sí, sí claro… - tragó pesadamente

- Tienes… Tienes… - los ojos de ella se cristalizaron

Hubo unos segundos de tenso e incómodo silencio.

- Ukyo ¡¡me estás asustando!! ¡Dime que pasa! – Ukyo se levantó del sofá – Akane…. – una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, apretó los labios… - Tienes qué… - nuevamente apretó los labios, inspiró profundamente y rápidamente dijo - … empezar a tomar la píldora.

Akane abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira...

- Por que… - estalló en risas - ¡¡Ranma te va a dar mucha cañaaa!!! Jajaja…

- ¡¡UKYO!! – su amiga corría hacia las escaleras

- No te enfades, jajaja. ¡Akane! ¡¡Si lo digo por tu bien!!

Akane dejó el bote sobre la mesita y dio un salto del sofá, saliendo detrás de su amiga - ¡¡Cuando te coja te vas a enterar PERVERTIDA!! ¿Piensas en algo más que no sea sexo?

- Mmmm…. – Ukyo se paró arriba del todo de las escaleras, con el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior – Sí, pero no creo que te guste saberlo. Pero ¡¡escucha!! Te estoy hablando en serio, plantéatelo; por que le gustas, eso está claro. Y ese chico no es de los que te usan y te tiran, Ryouga sin embargo… Sí lo es. – un ápice de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro – En fin… te quedas con el bueno… ¡¡Pero me alegro por ti!! – sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

Akane escuchó atentamente a Ukyo y de verdad que esta vez estaba hablando en serio. No la hablaba para hacerla enfadar, si no que la estaba dando un sabio consejo Tiene razón…

- Hazme caso, yo que tu empezaba a tomarla, por si acaso. – le guiñó un ojo - ¡Más vale prevenir! ¡Ciao!

Ukyo se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a Akane algo aturdida. Se quedó durante unos segundos allí. Después continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, pero al llegar arriba escuchó al pasar por el lado de la habitación de su amiga, algunos sollozos… Ukyo está llorando…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esto marcha… - susurró Ryouga delante de la pantalla del PC, mientras tecleaba ansiosamente.

Ranma estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la vista perdida en el blanco techo. Para él resultaba más interesante el techo de la habitación de Ryouga que las paredes, ya que estaban empapeladas de fotografías de cuadros de arte abstracto.

Ranma había identificado, en anteriores ocasiones, obras de Kandisnsky y Miró, entre otros. No sabía como a Ryouga podían gustarle esas 'obras', si podía llamarlas así. A veces no conseguía entender la mente humana. Sobre todo, ciertas 'mentes'.

- De momento – dijo.

- Le gustas – tomó un trago de su Coca-Cola en lata.

Ranma desvió la mirada hacia la papelera que había a un lado de la gran mesa, viendo que estaba a rebosar de idénticas latas. Hizo un ligero movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

- Eres adicto a esa cosa.

La única reacción del chico de ojos marrones, fue levantar los hombros, demostrando así total indiferencia al comentario.

Como era costumbre, el silencio reinó entre ellos y en la habitación. Solo era interrumpido por el continuo sonido del impaciente tecleo de Ryouga y el casi insonoro sonido del ventilador de la fuente de alimentación.

- Lo encontré… - susurró.

Ranma observo a su compañero durante un par de segundos para, inmediatamente, desviar la mirada al monitor, provocándole la visión, una pequeña sonrisa. La impresora comenzó con su trabajo.

Ryouga giró su silla, quedando ahora mirando hacia Ranma y dando la espalda al monitor.

- ¿Algo más? – dijo

- No, sólo eso por ahora.

Una vez acabada la impresión Ryouga tomó las hojas, ofreciéndoselas a su compañero. Éste las cogió y comenzó a leer:

Historial Académico; Kuonji, Ukyo

Pasó unas cuantas hojas, localizando la de más interés y prioridad para él.

Historial Médico; Kuonji, Ukyo

- Gracias – se levantó de la cama, continuando leyendo en dirección a su dormitorio.

- Ranma…

- ¿Si?

- La cita. A las ocho.

- Lo se. Eres tu el que pierde la noción del tiempo.

- Hago mi trabajo…

- Ya…

Siguió leyendo, mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a un sonriente Ryouga en el interior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane esperaba en el recibidor a que Ukyo terminara de arreglarse. Yuka y Sayuri estaban viendo la televisión, ambas llevaban unas grandes camisetas que les cubría hasta los muslos y tenían sobre la mesa un montón de revistas, comida y una gran tarrina de helado.

- Un minuto Akane ¡Ya bajo! – gritó Ukyo desde arriba

- ¡¡Date prisa! – respondió a su amiga – Aunque a mi me da más o menos igual… - susurró

- ¡Aaaahh! – se oyó desde arriba, las tres chicas se miraron - ¡¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierdaa!!!

- Ah, tranquila, se ha pasado con algún potingue para el pelo – dijo Sayuri – Será mejor que te vayas adelantando…

- ¿Cómo me voy a ir sin ella?

- ¡Akane! ¡Ve con ellos y diles que esperen un poco por favor! – gritó Ukyo desde arriba

- Genial… - susurró desganada – Hasta luego chicas… - se despidió mientras salía por la puerta

- ¡¡Que te diviertas! – dijeron al unísono

Akane estaba ligeramente molesta. Ahora tenía que presentarse ante ellos y decirles que su amiga del alma se había echado más potingue en el pelo de lo normal y que tardaría en ir. Y lo peor es que ella no les conocía a penas, eso era lo más frustrante.

Aún así, con paso decidido brincó los escalones de su casa y se dirigió a la de enfrente, con la vista gacha. Cruzó la calle y al levantar la vista solo se encontró…

- Hola… Llegas un poco tarde…

- Hola Ranma. – estaba apoyado sobre el coche - Lo siento, ha sido Ukyo. Ha tenido un pequeño problema y se retrasará ¿Y Ryouga?

- Digamos que también ha tenido un pequeño problema… Ahora baja, estaba terminando de hacer unas cosas.

- Ah… - se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno… ¿Tu que prefieres: ir primero a cenar o al cine? – dijo sonriente

- Mmmm… en realidad…me da igual. Aunque imagino que Ukyo… - observó fijamente sus ojos - …preferirá ir primero a cenar… - Dios… esos ojos… yo conozco esos ojos…Pero… ¿De qué?

- Vosotras elegís…

Se escuchó un portazo.

- Ya estoy – salía Ryouga de la casa, colocándose la camisa - Buah, que rollo tío, me ha llamado mi madre y se ha liado a contarme no se qué de… - Ryouga levantó la vista – Anda, si ya llegó una ¡Hola! – dijo levantando la mano.

- Hola Ryouga… - Saludó Akane sonriente

- ¿Dónde esta Ukyo? – preguntó apoyándose sobre el coche al lado de Ranma

- Ahora viene…

- Un pequeño problema – siguió Ranma – Como esos que tienes tú… - le miró acusadoramente - en los momentos que no debes…

- ¡Calma! Todo arreglado...

- Vaya dos… - intervino Akane

- La culpa es de él, que es muy exigente… - acusó Ryouga

- ¿Yo? Será posible, eres tú el que siempre anda medio perdido y sin saber en que día vive…

- ¿Cómo? Ranma, no seas mentiroso, sabes que eso no es cierto

- Claro, por supuesto… - dijo irónico – Espera a conocerle un poco, verás quién tiene razón – le dijo a Akane con una cansada sonrisa

- Di que no, es él quién siempre anda perdido… Yo solo pierdo la noción del tiempo en un momento concreto…

- ¿Sólo en uno? Más quisieras… - masculló Ranma

- Parecéis un matrimonio – dijo Akane entre risas y muchísimo más relajada.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron los dos al unísono. Ambos se miraron y después enfocaron sus frías miradas en direcciones opuestas - ¡JAMÁS!

Akane rió.

- No digas eso ni en broma, Akane – dijo Ryouga – A mi me gustan demasiado las mujeres como para fijarme en un hombre y menos en este… ¿Verdad cariñito? – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Ranma.

Éste le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

- Pues quién lo diría… Y aunque te interesasen y a mi me interesaran nunca me fijaría en ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eres muy escandaloso…

- ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendido

- Entonces son tal para cual… - dijo Akane con una media sonrisa

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntaron los dos

- Ryouga y Ukyo, ella también es bastante escandalosa…

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije Ranma.

- ¿Me dijiste qué?

- Que Ukyo era la chica perfecta para mí

- No lo recuerdo…

- Tú solo recuerdas lo que quieres.

- No, solo lo que me interesa ¿Verdad Akane? – dijo observándola fijamente.

Akane sonrió tímidamente, afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Ukyo con la respiración agitada – Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido un pequeño incidente… ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó alegre

- Hola… - dijeron Ranma y Ryouga

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hola! ¿No he saludado?

- No Ukyo, no lo has hecho – dijo Akane abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Ukyo – Tu prefieres ir a cenar primero ¿no?

- ¿Yo? Me da igual… Y ¡oye! – dijo soltándose – Mi cita no eres tu… En todo caso él – dijo señalando a Ryouga.

- Vale, entonces vamos primero a cenar – dijo Ranma apartándose del coche – y luego al cine… - mientras lo bordeaba.

- Genial – dijo Ryouga – me muero de hambre, venga Ukyo, Vamos – dijo prestándole su brazo de forma teatral.

- ¡Claro! – ella salió tras él.

- Pe...pero… - Akane estaba confundida

- Akane tu vienes conmigo – dijo señalando al Porsche – nos reunimos allí con ellos.

Akane no había reparado en el coche, por el contrario había centrado toda su atención en los dos chicos. Especialmente en uno.

- ¡Wow! – dijo al verlo - ¡Que pasada!

Ranma sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó pareciendo sorprendido al comentario de ella

- ¡Me encanta! Yo quería uno de estos, pero mi padre no quiso soltar más dinero del que me dio para comprarme el BMW. En realidad no me importa mucho, me da igual el coche, no soy materialista pero… ¡¡JODER!! Este coche es genial… Es 'EL COCHE'.

- Uhm… te dejaré llevarlo…

- ¿En serio? – dijo observándole fijamente, con gesto sorprendido

- Sí… algún día de estos – le sacó la lengua – Siempre y cuando prometas no romperlo… - abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.

- ¡Oye! – Abrió la puerta - ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo asomándose al interior

- Nada… Nada… de verdad…

Akane le miró aturdida. Pero inmediatamente se sentó e hizo la pregunta que le recorría todo el cuerpo, naciente desde las mismas entrañas…

- ¿A cuánto puede ponerse? – preguntó formándosele una media sonrisa

- Uhm… ¿Quieres que… - arrancó - … lo averigüemos?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Japón.

- Señor – dijo el guarda – adelante…

- Gracias – un hombre alto, de corto cabello azabache, vistiendo un traje negro y una gabardina del mismo color; entró en la habitación. Iluminada escasamente. Una gran y larga mesa, rodeada de cómodos sillones de cuero negro, se encontraba en medio de la habitación, además de ser la única decoración de la sala.

El hombre se aproximo hasta la mesa, viendo al final de ella presidiéndola, a su socio, con las manos cruzadas apoyadas sobre el suave tablero.

- Puntual como siempre mi querido amigo – dijo. Era un hombre más mayor que él, con el pelo largo, liso y negro. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad y frialdad.

- Por supuesto, siempre lo soy.

- Lo se, lo se… Pero Siéntate – concedió asiento con la mano – y hablemos de nuestros negocios.

- ¿Cómo está la mercancía?

- Perfectamente, no te preocupes por ella.

- Me dijeron que estaba retenida. Exijo saber el motivo.

- No te preocupes, sabes que a veces sucede, pero ya está en camino. Estará aquí en breve.

- ¡Joder! ¡Al menos tardará un mes… - dijo el hombre de la gabardina en tono cansado…

- Sabes perfectamente que **nunca**, **jamás** – pronunció agresivo - he perdido un encargo. Así… - el hombre se levantó, su mirada era amenazante - … que deja de desconfiar de mí.

- Lo se, tranquilo… - dijo en tono aparentemente calmado - no desconfío de ti. Por algo eres quién eres ¿cierto?

- Eso dicen – dijo casi burlesco y más relajado - ¿Una copa?

- No, he de marcharme. Tengo trabajo.

- Bien, entonces ya te avisaré. Dos de mis hombres te acompañarán hasta reunirte con los tuyos.

- Gracias – el hombre de gabardina se levantó - Nos vemos amigo… - salió de la habitación.

- Nos vemos… - susurró desde dentro

Sí… nos vemos…'amigo'… – pensaba el hombre de gabardina; dos fornidos guardaespaldas le escoltaban por los largos y calidos pasillos de la mansión, contrastando con la frialdad de la habitación donde minutos antes había estado, hasta el recibidor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían ido a cenar antes de ir a ver la película que tanto ansiaba Ukyo, por supuesto tenía motivos de 'gran peso' para querer verla, un guapísimo, a su juicio, protagonista. Akane estaba de acuerdo en eso de que el protagonista era guapo, pero no eran argumentos suficientes para entrar a verla. Ella siempre decía que eso de un protagonista guapo era mal augurio en la mayoría de ocasiones. Finalmente la convencieron para verla, y ahí si que había un argumento de 'gran peso' – Venga Akane, entremos al menos con ellos aunque en mitad de la película nos vayamos – le dijo Ranma en la entrada – Solamente esperemos a que empiecen a darse el lote y luego si quieres te llevo a casa.

Así que ahora estaban ellos dos saliendo del cine (en mitad de una malísima película, en su creencia) y sus dos mejores amigos dentro, dándose el uno al otro unas cuantas carantoñas.

- Menudo rollo… - suspiró Akane

- Tienes razón… Pero al menos esos dos se están liando.

- Sí, bueno… - Akane paró frente a Ranma - ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo sonriente

- Mmm… - el chico observó un punto a lo lejos – Podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque. – Reposó su mirada en los ojos almendrados de ella - Haremos tiempo, al menos hasta que 'termine la película'.

Akane sonrió.

- O si lo prefieres te llevo a casa… - agregó.

Acababa de conocerle, pero algo había en él que la hacia confiar. En cualquier otro caso, jamás hubiese salido con ellos dos y Ukyo a ninguna parte, y menos haber ido a cenar y estar ahora en las puertas de un Cine, (casi de madrugada) con ese chico (ó con cualquier otro). Y por supuesto, jamás aceptaría ir a dar una vuelta por un parque o que la llevase a casa en coche.

Era innato en ella, desconfiar de la gente y muchísimo más de los hombres. La mayoría de los chicos con los que salió eran todos unos pervertidos, que solo estaban con ella por que querían sexo. Ninguno de ellos lo consiguió. No, por que ella no es como Ukyo. Que por otro lado jamás juzgó a su amiga, era su vida y su cuerpo y ella podía acostarse con quién quisiese; lo respetaba pero no lo compartía.

Pero ese atractivo chico tenía algo que le decía que podía confiar en él.

- Sí… Me apetece andar un poco… - susurró tierna. Incluso ella se sorprendió de su noto.

Así, ambos salieron al parque.

Un grandísimo parque, cubierto de verde y frondoso césped, con caminos entre él hechos por piedra de pizarra, iluminados por una cálida e íntima luz de farolas blancas, y árboles de gran envergadura que aún resultaban más grandiosos y majestuosos en comparación con algunos más jóvenes, cercanos a los caminos.

La noche era tranquila, cálida y reconfortante. Aunque algo estaba incomodándola; el silencio entre la jóven pareja.

- Akane… - interrumpió el chico - ¿Tienes hermanas?

Ella observó a su acompañante por un momento. Él tenía la vista clavada en los adoquines mientras seguía con el mismo ritmo caminante.

- No… - susurró – No tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas… ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco… - silencio de nuevo – Así... que niña consentida… - dijo divertido

- ¡¡Oye!! – paró frente a él, obligándole a levantar la vista y clavar sus lagunas azules, ahora violetas en la clara penumbra, sobre sus ojos café. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Akane. Esa mirada había sido muy penetrante… - Te recuerdo que no soy yo la que tiene ese Porsche… - dijo apuntando con su dedo al pecho de él.

- Bueno… - dijo sarcástico - ¿y también envidiosa? – le guiñó un ojo.

Akane se limitó a no responder y continuar andando.

Una pregunta, una de varias acerca de él, rondaba en su cabeza.

- Oye… ¿Cómo es eso de que viviste en Rusia?

- ¡AH! – exclamó casi con sorpresa – A mi padre le gustaba ese país, así que pensó que podíamos ir de vacaciones… - clavó su vista en ella – vacaciones que se alargaron dos años… -

Akane percibió el 'le gustaba' y decidió camuflar un poco su pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ahora ya no le gusta? – quería vislumbrar en la cara de Ranma algún ápice de posible engaño.

- Murió – dijo tan frío que ni siquiera pareció humano – En Rusia.

Ahora se arrepintió de hacerle esa pregunta…

- Lo siento… - susurró avergonzada.

- No te preocupes – recuperó su humano tono de voz – Está superado – la ofreció una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Mi padre casi nunca ha estado conmigo – Ranma prestó especial interés en el relato que comenzaba – es un hombre de negocios y siempre anda ocupado… Nunca ha tenido tiempo para mí. Hablamos algunas veces por teléfono, me envía regalos, regalos y más regalos. Siempre ando rodeada de gente extraña. Bueno, la mayoría… Ya sabes… – Ranma asintió con la cabeza, sin quitarla la vista de encima – Gente que limpia, que cocina, que atiende llamadas, que se encarga de que todo esté perfecto… - Akane suspiró y elevó su mirada al oscuro cielo - y mi madre…mi madre… mi madre murió, cuando yo era muy pequeña… La hecho mucho de menos… - su voz se quebraba a medida que terminaba la oración y los recuerdos agolpaban su mente. Sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse. Y para intentar ocultar lo evidente, se giró dándole la espalda.

- Ey… - Ranma apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Akane, haciéndola voltear, quedando frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a mirarle - … tranquila… - susurró a la vez que la acercaba para abrazarla tiernamente.

Ella no opuso resistencia, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ya le había contado, sin saber por qué, algo muy doloroso e importante para ella. Y ahora estaba llorando delante suya, y al contrario que otros chicos a los que había tardado mucho más tiempo en hablarles de su madre, él la estaba abrazando sin ningún interés de trasfondo; un abrazo tranquilizador.

Pasaron unos minutos así, abrazados y en silencio. Akane suavemente comenzó a separarse.

- ¿Estás mejor? – susurró él.

- Sí… - la yema de sus dedos rozó sus párpados, en un intento disimulado de despejar sus ojos – Lo siento…

- No digas eso… - dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos dentro…a ver si ya han salido

- Vale…

Esperaron durante unos minutos en la puerta del cine. La gente comenzó a salir. Ryouga y Ukyo venían agarrados de la cintura y con sonrisa y miradas cómplices. Cuando llegaron al lado de sus amigos...

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué os habéis ido? – preguntó inocente la chica

- Celos… - Respondió Ranma

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Olvídalo.

- Bueno ¿Y si nos vamos a alguna discoteca? – dijo Ukyo

- Sí… ¡Buena Idea! Vámonos por ahí… - intervino Ryouga

- Mañana hay clase – dijo Ranma

- ¿Y qué? No dormimos en toda la noche y ya está ¿Qué te parece Akane? – dijo entusiasmada la chica de largo cabello castaño.

- No, no… Yo estoy muy cansada te recuerdo que he llegado hoy y he estado colocando todo, bastante es que he salido esta noche un rato.

- ¿Qué dices tú Ranma? – preguntó Ryouga

- Paso. Estoy cansado y además, mañana tengo que entrenar, por si no lo recuerdas tu ibas a venir conmigo…

- Y allí estaré tranquilo…

- ¿Entrenamiento de qué? – preguntó Akane

- Kempo

- ¡Anda! Akane ¿eso no es lo que tu practicas? – dijo Ukyo

- ¿Practicas Kempo? – preguntó de manera 'sorpresiva' el chico de ojos azules

- Si… bueno… no me gusta ir pregonándolo por ahí…

- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana conmigo?

- ¿Y-y-y-YO?

- ¡Claro! así yo podré salir toda la noche con Ukyo ¡Buena Idea!

- Pe-pe-pero..

- Sí, vente mañana. Me viene bien cambiar de compañero. Estoy harto de Ryouga

- Te quejarás…

- Pues claro que me quejo… Es lo que precisamente estoy haciendo…

- Bueno, Bueno… Entonces ¡arreglado! ¡Vámonos Ryouga! Hasta luego chicos

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Ranma. Akane seguía en las nubes – Hey… si no quieres venir no tienes por qué.

- No, no es eso… Es solo que no suelo encontrar a mucha gente que practique Kempo…y bueno… hace un momento me he sentido algo…ignorada.

Ranma echó a reír.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – preguntó ella ligeramente molesta.

- En que tienes razón, te hemos ignorado…pero solo un poco ¿eh?

- Ya… - Akane comenzó a andar.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – dijo tras de ella.

- Sí gracias…

- Entonces ¿qué me dices? ¿Te vienes mañana conmigo?

Akane se giró quedando frente a él.

- Si me dejas conducir tu coche… - dijo divertida

- Mmm… te dejaré conducir mi coche mañana, después del entrenamiento.

- No se si fiarme… Déjame conducirlo ahora, y mañana voy contigo – Akane sonrió

- Nah… seguro que te dejo conducir y mañana te olvidas de que existo…

- No podría olvidarme de alguien con un 911.

- Ahh… así ¿Qué solo me quieres por el coche? Pensé que te interesaba más que un Porsche.

- Puede ser… - dijo sensual

- ¿Puede?

- Averígualo…

- Interesante... Pero la oferta no me convence ¿qué gano yo?

- Una compañera de entrenamiento mañana.

- ¿Sólo por un día? – dijo entre-cerrando los ojos.

- Dos días – dijo remolona.

- No, Una semana.

- No te pases – dijo empujándole sobre el pecho con la mano.

- Pues te quedas sin conducir el Porsche… - dijo victorioso y siguiendo andando.

- Vale.

Ranma se giró.

- ¿Vale?

- Mañana voy contigo y luego me dejas conducirlo. Y me tienes como compañera una semana. Pero promételo.

Ranma inmediatamente levantó la mano derecha – Prometido.

Akane pasó por su lado.

- Entonces… ¿Sería tan amable de llevarme a casa? – dijo teatralmente

- Encantado – susurró.

* * *

Aquí va el Tercero, que vale casi por dos... ¡La VIRGEN que largo! 

¿Qué os ha parecido esa cita tan "especial"? Porque no me negareis que no ha sido especial...

¿Quienes son esos dos tipos extraños que han aparecido en la historia? Pues pronto aparecerán otra vez... no os los perdáis de vista

Cualquier respuesta, sugerencia, conclusión, crítica, o teteras de agua hirviendo **evamgpterra.es**

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Dedicado especialmente a mi ¡Familia del Foro!

Y a ti por estar leyendo esto, además de darte las GRACIAS por hacerlo :)

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

**AnDrAiA **


	5. 04 Entrenamiento Comienzo

Sin Nombre

**_Capítulo Cuarto : Entrenamiento. Comienzo._**

* * *

Entre pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

Escena en Gris (Escena del Pasado)

Apuntes

**Obi** Cinturón

**Gi** Trajes de Karate (empleados en cualquier Arte Marcial)

**Posición Rei** Posición que toman los luchadores antes del Saludo.

* * *

Akane, Ukyo y Ranma estaban en clase de Matemática A. Su tercera hora de clase. Mientras Ukyo estaba más dormida que despierta, los demás tomaban apuntes de una nueva fórmula algo compleja.

- ¿Y Ryouga? – preguntó intrigada Akane

- Dijo que hoy no venía a clase, estaba cansado… - Ranma echó una mirada a Ukyo, dormida sobre la mesa. Akane la miró también y una risita nerviosa surgió de sus labios.

- Mucha juerga anoche… - afirmó su amigo.

- Ya veo…

Continuaron tomando apuntes y prestando atención al Profesor Martin. Un alumno interrumpió el ritmo de la clase, preguntando una duda a cerca del nuevo ejercicio. Akane miraba y escuchaba muy interesada. Ranma la observaba de reojo.

Vaya que esta chica es guapa… – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su teléfono móvil ¡Mierda! – metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, Akane le observó. Sacó el pequeño teléfono plateado y descolgó. Una voz seca y fría se oyó al otro lado, pronunciando clara y pausadamente: 'Problemas'.

El chico no tardo más de 5 segundos en recoger todo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Akane sorprendida ante la reacción de Ranma.

- Tengo que irme – fue la respuesta seca y contundente, antes de levantarse y bajar las escaleras del aula, hacia la puerta.

Los demás compañeros le observaron aturdidos, el profesor Martin continuó con la clase, ignorando, adrede, la salida del joven de ojos azules.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma subió las escaleras de su casa rápidamente, hasta la habitación de Ryouga. Abrió la puerta, su amigo ya le estaba esperando.

- La dirección… - dijo Ryouga entregándole un papel blanco doblado 2 veces – y lo más importante… - le entregó un arma envuelta en una tela negra. Sonrió.

- Tiempo.

- Se estima unos 30 minutos.

Ranma guardó el arma en la parte trasera del pantalón, ocultando el cañón por la parte interior y la culata cubierta por la camisa. Y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Oye – interrumpió - ¿Cómo estaba Ukyo?

- Extasiada… - dijo cerrando la puerta a su vez, tras de sí.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del coche, Ranma esperaba impaciente frente a un lujoso y caro restaurante. Dando pequeños golpecitos con las manos en el volante, observaba cada detalle de la zona. La carretera, los comercios, las calles cercanas, las mujeres viendo escaparates y paseando con sus hijos. Sus hijos…

- ¡ESTÁS SOLO! ¿ENTIENDES? NO TIENES NI PADRES, NI HERMANOS, NI AMIGOS, ERES ÚNICAMENTE TU ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

- ¡Sí Señor!

- TU ÚNICA FAMILIA SOMOS NOSTROS Y NI SIQUIERA PODEMOS OPTAR A ESE RANGO POR QUE DEBES – el hombre se acercó al chico maniatado en la silla, que respiraba con dificultad – BORRAR DE TU CABECITA CUALQUIER TIPO DE ENLACE CON… – dijo apuntándole con un arma en la sién – ESE TÉRMINO. SI NO… YA SABES LO QUE TE OCURRIRÁ ¿VERDAD? – el hombre cargó el arma - ¡¿VERDAD?! – gritó aún más fuerte sobre los labios del chico.

- ¡Sí Señor!

- Dime que te ocurrirá… - susurró apretando más contra la sien del chico el arma - ¡¡DILO!! – gritó.

- Me matará… - su respuesta fue fría y sombría, pero contundente. Sin dudas.

Ranma apreció movimiento en la salida del restaurante. Giró la vista y su mirada se volvió aún más gélida y distante. Salió del coche.

Un hombre vestido de traje negro, con algo más de su peso ideal y con una edad aproximada de 50 años apareció, anduvo por la acera sorteando a algunos transeúntes.

Ranma le siguió hasta estar cerca del callejón trasero del restaurante. Aceleró el paso y le atrapó del brazo.

Le obligó a llegar hasta el interior de la calleja y le empujo de cara contra una de las paredes. El hombre emitió un quejido y su tez se volvió blanca como la nieve. Un ligero sudor recubría su abundante frente. Se giró temblando.

- ¿John Namura?

El hombre observó al chico. Su mandíbula y sus manos temblaban como gelatina. Quería gritar, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria ninguna. Todo intento sería inútil. Contemplando esos gélidos ojos comprendió.

- S-s-s-sí… - susurró preso del pánico.

Ranma dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y de un rápido movimiento sacó el arma, apuntó en lo que fue menos de medio segundo y disparó. El hombre se desplomó, yaciendo muerto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aparcó el coche en la parte delantera de su casa. Cogió el arma y la limpió con la tela negra con la cuál luego la recubriría después de haber vaciado el cargador. La guardó en su mochila y salió del coche. Buscó las llaves de la casa y entró.

Bruscamente paró en la entrada. Apreció que algo estaba mal, diferente… Por unos segundos se mantuvo quieto y sin respirar. Observó detenidamente la cocina, la encimera, las sillas, los muebles y por último el techo. Desvió, en la misma línea continua, la mirada hacia el techo de la entrada y las paredes. Y ahí estaba el fallo.

Gilipollas… Ranma adelantó una pie y volvió a quedarse quieto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña navaja. Girando solo la parte superior de su cuerpo, sin llegar más adelante de dónde se encontraba su pie, raspó un poco de yeso de la pared. Una vez en su palma, sopló. El polvo se deslizó en el aire dejando al descubierto algunos, a simple vista, transparentes hilos rojos de varios láser.

Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa afectada. Después sus facciones se volvieron rígidas y carentes de cualquier ápice de emoción.

- ¡¡RYOUGA!! – gritó colérico.

- ¡¡MUY BIEN!! – gritó su compañero desde arriba.

- ¡QUITA ESTA PUTA MIERDA!

Unos segundos de silencio.

- ¡YA! – se escuchó

Ranma sopló el resto de yeso que quedaba en su mano y efectivamente no había rastro de hilo rojo. Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ryouga. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando a su compañero tecleando en el PC.

- ¿Fin? – preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

- Fin – declaró rotundo – Ahí la tienes – dijo tirando la mochila sobre la cama – Me voy.

- Bien.

- Por cierto… No vuelvas a hacerme eso – declaró amenazante

- Revisión – recalcó cada una de las sílabas.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Aún no está concretado.

Ranma continuó su camino. Debía volver a Clase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh Dios mío… - imploró Ukyo que lucía unas elegantes gafas de sol - … Que dolor de cabeza… Gracias por el café, Akane.

- No hay de qué. Anoche si que lo tuviste que pasar bien… Por que mira que llegar a casa media hora antes de que empezasen las clases…

- Ni te lo imaginas… - Ukyo removió el café con pesadez. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo estirado en la mesa – Estoy molida.

- Se nota – reafirmó Akane. Dio un sorbo a su té helado - ¿Mucha caña?

- ¡Oh! – Levantó la cabeza sonriente, mirando directamente a su amiga a través de los cristales negros - Es increíble Akane… Es…

- Vale, vale. Sin detalles – interrumpió precipitadamente a su amiga. Ukyo volvió a ponerse seria y volvió a la misma posición de antes.

- No iba a dártelos de todos modos… - bebió café - ¡Puahg! Qué coño has pedido ¿alquitrán?

- Espabila anda… Que ya es hora pequeña zorra…

- ¡OYE! – gritó Ukyo. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y un tremendo gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro – Mierda… - masculló – No me hagas gritar, joder. Tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Akane rió - Sin remedio… – pensó. A continuación sacó unos apuntes de clase, los dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a repasarlos, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de té.

Ukyo seguía removiendo el café, con muy pocas ganas por cierto, y luchando para no quedarse dormida sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Observó a su amiga leyendo interesada.

- ¿Mucha materia? – preguntó algo preocupada.

- No, no mucha. Pero a mi me ha resultado algo complicada – continuó leyendo.

- Ya me lo explicarás…

De nuevo silencio entre ellas. Ukyo volvió a dar un trago al amargo y cargado café. Su gesto fue de completo asco y sintió ganas de salir corriendo y vomitar.

- Vaya mierda de café que me traes… - susurró

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Akane que no llegó a escucharla

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó curiosa – Juraría que Ranma estaba cuando me arrastré dentro de clase.

- Tu lo has dicho estaba – Ukyo notó el modo molesto en que Akane hablaba – Pero se largó, sin más.

La chica cambió de posición. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en ellas, no sin antes bajarse ligeramente las gafas de sol para contemplar, y también intimidar, a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo con ligera burla y una irónica sonrisa – ¿La nena se ha enfadado por que el nene la ha dejado?

Akane levantó lentamente la vista de los papeles.

- No – dijo rotunda.

- Ya… - su sonrisa se acentuó victoriosa.

A Akane no le gustaba ese tipo de sonrisas 'victoriosas', las odiaba, especialmente las de Ukyo. No le gustaba que la gente supusiera cosas de ella así cómo así, sin escuchar su opinión antes de que sacasen una conclusión. Y ella, Ukyo, era la más idónea y especialista en esa materia.

Unas manos taparon sus ojos y fueron acompañadas de un sensual susurro

- Hola preciosa…

Ranma – pensó Akane. Un atisbo de alegría recorrió su cuerpo, para luego pasar a un ligero pero fácilmente notable enfado.

El chico retiró las manos y se sentó al lado de ella sonriendo. Akane le miró durante dos segundo y después volvió la vista a los papeles y dejó escapar un seco 'Hola'.

- ¡Hey Ukyo! – dijo el recién llegado elevando algo el tono de voz

- ¡AAH! Me cago en… - la chica castaña llevó las manos de nuevo a su cabeza – Vete a la mierda Ranma…

- Lo siento… No sabía que también andabas de resaca…

- ¿También? – preguntó incrédula

- Si… - la miró fijamente - … a parte de cansada y… extasiada – le guiñó un ojo.

Ukyo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y a volver a posar su cabeza sobre su brazo. Ranma desvió la vista hasta la aplicada Akane.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso

- Apuntes.

- ¿De qué?

- De la clase esa en la que te has ido…

Ranma miró a Ukyo, intentando encontrar una posible señal de la amiga de Akane. Inútil, Ukyo estaba en otro mundo, concretamente en el mundo de Morfeo.

- Tenía asuntos que arreglar… Papeleo…

- Ah – dijo intentando no aparentar que le importara

- Papeleo de Rusia, por mi Padre.

La dura mirada de Akane hacia las letras del papel, cambió a una de arrepentimiento. Miró al chico.

- Ah… - endulzó su tono de voz - ¿Todo está arreglado ya?

- Si, todo arreglado, por ahora… - Ranma esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – Oye ¿A qué hora quedamos esta tarde?

- ¿Uh? – preguntó algo confusa

- Te recuerdo que ayer prometiste ser mi compañera de entrenamiento durante una semana… Y a cambio, te dejaría conducir mi coche…

- Ya, ya… no se, cuando tu puedas, yo estoy libre toda la tarde.

- Bien, entonces ¿te parece a las 6?

- Vale – dijo sonriente.

- Entonces nos vemos esta tarde – dijo levantándose

- ¿No vas a clase? – preguntó extrañada

- Yo no tengo clase ahora… Te veo luego – Ranma miró a Ukyo, luego observó a Akane - ¡Kuonji Ukyo!

Ukyo dio un respingo en la silla, asustada y desconcertada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – miró hacia todos lados, hasta toparse con un Ranma sonriente. Luego miró a Akane, que estaba ligeramente roja y conteniendo una gran carcajada. Volvió a observar a Ranma – Maldito Gilipollas… - masculló quitándose las gafas.

El chico levantó los hombros con Indiferencia y susurró:

- Yo también te quiero… - afirmó sarcástico. Luego miró a Akane – Te veo a las 6. Hasta luego.

- Hasta Luego – dijo Akane viéndole irse. Después giró la cabeza hacia Ukyo.

Ya no pudo contener más la risa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane estaba terminando de preparar su bolsa de entrenamiento, cuando la silenciosa Yuka llegó hasta su habitación.

- Akane…

- ¿Sí? – dijo volteándose con una amistosa sonrisa

- Ha llegado esto para ti – se acercó a ella y le entrego un sobre blanco, alargado.

- ¿Para mi? – preguntó extrañada cogiendo el sobre, lo abrió y leyó el principio - ¡¡Es de mi padre!! Gracias Yuka.

- No hay de qué ¿A que hora te vas?

- He quedado a las 6.

- ¡Diviértete! Y Dale una paliza – dijo levantando la palma de la mano y guiñándola un ojo.

- Hecho – chocó su mano con la de su nueva amiga.

Yuka salió de la habitación dejando a una Akane especialmente feliz…

- Una carta de Papá… - susurró apretándola contra su pecho. Se sentó en la cama y continuó leyéndola.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar. Ella lo observó por un momento, después cogió la carta y la guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Apagó el reloj y cogió la bolsa, colgándosela de un hombro. Bajó brincando las escaleras cruzándose fugazmente con Sayuri quién gritó:

- ¡¡Pásalo bien y haz muchas travesuras!!

- ¡Sayuri! – reprochó algo avergonzada Akane saliendo de la casa.

Una vez en el porche cayó en algo ¿Cuándo les he dicho yo a esas dos que iba a entrenar con Ranma? – Akane dio un par de pasos, cuando su gesto se endureció ¡¡UKYO!! La mato…la mato…la mato… se iba repitiendo a la vez que se acercaba hacia la casa de enfrente.

Paró justo al lado del coche.

- Vaya cochazo… - susurró embelesada, apreciando cada detalle de la negra carrocería.

- Eso mismo me pasó a mi cuando lo ví.

Akane se giró para ver al dueño de esas palabras Y vaya dueño….

- No es para menos…

- Tranquila… ya te queda poco para cogerlo… - dijo yendo hacia la parte del conductor.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejas cogerlo ya? – refunfuñó

Ranma negó con la cabeza – Ni lo sueñes preciosa… - dijo burlón - Hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas?

- Vale, vale… - levantó las manos – Espero que no se te olvide – entre-cerró sus ojos.

- Nunca se me olvida lo que me interesa recordar… - mirándola fijamente y de forma seductora susurró – Te aseguro que esto me interesa mucho…

Akane se ruborizó y fijo su vista en el suelo, entendiendo a la perfección la indirecta de su acompañante. Ranma sonrió ante la timidez de ella. Ambos entraron en el coche.

- Y… ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa

- A las instalaciones del Campus. Tienen un buen Gimnasio y a estas horas no suele haber mucha gente. Así que no habrá mirones ni nadie que pueda incordiar.

- Bien… Tengo ganas, hace tiempo que no entreno.

- A mi me viene bien cambiar de 'alumno'...

- ¡Oye! – dijo en tono ofendido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno… - Ranma se ajustaba las muñequeras y el Obi de su Gi negro, mientras andaba hacia la parte contraría del Dojo – Espero que estés en forma…

- Eso habría que discutirlo seguramente… - afirmó ella mojándose el pelo y echándoselo hacia atrás – pero da igual… por que conduciré tu coche…. – dijo divertida y con un deje de entonación de canción.

- Desde luego… - reprochó girándose y comprobando el agarre de su trenza - … ¿quieres casarte con mi coche?

- ¡Já! No me importaría… Seguro que es mejor que algunos que he conocido…

Ranma arqueó una ceja. Ella apretó sus labios evitando echarse a reír.

- Vale… - susurró irónico y abriendo ligeramente sus ojos.

El chico se colocó en posición Rei. Akane inmediatamente le imitó. Ambos se saludaron tradicionalmente y tomaron su posición: la mano derecha delante del cuerpo en posición defensiva, y la izquierda pegada a la cintura preparada para atacar. Los pies ligeramente separados, adelantado el derecho.

Así ambos estudiaron al contrario pos unos segundos, percatándose de que los dos parecían ser diestros.

Ranma sonrió de medio-lado, adelantó ligeramente su tórax hacia delante y susurró:

- Ataca…

A Akane le irritó especialmente esa sonrisa. ¿Cree que está delante de una niña? Ahora verá

Se lanzó, con el puño izquierdo, directamente a la cara.

La mirada del chico cambió radicalmente, a un frío helador. Con la mano derecha, retiró el puño y alejó a Akane de él, presionando con su mano izquierda, sobre el estómago de ella.

Ésta se tambaleó hacia atrás y creyó perder por un segundo su equilibrio. Cuándo lo recuperó, lanzó una patada con la pierna izquierda impactando en el pecho de él. El chico ni siquiera se tambaleó. Al ver esto, Akane lo intentó con su puño derecho.

Él interceptó el golpe de Akane, parándolo con la mano izquierda, y antes de que ésta pudiese darse cuenta, le había aplicado una llave haciéndola presa de su agarre.

Akane tenía sus dos brazos en la espalda, sujetados por las manos de Ranma.

- Me gusta… - susurró él. La soltó empujándola hacia delante, para alejarla – Me toca.

Ella se preparó.

El puño de Ranma rozó la cara de Akane. Ésta se alejó hacia la derecha Vaya…si que es rápido Ni siquiera había terminado de pensarlo cuando el pie del chico rozaba su costado, ella lo retiró con el antebrazo y lanzó su puño contra el hombro de su oponente. Ranma se escurrió hacia el suelo y apoyándose en una mano hizo un barrido a los pies de Akane. Ella saltó evitándolo. Su respiración era sonora y arrítmica. Cuando asentó sus pies de nuevo sobre el suelo, él ya estaba preparado para el ataque.

Se lanzó a ella.

Akane advirtió que el siguiente golpe iba dirigido a su estómago, así que protegió su tórax. En el último momento, Ranma elevó el puño hacia la cara de la chica. Ella se preparó para recibir el golpe, cerrando sus ojos. Golpe que se transformo en una corriente de aire chocando contra su mejilla.. Abrió de nuevo sus acaramelados ojos y miró a su oponente unos metros frente a ella sonriendo ligeramente. Akane se enfureció.

- ¿No me tomas en serio? – preguntó molesta.

- Al contrario, muy en serio – dijo cambiando su semblante divertido por uno distante.

- ¿Entonces? Por que ese puño no se ha clavado en mi cara – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Porque estamos entrenando, no luchando.

Akane meditó eso último por un momento. Sonriendo maliciosamente dijo

- Te vas a enterar…

De nuevo se enzarzaron. Akane lanzó una patada al estómago de él, Ranma la paró con la mano pero ella inmediatamente apoyó esa pierna en el suelo e intento el golpe con la otra. Ranma la bloqueo con la rodilla y 'suavemente' estiró la pierna y empujó a Akane al suelo con el pie.

Ella estaba enfurecida, no había sido capaz de tocarle ni una sola vez. Para su sorpresa Ranma fue de nuevo al ataque.

Lanzo varios puños a ambos lados de la cara de Akane, alternándolos con algunas patadas, también a ambos lados de sus costados. A Akane parecía costarle defenderse de caderas hacia abajo. .

Ella solo tenía un posibilidad, intentar engañarle. Así que, se lanzó con el puño derecho hacia el estómago de él con intención de desviarlo (antes de que él lo atrapase) hacia uno de sus hombros, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ranma interceptó ese brazo 'antes de tiempo' y aplicándole la misma llave que al principio, dejó su brazo a la espalda, la rodeó con el otro el cuello, apoyando la mano en el hombro de ella, y la atrajo contra él.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran pesadas, sus músculos estaban en todo su auge, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, haciéndolos más brillantes y a la vista más poderosos y sensuales.

Akane sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, al sentir el aliento de Ranma acariciando su cuello.

- Cena conmigo esta noche… - susurró sensual.

Akane creyó desfallecer. Esa sensación de dominio, por parte de él, le producía verdadera excitación en esos instantes. No sabía por qué, pero era así. Posiblemente por la forma en que la tenía agarrada, por la forma en que sentía su aliento sobre su cuello, enfriándolo a causa del sudor, y por la manera en que le había susurrado esas palabras… Completa armonía para sus sentidos.

- ¿Y todo esto para tener una cita conmigo? – susurró

- Es posible… - se acercó más a ella – Contéstame… - aquello fue una orden. Una deliciosa orden.

Dejando escapar el aire de sus labios, dejo a su vez fluir una palabra – Vale…

Ranma la soltó. La sensación de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo. Se acercó hasta el otro lado del Dojo, se agachó y abrió la cremallera de su bolsa de deporte. Cogió las llaves del coche y las meció con dos dedos.

- Tu premio… - afirmó sonriente.

Akane apoyó las manos en las caderas y también sonrió; con ligera malicia.

- Vamos a las duchas… - dijo cogiendo la bolsa.

- ¿No querrás ir conmigo, verdad? – preguntó ella divertida, siguiéndole.

- No me importaría pero… No sería correcto.

- Tampoco iba a dejarte.

- Tampoco te lo pedí – dijo el sacándole la lengua de forma simpática.

Ella respondió de la misma forma, solo que Akane frunció ligeramente su ceño al hacerlo.

Duchas de mujeres a la derecha, la de los hombres a la izquierda. Ambos se miraron y como si lo hubiesen preparado antes, dijeron al unísono:

- 10 minutos…

Cada uno tomó el camino que le correspondía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane encendió el motor. Notó como la adrenalina se le disparaba y por acto reflejo apretó las manos contra el volante.

- Solo una advertencia… - dijo Ranma - … cuidado con el acelerador, es demasiado sensible así que por el momento no le dispares… Primero con calma.

- Ya, ya… - Akane sonó impaciente. Le echó una mirada a su compañero, el cual estaba serio mirando hacia delante. Continuó mirándole hasta que el chico se giró y le sonrió. ¡Si! se dijo así misma, eso era lo que le faltaba para ponerse en macha.

Quitó el freno de mano y…

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Ranma haciéndose con el control del volante con una mano, girándolo bruscamente y tirando del freno de mano, provocando así un derrape y giro del coche de 180 grados.

Akane estaba pálida, blanca como el mármol y con la vista clavada al frente. No podía quitarse de la mente la pared en la que casi empotra el coche. Quería llorar, llorar y llorar… Vergüenza, pánico y miedo a un posible rechazo abarcaron toda su mente. Para su sorpresa escuchó las risas ahogadas de su 'amigo'. Giró la cabeza para observarle, aún manteniendo los ojos igual de abiertos que cuando casi vio la pared sobre ellos. No los abrió más por que eso era Imposible. Aquello era totalmente surrealista.

- Te dije que tuvieses cuidado… - su tono era tranquilizador - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con una tenue sonrisa.

Pero...Pero…¿No me ha gritado? Bien, para Akane aquel chico NO era normal Después de que casi le estrello el coche ¿no me grita? No se pone como un loco a decirme ¡¡¡Casi estrellas mi coche maldita inútil!! Por que… eso es lo que haría cualquiera… Y después preguntar si estás bien ¿verdad? Sí, claro… eso es lo normal, aunque no sea lo lógico…

- ¿Akane? – preguntó Ranma pareciendo preocupado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella por inercia – Sí, sí… E-estoy bien – Akane no despegaba las manos del volante.

- Vaya… Creo que tendremos que ir a otro sitio para que lo conduzcas. Al menos hasta que le cojas el truco a 'ese' acelerador – dijo señalando al pedal en cuestión.

- Yo…yo… - parpadeó rápidamente - … Lo… ¡Oh Dios mío! – Akane abrió la puerta y salió del coche, apoyándose en él. Necesitaba aire. Puso sus manos sobre la cara a la vez que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por tomar control sobre sus nervios.

Ranma salió del coche, con toda tranquilidad se puso delante de Akane y la agarró de las muñecas tirando de ellas, para poder mirarla cara a cara. Ella intentó forcejear, no quería que la viese llorar, llorar de rabia…

Él clavó sus ojos sobre los cristalizados y asustados de ella.

- Tranquila, tú estás bien y yo estoy bien ¿De acuerdo? Así que no quiero que te pongas así por una tontería…

- ¡¿Tontería?! ¿Llamas tontería a que casi estampo tu coche? ¡¡Sí no se como tengo la tan poquísima vergüenza de mirarte a la cara! ¡¡Por el amor de Dios…!!

- Sí… Tontería por que ni a ti ni a mi nos ha pasado nada y por que… - La agarró de los hombros y la retiró del coche, la obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos y después la hizo girar, quedando su vista clavada sobre el Porsche - … el coche está en perfecto estado ¿Lo ves? Bien, ahora, quiero que entres ahí por que tú y yo nos vamos a cenar esta noche. Estar aquí suponiendo 'que hubiese pasado si…' nos hace perder el tiempo, y además… - Ranma la llevó hasta el asiento del co-piloto - … me aburre increíblemente. Y prefiero estar cenando contigo que no discutiendo… - el chico bordeó el coche. Akane le observó. Definitivamente ese chico era… Increíble….

Él entró y ella le imitó.

Ranma arrancó el coche e hizo la maniobra pertinente para coger el camino hacia sus casas. El silencio se mantuvo durante unos minutos.

- Lo siento… - susurró ella

- ¡Bah! No, otra vez no… Akane… - dijo en tono cansado. Ahora, sus palabras fueron bañadas por la amabilidad - Mañana si quieres te llevo a un sitio dónde te enseñaré a controlarlo… Pero prométeme que te olvidarás de…de… bueno lo que sea que haya pasado…

Akane ocultó una risa nerviosa y agradecida.

- ¡Hey! Eso me gusta más… Me encanta verte sonreír… Deberías hacerlo más a menudo… - susurró en un áspero pero sensual deje de voz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre de cabello largo, liso y negro, cubierto por una bata de seda roja y bordados orientales negros, observaba el anochecer sobre el océano, sentado en un gran sillón colocado frente a uno de los ventanales de la cálida habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, una de las varias de su mansión en un acantilado de la costa. Una pequeña y redonda mesa estaba colocada al lado de ese sillón de cuero marrón, dónde reposaban un cenicero de brillante cristal con un cigarro consumiéndose y al lado una copa de Whiskey.

Su respiración era pausada, calmada y profunda, casi al ritmo de la dulce melodía del hilo musical clásico.

Tomó el cigarro y dio una amplia calada, a continuación tomó el vaso, dejó el cigarrillo, expulsó todo el humo de sus pulmones de forma elegante y sutil, y dio un buen trago de Whiskey.

- Señor… - un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con un jerséy negro y un vaquero del mismo color irrumpió en la habitación, dentro de lo que cabe cortésmente - … señor…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó dejando sobre la pequeña mesa el vaso.

- Namura ha muerto – declaró.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho, sin apartar la vista del amplio y ahora negruzco océano.

- Felicita a los chicos de mi Parte… - dijo cogiendo de nuevo el cigarrillo - … que prosigan con los planes iniciales.

- Sí Señor 'Tzen'… - el hombre se marchó, cerrando las grandes puertas cobrizas tras de sí.

- Con ellos de mi lado, ganaré… - se levantó con el vaso de Whiskey, dejando el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Se aproximó a la gran chimenea rústica. Observó con nostalgia y preocupación los troncos secos que allí yacían. Una sonrisa, tierna, demasiado tierna para su osco gesto, asomó en su rostro – Espero que mi gran inversión no se eche a perder… - tomando el último trago de Whiskey, arrojó el vaso con furia en la chimenea, destellando sus ojos ocre tormentosa rabia contenida. Dándose media vuelta, regresó a su asiento, observando de nuevo el océano y encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma detuvo el coche justo frente a la casa de Akane. Ambos estuvieron callados por unos segundos…

- Gracias por la cena… - susurró Akane – Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto….

- Un placer… - el chico miró hacia Akane, quién estaba jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su regazo. Ranma acarició con la vista todo el cuerpo de ella, desde sus manos, pasando por sus pechos, sus hombros, su cuello y su rostro.

Allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, con tan solo las farolas proporcionando una luz anaranjada que daba calor a la calle, sentada frente a el, con ese vestido color vino de tirantes, dejando apreciar sus sensuales hombros y su fino cuello, con un llamativo pero a la vez discreto escote, la luz jugando y delineando sus suaves rasgos, rasgos exóticos, cautivadores … con su elegancia y sencillez, su timidez y su ternura, ella le pareció un verdadero ángel.

Vas por mal camino, amigo… Se dijo así mismo Muy mal camino…Recuerda la maldita misión

Akane le sorprendió observándola detalladamente. Dio un ligero respingo al encontrarse con esa mirada azul-cobalto, sensual y cálida, clavada en ella. Sonrió tímidamente, sin ella quererlo. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

- Bu-bueno… - consiguió decir – Yo…

- Tienes que irte… - susurró

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de forma sutil.

- Sí… mañana… - Akane no paraba, no, no podía dejar de mirarle - tenemos clase y… - Ranma mordió su labio Inferior, intentando al parecer, ser discreto - …bueno…es…un poco…

- Tarde – terminó él.

- Aham… - ella se acomodó en el asiento.

- De acuerdo entonces… - Ranma se acercó un poco a ella.

Akane retrocedió unos milímetros casi instintivamente, sin desear hacerlo. Él no quería besarla ¿o si?

Venga Akane… ¿A qué esperas? Con un beso tampoco le entregas tu vida… pensaba la chica.

Ranma no dejaba de mirarla, esperaba la reacción de ella. Si se marchaba, entonces no había salido tan bien como debería haber salido. Si le besaba significaba un éxito casi 100 asegurado de la primera parte del plan.

- Bueno… que…descanses… - No, no puedo besarle… Akane tiró de la manilla de la puerta, la empujó ligeramente… - ¡Bah! ¡Al diablo! se giró, le sonrió y le besó. Un beso fugaz e inesperado. Se separó despacio, para no romper la armonía e intimidad del pequeño momento.

- Vaya… - susurró él - …eso me ha gustado mucho… - dijo divertido

- Si quieres más… - dijo siguiéndole el juego - …Gánatelos… - su tono fue una mezcla de reto y sensualidad.

Al mismo tiempo, salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Dejando a un Ranma en su Interior con varias sensaciones y conclusiones confusas. Demasiado confusas. Pero había algo distinto que empezaba a gustarle. Y que no **debería** gustarle.

Akane bordeó el coche y andó por el camino del jardín hacia la casa. Ranma la siguió con la mirada, no se iría hasta verla entrar. Ella se giró ligeramente casi justo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás, hacia el coche, ofreciéndole de nuevo una dulce y cómplice sonrisa, (la cuál fue correspondida), para luego entrar delicadamente en su casa.

El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás. En tres segundos recuperó su mirada, tan fría, poderosa e intimidante como un inmenso glaciar. Aceleró el coche y aparcó en el garaje de su casa; la casa de enfrente. Cerró el coche y se dirigió al interior, mientras una mirada bronceada le observaba.

Entró y cerró la puerta con cautela. El dueño de esa mirada canela estaba de pie, justo en frente suya de brazos cruzados. Su mirada era igual de distante y fría que la de Ranma.

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó brusco

- Hecho.

Ryouga sonrió de medio lado. Fue una sonrisa cargada de malicia y satisfacción.

- Perfecto…

Ranma levantó la vista, hasta interceptar la de su interlocutor. Ryouga abrió ligeramente los ojos al descubrir esa mirada en los ojos de Ranma; esa mirada significaba muchas cosas. Esa mirada significaba problemas… Problemas 'internos'.

- Largo – ordenó Ranma.

Ryouga obedeció sin dilación.

* * *

Bueno chicos, este es el Cuarto capítulo de 'Sin Nombre', un Fic que cada vez se desarrolla y se complicará muchísimo más, sobre todo a partir de esta entrega :P

Recomendaros que este Fic se lea con Especial atención, por que cualquier detalle pude ser clave para ir enlazando la historia.

Espero que os esté gustando y bueno como siempre...

Cualquier respuesta, sugerencia, conclusión, crítica, o teteras de agua hirviendo **evamgpterra.es**

¡¡Espero vuestros E-Mails!! ¡¡Muchos besos a todos!!

--------------------------------------

Gracias a todos por vuestras Reviews. ¡¡¡No sabéis la ilusión que me hacen!!! Me dan mucho ánimo, y la verdad que por estas fechas lo necesito.

Gracias Kitty-Cat081, Maite-chan, shakka, Sandy, alison500 y Yara-Chan. Espero que os esté gustando como va encaminada la historia… ¡¡Un Abrazo!!!

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

** AnDrAiA **


	6. 05 Contrastes

Sin Nombre

**_ Capítulo Quinto : Contrastes._**

* * *

Entre pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

Escena en Gris (Escena del Pasado)

* * *

Pasó una semana desde la primera cita de Akane y Ranma. Poco a poco cada uno de ellos consiguió ganarse muy bien la confianza del otro (o al menos eso parecía). Por supuesto, Akane cumplió su trato de entrenar durante toda esa semana con él, y Ranma, por su parte, le enseño a controlar 'ese' acelerador de su Porsche.

No solo ellos dos habían hecho buena amistad, si no que Ryouga y Ukyo también habían avanzado, formalizando su corta pero intensa relación.

-

Ranma, vestido con ropa negra ajustada, esperaba en el porche de la casa a Ryouga para ir a la Universidad. Durante su rápido desayuno ninguno se dirigió la palabra, se limitaban a seguir 'esa' pequeña rutina, uno siempre esperaba al otro fuera. SIEMPRE hasta nueva orden.

Ryouga apareció con un cigarro en la boca, terminando de ponerse la cazadora y cerrando la puerta de la casa. Ranma bajó las escaleras y anduvo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la acera, seguido del chico de ojos marrones. Hasta que escucharon las risas de 'sus' chicas saliendo de la casa de enfrente.

- Como siempre – dijo Ryouga, cambiando su gesto serio y duro por uno más relajado

- Sí. – Afirmó Ranma dejando aflorar una ligera sonrisa - Apaga eso.

- Una mierda.

- Es una orden. Apágalo.

Ryouga observó a Ranma durante un segundo, hablaba en serio… Así que sin vacilar, dejo caer el cigarro sobre la acera y lo apagó aplastándolo con el pie.

¡Buenos Días chicas! – dijo el chico de ojos castaños agitando su mano en el aire.

- Hola Ryouga… - murmuró Akane, quién luego miró a Ranma.

¡Hola cariño! – exclamó Ukyo lanzándose a abrazarle, besándolo después.

- Hola… - susurró Ranma pasando al lado de Akane

- Veo que te gusta el negro… - digo la chica juguetona

¿A ti no?

- Depende…

¿De qué?

- De quién lo lleve… - susurró echándole una mirada de arriba abajo.

Ranma hizo lo mismo con ella y le retuvo la mirada unos segundos, después arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! – echó a andar.

¡Hey¡Ranma! Tenemos que esperar a Yuka…

- Oh si, es verdad… - dijo Ukyo abrazada a 'su' chico.

¿Yuka? – preguntó Ranma, mirando a continuación a Ryouga.

Éste se limitó a levantar ligeramente los hombros. Después Ranma observó a Akane, preguntándola:

¿Yuka vive con vosotras?

- Sí ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa, aunque en realidad aquello iba cargado con una ligera punzada de celos.

¿Y ese interés por Yuka¿A que viene? pensó al observar la mirada que Ranma lanzó a Ryouga.

- No lo sabía…

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta – declaró seria

- Es solo que la he visto varias veces en la Biblioteca, en alguna ocasión que otra hemos hablado un rato…

¿Ah si? Y… ¿Cómo es que habéis coincidido en la Biblioteca si las clases han empezado hace poco más de una semana? – Akane posó sus manos en las caderas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Dejando así que unos finos mechones de su flequillo cayeran sobre su rostro.

Ryouga y Ukyo observaban la escena entre divertidos y preocupados. Divertidos por que presenciaban una muy llamativa pequeña escena de celos a los dos días de que sus amigos se hubiesen conocido y preocupada por que quizá esos celos podrían impedir que esa relación comenzase.

- Por que, para su Información señorita… - recalcó Ranma muy cerca de ella - … Llevo viviendo aquí un mes. Te recuerdo que vengo de Osaka, los estudiantes de fuera venimos siempre antes que los de la misma Tokio. Si echas cuentas te sale Septiembre y en Septiembre la Facultad está abierta y la Biblioteca forma parte de ella. Así que a veces, preciosa, me la he encontrado allí.

- Ah… - fue la única respuesta, no muy inteligente, que se le pasó por la cabeza a Akane.

Pero ocurrió algo inesperado para todos, un Ranma muy atrevido robó un beso de Akane. Pero más inesperado, o quizá no tanto, fue que la chica correspondió al 'cariñito' de su '¿amigo?', atrayéndole hacia ella (de la misma forma que lo había hecho él) posando una mano en su nuca.

Ryouga y Ukyo ahora tenían varias sensaciones, la principal es que sentían que allí sobraban, la siguiente era de diversión al ver a sus amigos tan acaramelados. Y Ukyo, a parte, tenía 'ligero' miedo, por que sabía que ese supuesto beso robado, le iba a costar a Ranma una pequeña carrerita por el campus…

Ambos se separaron, escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ranma susurró con voz ronca:

- Vaya… ¿Éste me lo he ganado?

- No… - la sensualidad adornaba su voz - … este me lo has robado…

- Quién lo diría…

Akane levantó sus parpados y clavó la vista en los ojos azul-gris del chico - Pero te has ganado otra cosa… - sonrió maliciosa.

- Erm… - Ranma notó una ligera tensión en el brazo de ella y sin dar oportunidad a más se separó observándola.

- Ranma… - intervino Ukyo – yo que tu corría…

- Sí… - aconsejó Ryouga

- Ranma cielo… - susurró Akane indicándole con el dedo índice que se acercase – ven aquí…

- Ni en sueños, princesa… - Ranma empezó a andar hacia atrás, sin quitar la vista de Akane que iba hacia él.

¡VEN! – Akane echó a correr tras él.

Ryouga y Ukyo se quedaron allí observándoles alejarse. Ambos se miraron.

- Mejor nos vamos, Yuka no viene y llegaremos tardísimo – aconsejó el chico.

Ukyo le dio una palmada con el reverso de la mano en el pecho. Y echó a andar.

Ryouga solo sonrió; pareciendo sincero y, disimuladamente, echó una última ojeada hacia la casa de las chicas.

-

- Hey vamos… ¿De verdad te has enfadado? – preguntó el chico revoloteando alrededor de Akane.

Ella continuaba andando, de brazos cruzados, sin dirigirle la palabra ni tan solo mirarle. Entonces sintió unas manos en su cintura y una fuerza que la obligó a girarse. Encontró así a un Ranma muy cercano y muy serio, sólo indagando en sus ojos.

¿Estás jugando conmigo? – preguntó de repente.

¿Quién juega con quién?

- Contéstame – ordenó acorralándola contra la pared de uno de los pasillos de la facultad.

- No – declaró rotunda ¿Tú juegas conmigo?

- Si estuviese jugando no te hubiese preguntado si tu lo estás haciendo ¿no crees?

- No lo se… Quizá forma parte del papel que interpretas.

- Y según tú… ¿Qué papel juego?

- Eso dímelo tú, yo no puedo saberlo.

¡Ah! – exclamó irónico – No sabes que papel interpreto, pero si sabes que interpreto uno…

- Exacto…

Ranma agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Después volvió a clavar la vista en Akane.

¿Ha sido por lo de Yuka? – su tono sonó especialmente derrotado.

- No, no ha sido por lo de Yuka… - Ranma la observó acusadoramente, arqueando una ceja. Akane se encontró parcialmente descubierta - … bueno, quizá. Pero aún así, no se de qué vas y no me gustan los 'encuentros casuales' – ni tampoco que un hombre me provoque las sensaciones que tu me provocas cuando estás cerca. Y menos en escasos 7 días… no quiero imaginar lo que me harás en más tiempo – agregó su mente.

- Por mi está bien…

¡Pues por mi no! – dijo verdaderamente molesta cortando en seco a Ranma - Si buscas a una tía que se acueste contigo te has fijado en la equivocada – Akane hizo amago de andar. Fue amago por que la mano de Ranma se posó en su estómago y la empujo de nuevo contra la pared.

- No me refería a eso. Así que no corras tanto.

¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿A qué?

- Yo tampoco busco un 'encuentro casual' sabihonda.

- Pues no lo parece… - respondió irónica

¿Qué tal si me das un solo motivo por el que deba creer que llevas razón?

- El beso de hace un rato…

¡Ah! Así que ha sido el beso y no lo de Yuka lo que te ha puesto así…

¿Ponerme cómo? – preguntó casi ofendida frunciendo el ceño.

- De uñas…

- Vete a… - la mano de Ranma tapó su boca y un shsh la acompañó. A continuación susurró:

¿Por qué no me dices que tenía de malo ese beso… Y además, por qué eso te hace suponer que solo busco un 'encuentro casual' contigo…?

- Que no sabías si yo lo quería, para empezar.

¡Oh listilla! Si no lo querías no haber correspondido ¿O fue mi imaginación la que me hizo creer que lo hiciste?

Akane entre-cerró los ojos con rabia. ¿Cómo salía de ésta? En realidad, evidentemente, ese beso le encantó. Lo que no le gustaba era primero: que a los siete días de conocerle sus celos se avivaban increíblemente. Segundo: que ese chico era peligroso, peligroso para su salud mental… Por el hecho de que su imaginación y fantasía volaba libre, sin pedir consentimiento a su dueña. Realmente podía tenerla totalmente a su merced en un segundo, y al siguiente tenerla totalmente desquiciada y fuera de sí. Como estaba logrando en esos instantes.

- Es simple, si no quieres nada conmigo…

- Yo no he dicho eso – corroboró ella

¿Entonces? Empiezo a perderme. Te has enfadado ¿por qué¿Por el beso¿Por lo de Yuka¿Por algo que he hecho o dicho¡Joder! Explícamelo… - exigió

¿Quieres saber por qué me he puesto así? – dijo acalorada. Perdiendo 'ligeramente' el control sobre su cerebro y su boca – Pues me he puesto así por que soy celosa ¿vale? MUY celosa. ¿Contento? Y por que ODIO, entiende bien, ODIO que jueguen conmigo y lo han hecho demasiadas veces como para que lo vuelvan a hacer. Una es buena, pero no gilipollas. Y tengo mis principios, y uno de ellos es no acostarme con un tío bueno a los siete días de conocerle. – dijo irónica. Akane se deshizo del agarre de Ranma, que observaba sorprendido a la chica y 'su' carácter… Analizando todo lo que decía para luego contraatacar ¿Quieres que te diga más¡Oh, si! Pero eso deberías saberlo, no se puede ir calentando a la tía hasta que te interese y después si te he visto no me acuerdo ¿Sabes?. Si quieres algo conmigo, GÁNATELO. – exclamó señalándole con el dedo índice - Que quede claro- apoyó sus manos en las caderas, ladeándolas ligeramente - no vas a conseguir nada de mi. Así que si es un juego, olvídalo, por que no te va a servir de nada. – Akane echó a andar.

Ranma la observaba entre divertido y enfadado. Salió tras ella, la cogió algo brusco de la muñeca y de nuevo la aprisionó contra la pared.

¡Suéltame! – gritó enrabietada

- Ahora me vas a escuchar tú preciosa. Tienes una lengua demasiado larga ¿sabes? No juzgues a la gente sin conocerla. Primero: No quiero un encuentro casual. Segundo: No te voy calentando.

- Y una mierda que no…

¡Pues claro que no, Joder! Y te voy a decir una cosa, si yo he hecho algo que te haya podido calentar, piensa que tu también has podido hacer algo que me haya calentado a mi, así que 1 a 1. – Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa irónica a la vez que levantaba las cejas reforzando su gesto. Después se tornó serio de nuevo - Si yo hubiese querido SOLAMENTE acostarme contigo, no te hubiese seguido desde mi casa hasta la maldita facultad para poder arreglar esta situación. Simplemente te dejaría en paz hasta que se te pasara ó me hubiese fijado en otra, por que frente a una fiera sin domar, cualquiera prefiere a la domada. �¡Y tú eres la maldita fiera sin domar! y repito, que si sólo te hubiese querido para la cama no me tomaría las molestias que me estoy tomando para deshacer este mal entendido. Así que, considera esto, si estoy tras de ti y ahora contigo, es por algo.

- Quizá te exciten las fieras sin domar…

¿Tu me notas excitado ahora?

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y seguidamente devolvieron su vista al lugar de comienzo. Ranma tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y demasiado atractiva para ella. Akane pareció relajarse.

- Deduzco que buscas una relación formal… - continuó él – … de acuerdo …pero no esperes que te pida matrimonio – dijo lo último en tono divertido.

- No lo esperaba, Tranquilo. He dicho que no quiero acostarme contigo al séptimo día, no que me quiera casar… - Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales se interrogaron con las miradas. Akane finalmente se atrevió a susurrar tímida ¿Qué quieres tú?

- A ti – respondió sensual – con todo lo que eso conlleve...

-

Akane tomaba apuntes apresuradamente, mientras Ranma observaba las anotaciones del profesor y sus explicaciones. Química, era una de las materias que traería de cabeza seguramente a más de uno ese curso, ya lo advirtió el profesor el primer día de clase. Mucho temario y poco tiempo, entre otras cosas.

Era un hombre de 1.70, delgado, con el cabello negro y corto y siempre peinado hacia un lado. También usaba unas gafas de forma rectangular plateadas. No tendría más de 45 años.

- Joder… - murmuró Akane, quién parecía bastante nerviosa, tachando algo en sus apuntes.

Ranma giró la vista hacia ella.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó curioso

- Que no me entero de esto… Como casi todo el mundo, por lo que veo…

La mayoría de los alumnos dibujaban un gesto en su rostro de ligera frustración y cada pocos minutos surgían preguntas a cerca de la explicación del profesor.

- Luego te lo explico si quieres... – dijo el tranquilamente.

Akane levantó la vista del papel y miró con asombro a Ranma, quién ya había dirigido su mirada al profesor, para continuar estudiando sus gestos. El chico percibió su mirada sobre él y lentamente volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella.

¿Qué?

¿Entiendes eso?

- Sí…

¿Todo?

- Sí…

- Una mierda… - dijo con una media sonrisa. Ranma estaba completamente serio ¿No estás de broma, verdad? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Genial… un novio 'entiendelo-todo'. Me sentiré inútil y pequeñita poco a poco... – su tono fue especialmente irónico pero con trasfondo cómico y cómplice. Para que negarlo, ella admiraba a la gente 'entiendelo-todo'.

Ranma sonrió y volvió la vista a su objetivo durante esa hora: estudiar a su profesor de química.

-

- Nada… No lo entiendo… - reprochó Akane

- A ver… Dime en que parte te pierdes.

¡No puedo concentrarme ahora! – exclamó elevando las manos en el aire ¡Sólo me concentro por las noches!

Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, después de habérselo explicado dos veces, con esa la tercera. Mientras, observó a Akane dirigirse a su cama y dejarse caer en ella con verdadera pesadez; colocando los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y perdiendo la vista en el techo. No pudo reprimir deslizar la mirada por todo su cuerpo. Aquella chica sin duda era preciosa… El chico se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el tobillo de su pie derecho en la rodilla izquierda. Cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó, con sus dedos, a juguetear con él.

- Venga… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ah… - suspiró - …a veces me siento completamente inútil… y sola.

- Eso es algo que nos pasa a todos alguna vez… - susurró tierno

- Sí pero… Llevo desde los 5 años sin mi madre, casi no recuerdo sus rasgos… - la tristeza baño ese comentario, de la misma manera que el siguiente - Y con una padre que adoro a pesar de no llegar a estar en total al año, más de 20 días con él. – suspiró - Siempre he estado rodeada de cosas que otras personas jamás podrían conseguir en su vida, de gente que me atendía las 24 horas y nunca te pondrían ninguna mala cara… Pero aún así me siento vacía y como si nunca hubiese estado con nadie – Akane pausó la conversación y llevándose una de las manos hacia la cara, se retiró un pequeño mechón del flequillo que cruzaba su rostro ¡Si ni siquiera he crecido con niñas normales!… Bueno sí, bueno… excepto Ukyo… Las demás eran unas caprichosas y consentidas, además de superficiales – comenzó a burlarse verbalmente de ellas – O sea que guapo, o sea que vestido más feo, o sea no hagas esto que no pertenece a nuestro super-mega-ultra linaje de super ricas…bla, bla, bla… - en este punto Akane interrumpió su relato y miró a Ranma ¿Tú crees que soy así? – la pregunta sonó con temor, dejando apreciar su inseguridad.

¿Tu? – dijo sorprendido – No... ¡Para nada! Si fueses así jamás me hubiese fijado en ti, te lo aseguro… pero tampoco te vuelvas una rebelde… Me refiero a más aún… - el chico recibió en plena cara el golpe de un cojín, por cortesía de Akane.

- Vete a la mierda… Yo no soy rebelde… Es solo que… ¡Bah! Da lo mismo – dijo dándose media vuelta y quedando de costado sobre la cama y de espaldas a Ranma.

- Dilo…Venga… - dijo juguetón

- No, porque te reirás de mi… - masculló. Sintió un golpe en su espalda. Un cojín con billete de vuelta para Akane.

- Akane. Dilo – una deliciosa orden a la que ella estaba dispuesta y deseosa de obedecer.

- Nunca me he sentido querida – declaró – lo más cercano que he tenido al cariño fue el tiempo que salí con un par de chicos y los dos resultaron ser unos auténticos cabrones… ¡Hey! – dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando recostada, ahora mirando a Ranma - Yo no tendría que contarte esto – colocó el cojín bajo su cabeza y jugueteó con su dedo índice sobre la colcha.

- No hace falta que sigas ya me imagino que hicieron.

¿A si? – sonrió tímidamente

- Si. Tu obsesión es que cualquier chico que se te acerque quiere un 'encuentro casual' o pasar 'una noche de cama' contigo. Me lo has dejado claro esta mañana… - declaró serio.

- Con respecto a eso… - Akane borró la sonrisa y se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama - … quería pedirte disculpas – agachó la cabeza, mientras cogió y abrazo el cojín. Parecía una niña pequeña recibiendo una reprimenda por alguna travesura. Ranma sintió algo nuevo dentro de él.

¡Ah no! Akane, no vuelvas a eso… - dijo cansado

- Es que me siento mal… Yo quería muchísimo a cada uno de esos chicos y bueno… - Akane hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de no seguir por ese camino. Ranma continuaba allí observándola atentamente - se que ahora estoy a la defensiva con cualquiera… Pero esta mañana me he pasado…

- Olvídalo... No te preocupes. Y como sigas hablando de 'esos'… – recalcó despreciativamente – te enseñaré lo que son auténticos celos… - agregó cómplice

- Gracias… - le brindó una sincera y tierna sonrisa

Ranma quedó ligeramente descolocado con eso. Nunca había visto una sonrisa así.

- No me vuelvas a decir eso – el chico se levantó y camino justo frente a ella, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre la cama – o no te ayudaré con química…

¿Me privarás de tu compañía? – susurró juguetona

- Te privaré de muchas cosas…

Akane sintió un escalofrío y una pequeña ola de abrasador calor azotando su cuerpo. Aquello era relativamente malo, tenerlo cerca era un peligro. Aún así, susurró de la misma forma sensual que él.

- Podrías… - ella mordió suavemente su labio y se removió ligeramente en la cama (acercándose a él) sugiriendo una invitación - … besarme…

Dicho y hecho. Un beso sugerente por parte de ambos… Afrutado, apasionado, tierno, delicioso, exquisito…Se separaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos de la misma forma y observándose a escasos centímetros.

- Solo te pido – irrumpió él – que confíes en mi…

- No me lo pidas… - dijo a la vez que movía su cabeza tenuemente de manera negativa - por que ya lo hago…

Ranma sonrió y dándole una pequeña palmada a Akane en el muslo se retiró hacia la silla de nuevo diciendo:

- Venga… Vamos a hacer esto que si no estaremos aquí hasta mañana…

¡Noo! – Akane se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? – preguntó inocente

¿No quieres que te explique esto? – intentando evadir el tema

- Otro día… - medio suplicó ¿Cómo era tu Padre?

¿Físicamente?

- Sí y… no sé… en que trabajaba y… bueno lo que quieras contarme – dijo esto último en un susurro.

Ranma supo que ha ella le incomodaba tratar el tema de la muerte de su padre ¿quizá para no herirle? Aquella idea le hizo flaquear por un segundo, pero recobró inmediatamente su fría mentalidad.

- Pues… Sería quizá un poco más bajo que yo – Ranma marcó con su mano aproximadamente la altura de su padre en comparación con él – mis ojos son del mismo color que los suyos – se apoyó en la mesa cruzando los brazos y observando el suelo - y era de complexión fuerte. También practicaba Kempo en su tiempo libre. Era un físico que trabajaba para el gobierno pero no me preguntes en qué exactamente por que jamás me lo dijo… - levantó la vista y la clavó en Akane - … no me acuerdo de mucho…

- Por eso eres tan bueno con los números… - dijo mirándole pícara. El chico sonrió, eso la hizo sentir bien, pero solo por unos segundos hasta que… - Y… - Akane sintió algo de vergüenza al hacer la siguiente pregunta – Puedo preguntar… ¿Cómo murió- susurró

- Un accidente de avión. – Ranma dejó escapar una perfecta y creíble sonrisa nostálgica – Como ya sabes por entonces vivíamos en Rusia, y mi padre viajó a los Estados Unidos por asuntos de trabajo. El accidente lo tuvieron de regreso, en territorio Ruso – suspiró – ardió todo.

Akane estaba pálida – Lo siento… - consiguió susurrar. Aquello verdaderamente tuvo que ser traumático para él.

- No pasa nada…

¿Y como es tu madre? – dijo con la esperanza de arreglarlo.

- Mi Madre… - susurró

Un niño de visión borrosa. El sonido de un abrupto disparo. Un grito de mujer desesperado. Otro disparo. El absoluto silencio solo roto por un ligero llanto.

- Ella murió al tenerme… - dijo - … nunca he sabido como era…

- Va-vaya… - Akane estaba perpleja. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Y ella se acababa de quejar por apenas ver a su padre… Pero analizando fríamente, el los había perdido, irrecuperablemente. Aquello desde luego tuvo que marcarle… Pero en su caso ella aún tenía a su padre pero no podía verle e incluso tenía la sensación en muchas ocasiones de que él ni siquiera la quería.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Akane no se atrevía a mirarle directamente y él por su parte se limitaba a pensar a cerca de 'esa' escena ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?... Estaba ligeramente aturdido. Aquello era algo verdaderamente extraño para Ranma.

El silencio se rompió al sonar el teléfono móvil de él.

- Perdona… - dijo a Akane ¿Sí?

Una voz profunda, fría y seca se escuchó al otro lado. Pronunciando : 'Revisión'.

Ranma observó a la chica en la cama durante un segundo. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo sin apartar la vista de ella.

- Tengo que irme Akane…

¿Quién era? – preguntó mirando al chico recoger.

- Un abogado… por el papeleo… Bueno es que… Yo no podía recibir la herencia de mi Padre hasta que no cumpliese 18 años… - explicó mientras terminaba de cerrar la mochila y salió del cuarto seguido de ella - … y cuando los cumplí tuve que empezar a mover papeles, pos las escrituras de algunas casas y… ya sabes todo ese rollo legal – terminando de bajar las escaleras ¿Nos vemos luego¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio? – abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa y esperó en el umbral a la respuesta de ella.

- Por mi de acuerdo, pero quizá vengas un poco harto… A mi es que el papeleo me agobia tanto… - Akane sonrió muy tierna y dulce – Como tú veas, yo estaré en casa… Si tienes ganas llámame…

- Bien… - Ranma la agarró de la cintura y le dio un corto y fugaz beso, sorprendiéndola gratamente a su vez – Hasta luego preciosa… - susurró. Y a continuación bajó las escaleras del porche y se dirigió hacia su casa, mientras una sonriente, feliz y satisfecha Akane le observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-

Ryouga y Ranma llegaron a su destino, lo que ellos llamaban 'Raíz', con excepcional puntualidad. Ambos vestían de la misma manera, totalmente de negro, con ropa ajustada pero increíblemente cómoda y a su vez elástica. El lugar era aparentemente un gran caserón con una amplia parte trasera de jardines y tierra.

Ryouga detuvo el coche frente a la verja y miró al hombre que hacía guardia. Tendría unos treinta y tantos, con mandíbula pronunciada, frente despejada y grandes y profundos ojos marrones. Les miró por un momento y salio de la cabina en la que estaba, acerándose y agachándose lo suficiente para ver a través de la ventana del coche a los dos individuos que acababan de llegar. Sonrió forzadamente al descubrirlos. Después se tornó serio de nuevo.

- Identificación – pronunció seco.

- 3.4.8.0.0.5.2.1.1 – respondió Ryouga. A continuación saco el brazo por la ventanilla dejando a la vista del guardia su antebrazo. El hombre saco una pequeña y extraña linterna y enfocó hacia el. Una vez hecho esto miró hacia el acompañante del chico de ojos marrones.

- Identificación – volvió a decir.

- 3.8.5.9.2.1.3.0.5 – Ranma estiró el brazo hacia el agente, reproduciéndose la misma situación que con Ryouga.

El hombre entró de nuevo en la cabina y efectuó algunas operaciones que le llevaron unos segundos. A continuación la verja se abrió de par en par, dejando paso al vehículo.

- Esto cada día está peor… - se quejó Ryouga mientras conducía por el camino que daba a las traseras de la casa. Esperó una contestación de su compañero, pero este tenía la vista perdida a través del cristal de su ventanilla, observando el caserón como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese. ¿Ranma? – insistió.

¿Qué? – dijo sin apartar la vista

Ryouga no respondió. Aparcó el coche al lado de los otros muchos que había. En su mayoría modelos deportivos, plateados o negros. Ambos salieron del vehículo. Ranma prestó especial interés en las matrículas antes de coger su mochila y una de sus armas. Ryouga le imitó en esto último.

Ahora sí los dos se dispusieron a entrar en la casa. Antes de llamar, una preciosa chica de largo cabello negro, dulces rasgos, unos fríos ojos verdes y enfundada en un perfecto, ajustado y 'destacable' traje de cuero mate, les abrió la puerta y recibió.

- Les esperábamos… - casi susurró. Con la mano les indicó que pasasen – Síganme. – la chica comenzó a andar por un largo y confortable pasillo; Recubiertas sus paredes por láminas de madera color roble, iluminado por lámparas que imitaban a candelabros con velas y enmoquetado con una preciosa alfombra de tonos amarillos, ocres y rojos; seguida de los dos jóvenes. Al llegar al final, la mujer abrió ligeramente la puerta de madera que daba a unas oscuras y frías escaleras. Con una pequeña sonrisa y un atractivo en su voz poco corriente dijo – Ahora comenzaremos con su fase de 'Revisión' - Cedió el paso a los dos chicos quienes entraron sin vacile, después fue ella quién penetró allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de haberlo hecho correctamente y sin posibilidad de abrirse desde fuera.

-

- Ahh… ¡Adoro la Mousse de Chocolate! – exclamó Ukyo, semi tumbada en el sof�, mirando la televisión – No hay nada mejor a estas horas que una buena película y un gran cuenco de Mousse entre las manos… exceptuando un buen polvo, claro…

- Ya estamos… - reprochó Akane, que estaba acurrucada en el sillón que había al lado del sof�, con un libro reposando en sus piernas y una lámpara auxiliar con una mesa de cristal dónde había dejado su gran vaso de coca-cola.

- Oye guapa, yo no me quejo por que te pases el día bebiendo esa porquería…

- Ya Ukyo, pero es que tu te pasas el día pensando y hablando de sexo. Y generalmente tus indirectas son para mi…

¡Bah¡Déjame¡Soy Jóven! – depositó el cuenco sobre la mesa central, dejó caer sus zapatillas rosas y se tumbó del todo en el sofá con el mando de televisión en las manos – Y no es malo hablar de ello…

- En fin… - dijo de manera cansada. Pasó una página de su libro.

- Por cierto… ¿Habrás empezado a tomar la píldora verdad?

Akane dejó de leer y levantó la vista poco a poco lanzándola una mirada asesina. Ukyo solo sonrió, no de manera victoriosa ni provocadora, si no confidente y cómplice. Esta vez no tenía la intención de acosar a Akane con ese tipo de preguntas… Sólo quería asegurarse de que su mejor amiga hubiese tomado precauciones… Akane pareció relajarse, entendiendo la postura de su amiga.

- Sí… - susurro casi inaudiblemente.

¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído.

¡QUE SI! – gritó

- Vale, vale… Tranquila. A mi no tienes que morderme… - le sacó la lengua.

- Vete a la mierda… - agregó sonriente

En ese momento Yuka entró en la casa. Las dos chicas levantaron la vista y observaron a la recién llegada. Estaba pálida y parecía traer ropa rebujada entre sus manos.

- Hola chicas – saludó por inercia

- Hola Yuka – dijeron las otras dos de forma divertida.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente, dejó caer la ropa en el suelo, buscó algo entre los armarios bajos. Rebuscó y rebuscó. Akane y Ukyo se miraron extrañadas ante la actitud de su amiga.

¿Pasa algo Yuka? – gritó Ukyo hacia la cocina. En ese momento, algún objeto metálico o similar cayó al suelo.

- No, No, tranquilas… - se apresuró a responder.

Ukyo interrogó a Akane con la mirada: '¿Qué le pasar�?' fue su pregunta. Akane se limitó a levantar los hombros indicando un 'ni idea'.

Se escucharon algunos botes y objetos movidos por Yuka. Luego la vieron salir con mucha prisa de la cocina. Llevaba la ropa rebujada que traía cuando entró en la casa y un par de botes.

¡Me voy a la ducha! – dijo subiendo las escaleras precipitadamente.

Ukyo y Akane tenían cara de Póker. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ninguna de las dos tenía respuesta. No le dieron más importancia, aunque Akane se sintió un poco incómoda. Yuka era una chica tímida y bastante reservada, así que, cada una continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Hey Akane mira! Hoy echan una película de esas que tanto te gustan… �¡TERROR!

¿A si¿Cuál es? – preguntó dejando el libro en la mesita auxiliar y sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

- Pues a ver que mire el título… - Ukyo trasteó con el mando un rato – Jajaja¡Como me gustaría que estuviese aquí Ranma para que viese como te mueres de miedo- recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Un pequeño y redondeado cojín que le había lanzado ¡Pero si es verdad! Anda y no me digas que a ti no te gustaría que estuviese aquí… Mentirosilla… - Akane miró hacia el suelo por un segundo, intentando esconder el ardor de sus mejillas. Ukyo encontró por fin la programación y los títulos de las películas de ese día – Aquí está… veámos cuál es…

-

Ranma y Ryouga caminaban por un gran pasillo blanquecino de recorrido circular, sin ningún tipo de decoración.

Seguían a un hombre de unos 50 años, de 1.60 aproximadamente, pelo canoso, vistiendo una bata blanca y portando unas pequeñas gafas plateadas. Caminaba con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y con paso ligero.

Ryouga avanzó y cogió el paso de Ranma, quién iba ligeramente adelantado a él.

¿Cómo ha ido? – susurró

- Bien ¿Y a ti?

- Bang - dijo Ryouga haciendo el gesto con la mano de un disparo.

Ranma sonrió tenuemente. Se podía apreciar ligera satisfacción en su gesto.

- Así que me toca a mi…

- Yeah…

- Señores – advirtió de forma brusca el hombre, llegando al lado de una puerta y colocándose tras una pequeña mesa también de color blanco. Los dos chicos miraron extrañados la situación de esa mesa y el comportamiento del hombre - Dejen aquí sus armas – sentenció.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. A continuación llevaron ambas manos hacia la espalda y sacaron un arma por cada mano. Dudaron en dejarlas, aquello era nuevo, nunca habían hecho algo así, no allí.

Aún con ellas en las manos, el hombre sacó un par de maletines negros que abrió inmediatamente, en dónde se encontraban varios modelos de armas semi-automáticas. De nuevo Ryouga y Ranma se observaron y dándose consentimiento mutuo las dejaron sobre la mesa.

- Escojan dos cada uno y entren. Recojan sus armas en el Lab. 350 dónde deberán tomar el resto de sus pertenencias y resultados.

Observaron las que les ofrecían, cada cual escogió dos. El hombre cogió las armas 'originales' y las guardó en otro maletín. Una vez cerrados todos y guardados, esperó a que ellos entrasen.

Tanto Ranma como Ryouga se identificaron, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y los dos entraron en una enorme sala circular terminante en cúpula. Lo que vieron les dejó aturdidos por unas milésimas de segundo, recuperando inmediatamente la compostura. Todo aquello estaba lleno de unos 50 hombres más como ellos, ataviados de la misma manera y armados prácticamente de igual forma. Todos les observaron detenidamente al entrar. Ranma y Ryouga miraron a uno por uno a velocidad de vértigo. Solo había un sordo silencio.

La puerta se cerró justo en ese momento, provocando un sonido hueco y metálico. La mayoría de ellos desviaron la vista velozmente hacia el ruido, proveniente de detrás de ellos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se giró, aquello era muy extraño. Justo en ese momento se apagaron las luces y todo se transformo en tiniebla.

Un sonido de un arma cargándose. El sonido de 99 armas más, casi perfectamente sincronizadas, amartillándose. De nuevo el absoluto silencio. Todo ello en apenas 5 segundos.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse revelando una escena de lo más tensa. Cada uno de ellos apuntaba a los dos más cercanos que tenía. Sus miradas frías y distantes. Un solo movimiento en falso y aquello acabaría en masacre. No habría dudas, ninguno de ellos las tendría, un disparo sería efectivo para cada uno de sus objetivos.

Todos se estudiaban, se escudriñaban de arriba abajo. Y sus mentes trabajaban con cálculos precisos sobre los hombres a quién tenían a tiro.

Se escuchó de nuevo el ruido hueco y metálico de una puerta, seguida de unos pasos sin reverberación en la sala. Ninguno de aquellos hombres se movió, esta vez ni siquiera desviaron la vista.

- Me alegro de verles señores… Veo que están en plena forma… - afirmó el recién llegado. Todos parecieron relajarse con esa intervención. – Bajad las armas – ordenó.

Inmediatamente después, todos enfundaban de nuevo 'sus' armas y formaron filas, posicionándose con las manos tras la espalda y la vista perdida al frente.

El hombre, de madura edad aunque conservando sus duros y fríos rasgos e imponencia por su altura y musculatura, comenzó a andar de un lado a otro por la larga sala, delante de los hombres.

- Todos están contentos con vosotros… - comenzó - … Todos excepto uno – se detuvo y buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a 'su' hombre, lo hizo de tal forma que nadie pudiese sospechar quién era. Continuó andando – El agente será reemplazado por otro. Se han dado quejas acerca de su comportamiento y eficiencia. Por lo tanto volverá al 'reciclado' – observó las posibles reacciones de todos aquellos hombres que en algún momento de sus vidas habían estado en sus manos. Todos estaban impasibles con la revelación ¿Alguno quiere objetar algo? – Aguardó unos segundos. Absoluto silencio – Bien... – la puerta situada a espaldas de todos ellos se abrió. Dos hombres de bata blanca se adentraron en la habitación – Lleváoslo – sentenció.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al joven 'seleccionado', tocaron su hombro y el chico les siguió. Ninguno se giro para ver quién fue el '_reciclado_', ya lo sabrían a su tiempo. Sólo si debían saberlo. O solo si al Salir recordaban quién faltaba…

El hombre continuó andando, parándose frente a Ranma, a unos pocos centímetros de él, quién tenía la vista perdida al fondo de la habitación.

- 3.8.5.9.2.1.3.0.5 – dijo

Ranma enfocó suavemente su fría e inclusive ausente vista sobre los ojos del hombre, sin decir una palabra.

- Ya me han informado de tu nuevo rango – retuvieron la mirada por unos segundos más en completo silencio, que para algunos que estaban allí se hicieron eternos. – Felicitaciones - Ranma parpadeó pesadamente y la desvió de nuevo hacia el frente, volviéndola a perder.

- Gracias, Señor – respondió mecánicamente.

El hombre continuó ahí. Un acto descarado de intimidación. Mejor dicho de intento de intimidación. Una media sonrisa surgió en su serio rostro.

- Eso es todo señores. Pueden marcharse – dijo dándose media vuelta con dirección a la puerta. Nadie se movió hasta que no desapareció tras ella.

Cada cual tomó el camino que le correspondía, junto con su o sus compañeros.

Ranma y Ryouga se dirigieron al Lab. 350.

¿Tu sabes quién ha sido verdad? – preguntó fríamente Ryouga

Continuaron andando hasta estar frente a la puerta del Laboratorio.

- Mike – dijo Ranma entrando

- Joder…

Una vez dentro, recogieron sus pertenencias y sus armas y salieron de la 'Raíz'.

-

Mientras que ellos se marchaban en la 'Raíz'… Un equipo de 20 hombres estaban reunidos y sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada.

- Parece que todos cumplen nuestras previsiones… - afirmó uno de ellos observando algunos informes

- Sí, sus resultados son casi perfectos… En su mayoría – dijo otro.

- A mi quién me preocupa es 'el mayor' – todos observaron al recién llegado.

¿Karl¿Por qué dice eso? – dijo uno de los más mayores, quién presidía la mesa, mientras le observaba sentarse en la otra punta.

- Ya sabéis por qué… ¿Cómo fueron sus resultados?

- Perfectos... – el hombre fue interrumpido

- Pero no me interesan sus facultades físicas… Y creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos debe preocupar eso, es el mejor y en eso estamos prácticamente todos de acuerdo pero… ¿Psicológicamente?

- Sus resultados también son excelentes en ese ámbito – dijo neutral – No se por que debemos preocuparnos.

- Pues al igual que nos preocupamos por todos… - intervino por primera vez uno de los más jóvenes – Ese es el principal factor que puede fallar de los 'nuestros Siempre nos hemos centrado en prepararlos de esa manera, psicológicamente, pero hemos tenido 'deshechos' y 'reciclados' y siempre ha sido precisamente eso lo que nos ha dado problemas.

- Sabíamos que esto era difícil, señores… Pero lo hemos conseguido. Son prácticamente perfectos.

- Sí, pero sabemos que con 'el mayor' es distinto… - afirmó Karl.

¿Cómo le has visto tú? Eres quién más tiempo le ha estado estudiando y entrenando – preguntó y afirmó el presidente de la mesa

- Perfectamente…

- Entonces esta discusión, no llega a ninguna parte.

- Yo solo quiero que conste en acta de Reunión que 'El Mayor' debería ser revisado más a menudo. Y si es posible que mi petición al menos se reconsidere.

- Que conste. Sobre tu petición, esperaremos a su siguiente 'Revisión'. Si hay empeoramiento que pueda resultar considerable, entonces tomaremos medidas – El hombre se levantó yendo hacia la puerta. Lo demás también se levantaron como símbolo respetuoso. Antes de abrir la puerta, el hombre se paró – Y en referencia a nuestro nuevo 'reciclado'… Si en 24 h. no responde, eliminadle.

-

¡Maldita sea¿Por qué todo tiene que salir tan jodidamente mal? – gritaba exasperado mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación frotándose la frente con la mano izquierda.

- Tzen es listo… Lo sabes… - decía el hombre más mayor, sentado en un amplio sillón marrón – No se por qué te extraña que descubriese a Namura…

¡A la mierda con 'Tzen'! – dijo golpeando la mesa con ambas manos - Y Namura era un gilipollas, que no sabía hacer su trabajo… Si hubiera hecho todo como tenía que hacerlo, ya serían nuestros…

- Aún así… debemos tener más cuidado si no queremos que nos descubra.

- Me importa una mierda si nos descubre, lo que quiero es la mercancía en primer lugar. Con eso les tenemos cogidos por el pescuezo… - dijo a la vez que apretaba el puño fuertemente – y partiendo de ahí, todo será más fácil – caminó hacia la ventana y paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

- No lo creas… - tomó un trago de licor – Lo que tenemos que hacer, antes de acusar directamente a Tzen, es averiguar quién disparó ese arma…

¿Aún estáis con eso? – giró la vista. En sus ojos podía verse sorpresa e indignación mezcladas con ira contenida.

- Sí… - movió el vaso de licor de manera circular – Aún estamos con ello. No está registrada, como suponíamos… No hay ni una sola huella dactilar, ni una sola prueba o pista de quién ha podido hacerlo…. Ni una.

¿Ni una mierda de grabación de seguridad de algún comercio cercano?

- Tampoco… - bebió de nuevo - … no se como coño lo han hecho, pero lo vamos a tener jodido… Andan con pies de plomo… Los cabrones son buenos… - sonrió satisfecho. Aquello era un reto personal.

- Escúchame bien Nobu – dijo casi sobre el – lo quiero todo ¿entiendes? No me sirve con coger a quién mató a Namura. Lo quiero todo, absolutamente todo. Quiero coger a ese cerdo de 'Tzen' y tenerle a mi merced por el resto de su vida…

- Eso lo haremos tranquilo, tu sigue en tu papel y déjame el resto a mi, _hermano_ – dio una palmada sobre su hombro y a continuación apuró el vaso de licor.

- No estoy tan seguro… - susurró desconfiado

- Sigue con tus visitas y presiónale con la mercancía… Quizá podamos interceptarla… Pero aún así… – se levantó del asiento – … Insisto en que tenemos que saber quién ha matado a Namura.

- De acuerdo, averigua lo que puedas a tu manera, y yo lo haré a la mía…

- Bien. – ambos estrecharon sus manos. – No tardes en volver a Japón - El hombre se puso la gabardina gris marengo – La reunión en casa de Tzen es el sábado. No lo olvides. Y reza para que no haya averiguado más de lo que nos interesa… O seremos la cena de sus perros esa noche.

- No creo que lo sepa… y si lo supiese e intentase algo, no sabe la que le caería encima…

El hombre se dio la vuelta en mitad del camino hacia la puerta. Sonrió - Nos vemos allí entonces, Kuno…

* * *

¡TACHÁN! Después de estos días tan malos para mi, pues aquí os dejo otro Capítulo de 'Sin Nombre'. Espero que os haya gustado... Por que como no me decís nada (AnDrAiA lo deja caer a ver si cuela...) ¿Os ha sorprendido alguna cosilla? Creeré que sí, jijiji.

Cualquier respuesta, sugerencia, conclusión, crítica, o teteras de agua hirviendo ** evamgpterra.es**

�¡Espero vuestros E-Mails¡Muchos besos a todos!

Agradezco y dedico especialmente este Fic a xDsE.

Y a ti �¡por supuesto! por estar leyéndolo :)

** Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

** AnDrAiA **


	7. 06 Negocios

Sin Nombre

_**Capítulo Sexto : Negocios.**_

Entre pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

Escena en Gris (Escena del Pasado)

Viernes, 11:00 am.

- Yo creo que mejor nos podríamos ir a aquí… - sugería Ukyo llevándose a la boca un trozo de croissant y señalando el papel.

- No me convence… - dijo Akane

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – medio chapurreó Ukyo aún con el bocado en la boca

- No es que tenga algo malo… - Akane apartó la vista del folleto y miró a su amiga muy seria - ¡¡Traga antes de hablar!

Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos, luego los entre-cerró de forma maliciosa. Tragó pesadamente, cogió un folio con la mano libre, lo arrugó haciéndolo una bola y se lo lanzó a Akane a la cabeza. Esta lo esquivo casi por casualidad.

- ¡¡Cállate! – Dijo Ukyo con una media sonrisa y en tono que parecía indignación – No me enseñes modales a mi edad…

- ¿Ah, si? – Akane cogió otro folio e imitó el gesto de su amiga, arrugándolo y lanzándoselo a la cara. No había mesa para caer… La bolita flotaba en el café de Ukyo.

Ahora era Akane quién tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y su mano derecha sobre los labios, tapando la sonrisa que empezaba a formársele.

- Mierda Akane… - exclamó Ukyo dejando caer el Croissant en el plato - … ¡¡Me he quedado sin café! Joder… - la chica introdujo los dedos pulgar y corazón dentro de la taza, sacando la actual bolita de papel color marrón y chorreante – Puagh… - la echó sobre la mesa - … que asco… ¡¡¡Dile algo a tu novia ¿quieres guapo!

- ¿Yo? – Ranma llegaba a la mesa de las chicas. Se señaló a él mismo y reflejó sorpresa en su rostro.

- No… ¡Mi Padre! – llevó las manos al cielo y las dejó caer.

- Hola… - dijo Akane juguetona mientras alzaba la cabeza para recibir su ansiado beso de 'Buenos Días'. El cuál obtuvo acompañado de otro susurrado 'Hola'.

- No en serio Ranma… - siguió Ukyo mientras el chico se sentaba al lado de Akane, apoyando los brazos en la mesa y a su vez la cabeza sobre ellos – Tienes que hacer algo con tu chica…

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó en tono especialmente cansado

- ¡Oye Tú! – Akane se sintió ofendida… le propinó un pequeño golpecito con el dorso de su mano sobre el brazo.

- ¡Mira! – Dijo acompañándolo de un gesto de brazos que enmarcaban la mesa – Me ha tirado 'eso' – señaló a la bolita chorreante – en el café…

- ¡Ha sido sin querer! – Se defendió Akane, apoyando las dos manos en el borde de la mesa - … Además tu me has tirado… - se giró para lograr ver la primera bola por el suelo. No la encontró por las cercanías así que se volvió - … otra bola de esas antes…

- ¡Por que tú has intentado corregirme! – dijo la otra

- ¡Ja! Pues claro… ¡No se habla con la boca llena!

Ranma encontraba absurda la conversación ¿Qué sentido tenía ponerse a discutir por eso? Jamás los entendería… Aún así, sin saber el motivo, y de forma sincera, encontraba aquello un poco divertido.

- Oídme… - intentó interrumpir

- No Akane, podrías haber tenido más cuidado

- Otra vez… - se echó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo - ¡Te he dicho que ha sido sin querer! ¿Quieres otro café? ¡Pues yo te traigo otro café! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Cómo si quieres 20!

- ¡No seas Idiota….!

- ¿Hola? – intentó cortarlas.

Ellas siguieron 'discutiendo'. En vista de que no le hacían caso, metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un cigarro del paquete que le había quitado a Ryouga unas horas antes en el desayuno. Se lo puso en la boca, sacó el mechero y dejó prender la llama. Justo en ese momento las dos dejaron de discutir y le observaron con cara de '¿Desde cuando Fumas?'. A unos milímetros de prender el cigarrillo paró y las miró. A continuación dijo:

- ¿Ya me hacéis caso? – Apagó el mechero – Gracias…

- ¿Fumas? – preguntó Akane extrañada

- Yo no, pero su novio… - señaló a Ukyo – Si.

- ¿Entonces que haces con eso? – acusó la chica de cabello castaño

- Se lo he quitado esta mañana… - dejó tanto el cigarro como el mechero sobre la mesa

- Ahhh… - exclamaron las dos.

Ranma observó los folletos que había encima de los apuntes de ellas.

- ¿Vais de viaje? – preguntó cogiendo uno y abriéndolo

- Habíamos pensado…. – explicó Akane - … que podríamos irnos un fin de semana por ahí.

- ¿Algún lugar en especial? – preguntó curioso

- Aún no. En eso estamos… - dijo Ukyo

- Sí… A mi me gustaría ir a la montaña, no voy desde que era pequeña…

- ¡Bah! A mi la montaña no me gusta… - replicó Ukyo, sacudiendo el cigarro sobre el cenicero

- Tienes sus ventajas, Ukyo… - susurró Ranma

- ¿Sí? – aspiró una calada - ¿Dime cuales?... Sorpréndeme… - retó

- 'Perdidos' en la montaña… - Ranma se echó hacia adelante susurrándole - …una casa para los 4… - arqueó una ceja - Akane y yo 'de excursión'… - a Ukyo le cambió la cara por completo. Como si acabase de descubrir el cielo abierto - … Ryouga y tú…

- ¡Vale, vale! – se apresuró a decir moviendo las manos indicando que parase y echándose hacia atrás.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho. Akane, sin embargo, tenía la mano puesta en la frente, con la vista clavada en el suelo y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de forma negativa… No hay remedio… – pensó.

En ese momento llegaba Ryouga bastante apresurado. Saludó rápidamente a un par de compañeros que estaban en la barra, luego llegó a la mesa dónde estaban sus amigos. Dio su beso de 'Buenos Días' a Ukyo, echó una mirada rápida a Akane y después pasó su vista de manera fugaz pero informativa a Ranma. Aquello fue interpretado por el chico como 'Fugas'. Mierda… pensó ligeramente frustrado. Eso eran malas noticias… muy malas noticias…

- Pues eso… - explicaba Ukyo a Ryouga - … que hemos pensado que podríamos irnos por ahí un fin de semana.

- Ah, por mi genial… ¿Pero cuándo? Y… ¿Dónde?

Ranma apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Akane, echándose hacia atrás en su propio asiento, mientras seguía intentando atar cabos para averiguar dónde podría estar esa 'Fuga' que podría traerles demasiados problemas… Llegando incluso a poder descubrirlos… Joder… Vamos, piensa… ¿Dónde está la fuga? Cambió su vista hacia la barra de la Cafetería observando a sus dos compañeros, tanto de clases como de equipo; ignorando completamente el hilo de la conversación que había en su mesa. No, ellos no pueden ser… están demasiado controlados…

- ¿Ranma? Eo, ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane

- ¿Qué? – la miró

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la chica con los ojos entre-cerrados.

- Ah, nada… Pensaba en unos asuntos pendientes que tengo… - acarició levemente con el dorso de su mano, la espalda de Akane, de forma tierna y tranquilizadora, ofreciendo a su vez una dulce sonrisa, con lo que ella se relajó, devolviéndole el gesto.

- Bueno, pues entonces decidido – intervino Ukyo – Nos vamos a la montaña. Ahora solo nos queda ponernos de acuerdo en una fecha, que no nos coincida a ninguno con los exámenes…

Ranma miró la hora…

- ¡Joder! – se levantó – Ryouga yo que tu levantaba el maldito trasero… ¡¡Llegamos tarde a química!

- ¡Mierda! – imitó el gesto de su compañero – Ya tenemos bronca asegurada… ¡¡Por culpa de estas dos!

- ¡¡Oye! – dijeron ambas, Ukyo le dio un 'golpecito' en el estómago.

- Bueno… - susurró juguetonamente el chico de ojos gris-azulado - … Yo si es por ella, no me importa…

De acuerdo, podía ser brusco a veces, pero tenía esos detalles que a Akane le hacían enloquecer… Podía ser tan… sencillamente perfecto… De alguno modo, eso la asustaba. No encuentras demasiado a menudo un chico que te parezca tan equilibrado y que se fije en ti. Y ella, no había tenido demasiadas buenas experiencias con ellos.

Akane se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que él se hubiese fijado en ella?. Para sí misma, no era una chica fea, pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo… Había mujeres mucho más exuberantes ¿Por qué precisamente en ella y no en una de esas? Y lo peor de todo es que esas malditas zorras estaban coladas por él. Pero… si él decidió estar a su lado, sería por algo ¿no?. Podía confiar en él… Al menos, eso transmitía…

- ¡Hasta luego! – dijeron los dos.

- Hija… menudo trasero… - susurró Ukyo sacándola así de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que menudo trasero… - se percató de que no la seguía - …que tu novio tiene un muy buen trasero…

- Ya lo se… - dijo tanto para su sorpresa como para la sorpresa de su amiga

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ligeramente preocupada – Eso me ha asustado

- ¿Por qué? – dijo tranquila

- Porque acabo de decir que tu novio tiene un buen trasero y no me has regañado por decirlo… ¿Dónde están tus celos? La Akane de siempre me habría tirado una jarra de agua en la cabeza…

- ¿Para que hacer eso? Si tienes razón… es verdad que tiene un buen trasero… - Akane se levantó y recogió sus cosas como si ese comentario nunca se hubiese hecho, tranquilamente.

Ukyo seguía sin explicarse que parte de la historia de 'Cambios en Akane' se había perdido… Pero en realidad se alegraba de que su mejor amiga hubiese optado por esa opción de 'Dejar de ser Irascible: Paso 1 Reconocer que tu novio tiene un buen trasero y no perder el control en el intento".

Acompañó a su amiga, recogiendo también todo y saliendo tras de ella, sin decir un palabra. Akane canturreaba algo que no llegó a descifrar…

Ese chico la estaba cambiando… y para bien. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una satisfactoria y dulce sonrisa. Estaba logrando que recobrara la confianza en sí misma, confianza que perdió a muy temprana edad…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Están intentando filtrar Información… - reconoció Ryouga

- ¿Qué tipo de Información? – preguntó Ranma apoyado contra una pared

- Aún no lo se, pero imagino que nos estarán vigilando…

- Joder…

- Tenemos que andar con más cuidado que de costumbre…

- Lo se… ¡Maldita sea…!

- Tranquilo, de todas formas estamos seguros. Ya sabes, es sólo rutina…

- Sí, rutina, pero tenemos a un 'fuga'.

- Dame permiso para hacer un par de cosas y en dos semanas como mucho, lo tienes.

Ranma miró a Ryouga. Sus rasgos duros se ablandaron muy tenuemente. Afirmo con la cabeza, concediendo así el permiso que el jóven de ojos castaños necesitaba.

El chico sonrió de medio lado, 'agradeciendo' la concesión.

- Y ahora me tocará cambiar el archivo de asistencia…

- Para eso estás.

- Entre otras cosas…

- Sí, para tener contenta a Kuonji también…

- Oh si, eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta…

- Me lo imagino… - miro hacia el suelo.

- Con respecto al tema de salir del círculo establecido… - comenzó Ryouga

- No te preocupes, eso es asunto mío. – declaro el chico

Unos segundos de acostumbrado silencio.

- Necesito tu Informe de 'Revisión', tengo que enviarlo - dijo el chico de ojos castaños.

- ¿No se supone que 'Raíz' lo hace?

- Tu lo has dicho, se supone. Este año ha habido algunos cambios.

- Ya me he fijado…

- Bien, entonces, déjalo esta noche sobre mi mesa.

De nuevo silencio.

De repente ambos se miraron interrogantes…

- ¿No notas algo extraño aquí? – dijo Ryouga

Ranma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Allí había algo diferente a lo corriente, algo que no encajaba con el resto, pero no sabían explicar el qué. Sólo sintieron que debían marcharse de ese jardín trasero inmediatamente. Y así lo hicieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado – 23.00 Pm.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Kuno ásperamente al hombre que tenía en frente, dándole la espalda. Ambos se habían retirado durante unos momentos de la 'Fiesta' que el patrón Tzen ofrecía en su gran mansión de la playa, a otros de sus grandes socios - ¿Tienes ya la mercancía?

- La tengo… - dijo dándose la vuelta lentamente, como un felino - … entregada.

- ¿¡QUÉ? – gritó. Aquello debía ser una broma - ¡¡Acordamos que la mitad era mía!

- Acordamos que sería tuya si me ofrecías el mejor pago y oferta… Pero no lo ha sido.

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO TZEN! – golpeó la mesa.

El hombre miró el gesto, no dándole aprobación a lo que acababa de hacer. Resbaló la vista por los brazos de Kuno hasta sus manos y después la regresó por donde había ido hasta posarse en los ojos de su contrincante, destellando fuego por los suyos.

- Eso fue lo que acordamos… Y ni tu, un novato en estos negocios, ni nadie, va a decirme como trabajar con MI mercancía…

- No soy un novato Tzen – dijo en tono amenazador – Mi padre ya estaba metido en esto. He vivido con esto, me he criado en este ambiente… - le señaló con el dedo índice - Te aseguro que no soy un novato…

- ¡¡Cállate inepto! No sabes de lo que hablas… - bebió un trago de su copa - … no tienes ni idea de lo que es este mundo, imbécil. No es lo mismo criarse en él, que manejarlo… ¡¡y tu acabas de empezar!

Kuno se pasó la mano por la cara, indicando la impaciencia que le estaba provocando todo el asunto. Estaba ahogándose en sus propias entrañas…

- Gracias a ti… - recalcó cada palabra - … estoy metido hasta el cuello. Si no muerto…

- Eso no es asunto mío… No puedes ofrecer lo que no tienes Kuno… y tu no lo tenías.

- ¡¡Había un trato!

- ¡¡QUE INCUMPLISTE, MALDITA SEA! ¡¡NO ME CARGUES EL MUERTO!

- ¡Cargarás con mi cadáver! ¡SERÁ CON ESO CON LO QUE CARGARÁS!

- Te repito… que eso no es asunto MÍO… - dijo sentándose en el gran sillón negro, bebiendo de nuevo un trago de su copa. Dando así la sensación de total despreocupación.

- ¡Joder…! – Kuno le miró, mostrando su insatisfacción y su rabia. Apretando las mandíbulas fuertemente – Al menos dime… ¿Quién la tiene? – quizá aún tenía una posibilidad de tenerle por el pescuezo…

- No pienso decírtelo. Nunca revelo a mis clientes…

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Y todos esos que están ahí? ¡¡Son clientes tuyos!

- Kuno, Kuno, Kuno, Kuno… - movió la cabeza de forma negativa - … yo nunca dije que esos fueron mis clientes… Y si lo fueran… jamás te diría quién compra qué y para qué ¿entiendes? Somos como… la relación de médico-paciente, solo que la nuestra es mucho más intensa… Ni siquiera hablamos de los negocios que hacemos con otros… A no ser que nos convenga de una u otra forma…

- ¡A la mierda! Necesito mercancía… Consígueme…

- ¿Cuánto me das? – preguntó removiendo la copa

- ¿Cuánto quieres?

¡¡Sí, podría cogerle en la próxima… El Imperio de Tzen sería todo suyo… y de su 'fiel amigo' Nobu… Y entonces controlarían el mundo… para ellos sería su jardín… Y Tzen estaría muerto. Se acabarían los obstáculos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Nobu al recién salido Kuno. Ambos estaban en el coche de este último, marchándose de la 'fiesta' que Tzen había preparado y que aún continuaba.

- Nos ha jodido… pero bien jodidos… - respondió despreciativamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Nobu le miró extrañado.

- El muy cabrón ha vendido la mercancía… Así que no podremos cogerle en esta… tiene que ser en la próxima.

- ¿Te ha dicho para cuando? – preguntó curioso

- Sí, en 15 días se supone que tiene la nuestra… Pero no me fío de él, es un perro viejo… sabe demasiado.

- ¿Crees que nos ha descubierto? – se pudo apreciar un ligero temor en los ojos de Nobu

- No, no lo creo… ¿No somos la cena de sus perros, verdad? – bromeó con una sonrisa

- No cantes victoria… puede que nos la esté preparando…

- Por cierto… ¿Sabéis ya quién mató a Namura?

- Tenemos unas cuantas posibilidades… Y puede… que alguna de ellas te sorprenda… - el hombre desvió la vista hacia Kuno, con una media sonrisa cómplice y maliciosa. Posando de nuevo la vista en la carretera.

- Espero que sea para bien, por que no estoy de muy buen humor…

- Seguro que sí… - susurró haciéndose casi inapreciable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esta película siempre me hace llorar… - dijo Ukyo, como bien pudo, entre sollozos.

- Venga nena… - Ryouga la estrechó un poco más contra sí, de forma conciliadora.

Los dos estaban recostados sobre el sofá. Ranma y Akane estaban en el contiguo.

- Pero… ¿No se supone que la sensible aquí es Akane? – dijo Ranma.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir! – gritó Ukyo tirándole un cojín, que con tan mala puntería, fue a estrellarse contra la cabeza de Akane.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó ésta molesta.

- Oh, no, no, no, no… - dijo Ryouga agarrando la mano de Ukyo y colocando su brazo sobre su estómago - … no queremos empezar una pelea ¿verdad?

Y un bonito cojín redondeado se estampó contra la cabeza de Ryouga.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no? – bromeó Akane con una gran sonrisa. Ahora fue a Ukyo a quién le cayó otro cojín, cortesía de Ranma.

- Eso… ¿quién dijo que no? – continuó el chico.

Ukyo se agachó y recogió el cojín que yacía en el suelo, tirándolo hacia sus adversarios.

- ¡Yo digo que no! – gritó juguetona

Akane lo re-lanzó librándose del abrazo de Ranma y levantándose del sofá.

- ¡Yo digo que sí!

Voló el cojín, a la vez que Ukyo se levantaba.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero!

Y voló otro…

- ¡Pues yo si!

Y volaron dos cojines, uno para Akane y otro para Ukyo. Esta vez, amabilidad de sus respectivos…

- ¡Pues ahora nosotros no! – gritaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Cada una se giró a ver al 'suyo' entre-cerrando los ojos. Como movidas por un resorte, se agacharon, cogieron un cojín y se liaron a golpear con él a cada uno de ellos. Haciéndose las víctimas, cada uno intentaba defenderse como podía; haciendo cosquillas a su adversaria ó intentado arrebatarle el cojín.

- ¿Quién… decía que no quería…? ¿eh…? ¿…eh? – gritaba Ukyo con la respiración entre-cortada y sonriente.

Ryouga le agarró el cojín, quitándoselo. Se incorporó rápidamente y la atrajo hacia sí, dejándose caer con ella sobre el sofá. Susurrándole al oído…

- ¿Y si nos vamos arriba y lo seguimos discutiendo?

Aquella oferta era la mejor de todas sin duda alguna, así que, sin pensárselo Ukyo aceptó en menos de medio segundo. Tiró de el y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

- No me esperes levantada… - gritó Ukyo de forma cómplice a su amiga.

Quién estaba siendo presa de un buen ataque de cosquillas, revolcándose por el sofá, luchando contra su agresor e intentando poder hacerse con el control de su respiración.

- ¡Ríndete! – exclamó él

- ……. ¡NO!... – consiguió decir ella a duras penas - …. ¡PARA YA!...

Y de manera inmediata se detuvo, dejándose caer en el otro sofá y esperando a que Akane se calmase.

- Eres… tonto… - dijo Akane, con la respiración agitada y sentándose es el sofá con las manos en la cintura y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Ya lo se… – dijo el chico despreocupadamente dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo cerrando los ojos.

Akane le observó unos segundos, deslizando su vista por todo su bien torneado cuerpo, fijándose en sus respiraciones, pausadas y profundas. ¿Por qué la sensación de relax comenzaba a invadirla, a recorrerla de arriba abajo? Todo estaba tan bien cuando él estaba a su lado… Aquello solo podía significar una cosa… y es que se estaba enamorando… enamorando… sonaba tan profundo… pero, era falso. Al observarle en esos momentos se dio cuenta que era totalmente falso, por que no se estaba enamorando… Ya estaba enamorada.

Y tuvo la irrefrenable necesidad de abrazarle, de sentirse comprendida, reconfortada y protegida por él. Como siempre lo hacía cuando sus brazos la rodeaban.

Suavemente se movió hacia su encuentro, sentándose sobre sus cuadriceps, con cada una de sus piernas apoyadas a ambos lados de las de él.

Ranma notó el ligero peso de ella y sus pequeñas pero alargadas manos rozarle el cuello. La observó. Observó esa preciosa carita y esa fascinante sonrisa, tierna y tímida a la vez. Se adentró en esos ojos miel que tanto podían transmitir. Tantos sentimientos, contradictorios y comunes con él… ¿Y por qué demonios estaba sintiendo eso? ¿Por qué conseguía evadirse con ella cerca? Deseos de saborear sus labios… No, el estaba aferrándose a su misión, no iba a incumplir ninguna norma establecida… Solo iba a darle lo que ella quisiera para mantenerla a su lado… hasta que todo acabase… acabase…

Akane sonrió más ampliamente, mientras se adentraba en esos peculiares ojos azul-grisáceos… Yo conozco estos ojos… estoy segura… y milímetro a milímetro se acercaba a sus labios… Sintió sus manos abrazando su cintura... Aquella caricia la hizo estremecerse… fue tan delicada, pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo… Y una de sus manos recorrió el camino de su cintura hasta su cuello, apresurando el momento…

- Te quiero… - susurró ella casi de forma dolorosa sobre sus labios

- Yo también… - y la besó.

¿Por qué ha sonado tan sincero? Se preguntaba el chico mientras saboreaba los labios de ella. Dulces y cálidos, tiernos y…cariñosos... ¡NO! se repetía para él ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO, MALDITA SEA! se regañaba interiormente mientras sus besos y caricias se hacían más intensas ¡NO PUEDES SENTIRLO! Akane se pegó más a él, y resbaló sus manos por sus pectorales… ¡NO PUEDES QUERERLA!... Él la estrechó más contra sí, apoyó una mano en su nuca y tiró ligeramente de ella, besando el camino de su garganta... sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas…

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control para Akane… Si esto seguía así acabarían… ¡No! ¡No podía hacerlo con él tan pronto! Dios… pero lo deseaba… le deseaba… tan cerca… Ella necesitaba cariño, necesitaba sentirse amada… Introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta…

Entonces se escuchó el portazo de la puerta de Entrada.

Cuando Ranma vió quién era, soltó inmediatamente a Akane, ésta se sentó a su lado rápidamente…

- Yu…Yuka… - dijo Akane 'arreglándose disimuladamente' - ¿Co…Cómo es que… - tomó aire - …has vuelto tan temprano? – preguntó sonriendo

- Terminé mi trabajo… - Yuka observó duramente a Ranma - … ya no necesitaba seguir en la Biblioteca.

- Hola Yuka… - consiguió decir el chico

- Hola Ranma… - dijo ella observando a la pareja

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

- No, no…no, no… Para nada… - dijo Akane nerviosa. Miró al chico, que tenía la vista clavada en la recién llegada y no pudo evitar una rasgadura de celos que le provocó ligero dolor y desconfianza - ¿Verdad Ranma? – preguntó brusca.

- Verdad… - observó a Akane, quién tenía una mirada decepcionada…

- Bueno…yo… me voy arriba… ¿Están Ukyo y Ryouga ahí?

- Erm.. si… - Akane se sonrojó

- Vale… - Yuka lanzó una última severa mirada a Ranma - … pasadlo bien… - después sonrió y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Akane se recostó en el sofá, de lado, dándole la espalda a Ranma. ¿Por qué había mirado así a Yuka? Estaba segura que algo estaban ocultando esos dos… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ella?

- Akane… - susurró abrazándola

- ¿Qué? – contesto de forma seca y con la voz ligeramente entrecortada

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez?

- ¿Qué ya estamos otra vez? – se giró indignada - ¿Cómo dices eso? Tu no te has visto mirándola ¿verdad?

- Me he sorprendido, solo eso…

- Ya… - miró hacia abajo

- Hey… - le obligó a mirarle, subiendo su mentón con el dedo índice - …te quiero a ti… ¿Quieres quitarte esa maldita idea de la cabeza? Yuka y yo NO tenemos nada ¿de acuerdo? Sólo somos amigos… Y aquí los tres nos hemos descolocado un poco… Ella no esperaba encontrarse con… bueno… y nosotros tampoco esperábamos que llegase tan…temprano… - tomó aire, resignado - Akane… por favor… - casi rogó

- De acuerdo… Lo siento… - Ambos se abrazaron

Pero ella no estaba muy segura de que solo hubiese amistad entre ellos… Pero debía confiar en él… ¿Debía? ¿Y si había otro tipo de relación? ¿Pero que motivos tenía el para acoultárselo?

Y el no estaba muy seguro de que ese 'te quiero a ti' hubiese sido falso… Ese 'te quiero a ti' había significado mucho más de lo que debería… Porque había sido… ¿parcialmente? sincero…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Señor… - dijo el hombre con dos portafolios – los resultados de..

- ¡Trae aquí! – ordenó cortándole en seco y arrancándole las carpetas de las manos – Puedes retirarte… - sugirió

- Sí Señor Tzen… - el hombre cerró las grandes puertas.

Tzen se sentó en la mesa y examinó el contenido de ambas carpetas. A medida que examinaba su sonrisa era mayor… Seguían siendo perfectos… Y eran SUYOS… Magnífico. No podía ir mejor.

El teléfono negro que tenía al lado empezó a sonar, y la luz roja a parpadear… Descolgó suavemente…

- ¿Señor Tzen? Tiene una llamada por la Línea 3

- Dije que no quería que me molestasen… - agregó visiblemente enfadado

- Sí, señor pero… esto es Importante… se trata de Ivory…

- ¡Pásame la llamada, a qué esperas! – gritó enfurecido

Se oyó un pequeño crujido.

- ¿Señor? – dijo una voz de mujer

- ¿Sí?

- Todo está saliendo como lo previmos… El agente ya la tiene.

Tzen colgó y observó la fotografía que había en el archivo con una maliciosa sonrisa… Cogió el Informe y susurró…

- Bienvenido al negocio… Saotome… - suspiró – Bienvenido…

Sí, lo sé, soy más lenta que una tortuga a la hora de actualizar.

El motivo es que estoy escribiendo más historias y debo repartirme el tiempo. De todos modos podéis leer unos capítulos más avanzados de esta historia en  por si os pica la curiosidad. :P

Espero avanzarla en estos días.

Decir que algunos errores de puntuación no son cosa mía (al igual que algunos símbolos que se incluyen para clarificar si es un pensamiento, una llamada, etc…) por lo que he visto estos símbolos no son admitidos por el sistema de publicación de fanfiction. Algún día re-escribiré esta historia (¡Es una promesa!) con un estilo diferente y mejorado… y espero no tener que pelearme con fanfiction por entonces.

Un besazo enorme para mi gran amiga Bianca, que siempre me anda exigiendo que escriba, que escriba y que escriba. (¡¡¡El sentimiento es mutuo!)

Y Gracias a todos los que leéis mis historias y especialmente a todos aquellos que me mandan sus opiniones, críticas o sugerencias. ¡¡Un Abrazo!

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

** AnDrAiA **


	8. 07 Nos Tienen

Sin Nombre

**_Capítulo Séptimo : 'Nos Tienen'._**

* * *

Entre (_cursiva_)pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

Escena en Gris (Escena del Pasado)

* * *

- Te llevo a cenar esta noche – insistió él – y luego nos reunimos con los demás allí. 

- ¿Cómo quieres que les encontremos en un sitio tan grande? – paró en seco, obligándole a él a hacerlo también.

- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó soltando su mano – Para eso están las reservas…

Ella sonrió cómplice, se cruzó de brazos y echó a andar. No podía evitar que le encantase que fuese tras ella… Adoraba la sensación que le provocaba, una mezcla de satisfacción, emoción y deseo… Lo doloroso sería el día que él dejase de hacerlo. Debía medir las veces, no fuese que se cansase rápido de perseguirla durante todo el tiempo que ella se hacía la víctima…

- Akane… ¡Venga! – su colocó delante de ella muy serio - Además, si lo que te pasa es que te apetece salir con ellos a cenar por que va el gilipollas de Phil, solo dilo y me quedo en mi casa ¿vale? Por que para que me estés ignorando y solo te vea babeando por él…

¡Vaya¡Estaba celoso! Era la primera vez que se ponía a ironizar con ese tema. Nunca antes lo había hecho, bueno… comentó que era celoso ¡Pero nunca lo demostró! Y el muy tonto… ¡Creía que babeaba por Phil! Eso le produjo una carcajada interna. ¿Aún no se había dado cuenta que solo babeaba por él¿Y solo por él¿Qué era el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos y fantasías?

No puedo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa pícara y tirarse a su cuello para abrazarle casi con desesperación.

- ¡Hey! – dijo por la sorpresa

- No seas tonto… - susurró pegada a su oído – Yo solo babeo por ti…

- Una mierda… - rodeó su cintura

- ¡Lo sabré yo! – gritó echándose hacia atrás y mirándole directamente - ¿No me crees?

¡Ah si! Ahora ella probaría de su propia ración de 'Celos revueltos'. Venganza del chico. Akane 0 - Ranma 1

El no contestó y solo se limitó a mirarla serio y con un deje de inseguridad.

- Oh… - susurró modosa y acariciándole el cuello. Se acercó nuevamente y rozó sus labios - ¿Y ahora?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió tiernamente y volvió a acariciarle los labios acompañándolo de una ligera mordida.

- Mmm…

- Y Ahora… ¿me crees?

- Vas por buen camino… Si me das otro igual, hasta me conv… - fui interrumpido por un profundo beso de la chica, al cuál estuvo gustoso de corresponder.

- ¡Eh, vosotros¡Dejad eso ya! – se separaron y miraron a quién les gritaba - ¡Necesito los apuntes de Akane!

- ¡Cállate Phil! – dijo Ranma echando a andar hacia el aula de clase, pasando al lado del recién llegado, visiblemente molesto.

Akane le observó ligeramente divertida mientras Phil se acercaba a ella y le susurraba:

- ¿Qué le pasa?

Miró a su interlocutor, le ofreció una de esas sonrisas enloquecedoras y salió para el aula de clases feliz, muy feliz, mientras decía:

- Luego te doy los apuntes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tienes que ponerte esto Akane, te va a quedar genial… Ranma va a correrse nada más verte… - gritó desde la habitación.

- ¡QUÉ DICES UKYO? – preguntó desde el cuarto de baño, secador en mano.

- Digo… - Ukyo caminaba hasta el cuarto de baño, recostándose en la puerta, con el atuendo colgando de la percha que sujetaba, para su amiga - …que tienes que ponerte esto, te va a quedar genial… - reconsideró si decir la última parte. Lo pensó un segundo. Mala opción, si se lo decía no iba a ponérselo... Ná, lo cambiaría por algo que se pareciese pero que no tuviese explícitamente contenido sexual – Ranma alucinará nada más verte… Mira… – levantó un poco más la percha - ¿No te gusta?

Akane se incorporó, dejando el secador sobre la encimera de mármol, echándose el pelo para atrás y sujetando la toalla que tenía enrollada al cuerpo. Miro la ropa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca, formando una O casi, casi…perfecta. Luego miró a su amiga, quién tenía una amplia sonrisa y parecía muy ilusionada. Akane empezó a reírse nerviosamente mientras se giraba quedando frente al espejo, para terminar de secarse el pelo.

- Estás loca… - dijo aún entre risitas y cogiendo un cepillo redondeado - … no pienso ponerme eso.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Que QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? – se giró nuevamente y apuntó al atuendo con el cepillo – Ukyo, se me verá todo. Pero vamos a ver… Un pantalón de cuero de cintura baja y un…un..¿top de cuero que solo se cierra con cremallera y que me cubre las tetas casi de casualidad¿Cuándo me has visto con algo así!

- Siempre hay una primera vez… ¡Oh, venga Akane¡Desmelénate por un día¡Te quedará genial, mucho mejor que a mi¡Vamos!

- No. – declaró rotunda - No pienso ponerme eso.

- ¡Venga! Provocar un par de infartos, un par de ataques epilépticos y un par de corridas no te va a hacer daño… ¡Y MENOS SI ES EN TU NOVIO!

Akane estalló en risas. Ukyo le miraba sorprendida, aquello no pretendía ser un chiste.

- ¿Tan pronto quieres que le mate? – dijo observándola a través del espejo – Quiero que me dure un poco más…

- Bueno, pues si no quieres que se te muera de cáncer de próstata… hazme caso y ponte esto ¡Vamos, ábrele un poco el apetito! Si pasas a su lado con esto, es tu perrito de por vida…

- Vale, muy bien – apoyó las manos sobre el mármol, de forma cansada y continuando mirando a su amiga a través del espejo – Suponte que decido ponérmelo, no tengo zapatos que vayan con eso.

- Jajajaja… ¡Venga mujer! Pero yo si, unas botas altas de ante negro y tacón de aguja. ¡Oh Dios, mira si yo me pudiera poner esto… Lo que haría esta noche con Ryouga… no se si alguno de los dos quedaría vivo…

- Eres Imposible… - susurró y a continuación gritó - ¡No quiero tacones de aguja! – se giró mirándola directamente.

- Vale, pero entonces… quieres el trajecito ¿eh? Si eres una pillina, te conozco bien… En cuanto te lo tires una vez, vas a aprovechar cualquier momento para hacerlo…

- ¡UKYO! – la chica se ruborizó. Acordándose de lo que casi estuvo a punto de pasar la noche anterior, si Yuka no hubiese entrado por la puerta…

- Vale, vale… Bueno, entonces, no quieres tacones de aguja… - Ukyo salió del cuarto de baño y fue hacia su habitación seguida de Akane, que continuaba solo con la toalla. Dejo la percha sobre la cama y salió disparada al armario – tengo otras botas de ante, pero el tacón es más bajo, aunque con las de aguja estarías mucho más sexy… Pero bueno, a ver… Creo… - lo abrió y rebuscó en la parte de abajo - … que están por una de estas cajas… Ujojo, se muere, te lo digo, Ranma si no te mete mano hoy, se muere…

- ¡Quieres dejar de decir eso!

- ¡Pero si es verdad! Jajaja… A ver, mira tengo estas… - La chica las sacó de la caja – Son casi hasta la rodilla, pero bueno como el pantalón es acampanado y justo empieza a ensancharse más o menos a esta altura, no se va a notar nada…

Akane observaba a la chica. ¿Pero de verdad creyó que iba a ponérselo? Miró casi con miedo el traje sobre la cama y después a Ukyo arrodillada en el suelo con las botas en la mano, muy ilusionada. Muy en el fondo quería dejar salir a la Akane rebelde, pero… Aquello era demasiado provocativo, ponérselo era una invitación en toda regla a 'Vamos a la cama y no precisamente a dormir'. ¿Y qué importaba lo que sugiriese? De todas formas, ella sabía controlarse perfectamente, aunque… a juzgar por la noche anterior no lo pareció en absoluto.

Bien, admitía que no podía controlarse. ¿Y que pasaría si se acostaran? Que seguramente al día siguiente la mandaría a hacer gárgaras… Pero por otro lado… los celos de esa mañana no parecieron mentira… Si solo la quisiese para la cama… ¡Ah, maldita sea¡El no la quería para la cama¿Por qué insistía su sub-consciente en que era así? Y además ¿Qué pasa si se acostaran? Absolutamente nada, eran adultos ¡Dios, ella le deseaba tanto…! Prepárate bombón sonrió provocativa y maliciosamente y un nuevo brillo se apreciaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Akane? – preguntó Ukyo

Akane la miró con esa sonrisa aún en los labios.

- ¡QUÉ CERDA! – gritó la otra, sonriente y levantándose - ¡NO IMAGINES ESAS COSAS DELANTE MÍA¡PUEDEN PROVOCARME UN TRAUMA VINIENDO DE TI! – dejó las botas al lado de la cama – Bueno, yo me largo a la ducha… Espero que cuando salga lo tengas puesto… Y así buscamos algún complementillo… - saliendo de la habitación y estando ya en la puerta de baño grito - ¡VAMPIRESA, CÓMETE HASTA LAS ENTRAÑAS!

Akane Se giró violentamente y corrió hasta el baño:

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA! – la puerta se cerró en sus narices mientras escuchaba a través de ella las carcajadas de Ukyo. Ella también empezó a reírse - ¡ESPERA A QUE SALGAS! – se cruzó de brazos y suspirando fue hasta la habitación de su amiga. Apoyó las manos en las caderas ladeándolas ligeramente, igual que la cabeza. Observó el 'trajecito' y las botas. Mordió su labio inferior, recogió todo y se marcho hasta su cuarto, tarareando una canción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro chicos salían de la casa. Iroshi y Daisuke salieron los primeros, seguidos de Ranma y por último Ryouga, quién cerraba la puerta.

- Bueno… - dijo Daisuke - … nosotros vamos a recoger a las otras…

- Vale, nos vemos a la entrada a las 0.00 – afirmó Ranma.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces.

Los dos salieron del porche y se dirigieron a sus respectivos coches. Ryouga llegó al lado del chico de ojos azules.

- ¿Sabes quién es el 'Fuga'? – preguntó en cuanto sintió la presencia de su compañero.

- Aún no, dame algo más de tiempo…

Se miraron unos segundos, después observaron la casa de las chicas. Ranma se puso un tres cuartos negro, metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó las escaleras hacia donde tenía aparcado el coche. El chico de cabello castaño meció la cabeza de forma negativa, algo estaba ocurriendo y se le estaba escapando.

Ranma abrió el coche, dejó la puerta entre-abierta y se inclinó revisando algo en la guantera.

Salieron los chicos de la casa de al lado, Ryouga los miró. Iban subiéndose uno encima del otro, hablando con algo de dificultad y riendo como locos mientras luchaban por mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Uey Raanmaaa! – dijo uno de ellos - ¡Cepíllatela!

- ¡Cierra el pico Nash! – gritó recostado en el coche

- Vaaale… ¡Pero cepíllatela!

Ranma sonrió y meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenían remedio, mientras observa como los dos chicos bajaban la calle, agarrados e intentando no caerse rodando. Ryouga llegó al lado del coche, fumando.

- Cuantas veces necesitas que te diga que apagues esa mierda…

- Cállate ¿quieres? Tengo mucho trabajo…

- ¿La llevas?

- Sí… - una pequeña pausa - está… en… - no salieron más palabras

- ¿Ryouga? – Ranma observó a su compañero por el hueco que le dejaba la ventanilla. Al ver que no respondía se estaba temiendo algo malo… muy malo. Salió del coche y le miró. Todo estaba bien - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que mirase hacia delante.

Abrió los ojos como platos. No… ¿Aquella era…?

- ¿Akane? – susurró incrédulo mirándola de arriba abajo sin parar. (_¿Desde cuando se viste así? Joder_…) de repente el cuello de la camisa se sentía demasiado apretado y la temperatura había subido considerablemente… y no solo la temperatura comenzaba a subir… (_Cálmate Ranma… esto no puede desequilibrarte_ …)

Akane caminaba con la vista gacha y algo avergonzada… No acostumbrada a llevar ese tipo de atuendo, la chica se sentía demasiado observada… Al ir llegando hacia ellos Ukyo dijo:

- ¿Una o dos palanganas caballero? O si lo prefiere tenemos unas bonitas bañeras… - sonrió satisfecha. Seguramente Ranma andaba ya en su décima fantasía erótica con Akane.

Lo que ya no le hacia tanta gracia es que su novio parecía estar en la vigésima – ¡Oye tú!

- ¿Qué! – dijo Ryouga casi ofendido

- Que él babeé, vale, pero que lo hagas tú… - Ukyo frunció el ceño. Eso era mala señal, muy mala señal.

- Anda… ven aquí… - susurró Ryouga tomándola de la cintura - … no seas celosa…

Ranma aún seguía asimilando. (_Esa no es Akane_…) Devorando con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica que tenía frente a él, no dejando ni un solo centímetro libre sin recorrer. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo la necesidad de saborearla completamente? Él no debía sentir eso… Tenía prohibido sentirlo…

Ella le observaba entre divertida e intimidada.

Así que…, ese era el efecto que podía llegar a producirle…

- Ejem… - carraspeó volviendo al planeta tierra - … estás… - tragó saliva pesadamente - …diferente…

Akane sonrió tímida y casi en un susurro dijo:

- Lo sé… ¿Te gusta? – retiró los brazos de sus caderas, dejando apreciar su esbelta y curvilínea figura al completo.

Ranma se mordió el labio inferior…

- Me encanta…

- Nosotros nos vamos… - dijo Ryouga llevándose a Ukyo de allí, la cuál quería seguir viendo el espectáculo e iba regañándole por no dejarla hacerlo.

Akane se acercó más a él, entrelazando sus manos en la espalda… No paraba de observarle. Estaba totalmente hechizado con ella y por primera vez no necesitaba que se lo dijese o dijesen. Solo tenía que prestar atención a las profundas mirada de él. Continuando con el juego de los susurros habló.

- ¿De verdad te gusta?

- De verdad… - dijo mas cerca de ella, acariciando su cintura con una mano y recorriendo su espalda con la otra.

- Me parece que no… - sus pechos estaban pegados contra los pectorales de él y sus bocas a escasos centímetros. Aquello volvía a ser peligroso… Muy peligroso pero… ella había decidido que así quería que fuese.

- ¿Qué te hace… pensar eso…? - ¿Por qué demonios tenía tanto calor?

- Que aún no me has besado…

Atrapó sus labios antes casi de que pudiese terminar. La estrechó fuertemente contra si, dejándola por un segundo sin poder respirar. Ese beso estaba siendo intenso, muy intenso, devorador e insinuador por parte de ambos. Ella deslizó las manos por sus hombros y las entrelazó tras su nuca, aferrándolo más contra ella. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta, mientras el la apoyó en el coche.

Deseaba estar en un dormitorio, ni siquiera eso, le bastaba con un sitio cerrado en dónde nadie mirase. Oh…Dios… ¡Estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él, en ese mismo momento! Y por lo que parecía, a él la idea no le desagradaba del todo…

Dolorosamente, aquel beso se detuvo. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios de nuevo a pocos centímetros…

- Creo… - susurró él. Tomó una bocanada de aire - … que deberíamos irnos…

Akane cerró los ojos, apretó los labios dejando que resbalaran por sus dientes, hincho sus pulmones de aire, lo que para Ranma no pasó desapercibido, y susurró:

- Sí… creo que si…

- Bien… - dijo retirándose poco a poco

- Bien… - acompañó ella, sin atreverse a mirarle más abajo de la cintura

El chico se retiró un par de pasos mientras la observaba. Ella le echó una mirada fugaz y le sonrió, siendo correspondida de la misma forma. Con pasos inseguros y aún con las rodillas temblándole dio la vuelta al coche y se dirigió al asiento del co-piloto.

Mientras que ella se metía en el coche, Ranma se frotó la cara y se maldijo unas cientos de veces…(_Autocontrol… solo un poco de autocontrol_…) Entonces, al levantar la vista divisó al final de la calle un coche negro. Un coche que antes no estaba ahí, un coche que no pertenecía a ninguna persona del Campus…

Decidió tomar la dirección opuesta a la establecida. Tenía que averiguar a quién pertenecía ese coche, saber qué estaba haciendo allí. Al rebasarlo observó la matricula por el retrovisor interno… Y lo que leyó no le gusto… Mierda… Miró hacia Akane, que iba distraída observando la calle. Apretó las manos contra el volante, dominando su ira y aceleró lo suficiente para intentar perder al coche lo más rápidamente posible de vista (…_nos tienen_…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma y Akane entraron en una lujosa discoteca del centro de la ciudad. Dos amplias plantas; en la baja una cómoda y gran pista de baile, coloreada con diversos efectos de iluminación y en la de arriba se encontraban las mesas y un ambiente más íntimo y relajado, dentro de lo que cabía, desde la que se podía observar toda la sala superior e inferior.

- ¡Hey¡No habéis tardado mucho! – gritó Ryouga desde la mesa

- Pues… ¿Cuánto querías que tardásemos? – dijo Ranma. El chico clavó la mirada en él, ignorando radicalmente al resto de presentes. Conversando con su compañero.

- Wow Akane… estás… increíble - dijo Phil al ver a la chica.

- Gracias Phil – dijo algo avergonzada

- ¿Que tal si no baboseas delante mía? – sugirió Ranma mientras retiraba la sillón para ella, apartando la vista de Ryouga por un segundo para 'asesinar' visualmente al que acababa de piropear a su chica.

- Hey, tranquilo… Sólo digo la verdad… - dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Ranma, Ranma… no te conviene ser tan celoso… - dijo Ukyo meneando la cabeza.

- Lo mismo digo… - susurró acusadoramente recordando lo que había ocurrido en la puerta de su casa. - Hey, Ryouga que tal si me acompañas a por un par de cervezas… - y aquello había sido una orden - ¿Tú quieres algo? – susurró casi en el cuello de Akane

- Martini con Limón – dijo sonriente, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla en ellas.

- ¿QUÉ! – gritó Ukyo rápidamente – De eso nada. Tu no me vas a beber esa porquería… Ni hablar… Tráela… un tequila o vodka con Naranja.

Tanto Ranma como Akane observaron a la chica. Los dos arqueando una ceja y con una mirada de 'estas loca'.

- No, no… no me miréis así… Akane… - Ukyo se acercó a ella – Desmelenarse… ¿recuerdas? - después le guiño un ojo.

Akane se lo pensó por unos segundos. Ya que se había puesto tan 'mona' y había decidido que esa noche sería… especial…

- De acuerdo, un vodka con Naranja.

- Cómo quieras… - dijo el chico entre sorprendido y no convencido.

Los dos se dirigieron a la barra.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó curiosa Akane

Ukyo jugueteaba con su vaso – Ah, pues… - se asomó a través de la baranda y miró hacia la pista – Por dios… esto es como buscar a Wally… - se quejó - ¡Ah! Mírales, allí – señaló con el dedo índice en la dirección en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Dónde? No les veo…

- Mira ven… - dijo Phil, echándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y acercándola a él ayudándola a encontrarlos entre la multitud de gente – Allí – y aprovechando que ella se agachaba para mirar su escote.

Ukyo le lanzó una servilleta, echa una bola, a la cabeza mientras vocalizaba en silencio 'Se lo diré a Ranma'.

El chico rápido y nerviosamente negó con la cabeza. La chica frunció el ceño dándole un último aviso.

- Pues debo estar quedándome ciega por que no les veo… - susurró algo avergonzada después de estar un rato buscándolos sin tener resultado, colocándose e incorporándose, ya que había estado apoyada en el chico.

- Jajaja¡que torpe! – gritó Ukyo intentando disimular esa pequeña charla con su amigo. Siendo casi pillada 'in fraganti'.

- ¡Oye! De torpe nada…

Mientras, Ryouga y Ranma charlaban muy cercanos en la barra.

- Nos tienen – susurró el chico de ojos azules

- ¿Qué? – miró a su compañero - No jodas que… - Ryouga observó a su alrededor… - ¿Te han seguido?

Sus rasgos y sus miradas se endurecieron, precisando y con un solo movimiento Ranma afirmó con la cabeza.

- Mierda…

- ¿Sabes ya quien es 'Fuga'? – preguntó. Ryouga arrastró un papel blanco, bajo su mano, sobre la barra... Ranma lo observó un segundo y lo cogió, guardándolo rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sabiendo perfectamente que contenía esa nota.

Una dura y media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, tomando un trago de la cerveza.

- Será mejor volver a la mesa… estamos tardando demasiado.

Había pasado una hora desde que estaban allí. Las chicas habían bajado a la pista de baile con el resto de compañeros. Excepto Daisuke, Ranma y Ryouga.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos estar más cerca de Ivory? – preguntó Daisuke mirando a Ranma

- No, no es necesario… - el chico estaba sentado justo al lado de la baranda sin perder detalle de la pista de baile.

- ¿Seguro?

- Daisuke, seguro – afirmó Ryouga

- Está bien… - dijo no demasiado convencido.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. De repente Ranma dijo:

- Ryouga, mira eso… - señaló hacia abajo

El chico de cabello castaño observó la escena: Una Akane algo bebida bailando sensualmente y un 'pulpo' que no se le quitaba de encima. Inmediatamente buscó a los alrededores y encontró lo que esperaba: objetivos claros.

- Ranma… Allí – señaló a un par de hombres de negro que merodeaban por la zona.

- Mierda… - el chico se levantó – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si…

- Lo se – se llevó la mano derecha cerca del riñón – Vete.

Ranma fue directo hacia las escaleras que daban a la parte baja. Muchos sentimientos se mezclaron interiormente mientras se dirigía hacia Akane. Furia y Celos primordialmente. Seguía castigándose por sentir celos… Aquello no podía estarle sucediendo.

Se adentró en la pista, después de mirar hacia su mesa y obtener una afirmación de Ryouga, con autodeterminación… Podría pasar cualquier cosa…

- Oh vamos… - decía el chico a Akane rodeándola de la cintura - … ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Podríamos pasarlo muy bien…

- Jiji… Oh no… no puedo… - decía con una dulce sonrisa y empujando 'amablmente' al chico que la atosigaba.

- ¿Por qué no? – aún así, se arrimo a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído - Luego te llevo a casa…

- Ya pero… - Aquello era francamente desagradable para ella. Volvió a empujarle, pero nunca creyó hacerlo tan fuerte como para desviarle… un momento… ella no podía haberle echado hacia la izquierda…

- Ella viene conmigo – dijo una voz familiar

Akane al conocer la voz de su chico, se relajó. (_Salvada del pulpo_…) pero entonces fue cuando reparó en algo, el gesto del jóven que tenía frente a ella era de auténtico dolor. Se echó ligeramente hacia un lado, medio girándose, luchando por mantener el equilibrio, y miró hacia abajo. Ranma aprisionaba la muñeca del chico como si estuviese arrugando una hoja de papel, apenas sin esfuerzo. Akane deslizó la mirada por el brazo del chico y observó su mirada. Por un momento se asustó, nunca había visto una mirada así en él, tan fría, tan distante….tan…muerta, sin vida. (_Pero que demonios_…) Rápidamente observó al 'pulpo'. Estaba pálido y se notaba que intentaba luchar por reprimir el dolor que le estaba ocasionando.

- ¿Algo que objetar? – preguntó Ranma aflojando el agarré, soltando despectivamente la muñeca.

El chico se agarró la muñeca con la mano y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Echó una última mirada a Akane de arriba a abajo, observando como ella parecía sorprendida.

- 'La putita es tuya' – murmuró entre-dientes mientras se iba rápidamente de allí.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, justo lo que Ranma buscaba. Su mirada volvió a 'su estado normal'. Observó a Akane. Su gesto era mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

Ella por un momento recobró el 100 de sus sentidos. ¿Cómo debía tomar lo que acababa de ocurrir¿Cómo algo bueno o malo¿Cómo un acto de protección o de posesión?

Ranma la tomó de la mano, mientras una mirada cómplice y tierna se hizo visible en sus ojos azules. Akane sonrió de manera refleja, mientras él la susurraba al oído de forma sensual:

- Vámonos de aquí…

(_Eso suena interesante_…) pensó ella mientras seguía al chico, sorteando a la gente que bailaba.

Antes de dirigirse a la salida y perder el ángulo de visión de la mesa en la que antes se sentaran, Ranma miró hacia Ryouga. De nuevo el chico de cabello castaño afirmó con la cabeza y sin más dilación, la pareja salió del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane notaba como elpoco, pero efectivo alcohol ingerido, dejaba de provocarle esas extrañas sensaciones. Observó al chico, conduciendo, llegando a la entrada del campus.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente

- Mmm… - murmuró ella remolona

(_Y si_…) Akane maquinó un pequeño pero atrevido plan (_Pero puede que se enfade_…) Solo sería una pequeña prueba… no, no le sentaría mal… (_Eso espero_…)

Ranma aparcó frente a la puerta de la casa de ella. Desabrochó los cinturones de ambos y salió del coche, bordeándolo y abriendo la puerta de Akane. La cogió de la mano y tiró un poco de ella obligándola a levantarse, antes de que se cayese la apoyó sobre el coche rodeándola por la cintura. Ella rió pícaramente.

- No pienso dejarte beber otra vez… - murmuró el mientras cerraba la puerta y el coche con el mando.

- Jiji… ¿Poorr qué? – preguntó arrastrando la lengua.

- ¿Tu que crees? - dijo sarcástico mientras la cogía en brazos

(_Esto marcha_…) pensaba a la vez que se acomodaba en sus brazos. (_Empecemos por_…) Akane rozaba el cuello de él con sus labios, dándole ocasionalmente tiernos besos. Mientras ascendía cerca de su oreja, reía traviesamente.

- Joder… - susurró el subiendo los escalones del porche y dejándola al lado de la puerta.

- Oooh... – murmuró ella molesta mirándole directamente a esos preciosos ojos azules.

- Akane, dame las llaves – dijo acompañando la orden con un gesto de la mano.

- Jiji… Ohm… - (_Juguemos_…) - … ¡nooo las teengo!

- Venga ya… Nunca sales de casa sin ellas… - suspiró – … dámelas…

- Mmm….Jijiji – Akane echó los brazos en cruz (_Creo que ahora debería simular perder un poco el equilibrio_…) se dejo caer un poco hacia un lado, siendo rápidamente sujetada por él - … Búscalas… - susurró insinuante.

- De acuerdo… - aprisionándola con el tórax sobre la pared, resbaló sus manos por las caderas de ella, llevándolas hacia los bolsillos del pantalón de cuero, hundiendo al mismo tiempo la cabeza en su cuello.

Akane sintió que miles de hormigas recorrían sus venas, acompañadas de un impaciente calor, mientras él buscaba las llaves. Posó sus manos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que un 'Mmm' escapó involuntariamente de sus labios cuando el introdujo dos dedos en el pequeño bolsillo derecho.

- Las tengo… - susurró. Se retiró lentamente y casi de forma involuntaria dejó escapar una mirada hacia el sinuoso escote de la chica. Rápidamente la desvió hasta su rostro. Dios… era fascinante, un ángel… Tan frágil, tierna… (¿_Por qué yo_?) se preguntó al verse acorralado por una corriente de sentimientos prohibidos para él (_¿Por qué he tenido que ser yo¡Maldita sea!)_ Un suspiro. Un suspiro casi agonizante; derrumbamiento… Por un segundo había caído en picado en un infinito abismo, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

Akane le observaba. Había notado la mirada a sus pechos. Mordió su labio inferior conteniendo sus ganas de besarle, de acariciarle, de desnudarle… (_No… aún no… tengo que esperar un poco más_…)

El agachó la cabeza y removió las llaves en su mano para encontrar la de la puerta. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró 3 veces. La puerta se abrió.

- Vamos… - susurró cogiéndola en brazos de nuevo

- Uuhh…Jijiji… - dijo ella al acomodarse en él y jugando con su cabello – ¿Vaas..aaa.. hacermee…jiji…coositas malaaas?

- Según que entiendas tu por cositas malas… - susurró el de forma sensual pero con un deje de reprimenda.

Akane acarició con la punta de sus dedos el cuello de él, deslizándolos luego hasta sus pectorales, mientras este subía las escaleras.

El chico sintió un escalofrío. Y de nuevo aquel terrible calor se apoderaba y crecía en su cuerpo. (_Joder Akane… ahora no_…)

- Oum… - gimió - quieero ser una niñaa mala… Jijiji - susurró juguetona - ¿No quieeres ser un niiñoo maloo conmigoo? - (_No me defraudes Ranma… Por favor_) pensaba ella casi suplicante

Ranma empujó la puerta de la oscura habitación de Akane y con sumo cuidado la depositó en la cama. Ella seguía sin soltarse de su cuello. Él la miró, la sonrió y le susurró sobre los labios:

- Quiero ser un chico malo… cuando no estés borracha… - acarició su mejilla

- Peero…yo quierooo ahoraa… - dijo quejándose como una niña pequeña. Sus manos fueron directamente a la cinturilla del pantalón de él – Qué más daaaa….

- Hey… - sujetó sus muñecas y llevó las manos de ella hacia atrás, apoyándolas en el colchón a ambos lados de su cuerpo – Tú jamás lo querrías así estando en tus cinco sentidos… - aquello le costó decirlo.

En realidad le estaba siendo muy complicado mantenerse a sí mismo con sus cinco sentidos y controlar esos terribles deseos de besarla y acariciarla… Y además, ese atuendo de cuero no le estaba ayudando mucho y todavía menos observar como sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración.

(_Joder… como puedes ser tan débil…Esto te podría costar la vida en otras circunstancias_…)pensaba el chico mientras se perdía en la mirada de ella.

De repente, ella sonrió muy dulcemente y se abalanzó a besarle ansiosa, deseosa… Ranma correspondió del mismo modo anhelante. Aflojó el agarre de las muñecas y ella aprovechó para llevar sus manos de nuevo al cuello de él, tirando hacia abajo.

Toda capacidad de control y raciocinio se había esfumado para ambos. A medida que caían sobre el colchón, Ranma deslizó su mano izquierda por el costado de ella hasta sus caderas, apreciando su bien torneado y curvilíneo cuerpo, mientras la otra la apoyó al lado de la cabeza de Akane para aguantar su peso.

Ella buscó desesperadamente los botones de la camisa de él, sin perderse oportunidad de acariciarle. Una vez encontrados se apresuró a desabrocharlos… Oh, Dios… deseaba tenerle por completo… Ansiaba hacer el amor con el… (_Y esta es nuestra noche_…) pensó.

Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sus amplios hombros, arrastrando hacia atrás la camisa, el como un resorte se despegó de sus labios, deshaciendo el profundo beso para, difícilmente susurrar:

- Joder… No puedo hacer esto… - dolor…dolor en sus palabras…

- ¿Por qué…?

- Estás borracha Akane… - se retiró un poco de ella, intentando que su estado de excitación no fuese a mayores… - …no puedo… - se semi-incorporó sobre ella para levantarse de la cama, pero rápidamente ella se sentó y con voz clara, pausada y seductora, susurró:

- Ya no estoy borracha… - saboreó sus labios - …quería traerte aquí… - los lamió y mordió - … pero no sabía como… - se deslizaron sus besos por su cuello y a la altura de su oído dijo - … quédate conmigo Ranma… por favor… Necesito que estés conmigo…

Él la estrechó contra sí, hundiendo la cabeza en su cabello, aspirando su fragancia… (_Dios… esto es peligroso…._) Disfrutando el momento. Ella no podía imaginar cuanto significaban sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias… sus abrazos…su cariño… No tenía ni idea de lo que toda ella significaba para él, de todo lo que estaba viviendo a su lado… (_Y cuándo todo esto acabe_…) De todos los nuevos sentimientos que estaban renaciendo en él, apagados, muertos… obligados a ser negados y ocultados… Él era el desierto y ella era el agua…

Delicadamente, como si de una pieza de la más fina porcelana se tratase, fue recostándola sobre la cama, acompañándolo de tiernos besos en el cuello.

Ella suspiró de forma aliviada mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros desnudos del chico bajo su camisa abierta. Oh…Dios… ¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto¿Cómo sentía que era capaz de decir que ese hombre era el hombre de su vida¿Qué quería pasarla junto a él? Había encontrado todo el cariño, todo el amor… todas las auténticas necesidades y atenciones que le faltaban… No el dinero, no los lujos… Solo amor… Amor desinteresado… (_Dios mío_…) Los besos de él descendieron ligeramente (_Te quiero¡Oh Ranma, te quiero_…!)

- Te quiero… - susurró casi inconscientemente

- Y yo a ti… - su boca rozó el camino recorrido desde su cuello hasta sus labios a la vez que esas palabras acariciaban todo el interior de Akane como una gran ola de calor, satisfactorio, exótico, excitante...

De nuevo juntaron sus labios, transmitiendo ese sentimiento mutuo, transmitiendo toda la pasión que tenían el uno por el otro, que necesitaban entregarse el uno al otro…

Akane enredó sus dedos en su cabello, a la vez que un leve murmullo se ahogo entre sus bocas. Mientras Ranma, acariciaba con su mano izquierda el sendero curvilíneo de ella, desde sus caderas firmes, hasta sus semi-desnudos hombros, sensuales y acaramelados, apetitosos… Desvió su ruta para explorar nuevos caminos… Su mano ahora se dejó llevar por el trazado de sus clavículas, que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos, bajando por su escote hasta llegar al comienzo de la cremallera plateada que impedía seguir descubriendo esa piel fresca y aterciopelada.

Detuvo el beso y las caricias, y se separó lo suficiente para no perder el calor de ese fascinante cuerpo y observar esos brillantes ojos almendrados. Sus dudas comenzaron… ¿Debía continuar explorando de esa forma¿Debía esperar a que ella…? Todo desapareció cuando, Akane sonriente, puso su pequeña y alargada mano sobre la suya, llevándola delicadamente hacia la cremallera y siguiendo sensualmente el movimiento con su mirada.

Cuando su mano estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de ella, notando su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo apresuradamente… Akane susurró:

- ¿Lo sientes? - el afirmó despacio, casi con temor… Su otra mano se deslizó por la mejilla de él, después acarició su frente y la condujo hacia atrás, depositándola tiernamente en su nuca. Sonrió de nuevo mientras ejercía una ligera presión atrayéndole hacia sí – Soy tuya… - susurró antes de besarle tiernamente, a la vez que le conducía la mano lentamente hacia abajo, quedando así poco a poco sus pechos al descubierto.

Sus torsos se rozaron, levemente, pero lo suficiente para que los indisciplinados pechos de Akane respondieran a la caricia; Provocando un ligero gemido que volvió a ser ahogado en su garganta. Rodaron sobre la cama abrazados, despacio e impacientemente a la vez. El volvió a apretarla contra sí, sutilmente… Entonces fue cuando ella apreció en toda su plenitud el grado de excitación del chico, lo que le provocó una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras sus labios eran casi devorados con desesperación.

Instintivamente, comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando así una mayor excitación para ambos, a la vez que sus manos acariciaron primero y se acomodaron después en sus pectorales. Ranma acarició la espalda de Akane con la yema de sus dedos bajo el ajustado top ahora desabrochado, a mitad de ella varió su camino y condujo sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, arrastrando hacia atrás la pequeña prenda de cuero negro.

Pero antes de que cayera, ella se semi-incorporó sentándose sobre él, en el lugar clave, sin dejar de moverse y sonreírle provocativamente. Aquello estaba resultando fantástico…

Dejándose llevar por el instinto Ranma, al igual que ella hacía unos instantes se semi-incorporó, quedando a la altura de los labios de la chica y susurrándola…

- No vas a ser… - sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba, por el estómago de ella - … solamente tú… - acarició suavemente sus pechos, provocando que se arquease ligeramente hacia atrás ante ese nuevo contacto - …la que se divierta… - comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras sus manos seguían proporcionándola caricias dulces pero no por eso menos apasionadas.

Una mano se deslizó hacia su espalda por el camino de su cintura, mientras los besos bajaban por sus clavículas, con un destino clave y tremendamente excitante. Akane respiraba irregularmente, ocasionalmente con bocanadas más amplias y sonoras, mientras una fascinante ola de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios del chico saboreando sus pechos de manera delirante… Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y enredó los dedos en su cabello azabache invitándole a más, mientras luchaba por controlar los gemidos que se escapaban involuntariamente de su garganta… Y en ese momento…

- ¡JODER! – (_Ese no ha sido Ranma_). (_Esa no ha sido Akane_.) pensó el chico abandonando su tarea - ¡Perdón! – Los dos giraron la cabeza, aún con la respiración entre-cortada topándose con una Ukyo muy nerviosa, furiosamente sonrojada, agitando las manos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba escabullirse de allí lo antes posible - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – de repente salió corriendo escaleras abajo, tan rápido como pudo.

Ranma observó a Akane, quién permanecía estática mirando hacia la puerta, rígida como una tabla. Incluso le pareció que había dejado de respirar.

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder… Su noche… tirada por la borda, por Ukyo… La mataría, en cuanto la viera la mataría… de hecho tenía unas ganas locas de ponerse cualquier cosa encima, bajar y matarla… Si no fuera por que empezó a escuchar las risas de Ranma y dejó de sentir su calor cerca de ella. Eso, que la dejó aún más perpleja, hizo por fin que girase la cabeza y apuntara directamente con sus ojos a la cara de él. En ese momento cayó en que estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba e inconscientemente cogió el top que estaba caído a su izquierda, sobre la cama, y tapó sus pechos con el.

Y de repente, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse (¿_Se está riendo de mi_?) Se sentía como la mujer más estúpida del mundo. Quería hacer el amor con él, y lo único que consiguió fue que su mejor amiga, y encima 'obsesionada con', les pillara en una situación bastante comprometida… Y el… para colmo, se estaba riendo…

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – sollozó. Y, en ese mismo momento, también se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre él y… su zona peligrosa…

- Lo siento, es que… - comenzó después de parar de reír - … no se como Ukyo siempre está por medio…

Akane se quitó bruscamente de encima de el, tirándose sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Seguía sin entender por que se había reído… Para ella todo aquello era demasiado especial… ¡Maldita sea¡Todo se había ido a la mierda!

Ranma acarició con el dorso de su mano el antebrazo de ella, pero ésta le devolvió el gesto con una retirada brusca. Ella estaba llorando…

- Akane… - dijo él preocupado

- Déjame… Eres como todos… - su voz se ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas saladas – Te has reído de mi… ¡Para mi esto era especial!

- No, Akane… Mi vida, escúchame… - (¿_Mi vida¿Yo he dicho eso_?...)

Ella se volvió, intentando reprimir las lágrimas

- ¿Qué quieres? – susurró. Ranma la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola por la cintura

- Ha sido una reacción… la situación ha sido bastante incómoda y… me dio por reír, como a ti te podría haber dado por llorar al verla… ¿Me entiendes? Jamás me reiría de ti… Lo sabes… Y menos en algo así. Además, tu no tienes la culpa… ¿Pero que clase de persona crees que soy?

- Pues… - ahora más calmada - … eres un hombre… y los hombres…

- Sí, sí los hombres funcionamos con lo de abajo… - dijo exasperado

- No iba a decir eso, bobo… - sonrió limpiándose con la mano derecha los surcos que habían dejado sus lagrimas

- Hey… pero podemos seguir si quieres… - susurró sensual pero divertido

- Idiota…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, solo observándose.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Ukyo? – preguntó él

- Podemos matarla… Sería una buena idea… ¡Dios, no se como voy a mirarla a la cara…!

- ¿Y lo dices tu? – susurró el arqueando una ceja - ¿Te recuerdo quién estaba haciendo qué a quién? Y.. ¿Quién es el de sexo opuesto¿Y quien NO es su mejor amiga? Ahm… - comenzó a hacerla cosquillas

- Jiji… vale, vale. Tu lo tienes peor…

- Creo que ni siquiera lo tengo… - observó que ella sujetaba su top delante de su pecho - ¿Por qué te tapas ahora? – preguntó curioso, sin ninguna otra intención de trasfondo

- Guarro… - sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón

- No en serio… ¿Por qué te tapas? – la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro – Si hace un minuto yo te las estaba…

- Claro, hace un minuto estabas, - interrumpió rápidamente Akane - pero no ahora… y… - miró hacia abajo - me da un poco de vergüenza…

- ¿Por qué? – su mirada se desvió hasta posarse en sus pechos, tapados por el top – Son preciosas… - susurró

- Jiji… - se sonrojó y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre él – Pero… es nuestra primera vez y… Mmm… no puedo evitar sentirme un poco… cohibida…

El sonrió tierno y dándole un no menos cariñoso y tierno beso en la frente dijo:

- Será mejor que me vaya…

* * *

¡CUCÚ¡Tachán! 

Este capítulo ha sido largito...¿eh? Nada, que prontito se empieza a descubrir el pastel (aunque comience otro... oO -Akane ¿eso no tenía que haberlo dicho, verdad? - A mi no me preguntes...) Ejem, ejem... Bueno, pues...espero que os haya gustado y divertido ;)

Para cualquier sugerencia, teteras y cositas de esas... (o bombones, que me gustan mucho) **evamgp(arroba)terra.es**

Gracias a todoslos que me habéis dejado una'review'. Me hace ilusión saber que la historia os está gustando y que la estáis siguiendo :). Y por supuesto toda opinión y crítica es muy bien recibida ya que gracias a eso los autores podemos mejorar la historia.Y os aseguro que nos hace mucha falta recibir vuestras críticas y opiniones (siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no destructivas) aunque no sean paraaclamar lo que se escribe, también nos gusta recibir de vez en cuadno un mensaje que diga "creo que deberías profundizar más en este personaje" o "no me gusta el carácter de este" o "necesitas explayarte más en la recreación y descripción del lugar"; en fin... ya sabéis. Tampoco deseoescribiros la Biblia en verso, pero si me parece oportuno aprovechar esta oprotunidad para explicar que de verdad lasopiniones son MUY, MUY IMPORTANTES.:P

Ya me han avisado de que había un bloqueo y que con él solo podían dejar 'reviews' los registrados. Vale, así que lo he quitado para todos aquellos que quieran dejarme su opinión y que no estén resgitrados en fanfiction puedan hacerlo.

Muchos Besos a todos y gracias de todo corazón por leer esta historia.

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

**AnDrAiA **


	9. 08 Sin Fuga

Sin Nombre

**_Capítulo Octavo : 'Sin Fuga'._**

* * *

Entre (_cursiva_)pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

>>> Escena en Gris >>> (Escena del Pasado)

* * *

>>> Escena en Gris >>> 

- Controla tus respiraciones, tus pulsaciones… - susurraba el hombre tras el adolescente - Observa a tu víctima… todos y cada uno de sus movimientos… - se acercó más al joven - Apunta… - el joven se aferró más al arma – directo al corazón… o justo entre ceja y ceja… y cuando le tengas, - una pequeña pausa, que sirvió para remarcar aún más lo que seguía - … solo cuando estés seguro de que le tienes, dispara…

Un único disparo, eficaz, limpio e insonoro.

- Justo entre ceja y ceja… - sonrió satisfecho y observó al chico duramente – Tienes 20 segundos para no dejar ni rastro de que has estado aquí…

>>> Escena en Gris >>>

Ranma estaba tumbado sobre la cama, moviendo de forma circular un arma sobre su dedo índice, y de vez en cuando deteniendo los giros bruscamente y apuntando a un blanco imaginario sobre el techo. Aunque había intentado dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Akane, le era imposible.

Estaba incumpliendo una regla vital. Vital en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, por que un solo indicio de que estaba sintiendo fuese lo que fuese por ella, solo eso sintiendo… y estaría muerto, por que simplemente les sería inservible.

Pero lo que le carcomía era, el sencillo hecho de que estaba consiguiendo sentir… ¿Cómo era eso posible? El no había sido hecho para sentir, como ellos decían, 'Eres perfecto y la perfección en ti no permite sentimientos, por que la corrompe'. Era la idea que le habían inculcado desde…desde…

- ¿Desde cuándo? – susurró intentando recordar.

Dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dejar por un momento sus pensamientos, advirtiéndole de la cuenta atrás. Giró la cabeza y observó el reloj que había sobre la mesa y el suyo propio. Perfectamente coordinados. Ahora solo debía esperar 10 minutos más.

Se levantó, dejando el arma sobre la cama, con dirección al armario. Abrió la parte superior y cogió una bolsa deportiva de color negro, la llevó hasta el lado de la cama y la dejó en el suelo. Se giró y observó el tiempo que quedaba.

Abrió la bolsa y la vió. Sonrió, sin duda era una de las mejores armas que había tenido nunca en sus manos… Comprobó que todas las partes estaban bien, y se centró en localizar una posible desviación, por pequeña que fuese, del cañón. Todo estaba en orden. Se cercioró de que todo el material necesario estaba en los bolsillos delanteros de ésta.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Cerró la bolsa, cogió las llaves del coche, una vieja tarjeta de crédito y una gabardina. Una vez colocada, cogió la pesada bolsa y echó un último vistazo a los planos colocados sobre la mesa blanca. A continuación, salió de la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Nobu, dando a continuación una amplia calada al cigarrillo.

- Por mi parte va bien… Tzen sigue apretándome las tuercas cuando puede, pero es algo recíproco – dio un trago al licor – yo también se las aprieto cuando puedo…

- Eso está bien… - sonrió mientras afirmaba levemente con la cabeza

- ¿Cómo va lo demás¿Ya sabes quién es ese cabrón? – preguntó Kuno con aplastante ira contenida

- Dentro de un par de horas… Sólo déjame reunirme con mi contacto…

- Estoy deseando pillarle… ¿Qué hay de las cuentas¿Tienes los códigos?

- Kuno, sabes perfectamente que eso lleva bastante tiempo, además Tzen se las guarda muy bien, detrás de un código, hay al menos 20 más… - Otra profunda calada al cigarrillo – Pero tú y yo sabemos quién puede tener esos códigos ¿verdad?

- Si… - sonrió triunfante - … pero aún así, me gustaría joder directamente a Tzen… Pero eso, a lo que te refieres… - tomó un trago - eso tendría que ser lo último que viese, antes de 'encerrarle' para siempre…

- Tienes una curiosa forma de llamar a las cosas ¿sabías? – dijo sarcástico

- A veces me inspiro hermano… - de un último trago acabo con la copa - … A veces… Localízame cuando tengas la Información..

- Eso está hecho. En tres horas te llamaré… Y hazme un favor – se levantó – no conviertas esto en una competición de ratón y gato… Por que tienes todas las de perder con Tzen… No te subleves y anda con cuidado, al menos hasta que le tengamos por dónde más le duele…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - se levantó – Me controlaré...

- Eso está mejor – un toquecito en el hombro como despedida momentánea

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma aparcó justo tras el deportivo de Ryouga, en uno de los callejones cercanos al lugar clave. Bajó del coche, no sin antes colocar su arma en la parte trasera de la cintura del pantalón. Caminó hasta la altura de la puerta del conductor, donde Ryouga tecleaba en el PC portátil.

- 10 Segundos…

Ranma contó mentalmente 8 segundos antes de que aparecieran por la entrada del callejón, 4 hombres más. El chico de cabello castaño bajó del coche dirigiéndose al maletero, mientras terminaban de acercarse los demás.

- Bien… - comenzó frío - … nada de presentaciones, todos sabemos para qué estamos aquí y qué es primordial… Estaremos todo el tiempo en contacto con esto – Ryouga entregó a cada uno un auricular-micrófono del tamaño de un pequeño botón, fueron colocados en el oído. Después de una prueba para comprobar que todo era correcto, prosiguió – Seguid los horarios que os indique y cada cual que se preocupe de sí mismo hasta nueva orden. Al terminar os quiero a todos aquí. Id a vuestras posiciones iniciales, ahora os indico vuestra situación.

Los 4 marcharon de allí, mientras Ranma se dirigió a su coche y cogió la bolsa negra, echándosela al hombro, para a continuación dirigirse fuera del callejón pero la voz de Ryouga interrumpió su caminata.

- Tú – dijo frío – Cuidado… - y ese cuidado tenía un significado mucho más profundo que el hecho de que 'él tuviese cuidado'. Un significado que Ranma entendió a la perfección.

- Cierra la boca – dijo de la misma forma, desapareciendo calle abajo.

Cuando cruzó la esquina, vió a los demás. Haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza y susurrando 'Comenzamos' para que Ryouga le escuchase, todos empezaron a desplazarse a las posiciones que el chico de cabello castaño les había dado anteriormente.

- Vamos allá… - dirigió Ryouga – Espera un poco… - mientras tanto Ranma observaba el edificio que tenía frente a él, situado ligeramente a la derecha del objetivo – Listo… cámaras fuera…

Ranma cruzó la calle y se adentro en el edificio. Mientras subía las escaleras, la única forma de llegar hasta su posición, lo más rápido posible y sin llegar a llamar la atención, se colocó unos guantes de látex y sacó la tarjeta de crédito.

Llegó al séptimo piso, observó el largo y oscuro pasillo y preguntó:

- ¿Cuál?

- 1056 – fue la respuesta.

Jugueteando con la tarjeta entre sus dedos, se dirigió hasta la puerta del apartamento número 1056. Introduciéndola en la pequeña ranura de la puerta, haciéndola girar de forma magistral y precisa. Empujó pero no abrió. Finalmente metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la copia de la llave de la casa que tenía.

- Que puta costumbre tienes… - se escuchó a Ryouga

- Uhm… - murmuró Ranma insinuando 'Ya lo sabes'. Por probar no perdía nada, excepto unos 5 segundos… Y por lo general le sobraba al menos 1 minuto antes del tiempo previsto. Le encantaba hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo, de la manera tradicional…

Entró en el apartamento.

- Tenéis 5 minutos – fue el primer aviso.

Ranma observó el comedor del piso, memorizando cada objeto y posición del mismo. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió hasta la ventana y dejó la bolsa en el suelo. Abrió la cremallera y saco su magnífica arma. Hacia tiempo que no la usaba… Se deleitó observándola unos segundos.

Se arrodilló frente a la ventana, cargó el arma con dos balas, resbalando después las manos ayudado de los guantes hasta sostenerla por la parte trasera y dejar rozando el cañón contra el suelo. Corrió la hoja derecha muy suavemente, sin hacer ruido, lo justo para apoyar el rifle sobre el alféizar y metal de aluminio del cuerpo de la ventana. Comprobó la mira y de nuevo el cañón, y deslizó su mano derecha… agarrando con el índice el frío gatillo… todo listo, ahora era su turno.

Afianzó sus rodillas contra el suelo y apoyó su hombro derecho contra la columna que había a ese mismo lado, reafirmando así su posición. Volvió a apuntar observando a través de la mira.

- Dos minutos… - escuchó susurrar a Ryouga

Relajó los hombros y los músculos de la espalda. _'Controla tus respiraciones_…' Comenzó a obligarlas a seguir un ritmo constante, igualándolas en duración e intensificación. Dominándolas…. '…_tus pulsaciones_…' Mentalmente comenzó a medirlas y a doblegarlas, 60… 58… al ritmo de su respiración… 55…53…50. Y entonces, estuvo listo, solo esperó a su objetivo.

- Prepárate… - volvió a decir Ryouga - … Ahí viene…

Y le tuvo, justo en punto de mira. Contuvo la respiración cinco segundos, evitando así cualquier tipo de movimiento en su cuerpo mientras continuaba marcando a su objetivo. '…_ solo cuando estés seguro de que le tienes …_' Diez segundos sin respiración, de control, sin un milímetro de desplazamiento de su cuerpo … Diez segundos sin vida… '_…dispara…_' y así lo hizo. Justo entre ceja y ceja… Su objetivo se desplomó en el suelo con todo su peso muerto.

- Bang… - susurró complacido y con una fría semi-sonrisa.

- Terminado… Largo… - ordenó Ryouga y evidentemente no era para él, si no para todos los demás.

Ranma se retiró de la ventana en menos de un segundo, sacó la bala reserva que aún estaba en el arma, la dejó dentro de la bolsa, cerró la cremallera, corrió la hoja de la ventana y se levantó para marcharse.

Mientras tanto los transeúntes, al ver como se desplomaba, se arremolinaron alrededor del objetivo caído para ver que había ocurrido. Al presenciar el espectáculo algunas mujeres gritaron y algunos llantos de niños se esparcieron por el aire, mientras miles de murmullos se hicieron presentes.

- ¡Que alguien llame a la policía! – se escuchó gritar a un hombre que se había arrodillado al lado de la víctima.

Otros comenzaron a observar las calles y a buscar con la vista al que había realizado aquél terrible acto. Mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo la cabeza del caído.

El joven de ojos azules salió del apartamento, cerrando con la llave y dando las exactas vueltas que había cuando entró.

- Las cámaras se activarán en un minuto - avisó Ryouga.

Se echó la bolsa al hombro y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Cuando llegó al portal algunos residentes estaban allí, descolocados por los gritos y el jaleo que se había formado a causa de las personas arremolinadas. Murmuraban '¿Qué ha ocurrido?' 'Quién habrá podido hacer algo así' 'Oh, Dios mío, el mundo está loco'. Ranma, para pasar desapercibido, se coló por detrás de las personas que estaban en la acera, y salió hacia el callejón de donde habían partido. Evidentemente, los otros 4 hombres salían de diferentes edificios, de la misma forma que él. Habían sido anzuelos, su misión era únicamente vigilar que él no fuese descubierto…

Se quitó los guantes una vez guardó la mochila en la parte trasera de su coche. Los demás hombres llegaban con idénticas bolsas a él.

- Todo perfecto… Pueden irse a casa, un placer trabajar con ustedes – indicó Ryouga.

Los 4 hombres se observaron, después afirmaron con un leve gesto de cabeza, dándose media vuelta se perdieron calle abajo, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al autor de aquella, catalogada por ellos mismos mentalmente, magnífica obra de precisión y control.

- Bien hecho – intentó felicitar Ryouga una vez se quedaron solos.

Ranma le miró fríamente apoyado en su coche y con las manos en los bolsillos, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su cara o en sus ojos. Ryouga se detuvo a observarle. Por lo general, siempre tenía una mirada satisfecha cuando los trabajos salían bien, pero ahora no y eso le 'preocupaba' o lo que él entendía por preocupación.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia la pared de enfrente dos segundos, después su cabeza y cuerpo acompañaron a sus ojos que fueron directamente a la manilla de la puerta de su coche. Despegándose de él, abrió la puerta y entro. Miró de nuevo a Ryouga a través de la oscuridad y del escaso reflectante cristal, encendió el motor haciéndolo rugir un par de veces. Prendió las luces y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

(_No hagas eso Ranma_…) – pensaba el chico, allí parado en el callejón, vistiendo un tres cuartos negro, y al lado de su deportivo – (_No hagas eso_…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Llegamos tarde… ¡Por tu culpa! – decía Akane andando apresuradamente por el jardín trasero del Campus

- Perdona… ¡Tu estabas dormida! – gritaba un Ranma exasperado

- ¡Y tu el que empezó a meterme mano en la cama! – paró en seco, provocando que el chico casi se chocase con ella.

- Y ahora ¿por qué te paras? – dijo algo molesto

- ¿Por qué me estabas metiendo mano en la cama? No es que me importe, quiero decir… -corrigió rápidamente - ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! – preguntó seria y terminó medio gritando

- Jajaja – riendo echó a andar seguido de Akane - ¡Solo te hacia cosquillas! – abrió la puerta dejándola pasar – Para que espabilaras… Te estuve llamando como 10 minutos…

- Mentiroso… - susurró pasando a su lado. Y acto seguido recibió un azote en el trasero

- No vuelvas a decirme eso – dijo gutural, frío… serio. A continuación sonrió tierno, como siempre lo hacía con ella, pasó por su lado y echó a correr - ¡Llegamos tarde!

- Serás… ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó juguetona

Corrieron por los pasillos de la facultad, esquivando a algunas personas que iban retrasadas a las clases como ellos. Cuando llegaron al aula, la puerta estaba abierta Ranma paró en seco en el umbral haciendo que Akane chocase con el al no esperar que frenara de esa manera tan brusca.

- Auch… ¿Qué haces? – dijo frotándose la nariz. El chico se giro y le sacó la lengua, después se hizo a un lado para que ella viera el aula.

- Ho…Hola… - susurró ella - ¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó tímida y algo avergonzada por el reciente comportamiento de ambos.

- Adelante… Faltabais vosotros nada más… Tomad asiento – era un hombre de unos 30 años, vestía un traje marrón y llevaba unas gafas plateadas, casi inapreciables.

- Gracias – agradecieron a la vez.

Los dos entraron y subieron las escaleras para ocupar sus respectivos asientos.

- ¿No nos tocaban matemáticas? – preguntó ella aturdida sentándose en la silla

- Sí… Eso creo…

- Que raro… - susurró ella volviendo la vista al hombre

- Bien chicos – dijo el hombre – Me llamo Dan y seré vuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas A.

Un murmullo se hizo presente en la sala, parecía que eso no les era agradable…

- Lamento comunicaros… - hizo una pequeña pausa y echó una mirada general - que el Dr. Martín falleció anoche… - de nuevo murmullos, acompañados de gestos sorpresivos e incrédulos. Les volvió a observar - … a causa de un infortuno disparo… - el colapso fue general.

Exceptuando… a dos personas…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Joder… aún no puedo creerlo… ¿Pero en qué mierda de País vivimos? – dijo Ukyo removiendo el café - ¡Ya no puedes ir ni a cenar tranquilamente…! Es increíble…

- Así está el mundo… - agregó Ryouga, quién a continuación echó una mirada a su compañero.

Ranma mantenía la vista perdida sobre la mesa, jugueteando con una moneda entre sus dedos, totalmente aislado de la conversación y de las personas que allí estaban.

- Con estas cosas me da miedo salir de casa… - susurró Akane, sentada al lado del chico de ojos azules - … de veras que me da miedo… Pensar que cualquier persona puede llevar encima un arma, que cualquier desquiciado psicópata puede matarte mientras vas andando por la calle… O como el profesor Martin que salía de cenar…

Ranma detuvo la moneda bruscamente, haciendo que los tres le mirasen. Recuperó el control sobre su vista perdida, clavándola sobre su puño y por un momento, recordó el momento en el que apuntó y apretó el gatillo; y vió su mano cubierta de sangre. Esa imagen desapareció en menos de un segundo, pero le aturdió lo suficiente como para levantarse y marcharse sin decir nada, mientras su nombre se perdía en el aire y ruido ambiental de la sala.

Recorrió el pasillo que daba salida hacia los jardines interiores de la Facultad. Una mezcla de angustia y furia invadían su cuerpo. Mientras una de tantas ideas predominaba en su cabeza No puedo estar volviéndome esquizofrénico Empujó con rabia y con una sola mano, la puerta de grueso cristal; y cuando por fin salió del edificio, pareció que sus vías respiratorias se abrieron de golpe. Una gran inhalación, que había contenido desde el mismo momento en que salió de la cafetería. (¿_Por qué he visto eso¿Por qué he visto mi mano llena de sangre? Joder… No, no puedo estar volviéndome esquizofrénico…¡Maldita sea!... No pueden alejarme de ella…)_

Frotó su cara con su mano izquierda, en un vano intento de contener su ira. Notó que sus pulsaciones estaban casi desbordadas, con la consecuencia de que le costaba mucho más respirar y debía hacerlo más frecuentemente… Y de repente, una pregunta cruzó su mente; una pregunta que hizo que prácticamente todo su interior se paralizase durante un segundo (¿_Soy un psicópata_?) De nuevo su mirada se perdió, pero esta vez sobre el arenoso suelo.

- Desquiciado psicópata… - susurró, tan débilmente que la voz apenas pudo salir de su garganta

(_No, no… no confundas términos_…) se dijo así mismo, pero por alguna razón, aquello no le convencía del todo… (¡_A la mierda!… Joder_…) tomó plena conciencia de que algo no iba bien, de que algo en él estaba mal (…_cálmate, solo ha sido la imaginación; me ha jugado una mala pasada… Sólo eso… Nada de esquizofrenia…_) Controló el estado de sus pulsaciones, que bajaban gradualmente… (_Tranquilo_…)

Auto-control.

>>> Escena en Gris >>>

- Solo tienes que decirle a tu cerebro que esto, no está doliendo… - susurró el hombre sobre el chico, - … tu cerebro controla tu cuerpo y tú tienes que aprender a controlar tu cerebro, NUNCA él a ti. TÚ eres su dueño, TÚ eres tu cerebro, TÚ lo controlas…

Y una descarga eléctrica atravesó el brazo del chico, continuó por su hombro y se deslizó por la espalda. Explotando después, haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo, una vez recibida e introducida la terrible tensión; mientras una mueca de intenso dolor se dibujo en su cara. Escupió la protección bucal, y dejó caer la cabeza.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, gilipollas! – gritó el hombre - ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a escupirlo, NO ME SIRVES SIN LENGUA MOCOSO! – abofeteó al chico.

Conteniendo los últimos calambres de dolor, mordió su labio inferior, dejándose escapar unas gotas de sangre, que intento de mala forma esconder… el liquido, rojo y brillante, resbaló por su barbilla... Sudor frío envolvía su cuerpo, ligero temblor en sus extremidades, su corazón a rebosar… dolía tan solo el hecho involuntario de respirar… Y en un último intento susurró:

- YO controlo mi cuerpo… - y todo se volvió negro.

>>> Escena en Gris >>>

- ¡RANMA! – una voz familiar le sacó de su ensoñación, su mirada lentamente se volvió hacia ella – Llevo llamándote desde la cafetería, persiguiéndote por el pasillo… No estás en una carrera de coches… ¿sabes? - dijo Akane lo más sarcásticamente posible, mientras recobraba el aliento.

Entonces posó sus ojos sobre los de él, y fue cuando observó detenidamente su cara - Tienes mala cara… estás pálido… - él identificó en sus ojos ocres, ese sentimiento que llamaban 'preocupación' - ¿Estás bien? – susurró la chica, llevando la mano a su frente – No parece que tengas fiebre… - acarició su mejilla, dulcemente…

- Estoy bien… - susurró él - … he dormido mal hoy…

- Eso no justifica que te largases así de la cafetería… ¿Es por lo del Profesor Martin, verdad?

- ¡No es por eso! – levantó la voz y se alejó un poco de ella.

Eso sorprendió a Akane.

- Ranma, no se que te unía a él, pero se que os conocíais de antes… Y si a todos nos ha afectado, imagino que a ti aún más… - habló lo más calmada y tierna que pudo, al ritmo que se acercaba a él para abrazarle.

El correspondió el gesto, de forma sincera. Y de alguna forma aquello le hizo sentirse mejor… (_Si supieses que no es eso lo que me está atormentando Akane…) _Apretó un poco más el abrazo, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella sonrió, se acurrucó en él y besó su cuello.

- Ranma… si necesitas contarme algo… sabes que puedes hacerlo… - susurró en su oído

- Lo se… - (_Aunque tengo prohibido hacerlo_) - … gracias… - de todos modos…

* * *

Y aquí os dejo el Octavo capítulo... Bueno aclarar solo una cosa... En el Fic menciono la enfermedad Esquizofrenia, por si acaso alguien no sabe lo que es: es una enfermedad mental que provoca alucinaciones, imágenes que no están, personas que no están... Y bueno eso sería... 

Eso no quiere decir que se nos esté volviendo esquizofrénico (aunque, quién sabe... :P ) Solo es como dato..., por que es una palabra técnica y pensé que estaría bien aclararla.

Para cualquier sugerencia, teteras y cositas de esas... (o bombones, que me gustan mucho) **evamgp(_arroba_)terra.es**

¡Espero vuestros E-Mails ó vuestras Reviews!

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

**AnDrAiA **


	10. 09 Sentimiento

AVISO: En este capítulo aparecen situaciones de carácter erótico. Por tanto, si este tipo de escenas pueden resultarte ofensivas y aún así decides leer el capítulo, es siempre bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

* * *

Sin Nombre

_**Capítulo Noveno : 'Sentimiento'.**_

Entre (_cursiva_)pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

Escena en Gris (Escena del Pasado)

* * *

Akane conducía su BMW por una de las grandes calles centrales de la Ciudad. Era bastante temprano así que había poca circulación a esas horas de la mañana. Llevaba las ventanillas del coche bajadas, hacía extrañamente demasiado calor para estar a finales del mes de Noviembre, así que antes de encender el aire acondicionado, con el cual en pocos minutos estaría helada, optó por esa opción.

Al cambiar de carril, observó por el espejo retrovisor que un Porsche negro cambiaba su situación al carril por donde ella anteriormente circulaba. Sonrió. Solo una persona en toda la ciudad, y se atrevía casi a afirmar que en todo el país, tenía ESE Porsche. Continuó unos metros más, hasta que topó con un semáforo cerrado. Y siguió la ruta que llevaba el coche negro, y efectivamente, como había imaginado, él había identificado su BMW, y venía directo a colocarse al lado de ella. Hora de jugar… Pensó animadamente y con enérgica excitación...

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Ibas a 110… - dijo Ranma mientras terminaba de parar el coche a su lado, suavemente.

- ¿Perdone? – dijo ella, girándose a observarle – Creo que se ha confundido de persona… Yo no le conozco… - a continuación volvió la vista hacia delante.

- Oh… - se quitó las gafas de sol y continuó el juego, de manera provocativa - Vaya… Sí, he debido confundirla con una de mis chicas… Lo siento…

Aquello no era precisamente lo que esperó que él dijese y no pudo evitar sentirse, de alguna forma, celosa y desconfiada… Apretó tenuemente los dedos sobre el volante.

- Seguramente… - dijo más que molesta. Con lo que Ranma notó el cambio.

- Y… ¿Dónde iba con tanta prisa? Le recomiendo que tenga cuidado…

- Se cuidarme sola… - le dijo sonriéndole - … pero gracias por el consejo, mi novio siempre me dice lo mismo…

- ¿Tiene novio? Vaya… y yo que pensaba invitarla a tomar algo… - hizo un inciso, observándola. Akane intentaba disimular en parte la sonrisa y en parte el pequeño enfado - … ¿Conoce el Nekohanten?

Y clavó la pregunta. Akane giró la cabeza rápidamente y apretó un poco más los dedos sobre el volante. Observó como el sonreía de esa forma tan sexy… ¡El imbécil era demasiado bueno coqueteando! Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observarle seria.

Ranma también se percató de la situación, y remató diciendo.

- Hay una camarera que está… Uf… - cogió el cuello de su camisa y lo abanicó ligeramente – Ahora mismo iba para allá ¿Quiere acompañarme? – y Akane estalló en celos… entre otras muchas sensaciones que explotaron en su interior.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA IR ALLÍ! – gritó colérica

- ¿Perdone? – dijo él, imitando una ofensa – Creía que no nos conocíamos…

- Ranma… ¡NI SE TE OCURRA IR DONDE ESA PUTITA¿Me oyes¡HABLO EN SERIO!

El chico rió con ganas.

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a un extraño… - le guiñó un ojo. Observó el semáforo, después la miró a ella, puso el freno de mano del coche e hizo rugir el motor, mientras con un rápido gesto de cabeza señaló hacia delante, a la carretera.

Akane, captando la indirecta, le miró ardientemente. En un segundo, el enfado desapareció, volviendo a ella la enérgica excitación que sintió al ver, hacía unos segundos, el coche de él en el espejo retrovisor. Dejó que sus dientes escurrieran sobre sus labios, de forma provocativa, mientras se formaba en ellos una sonrisa. Afirmó con la cabeza y se preparó para lo que venía.

Cuando el semáforo marcó el verde, Akane aceleró, cambió a segunda y pisó a fondo… El motor rugió y las revoluciones subían, un cambio a tercera… Miró a Ranma, que iba a su lado… Cambio a cuarta…Evidentemente, ella sabía perfectamente que su BMW no tenía nada que hacer contra ese Porsche… Una aceleración a Fondo, y en un segundo la rebasaría unos 300 metros… Pero, de todos modos, a veces Ranma le proponía algo así y ella aceptaba encantadísima…

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano; señaló un dos, una pausa y un uno. La 2A pensó Akane.

Ranma aceleró, la adelantó y giró en la primera calle a la izquierda. La chica le siguió.

Se dirigían a una carretera de las afueras de la ciudad, en muy buenas condiciones pero que extrañamente apenas era usada, y menos a esas horas de la mañana.

Cuando entraron en ella, Ranma dejó de acelerar, moderando la velocidad y adecuándola aproximadamente a la de Akane. Ella venía detrás, de momento no parecía muy alterada. Sabía que la velocidad era una de sus pasiones, no había otra cosa en el mundo que la excitara de sobre manera. Cuando terminaban alguna de esas carreras, salía del coche saltando, abrazándole, diciéndole que aquello había sido genial, lo más divertido que había hecho nunca, acosándole a preguntarle Cúando volverían a repetirlo… Era una adicción… Pero el chico, era plenamente consciente de que aquello era demasiado peligroso, así que, por lo general, planeaba dónde la llevaría a correr… Buscaba carreteras en buen estado y con poca circulación, no podía ponerla en un mínimo riesgo…

Cuando observó que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para adelantarle, aceleró, evitando que invadiese el carril contrario… Akane frunció el ceño, indicando que aquello no le había gustado… Siempre le recriminaba el hecho de que nunca le daba el gusto de ganarle, aún sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible por la diferencia de cavallaje de los vehículos… Pero solo para darla ese pequeño capricho…

Ranma sonrió y volvió a dejarla acercarse, observó como Akane sonreía… _(Al menos va a dejarme adelantarle…) _pensó la chica… Aceleró e invadió el carril contrario, poniéndose a la par de él. El chico sonrió y movió la cabeza indicando un ''estás completamente loca… pero por esta vez te dejaré'' Ella le miró sonriéndole pícara. No podía negar que con aquel chico jamás se aburría, se divertía y se compenetraba a la perfección. Era prácticamente igual a ella, hecho a medida…

Y así condujeron unos segundos, al parejo.

Una curva a la derecha, una larga recta, otra curva a la derecha, reducción a quinta, cuarta, aceleración y nuevamente quinta, suben las revoluciones, sexta…

La adrenalina de Akane estaba totalmente disparada, más allá de las nubes… Sentía que sus venas ardían de satisfacción… Agarró más fuertemente el volante, tensó todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa seguía clavada en su rostro…

Pero de repente, todo se congeló al tomar la siguiente curva… Apareció un coche verde en sentido contrario al de ella, intentó encontrar el pedal de freno pero el cuerpo no le respondía… Escuchó el sonido de unas ruedas derrapando en el asfalto, escuchó un chirrido, un confuso sonido de motor, el aire se agitó… Y el coche verde venía al encuentro con el suyo… Consiguió reaccionar y presionar el freno bruscamente, pero el coche se deslizaba sobre la carretera como si las ruedas estuviesen impregnadas en mantequilla, a causa de la elevada velocidad… Y cerró los ojos, esperando así y preparándose para el brutal choque frontal que se le avecinaba… Toda su vida, pasó fugazmente en su mente, recreando imágenes desde su niñez hasta hacía unos segundos…

Y lo que Akane esperaba, no llegaba… El coche estaba detenido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados… Los párpados le pesaban y de alguna forma el temor a lo que podía estar verdaderamente ocurriendo le incapacitaba para persistir en abrirlos… _(No has chocado, no has chocado…)_ se repetía una y otra vez…

Todo transcurrió en unos pocos segundos, que para ella se hicieron eternos… Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos y lo que vió la sorprendió y una sensación similar a la incomodidad se apoderó de ella a través de sus venas…

El coche de Ranma estaba atravesado en la carretera, entre su BMW y el verde, con el que supuestamente debería haber colisionado… La parte delantera de su vehículo estaba a escasos centímetros del Porsche…

Y rápidamente desvió su vista en busca del rostro del chico encontrándose con la mirada de él, provocándola casi pánico… Una mirada distante y fría, demasiado vacía, un gesto tosco e inexpresivo, calculado…

Ranma apreció el ligero cambio en los ojos de ella y le brindó una conciliadora sonrisa. Sobre el asiento del co-piloto yacía su arma que rozaba con los dedos de su mano derecha. Desvió su mirada hacia el conductor del coche verde, ensombreciendo nuevamente su rostro, observó detenidamente al hombre que salía del vehículo, gritando colérico…

- ¿PERO QUE COÑO HACEN¿ESTÁN LOCOS! – el hombre llevaba su manos hacia arriba, mirando si su coche había sufrido algún daño - ¡JODER!

Ranma ocultó el arma en la parte trasera del pantalón, cubriéndola por su camisa. Salió del coche, miró nuevamente a Akane asegurándose así de que aparentemente se encontraba bien, le hizo una seña indicándola que se quedase dentro y caminó al encuentro con el hombre, preparado para lo que podía ocurrir…

- ¡Maldita sea…! – mumuró el conductor del coche verde - ¡Eh¿Se encuentran bien¡Joder!… ¿Cómo coño ha hecho eso? – preguntó asombrado al ver que Ranma se acercaba a él, pareciendo ileso.

- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Su vehículo ha sufrido algún daño? – dijo inspeccionando por encima el coche

- No, parece que todo está bien. ¿Pero cómo coño ha hecho eso sin volcar? Ni que fuera conductor de rallyes…– Ranma hizo un gesto con los hombros, indicando silenciosamente y haciendo creer al hombre que había sido fruto de la suerte, más que de cualquier otra cosa. Terminó de revisar el coche verde.

El hombre dirigió su vista hacia el BMW – Por culpa de esa loca podríamos habernos matado… - dijo con un tono despreciativo. Imaginó que el chico le seguiría la broma con una sonrisa, pero nunca esperó encontrar una mirada tan fría y amenazante.

- La loca es mi novia… - dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el coche de Akane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane buscaba nerviosamente sus apuntes de química; en la carpeta, en su mesa, en la mochila, en los cajones, rebuscó entre sus libros, las estanterías, bajó al salón y miró también en la mesa y estanterías. Nada. No había forma de encontrarlos.

- ¡Ukyo! – gritó levantando unas revistas de la mesita de centro - ¿Has visto mis apuntes de química!

- ¿Tus qué? – devolvió el grito su amiga, que estaba haciendo la comida - ¿Qué dices? – llegó al salón, con una cuchara de palo en la mano que empezó a mover distraídamente de lado a lado.

- Qué si has visto… - decía la chica, ahora de rodillas mirando en la parte baja de la mesita - … mis apuntes de química – se levantó y se llevó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano derecha – Llevo veinte minutos buscándolos y no hay manera…

- ¿Has buscado en tu mochila?

- Evidentemente – dijo Akane dándose la vuelta y mirando a la chica. Apoyó sus manos en las caderas

- ¿Tu archivador? – Akane afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Tu carpeta¿Entre tus libros¿Tu bolso¿Tus revistas¿Debajo de tu mesa de estudio¿Tu bolsa de deporte? – recibió a todas sus preguntas, afirmación con la cabeza de parte de ella – Mmm… Pues no sé… - miró a su alrededor - ¡Ah¿Y en el cajón de la ropa interior? – Akane abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva

- Pero... ¿Cómo los voy a poner ahí?

- Ni te imaginas la de cosas que se encuentran en ese cajón… - Akane salió hacia las escaleras, sonriendo, mientras Ukyo volvía hacia la cocina… Antes de entrar gritó - ¡Oye¿Y le has preguntado a Ranma? A lo mejor los tiene él… Como esta mañana fuiste a la biblioteca y luego fuisteis a desayunar…

- ¡CLARO! – gritó Akane volando escaleras abajo y hacia la puerta - ¡GRACIAS! – salió dando un portazo

- No hay de qué… - levantó los hombros de forma indiferente y volvió a la cocina, a terminar sus quehaceres.

Dos golpes presurosos sobre la puerta. Akane daba como pequeños saltitos y jugueteaba con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa. Su examen era mañana y necesitaba urgentemente esos apuntes… Sólo imaginar que Ranma no los tenía le hacía volverse loca… Tendría que empezar a llamar a gente que tuviese ese mismo exámen, y depender de otras personas, sobre todo 'extrañas' la desquiciaba…

- Vamos, vamos… - murmuraba. Dos golpes más.

- ¡YA VOY! – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta - ¡QUÉ IMPACIENTE! - la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ryouga – Joder, Akane… Que prisas… Ni que se quemase tu casa… - le dijo de forma vacilona

- ¿Quieres que te dé una patada donde no brilla el sol? – contestó ella a su vacile pasando dentro y dejando a Ryouga cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Que va… - agitó la mano, en señal de no tener interés en ello - El 'sado' se lo dejo a Ranma, a mi no me va eso…

- ¿Si? Pues le tengo preparada una sesión de lo mejorcito… - la chica se giró, apoyando las manos en las caderas, mirando ahora a Ryouga - ¿Está arriba?

- Pues ahora está en la ducha, me parece … – afirmó encendiéndose un cigarro. Aspiró y lo saboreó - ¿Por qué? De todas formas, oye… si no me pegas muy fuerte dejo que me domines… - le guiñó un ojo a la chica

- ¡Já! Va a ser que no… - respondió. - Creo que tiene unos apuntes míos… Y los necesito, tengo el exámen mañana…

- Pues sube y mira si está en su carpeta, si no están ahí, los has perdido… Desastre…

- Mira quién habla… - comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras gritaba un - ¡Gracias!

Ryouga observó detenidamente a la chica, especialmente una parte predominante, en donde su espalda perdía el nombre... Después se dirigió nuevamente hasta el PC portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y volvió al trabajo.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba cerrada, dio un par de toques en ella sin recibir contestación. Así que decidió entrar y buscar los apuntes sin perder más tiempo. Sonrió, la habitación estaba inmaculada, como si nunca hubiese estado utilizada ''(_Y que no me creía que fuese ordenado_)'' pensó. Miró hacia las estanterías sobre la cama, y la cantidad de libros que había en ellas. Dio un vistazo general antes de ponerse a buscar la carpeta y llamó su atención la mesa de arquitecto que había al final de la habitación, a la izquierda, que parecía recién dejada de usar por los utensilios que había sobre ella.

_(¿Qué tendrá ahí?)_ Se acercó a la mesa, carcomida por la curiosidad y observó el papel cuidadosa y lentamente, sin tocar ninguno de los materiales. Se agachó ligeramente y miró más detenidamente (_Esto…esto es… un plano del distrito_) Se sorprendió, levantó el papel hacia un lado, con sumo cuidado, y vió el siguiente _(¿Pero qué demonios…?)_ Un plano por demás meticuloso de la ciudad…

Akane comenzó a ponerse nerviosa¿Qué hacía él con eso? Lo que más le estaba impactando era que había líneas marcadas sobre los planos rojas, algunas letras y números apuntadas por él y anotaciones a los laterales 'Ruta 1', '1A y 2C', '1º/ A-9, G-6'…

Levantó el siguiente de la misma forma…

- ¡Akane…! – susurró Ranma parado en el umbral de la puerta, ligeramente asombrado e inmediatamente echando un vistazo a toda la habitación, clavando después la vista en ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin moverse

- Ahm… yo… - la chica estaba ruborizada, primero por ser descubierta fisgoneando y segundo por que la toalla que Ranma tenía anudada algo más debajo de la cintura parecía hacerse más pequeña por segundos… Optó por darse la vuelta haciendo que le interesaba lo que había más allá de la ventana y continuó – Es que… verás… resulta que esta mañana… - la puerta se cerró y sus 'nervios' aumentaron - …pues que debiste coger mis apuntes de química… o yo me confundí al cogerlos… por que.. los he buscado por toda la casa y no hay forma de encontrarlos…

- Miraré en la carpeta… - Pasó por el lado de ella, poniéndose de cuclillas justo en frente, donde estaba esa mesa de arquitecto.

Akane tragó saliva… Ese hombre acabaría con su salud mental. Pensó en varias ocasiones que un cuerpo así debería estar prohibido por el bien de todas las mujeres… Y sobre todo prohibido para el disfrute del RESTO de mujeres, que lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo, sin importarles dónde, cuándo y cómo… Eso hacía que sus celos se revolvieran en su estómago… Pero ahora no era precisamente eso lo que se le estaba revolviendo… Volvió a tragar saliva y mordió su labio inferior con pasión y lujuria contenidas…

- Por aquí no los veo… ¿Son de química dices? – preguntó él, volviendo a repasar los apartados de la carpeta

- Aham… - deslizó su vista por su espalda… por sus anchos y bien formados hombros… sus torneados y potentes brazos… - Tengo el exámen mañana…

- Te dejo los míos… - dijo él levantándose y mirándola - … si quieres, claro… - sonrió amablemente

- Ah…vale… - atinó a decir ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ranma fue hacia una de las estanterías, cogió una carpeta, la abrió y la inspeccionó, sentándose a la vez en la cama.

- De que temas…

- Del 4 al 9… - interrumpió ella, sonriente…

- Vale… - continuó rebuscando

- Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo dubitativa

- Sí, claro… - pasó varios folios

- ¿Por qué… - Ranma dirigió su mirada a ella, sin mover la cabeza - …tienes esos planos ahí? – Akane hizo un gesto con las cejas, señalando la mesa de arquitecto.

- Me gustan los planos…

- Ah – dijo secamente, no quedando muy convencida. Sacó la silla que había bajo la mesa y se sentó, observando nuevamente los grandes papeles…

Ranma la miraba disimuladamente, mientras seguía pasando folios… Sería mejor que dijese algo más y rápidamente, si no quería tener problemas…

- Hace un tiempo… - comenzó, Akane se distrajo contemplándole - …no sabía que carrera escoger… Y bueno, una de mis opciones era la arquitectura, me encanta la arquitectura… Ya sabes que soy un poco…'raro' – Sacó unos cuantos folios y los dejó sobre la cama. Continuó buscando - …y me dedicaba a estudiar la estructura de distritos y ciudades… Era un pasatiempo… Reconozco qué es bastante extraño… Pero me resulta bastante curioso… - dejó otras cuantas hojas - … y aún lo sigo haciendo…

Akane se sintió sorprendida… Cada día con él era vivir una sorpresa tras otra nuevas… A la vez se sintió afortunada, Ranma era un chico con muchas inquietudes y eso le encantaba… Saber que él era curioso y que era innata en él las ganas de saber le provocaban cosquillas de satisfacción en el estómago…

- Vaya… No lo sabía…

- Ya lo se… - dijo terminando de sacar unos folios y cerrando la carpeta, apoyándola sobre la cama - …aquí están, espero que te sirvan… - alargó el brazo, ofreciéndoselos, Akane los cogió y sonrió pícara…

- Gracias… ¿Sabes?... Estás demasiado…provocativo así – agregó levantándose despacio

- Ya lo se… - contestó, repitiendo adrede, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón

- Pues no deberías estarlo… - intentó molestarle

- ¿Por qué¿No te gusta?

- Ese es el problema, que me gusta demasiado…

- Podemos… - se levantó y se acerco a ella - … cerrar la… - susurró sensual - …puerta… - ahora acarició con sus labios el cuello de ella

- Uuhmm .… - gimió – No es…un… buen momento…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo sobre sus apetecibles y rosados labios

- Porque… - los humedeció, después su mirada se posó en los profundos ojos de él - … tengo que… estudiar…

Ranma sonrió y se alejó, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

- Ya sabes el camino… - dijo juguetón - … no pienso ponerte una mano encima, por que si lo hago no sales de aquí en toda la tarde… y tienes que estudiar… - sabía a la perfección que esos tira y afloja relacionados con 'ese tema' a ella le encantaban. Sólo tenía que observar su preciosa carita para averiguarlo…

- Vale, vale… - su tono imitaba falsamente el ofendido - … no te pongas así… Ya me voy…

Llegó al umbral de la puerta, Ranma continuaba mirándola fijamente…

- ¿Me das un beso? – susurró ella

- ¿Qué acabo de decirte?

- Has dicho 'si te pongo la mano encima' no 'si te doy un beso…' – agregó triunfadora

- Lo uno lleva a lo otro…

- ¡Anda! No seas tonto… - se acercó sonriente y le dio un fugaz beso, al cual, él parecía haberle desagradado la pérdida de contacto - … te quiero… - susurró sensual

- Y yo… - cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación le dio un pequeño y suave azote en el trasero.

- ¡HEY! – dijo desde el pasillo

- Dije 'una mano encima' no 'un azote en el trasero' – agregó en tono burlesco y pícaro cerrando la puerta

- Ranma… ¡Tramposo! – exclamó sonriendo… Movió la cabeza en señal de resignación y se dirigió escaleras abajo

_(Joder… Espera que baje, Ryouga… espera que baje…)_ agregó mentalmente amenazante…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo Nobu sonriente, quién permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás rinconera del lujoso y ambientado café en el que habían concertado la cita.

- Muy mal… - agregó Kuno, sentándose de mala gana frente a su socio - … Tzen me la ha vuelto a jugar, pero ahora doble, no me proporcionará más mercancía… No me fía…

- Lógico, Tzen no quiere pérdidas… Y tú eres una de las grandes…

- No me toques los cojones… - lanzó una mirada asesina - … yo no soy una de sus pérdidas… Sólo le pedí un plazo una vez… Que él sea un gilipollas, no quiere decir que los demás lo seamos…

- Ay… creo que esto va a terminar contigo… Lo estas convirtiendo en una competición, y recuerda para qué estamos aquí…

- Ya, ya… deja de repetirlo ¡Maldita Sea! – miró hacia atrás y a ambos lados - ¡Nadie sirve aquí! Necesito un Whiskey…

- Pero con urgencia… - murmuró para sí mismo Nobu

- Bien, a lo que vamos, tengo prisa… ¿Cómo van los códigos¿Los tienes?

- Como te dije en nuestra última cita… Tzen tiene al menos para cada una, unos 20 códigos… Que cambian cada dos semanas… Hay que localizar desde donde los cambian, infiltrarse y probar a sacarlos directamente… Pero son demasiados números… - dio un trago a la cerveza - … localizar todas las cuentas negras, coger los 20 códigos de cada una y además averiguar el que nos brinda a la gallina de los huevos de oro en bandeja nos lleva tiempo…

- ¿Tiene un código fijo? – preguntó sorprendido

- Un código fijo para cada una, sí, el problema es que ese código deriva de los 20 anteriores…

- Qué cabrón… - dio un trago ansioso a la cerveza de Nobu - … sabía que era listo, pero no tanto

- Te lo advertí, es un tío difícil de pillar y además, más te vale que no nos descubra o nos eliminará de la faz de la tierra, sería capaz de hacer borrar de la memoria de nuestros conocidos que alguna vez existimos…

- Lo se… he visto lo que hace… - hubo una pausa, Kuno jugueteó con un mechero entre sus manos - Ya te dije quién podía tener los códigos… - agregó serio

- Sí, pero quiero que sea mi último recurso…No te preocupes, hay vigilancia… Lo lograremos, pero necesitamos más tiempo…

- De acuerdo… - el semblante de su cara cambió, volvió a mirar a los alrededores y gritó - ¡Nadie atiende en este sitio!

Nobu movió la cabeza en señal de resignación completa… Ese hombre estaba loco…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Pero no decías que sabías esquiar? – preguntó Ranma divertido mientras abría la puerta de la habitación a una Akane casi congelada y que no paraba de tiritar – Eres de lo que no hay…

- Ca…ca…cállate… - dijo entrando inmediatamente en la habitación, mientras el temblor seguía permaneciendo en ella – Y… te dije bien… - Ranma cerró la puerta - …sabía…eso…**sabía**…

Ranma dejó la llave sobre una pequeña mesita que había a la entrada del lujoso dormitorio, se acercó a Akane con un semblante ligeramente ensombrecido y comenzó a desabrochar su gran abrigo.

- Oye… - dijo Akane, que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, mientras el chico bajaba la cremallera – E…este…no es el mejor…momento¿no crees? – balbuceó sin dejar de mirarle. Ranma clavó su vista en ella.

- Solo quiero que te quites esta ropa empapada y te des un baño de agua casi hirviendo, necesitas entrar en calor… - repentinamente su mano derecha se posó sobre el cuello de ella y comenzó a tantear la parte delantera, después puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y observó sus ojos.

- ¡Qué haces…? – preguntó ella divertida - ¿También eres médico? – él sonrió

- Puede decirse que sí… - le sacó a lengua - Abre la boca…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida, no por el hecho de que abriera la boca, si no por la seriedad con la que había dicho que 'puede decirse que sí…' faltando el '…que soy médico'

- Que abras la boca… - repitió

- No, si no lo decía por eso… ¿Cómo es eso de que podría decirse que eres médico¿Eres una clase de genio con varias carreras y yo no me he enterado? – un escalofrío la recorrió.

Ranma casi la obligó a abrir la boca, tirando de su barbilla hacia abajo, algo brusco - ¡Heey! – consiguió exclamar con la boca abierta sintiéndose indefensa de alguna forma.

- A eso se podría decir que también… - revisó la parte baja de la garganta - … ¿Tu abuela nunca te miró la garganta para saber si habías cogido frío o qué? – dijo él, una vez terminó – No hay ningún secreto… Simplemente quería saber si tus ganglios estaban bien y si tu garganta estaba irritada… - elevó los hombros dando a entender 'es así de simple Akane'. Continuó desvistiéndola – Venga, quítate todo… Voy a prepararte el baño, enana… - susurró pasando a su lado con dirección al cuarto de baño

Akane sonrió. A veces tenía una mente tan desconfiada… Comenzó a quitarse las prendas superiores, el jersey de montaña marrón oscuro, después desabrochó sus botas y las tiro con un puntapié sobre el suelo de la habitación. Seguía tiritando. La siguiente prenda que cayó al suelo fue un segundo jersey, este mucho más fino y menos mojado… Todas las prendas iban dejando un camino sobre la moqueta de la habitación, cayendo una tras otra mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. Lo único que le quedaba puesto cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta era la camiseta de manga corta y el ajustado pantalón deportivo que puso debajo del impermeable para la nieve.

Ranma acababa de comprobar que el agua era lo suficientemente caliente. El grifo seguía llenando la bañera mientras una ligera neblina a causa del contraste de temperaturas empañaba el espejo y se esparcía en la habitación. Cogió una pequeña toalla y se secó las manos. Después cogió un par más, blancas y grandes de la estantería de cristal que había en la gran pared de la derecha, y las dejó sobre el pequeño asiento que había al lado de los escalones que daban acceso a la enorme bañera rinconera en la que Akane se introduciría.

Ella solo pudo observarle feliz y tierna… Esos detalles, le demostraban lo mucho que la cuidaba y mimaba. Sonrió.

La parte de arriba de la vestimenta de Ranma había desaparecido de su torso y yacía en un rincón. Sólo vestía una camiseta negra ajustada y un pantalón del mismo color que había cogido antes de entrar a preparar el agua.

Akane se adentró en el baño, observando como el chico iba hacia la puerta para salir y dejarla el cuarto libre.

- Ahí tiene su baño, señorita… - dijo sonriéndola y empleando un sumiso tono de voz

- ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? – Susurró sensual – Voy a tener frío en esa bañera tan grande yo sola… - agregó ahora, además juguetona

- Anda venga… - pasó un brazo por su cintura y le guió hacia adentro - …Te aseguro que no vas a tener frío… Si después del baño continúas con el… - agarró la parte baja de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. La chica se estremeció al contacto con las manos calientes de él rozando su espalda - Buscaremos… - susurró acariciando a la vez el cuello con sus labios y pegando su torso y caderas sobre el cuerpo femenino – alguna forma de… - besó su cuello, ascendiendo hasta su mejilla - …contrarrestarlo…

Akane había llevado su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole el trabajo, así que ahora solo tuvo que girarla escasamente para poder besarse apasionada y profundamente… El chico enrolló sus dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón de lycra negra que ella llevaba aún puesto, deslizándolo ligeramente hacia abajo, unos milímetros, que para Akane supusieron el despertar de todos sus sentidos… Sintió como la yema de los fuertes dedos de él, acariciaron la piel de sus caderas y que, ligeramente, recorrieron la dirección que guiaba hacia sus íngles, pero sin llegar a rozar ningún punto más allá de 'lo no debido'. Que personalmente para ella, en aquel momento, hubiese sido DEBIDO el tocarlo…

Ranma rompió el beso, suavemente, de la misma forma que lo había atacado en un principio…

- El agua se enfría… - susurró con tibieza

- Aham… - gimió ella, con la respiración pasionalmente agitada. Continuando en un estado de energética embriaguez

El cálido y suave aliento de él, chocó contra la tersa y ligeramente sonrosada mejilla de ella. Convirtiéndose en un acto sumamente provocativo y sensual a la vez que contenido de algo más que deseaban que ocurriese… Ranma despegó sus manos con delicadeza de Akane, acariciando su suave y deseada piel, al igual que su cuerpo… y salió del baño sin agregar nada más, de espaldas a ella.

La chica observó de reojo como se marchaba, mientras eran ahora sus dedos los que se enrollaban en la cinturilla del pantalón para despojárselos. En su mente, imaginaba que era él quién lo hacía…

Por unos instantes, pensó que ya no necesitaba un baño de agua caliente, si no el fornido y cálido cuerpo de él, sobre el suyo… Proporcionándose ambos el excitante… el más placentero y puro calor natural…

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Se adelantó hacia la bañera, subió los tres pequeños escalones y bajó los otros tres interiores, introduciendo poco a poco el pie en la cálida agua, la cual al contacto hizo que las ondas se expandiesen. El clásico sonido al removerse y la calidez que emanaba la hacían reconfortarse, sin ni siquiera introducirse por completo en la bañera…

Una vez dentro, suspiró enormemente complacida y cerró sus ojos. Jugueteó con las manos sobre la superficie; la sensación del suave choque contra el transparente líquido le resultaba fascinante, relajante y sensual… Se escurrió y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y ligeramente en la pared. Dejo que un leve gemido se intentase escapar de entre sus labios… Dobló ligeramente las piernas, y acunó sus manos lujuriosamente por sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus caderas, su cintura, escurriéndolas hacia su vientre y siguiendo el camino hacia sus pechos, los cuales rozó con cuidado, para terminar de entrelazarse los dedos en su cuello… Un murmullo se esparció en el habitáculo… Y una sonora inspiración lo siguió. Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales solo apreciaba el gratificante sonido de algunas gotas de agua que ocasionalmente caían del grifo plateado y se precipitaban al interior de la bañera.

El control sobre su cuerpo, cuando él estaba cerca, se hacía cada vez más complicado… Sus instintos y la necesidad de rozar su piel contra la suya se hacía irrefrenable e insoportable. Le imaginó en la bañera con ella, degustando sus labios con ternura y pasión… Sus poderosas manos acariciando sus piernas, mientras delineaba con sus labios el camino hacia su garganta desde su ombligo… Deseó que estuviese ahí, deseó abrazarle, y deseó que la poseyera… De repente Akane sintió un exceso de calor… Pensó que pasaría de ser, hacía unos instantes, un estimulante hielo, a ser ahora un cuerpo consumido por el fuego…

Ranma había puesto música en el dormitorio...

Ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta… Se levantó, haciendo que el agua escurriera de su cuerpo dejando a su paso la piel brillante como si se tratase de cristal… Enrolló la toalla blanca sobre sus pechos. Hundió su mano en el agua y 'abrió' el tapón dejando que el se escapase. Se escurrió el pelo dentro de la bañera, agitó la cabeza haciendo que los restos de agua sobrante se esparciesen en el suelo… Cogió la otra toalla más pequeña y la enrolló en su, ahora, húmedo cabello. Se dirigió hacia la salida con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del excesivo calor que sentía, y sabía que no era solo el agua lo que le había provocado esa subida de calorías, principalmente por que al introducir el brazo para abrir el tapón, ésta se encontraba tibia.

Nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse en el umbral divisó a Ranma, quién ya se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¿Mejor? – una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Sí… el baño me ha sentado genial, gracias…

- No hay de qué… - le guiñó un ojo - Voy a darme una ducha… ¿Te apetece que cenemos fuera? – preguntó ya en frente suya. Al tenerle tan cerca Akane contrajo la mayor parte de sus músculos, especialmente sus piernas. Se irguió casi inapreciablemente.

- Mmm… No tengo muchas ganas, estoy un poco cansada… - respondió remolona a la vez que mimosa

- Como quieras… - el chico la observó de arriba abajo… Apretó sus labios y los humedeció al contemplarla solamente con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo, era la primera vez que la veía así, y en efecto se veía increíblemente sexy… prácticamente comestible… - …tú mandas… - susurró gravemente

Akane exhaló casi dolorosamente… Lo único que pudo responder, a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta fue un sumiso y por demás contradictorio 'Vale…' que terminó con el resto de escaso aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Cuando Ranma se perdió tras la puerta, Akane corrió literalmente a la cama. Se sentó y recuperó el control, empezando por sus respiraciones y continuando por los malditos 'bajos' músculos que se negaban a relajarse… Miró a la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando escuchó el grifo de la ducha abrirse… Pensó en preguntarle algo, tratar de que mantener una conversación aunque fuese a través de la puerta… Pero necesitaba dejar de sentirse tan…tan… terriblemente excitada… Al menos mientras él estuviese dentro…

Se levantó y se acerco con cautela…

- ¡Ranma! – habló un poco más alto

- ¡Qué? – se escuchó algo lejano del otro lado

- ¿Pido algo de cenar al servicio de habitaciones? – reajustó su toalla que peligraba con desenrollarse. La respuesta tardó algunos segundos en ser dada

- ¡Por mi vale!

- De acuerdo… - se dirigió hacia la cama otra vez.

Se sentó al lado de la mesita y marcó el número del servicio de habitaciones. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la voz de una mujer respondió del otro lado:

- _Servicio de habitaciones…_

- Hola, - dijo algo tímida - Soy Tendo Akane de la habitación 4562, querría encargar una cena…

- _Sí, un momento que le tomo nota… _- se escuchó el teclear de un ordenador – _Perdone,_ _dígame¿qué desea encargar?_

- Mmm… Veamos… Una ensalada para dos y dos platos de…mmm… - miró a la puerta y volvió hacia el teléfono – Sí, dos platos de pasta… Spaghetti a la carbonara…

- _Muy bien señorita_¿_Qué desea como bebida?…_

Akane miró nuevamente a la puerta, una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se esbozó en sus rosados labios.

- Una botella de su mejor vino… - casi susurró

- _¿Algún postre?_

(_Eso es cosa nuestra_) pensó Akane

- Sí… Mmm... ¿Tienen Trufas heladas?

- _Sí señorita…_

- Pues eso entonces… Ah, si fuese posible con nata… - Imaginó una suculenta escena con nata…

- _De acuerdo… ¿Algo más?_

- No, eso es todo…

- _Gracias señorita Tendo, se le entregará en cuando esté todo preparado_

- Gracias – colgó.

Un cosquilleo se estableció en su estómago y no era por hambre…

Akane cogió un cepillo que había en su neceser, el cual estaba sobre una coqueta que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, relativamente cerca de la puerta del baño y la puerta que daba al gran balcón. Agitó primero y desenrolló la toalla que cubría su pelo y la dejó caer sobre la silla que había al lado… Comenzó a cepillárselo, desenredado algunos nudos… El grifo de la ducha paró. En ese mismo momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Un momento! – gritó Akane, arreglándose nuevamente la toalla y con intención de dirigirse a abrir. Pero justo cuando iba a la altura de la puerta del baño, ésta se abrió y un poderoso brazo la sujetó por el suyo tirando de ella hacia atrás… - ¡Eh, Ranma¿Qué haces? – preguntó un poco molesta. Pudo observar que solo vestía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y su cabello húmedo y ligeramente ondulado caía sobre sus hombros…Sin tiempo para agregar nada más, Ranma se apoderó de sus labios con entusiasmada ansia.

Ella sonrió por dentro, mientras se deleitaba en saborear los labios de él. El chico rodeó la estrecha cintura de ella con un brazo, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba sobre la toalla por su espalda, hasta tocar su piel y posarse en el cuello de la chica. Akane sintió un escalofrío, muy diferente al que sentía cuando estaba destemplada… El calor comenzó a esparcirse por su estómago y sus músculos volvieron a contraerse…

- Ra… – decía cuando podía liberarse segundos de los voraces y lujuriosos labios de él – Ra…mm..Ra-Ranma… - consiguió separase. Él la observó con una mirada indescifrable que la hizo sentirse desnuda - …Están… - la boca de él volvió a apoderarse de la de ella, mientras ahora sus dos manos agarraban su cintura y la guiaban hacia la cama.

Seguían llamando insistentemente a la puerta…

Los latidos de Akane se desbordaron y como consecuencia igualmente sus respiraciones. Ambos devoraban la boca del otro, como si se tratase de una competición… Sus lenguas se encontraban, se saboreaban y en breves espacios eran mordidas… Ella abordó sus bíceps de camino a sus hombros, acariciándolos con sus manos, apreciando su fuerza… Y pudo sentir la necesidad de él… Era recíproca en plenitud…

Ella acabó tumbada sobre la cama. Él apoyó la mano izquierda y la rodilla derecha sobre el colchón, mientras su lengua saboreó externamente, en un acto terriblemente provocativo y excitante, los labios de Akane… La cuál sonrió y después, consiguiendo que sus oídos reclamaran su atención hacia los constantes golpes en la puerta, reaccionara con una preciosa sonrisa, unas mejillas sonrosadas y una aterciopelada voz que chocó contra la boca de él:

- Están llamando a la puerta… - observando, con sus párpados ligeramente caídos, sus turbios ojos azules…

- Ya lo se… - dijo desganado y con un deje de cansancio

- Tenemos que abrir….están insistiendo… A lo mejor es el servicio de habitaciones con la cena…

- Que le den al servicio de habitaciones… - dijo plenamente sincero y besando el cuello de ella

- Ranma… - rió suavemente - … hay que abrir…

Le escuchó reclamar y protestar gravemente contra su cuello, él se levantó y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada a la habitación… Ella quedó tumbada en la misma posición.

Ranma se dirigió a la puerta, solo que antes de abrir, rápidamente abrió un maletín que había colocado, previamente, en el armario que estaba tras la puerta de entrada. Para evitar que Akane pudiese escuchar el sonido de la puerta corrediza y del maletín abierto exclamó algunas cosas en alto

- ¡Ya voy¡Un momento! Joder… ¡Qué prisas…! – rápidamente sacó el arma y la colocó de tal forma que quedase oculta tras la puerta, pero aferrada a su mano.

Al abrirla se encontró con Ukyo, quién no perdió oportunidad en echarle una buena ojeada que él percibió con ligero desagrado. Ella mantenía una mueca divertida que daba a entender un '¿Interrumpo algo?'. Contraponiéndose Ranma arqueó una ceja y la miró dando a entender un 'Por supuesto que interrumpes algo…'

- ¿Y Akane? – preguntó extrañamente nerviosa

- Dentro… Pasa, anda… - dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando al interior.

Ranma dejó que ella entrara, prácticamente corriendo, mientras volvía a dejar el arma en el maletín y deslizó y cerró la puerta del armario. Respiró aliviado, por el momento parecía no haber sido descubierto…

- ¡Akane, Akane! – gritaba Ukyo llegando hasta el final del pasillo y ver a Akane sobre la cama, la cual saltó casi de la cama al escuchar la voz de su amiga. La situación era, delicada a su juicio, especialmente por que era Ukyo 'mente excesivamente calenturienta' la que estaba delante de ella.

- ¡Ukyo! – se incorporó sentándose y ajustando fuertemente la toalla sobre su cuerpo - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Tienes que salvarme¡SÁLVAME, Sálvame!

Ranma llegó y vio a Ukyo de cuclillas frente a Akane y ésta observándola un poco asustada. Se interesó por que estaba ocurriendo en el momento en que Ukyo gritó 'Sálvame'

- ¿Pero que pasa?

- Ay, Akane…esto es terrible, en serio… Lo he buscado por todas partes, pero no soy capaz de encontrarlo… - Ukyo parecía agitada

- ¿Hablas de Ryouga? – agregó Ranma, que estaba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, a unos metros de ellas, cruzado de brazos.

Ukyo se giró. Le miró otra vez de arriba abajo y le sonrió pícaramente.

- Tenía que haberte ligado a ti… - dijo divertida

- ¡UKYO JODER! – exclamó Akane

- Perdona, Perdona… Digo que… ¿Tienes Píldoras?

- ¿QUÉ? – Akane quedó con cara de poker

- Sí mujer, ya sabes… La Píldora, eso que te viene en una cajita redonda con los días marcados…

- Sé lo que es la píldora – agregó seria - ¿Para eso has venido? – se molestó, tenía que admitirlo, por primera vez estaba realmente molesta con Ukyo… No era la primera ocasión en la que los interrumpía… Y esta vez, por el contrario, ambos escaseaban en ropa…

- Sí, sálvame Akane… Bueno ya sabes que Ryouga pues… y a mi pues… bueno ya sabes, es que está Ranma delante y no me apetece contarte esto…

- Cómo si no lo supiera… - agregó él, sentándose en una silla

Akane le miró. Quería corroborar que él también estaba molesto con la interrupción. Y no le quedó la mínima duda. Después miro a Ukyo, que seguía de cuclillas.

- Anda, ven… - se levantó y se dirigió al neceser, siendo seguida por Ukyo. Sacando una caja de píldoras le susurró a su amiga – Toma, llévatela, yo tengo aquí otra… Y que sepas que me debes una…

- Lo se, gracias... Ya me voy… ¿Os he interrumpido? – preguntó con vergüenza apreciable en su voz.

Akane lo notó y decidió que sería mejor mentirla…

- No, no lo has hecho… - la guió hacia la salida

- Hasta mañana, Ranma…

- Hasta mañana Ukyo… - lo acompañó con un exasperado gesto de mano

- ¿Te lo vas a tirar o no? – preguntó Ukyo ya en la puerta

- No, Ukyo… Vamos a cenar y a dormir… ha sido un día duro… - agregó dándole un toque de extremo cansancio

- Vaya… menuda oportunidad pierdes entonces…

- ¡Lárgate! – la empujó ligera pero amigablemente fuera de la habitación – Ryouga te estará esperando…

- Que descanses…

Akane cerró la puerta. Maldijo unas cientos de veces antes de girarse y caminar hacia la cama. El ritmo del asunto se había perdido y después de esa interrupción sería muy difícil recuperarlo. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse esa noche… Cuando terminó de recorrer el pasillo y llegó hacia la cama, Ranma estaba sentado cerca de la mesa de noche, donde estaba su portátil. Ahora lo tenía sobre sus muslos. Estaba tecleando y parecía bastante inmerso en lo que hacía… Akane se desilusionó un poco, aquello podía significar que se había perdido verdaderamente la oportunidad… Pero aún así, no iba a dejar de intentarlo… Se reajustó la toalla y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él. Ranma elevó la vista sin mover la cabeza y la sonrió tiernamente.

- Tengo que hacer una transferencia urgente… - volvió a dirigirla al portátil

Akane apoyó las manos en las caderas y se acercó un poco más. Sus muslos desnudos rozaron la parte trasera de la pantalla del portátil, moviéndolo ligeramente. Ranma apreció el gesto, sonrió y resopló, pareciendo ante los ojos de ella que la idea no le agradaba.

- Pero creo… que puede esperar… - cerró el portátil y lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa. Akane posaba una bonita sonrisa, mordió su labio inferior mientras él rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos, separaba las piernas y la atraía hacia sí, hasta que las rodillas de ella chocaron contra el borde del colchón. Ella amoldó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos tras el cuello de él, enredándolos a su vez en su cabello húmedo. Agachó ligeramente la cabeza mientras comenzaron a besarse, almizclando deseo, pasión, ternura y amor…

Ranma deslizó sus manos sobre la toalla, que en algunas zonas estaba más mojada que en otras… Acarició sobre el tejido el contorno de ella, recorrió su cintura y caderas varias veces, antes de acoplar sus manos sobre sus nalgas y mover sus dedos sobre ellas… Después recorrió su espalda y se deleitó acariciando la porción de suave piel que quedaba al descubierto…

Akane se arqueaba ligeramente, intentando rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo… De la forma en la que estaba le era sumamente complicado, así que movida por la intolerable necesidad y pasión, apoyó sus piernas, cada una a ambos lados de las de él, sentándose sobre sus muslos… Ranma mordió el labio inferior de Akane al percibir su movimiento, quién ahogó un gemido en su garganta… Ella se aferró más, rodeándolo esta vez con sus brazos, por el cuello. Apretando sus pechos cubiertos por la toalla con los pectorales desnudos de él… Estaba plenamente convencida de que él podía, incluso a través de la toalla, notar la excitación que había de cintura para arriba…

Ranma se dejó finalmente dominar por la pasión reprimida… Sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de ella, acariciando primero la parte cubierta, para seguidamente deslizarlas sobre la parte no cubierta… tan tersa….tan suave… tan pura… Aventuró sus manos, siguiendo el trazado del músculo… colándose bajo la toalla, acariciando la inmaculada piel, sin invitación… Mientras, su boca decidió comenzar a devorar el lóbulo derecho de Akane, quién no paraba de estrecharse contra él mientras disfrutaba de las caricias, ardía internamente y dejaba escapar sonoras respiraciones, incontrolables y delatadoras de su plena excitación…

Ranma continuó subiendo, percibiendo el calor interior de ella… En las puertas del pecaminoso y glorioso infierno particular de Akane, se detuvo; gracias al hilo de cordura que lo seguía manteniendo atado a la realidad…

Ella agachó la cabeza, dirigiendo su boca hasta su oído, mientras su cadera se desplazó ligeramente hacia delante y después hacia atrás:

- No pares… - susurró sumisa - … no te pares… - gimió

Pasó el brazo izquierdo bajo sus nalgas y la deslizó ligeramente hacia el mismo lado. Ahora tenía facilitado el camino, en varios sentidos… Su mano derecha se deslizó nuevamente bajo la toalla… Acarició la por demás suave y húmeda parte exterior… Y observó su reacción… Ella se tensó. Mordió su labio y gimió levemente… Suficiente… Un dedo se introdujo en su interior… saboreando lo más íntimo… Volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte… Ranma se lanzó casi con desesperación a su boca incitado por el deseo, lamiendo sus labios con temerosa lujuria, mordiéndolos, introduciendo su lengua en su boca siendo recibida con entusiasta cortesía… Mientras, moviendo el dedo dentro de ella, descubría algo exquisitamente nuevo y delicioso… Profundizó en su exploración, provocando que, casi con brusquedad, Akane se arquease hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y ahogase un nuevo gemido… Entonces paró. Podría interpretarlo de dos formas, y esperaba la confirmación de ella… Akane se irguió nuevamente sobre él, acercándose y mirando directamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa… A la que él, gustoso y disfrutando plenamente, correspondiera… Ella le besó ardientemente, después sin separar su perlada frente de la suya…

- Otro Ranma… - susurró sobre sus labios infinitamente sensual - … Dos…

- Tú mandas… - retirando del interior de ella el anterior, suavemente… observó sus gestos… y penetraron dos…

Volvió a arquearse sobre él, rozando ciertas partes de cuerpo con el suyo… mientras Ranma, realizaba e imitaba los movimientos de una penetración… Su excitación era muy apreciable para ambos… Ranma no pudo más, y tiró del borde de la toalla que se sujetaba a sus pechos, haciéndola caer sobre las caderas de ella… Apreció la blancura y tersedad de ambos, y las rosadas aureolas excitadas como todo su cuerpo… Por primera vez, Akane se le adelantó… Presionó sobre su cuello con sus finas manos, guiándole directamente hacia uno de sus pechos… Que saboreó con incitada 'perversión'…

Akane ardía, un arranque repentino de excitación y pasión la obligaron a presionar su cuerpo contra el de él haciéndole caer sobre el colchón y que los dos dedos dejaran de realizar su exquisito y satisfactorio trabajo. Se posicionó sobre el miembro excitado de él… Realmente la estaba deseando… y mucho… Movió un par de veces su cadera, mientras le besaba con fervor y escurría sus manos hacia el borde de la toalla que cubría la mejor parte de todas las de su cuerpo… Ranma deslizó sus manos hacia las suaves y torneadas nalgas, haciendo desaparecer la toalla y tirándola al suelo…

- No sabes cuanto he deseado esto… - susurró ella en su oído mientras elevaba las caderas y la toalla volaba hacia el suelo…

- Ni tu puedes imaginar lo que… - mordió su lóbulo - … lo he deseado yo, mi vida…

Cuando ambos sexos se rozaron fue como que un cúmulo de sensaciones ocultas explotaron en el interior de Ranma… Como si hubiese descubierto la vida… Y ni siquiera había llegado la mejor parte… La empujó, haciéndola darse la vuelta y quedar ella abajo… Comenzó a besar su cuello, con extremada ternura y esta vez delicadeza… Sus mano derecha resbaló hacia el pecho de ella, estimulándolo y degustándolo… Mientras su boca viajaba hacia el mismo proceso con el otro…

Akane se revolvía de placer… nuevas caricias, nuevos estímulos, nuevas sensaciones… otorgados por la persona que más amaba en el mundo… Los gemidos involuntarios se escapaban sin control de su garganta… Y su cuerpo a punto estuvo de no resistir más…

- Ranma… - llamó ahogadamente - … para…para… - suplicó…

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró sobre sus labios con un deje de preocupación y otro que indicaba su estado semi-delirante

Ella sonrió y le besó…

- Espera… - tragó pesadamente… sus labios estaban secos… - espera…un poco… - sonrió mientras los humedeció

Ranma sonrió también, descubriéndose así mismo como, por ahora, un buen amante… Besó tiernamente su cuello, dejando que sus labios saborearan sensualmente su piel… Akane se estremeció en sus brazos ante la tímida caricia, lo que para él fue una de las sensaciones más fascinantes que había experimentado; aún así, su mente sabía cuál sería el momento más extraordinario que viviría con ella, verla extenuarse y estremecerse entre sus brazos con el máximo placer que su cuerpo podría recrear, y los más satisfactorio es que él sería el que provocaría todo aquello… La amaba…

- Te quiero… - susurró en su oído, deslizando su mano hacia el interior de sus muslos

- Y…yoo… - dejó escapar un suspiro, a la vez que avanzó en busca de los labios de él, con desmesurada necesidad… Se separó unos milímetros tras unos segundos, y susurró sobre su boca entre-abierta - … quiero ser tuya…

Ranma creía que nada podría hacerle perder la estabilidad… estaba preparado para eso; pero no para esas tres palabras susurradas y pronunciadas por ella. Su mente dejó de tener el control sobre su cuerpo y sus actos, los impulsos y el instinto le guiaron en esa nueva aventura. La estrechó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, la llevó más adentro de la cama, colocando su frágil cuerpo bajo el suyo, incluso temiendo lastimarla… ella le observaba con una mirada atenta y de completa enamorada…

Acarició la parte interior de sus muslos, haciendo que Akane se arqueara ligeramente al contacto… Besó sus labios y sus mejillas, y bajó a saborear su cuello lujuriosamente, mientras se adentraba en ella con delicadeza; conociendo su interior tan cálido y suave…

Ella gimió sonoramente, mientras él profundizaba, con un movimiento más intenso pero sin ninguna brusquedad. Ranma observaba su rostro, memorizando sus gestos… Cada mordida de labio, cada parpadeo, cada mirada, cada bocanada de aire… el movimiento de cada uno de sus músculos… Sus entregadas sonrisas, sus amorosas miradas únicamente para él… Lo que le provocaban una mayor excitación entremezclada con miles de sensaciones. Sensaciones que estaba conociendo con ella y que jamás debería haber descubierto…

Akane dejaba escapar el aire a través de sus labios, gemía e intentaba acallar los más sonoros contra la boca de él… Mientras, los impulsos en su interior se hacían más fogosos y se introducían más en ella… Las caricias, los ligeros muerdos… Todo hacía que su piel se erizara, que experimentara oleadas de calor mientras una suave capa de sudor frío recubría todo su cuerpo… Él continuaba haciéndola suya deseosa y ardientemente, con infinita ternura; con cómplices miradas, compartiendo sonrisas y susurros… Involucrando mucho más de lo que ella jamás imaginaría…

Y repentinamente, el cúmulo de sensaciones se liberó, haciéndose latente fuera y dentro de su cuerpo, rasgando parte de su alma, derritiéndola, evaporándola como una gota de agua en el desierto… Haciéndola girar y caer al vacío… Revivir y renacer… Akane se estremeció entre sus brazos, la sintió delirar por su causa, durante los segundos más fascinantes que jamás había vivido… Y esa misma emoción se transmitió a él, haciéndole casi desfallecer sobre el pequeño cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz ambarina del amanecer, se reflejaba a través del cristal sobre la suave sábana blanca de raso y el edredón nórdico, que envolvía al curvilíneo cuerpo de mujer. Akane descansaba sola en la amplia cama, con los brazos bajo la esponjosa almohada. Se removió, sinuosa y lentamente, dejando que su brazo escurriese sobre el colchón, buscando la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero. No lo encontró y despertó poco a poco, con desgana y breve pesadez.

- ¿Ranma? – murmuró levantando la cabeza, con su corta cabellera revuelta – ¿Ranma? Uhhm… - volvió a cabecear, dejando que su rostro se hundiese en la almohada.

Se levantó, deslizándose sobre la cama, hasta quedar en el borde; se sentó, bostezó y enredo sus manos en el cabello, removiéndolo y aunque contradictorio, colocándolo. Su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando las montañas nevadas y el amanecer entre ellas… Aspiró profundo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, Akane en un acto reflejo se cubrió enrollándose el edredón nórdico y poniéndose de pie. Ranma apareció por el pasillo.

- Eh… Buenos días enana – dijo sonriente, dejando unos periódicos sobre una mesa y acerándose a ella, besándola en la frente.

- Buenos días… - murmuró mientras abría los ojos.

- He bajado a por el periódico, quería esperarte para ir los dos a desayunar… - abrió el periódico - … pero como no sabía a que hora ibas a despertarte y sabes que no me gusta hacerlo por si me estampas contra la pared… - miró a la chica, que permanecía atenta escuchándole, con el edredón enrollado e irresistiblemente sexy - … pues bajé a por el periódico, para hacer un poco de tiempo… - su tono de voz fue más bajo - … que conste que no he desayunado…

- Vale… No importa… - susurró

Como si de, una visión se tratase, los dos miraron a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Después se miraron entre ellos, volvieron a la puerta y echaron a correr a ella.

- ¡No, Ranma déjame a mi!

- ¡De eso nada, que tardas una hora y media!

- ¡Espera!

Akane iba a entrar, pero Ranma engancho el edredón y tiró de ella, colocándola entre sus brazos, comenzando a hacerla cosquillas.

- Jajaja… No, no… jaja¡espera, espera!

- ¿Cómo se dice?

- Jajaja¡Déjame, Andaaaa!

- Nah, respuesta incorrecta ¡Inténtelo de nuevo!

Akane iba cayendo hacia el suelo, mientras él la sujetaba y continuaba haciéndola cosquillas. Cuando ya estaba sentada y aún más enrollada en la sábana, Ranma corrió dentro del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta, dejando a una Akane llorosa, sonriente al máximo y recuperando su ritmo de respiración normal.

- ¡Tramposo!

- ¡Mentira! – se escuchó a través de la puerta, mientras el grifo de la ducha se abría

Ella meneó la cabeza, advirtiendo que no tenía remedio. Se levantó, con un ligero dolor de estómago por las risas, y fue hacia el balcón. Abrió la puerta, y salió despacio. Sintió un escalofrío y se envolvió mejor en la sábana.

- Eh¿Qué haces así?

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz, y vió a Ukyo sentada en el balcón de al lado con las piernas cruzadas y fumándose un cigarro.

- Hola Ukyo… - se miró así misma – Tenía frío… Por eso estoy arropada con la sábana… ¿Y tú¿Cómo es que estás despierta tan temprano?

- Bah, ha sido por el imbécil de Ryouga…

- ¿El imbécil? – recolocó el edredón nórdico

- Sí… hemos discutido esta mañana. Estaba tecleando como un poseso en el Portátil, y le he tirado una almohada para que hiciera menos ruido, y el muy gilipollas va y me grita que me calle y que no volviese a hacer eso nunca más. ¡Já! Será cretino… Como que él va a darme órdenes a estas alturas… ¿Qué coño se ha creído? – Dio una profunda calada al cigarro – Y ha cogido y se ha largado… Ojalá se pierda en las montañas y se congele.

- Anda Ukyo, no exageres… tampoco habrá sido para tanto…

- Sí claro… - dijo despreciativamente y con un tono cansino y aburrido en la voz – Como los gritos que dabas tú anoche, que parecía que te estaban asesi… - Ukyo se incorporó – Un momento – se giró bruscamente hacia Akane, mirándola cara a cara y apoyándose en la barandilla. Vió el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, abrió los ojos como platos y gritó - ¡TE LO HAS TIRADO!

- ¡Shshshshhshs!

- ¡TE LO HAS TIRADO, POR FIN! – Llevó las manos hacia el cielo - ¡ALELUYA!

- ¡No grites! – dijo moviendo las manos en señal de calma – No necesito que se enteré todo el pueblo¡Joder!

- ¡Já! A ver si crees que no lo deben saber ya, era una cosa exagerada… Los gritos que diste seguro que se oyeron hasta en China… ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL FIERA, TENGO QUE FELICITARLE!

- ¡Deja de exagerar! Y está en la ducha…

- Bueno, cuando salga le felicitaré… Uojojo, menudo polvo nena

- Ukyo ¡Cállate ya!

- Vale, vale… Pero oye, ya un poco más en serio, se de sobra que una de dos, o te estabas muriendo de dolor o de placer, y creo más bien que lo segundo así que… La experiencia en general fue bien ¿No¿Qué sentías¡Cuéntamelo todo!

- Ukyo…

- Por favor… - bajó el volumen de su voz - … ha sido tu primera vez, cuéntame que te ha parecido, por que el hecho de que te haya oído no implica que sepa todo lo que sentiste… No te pido que me especifiques que hicisteis exactamente, aunque no me importaría saber los detalles, pero… - miró a Akane, quién tenía una mirada de pocos amigos - … Vale, vale… Solo quiero que me lo cuentes, lo que sentiste por ser tu primera vez, si te trató bien… todo eso… Ya... sabes…

- Sí, claro que me trató bien… Fue muy tierno y mm… ¡Ah, fue genial! No esperaba que fuese así, hubo mucho amor pero… ¡también mucha lujuria¿Sabes como te digo? Me encantó, fue una sensación… no se… como un cosquilleo que te recorre todo el cuerpo, que te derrites y al segundo estás congelado…

- Oh dios, que empalagoso… Jajaja, es broma, es broma…

- Eres lo peor…

- Anda, cuéntame más ¿Qué hicisteis?

- ¡Ukyo!

- No mujer, si a ver, yo es para aconsejarte y enseñarte un poco si quieres… Para que le caldees bien la próxima vez…

- Lo estás arreglando guapa…. Ya le caldeo yo a mi manera, gracias.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero habla la voz de la experiencia – empleaba un tono superior, coqueto, pero divertido…

- Ya, pero la voz de la experiencia con otros hombres, no con el mío

- ¡UA! – Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos – Que profundo chica, 'Tu hombre' que bien suena…

- Deja de hacer el tonto anda, no te burles de mí…

- Mira, mejor hacemos una cosa, quedamos dentro de una hora para desayunar en el restaurante del hotel. Y ahí hablamos tranquilamente y me lo cuentas todo…

- No voy a contarte nada…

- Si lo estás deseando, solo tengo que ver tu mirada… Lo que pasa que ahora te da vergüenza por si te oye Ranma ¿verdad? – Akane calló - ¡Já! Lo sabía. Escucha, voy a ver si localizo al gilipollas de Ryouga, así que me meto dentro. En una hora abajo ¿Vale?

- Pero Ukyo, es que… había quedado con Ranma…

- Ná, ná… Nada de gilipolleces varias de Ranma, ya te hartarás de desayunar con él y él se hartará de desayunar contigo… Además, podéis desayunar juntos mañana, por que está claro que esta noche repetís el menú… Así que, nada de excusas…

- Ukyo ¿qué más te da quedar por la tarde?

- No, no me da igual. Mis neuronas por la tarde andan ya en sexolandia, así que no te haría ni puñetero caso… A la que le da igual es a ti, así que le dices a 'tu hombre' que desayunáis juntos mañana, pero hoy tú desayunas conmigo…

- A ver, como te lo explico para que lo entiendas… He quedado con Ranma para desayunar, de hecho él no ha desayunado antes por que quería esperarme…

- Joder, hay que ver lo pesada que te pones… - Akane la miraba con cara de póker – Vale, pues comemos juntas ¿Le parece bien a su majestad?

- Eso me parece perfecto…

- Menos mal… - Ukyo se iba adentrando hacia la habitación - … algo que le parece bien a la niña… Hay que joderse… - la voz se perdió dentro del dormitorio

- Esta Ukyo… - susurró Akane continuando con la vista puesta en donde antes estaba su amiga - … cada día anda peor de la cabeza… - en ese momento, su mirada se enfocó hacia el fondo. Desde allí podía ver las terrazas de otro lujoso hotel. Y le llamó la atención un hombre vestido de negro, que la observaba fijamente desde detrás de unas cortinas. No pudo distinguir su cara, pero si vió como él, al percatarse de que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se escondió extrañamente despacio tras las telas. – Que raro… - susurró nuevamente. - (_Bah, seguramente que era un mirón_) - pensó mientras dio media vuelta y entró en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a continuación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tendríamos que tenerlo ya…

- Escucha Kuno, no podemos. Es preferible seguir intentando descodificar los códigos

- ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó la mesa con su puño, su mirada ardía – Por qué no hacerlo rápido, Joder. Por que esperar tanto.

- Por que las cosas llevan su tiempo amigo mío. Si tu paciencia es nula no es asunto mío, pero seguiremos con lo previsto.

- Joder… a este ritmo no lo tendremos nunca, mierda.

- Te dije que podría llevar un año al menos, y que posiblemente por nuestros medios no lo conseguiríamos. Si nos era imposible, entonces utilizaríamos nuestro último recurso. Así que… - bebió de su copa - … tranquilo, relájate.

- Una mierda… - agregó mirándole con una meda sonrisa – Pero por ser tú, me tragaré mis ganas de hacer lo que insisto deberíamos hacer.

- Muy buena elección… sí, señor. Muy buena…

Hubo una pausa en la que ambos bebieron de sus copas. Kuno acabó con la suya.

- ¿Vigilancia?

- 24 horas constantes. No hay ni un solo minuto que falte vigilancia.

- De acuerdo – suspiró frustrado – Como siempre dejo todo en tus manos. Me voy ya, es malo que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos, esa paciencia tuya se contagia. – Nobu sonrió – Además, me esperan. – se levantó de la silla

- Disfruta… - agregó él levantando la copa, imitando el movimiento de un brindis

- Lo haré, sin duda…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyo y Akane, estaban sentadas en la lujosa y refinada cafetería del Hotel; En una de las mesas cercanas a las cristaleras, desde donde podían ver las grandes pistas de esquí. Akane con una taza de té entre sus manos, y Ukyo con una de café.

- Entonces¿Qué ha pasado con Ryouga esta mañana?

- Pues una estupidez, la verdad… - bebió café y continuó – Si en realidad… No entiendo su reacción, otras veces le he hecho algo parecido y no se ha puesto de esa forma…

- Quizá le has pillado en un mal día, o está harto de que le hagas eso…

- Qué le den. Si está harto que me lo diga, pero a mi que no me conteste como lo ha hecho. – Ukyo se cruzó de brazos, se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y observó a Akane unos instantes en silencio, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Akane bebió de su té y observó a la chica.

- ¿Qué? – dijo como si no supiese por qué la estaba mirando de esa forma

- ¿Cómo que qué? – sonó prácticamente indignada

- ¿Sabes que yo echo de menos mis discusiones con Ranma?

Ukyo abrió los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal. No esperaba esa ¿respuesta?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, ya sabes… Todo nos va tan bien que hasta me parece irreal

- Algunas darían lo que fuese por el tipo de relación que Ranma y tú tenéis… - dijo sonando agotada

- Todas las que tú digas, pero no se… Tanta perfección, de alguna forma me incomoda

- ¿Has hablado esto con él? – Akane la miró sorprendida

- ¡NO! Claro que no

- Pues no lo entiendo. Si no hablas con él, no lo sabrá.

- Pero él en realidad no tiene la culpa, es decir, aquí nadie tiene la culpa es solo que… complementamos tan bien que… nunca surge un motivo para pelear…

- Pero vamos a ver Akane. Cuando estamos en el campus es casi a diario que tenéis una de vuestras discusiones, si se le puede llamar así… ¿Te refieres a esas?

- Sí y no. Esas peleas están genial, pero tienen su complicidad, es como un juego que le dá emoción a la relación. Pero si me paro a pensar, solo discutí con él una vez… Y me parece muy extraño…

- Chica, no se qué decirte. Si quieres cambiamos de pareja, te pasarías el día discutiendo y reconciliándote con Ryouga.

- Ni lo sueñes. – su mirada se tornó agresiva, para apaciguarse paulatinamente – Si no es una queja en realidad, es que… me resulta extraño. Pero estoy muy a gusto…

- Me alegro, así es como debes estar. – Ukyo levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la puerta – Hablando del Rey de Roma… que ahora por la puerta asoma…

Ranma caminaba hacia las dos chicas. Su mirada, fría, se había posado repentinamente sobre el camarero que servía en la barra, apreciando sus gestos. El hombre le devolvió una mirada, que parecía no implicar más allá de lo que aparentaba. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la mesa. Ofreció un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda de Akane, quién correspondió acariciando con sus manos sus antebrazos.

- Hola… - susurró

- Hola… - contestó ella con una sonrisa y una tierna mirada

- Hola… - contestó Ukyo con voz sensual y restregando su lengua sobre sus labios en un acto plenamente lascivo. Una servilleta voló hasta estrellarse en su cara.

- Vaya tenemos a una Ukyo juguetona hoy…

- Yo siempre soy juguetona cariño… - guiñó un ojo al chico, quién solo pudo mover la cabeza resignado y con una sonrisa afectada.

- Te voy a quitar yo a ti las ganas de jugar… - dijo Akane, algo molesta.

- Ranma, amánsala como lo hiciste anoche… - fue asesinada visualmente por su amiga.

- ¿Quieres que te amanse a ti? – sugirió él

- ¿Quieres caerte por la terraza accidentalmente esta noche? – agregó Akane con una mirada que desprendía fuego.

- No gracias, cariño… - dijo él rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo y dándola un beso en la mejilla al cuál ella puso ligera resistencia - … pero me apetece un cigarro, anda Ukyo… sé buena…

- ¡Claro…! - la chica removió en su bolso sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos

- ¿Qué¿Tú estás loco?

- No, pero me apetece – se defendió

- Déjale Akane, es solo uno… Que no se muere por eso…

- He dicho que no, - dijo mirando a su amiga. Volvió la vista a esos ojos azules que la cautivaban - ni se te ocurra Ranma – agregó dejando ver que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto y que no había ni un ápice de diversión en su tono.

- Mira Akane, dos opciones A- Me da Ukyo un cigarro y contentos. B- Voy allí – señalo hacia la barra del bar, concretando en la máquina de venta de tabaco – y me compro un paquete. Elige.

La chica se quedó callada unos instantes, mirándole furiosa. Ukyo les observaba con el cigarro entre los dedos y a medio camino de llegar a Ranma.

- No le dés el cigarro Ukyo…

- Vale… - se volvió a guardar el cigarrillo

- Vale, voy a ver La Bolsa y a por un café. – el chico se dirigió hacia la barra del bar, con dirección hacia la maquina expendedora de tabaco.

- ¿Será imbécil?

- Akane, es un cigarro, no pasa nada. Ranma no fuma por norma general, no pasa nada por que una vez fume. Estará nervioso.

- Pues que se tire de los pelos… Pero no soporto que fume…

- ¡Eh! – gritó Ukyo, haciendo que varias personas en la cafetería girasen la cabeza en ese momento - ¿No querías pelea con él? Ahí la tienes… Ni que alguien o algo – miró hacia el cielo – te hubiese escuchado. Si tienes algún enano de esos que concede deseos déjamelo un par de días…

- No digas tonterías anda…

Ranma acababa de sacar un cigarro del recién comprado paquete y encendiéndoselo, abrió el periódico. El camarero se acercó de inmediato.

- Buenos Días, Señor. ¿Qué desea?

- Un café solo, por favor… - Ranma continuó, aparentemente, leyendo el periódico.

- En Seguida… - el hombre se giró, para preparar el pedido.

(._75. 75 Kilos. Fuerza aparente 15/20_) El chico escuadriñaba al camarero con impetuosidad disimulada. Sus ojos observaban de la cabeza a los pies, una y otra vez. El hombre cogió la jarra de porcelana blanca donde serviría el café y Ranma encontró la prueba. (_Hijo de puta…)_

El camarero apareció con una sonrisa, apoyó la taza y sirvió el café.

- Gracias… - dijo Ranma continuando con el poco interesante periódico.

- No hay de qué, señor…

En cuanto el hombre dejó la jarra, recorrió toda la barra hasta adentrarse por una puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Ranma sacó el móvil y marcó cuatro números.

- Aquí, ya. – pronunció secamente, volviéndolo a guardar rápidamente.

A los dos minutos Ryouga apareció a su lado. Akane y Ukyo se quedaron estupefactas, especialmente la última quién no había podido localizar en todo el día a su pareja.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó frío al llegar, aparentando una sonrisa forzada y dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven de trenza.

Ranma señaló la cocina con un movimiento inapreciable de sus ojos. Ryouga observó la puerta y visualizó el plano del hotel. Ranma había trazado cálculos mientras esperaba la aparición de su compañero.

- Toma – le dio la cajetilla de cigarros

- Apaga esa mierda – agregó Ryouga mientras el chico de trenza se levantaba

- ¿Te interesa que tengan mi ADN? – la mirada descifraba que las bromas estaban fuera de lugar y que en un momento había desconfiado de él. Aquello había sido un error por parte de su compañero.

- Dámelo – el cigarro fue a parar a los labios del joven castaño, al igual que cogió el periódico que instantes antes había tenido Ranma en sus manos.

El chico salió rápidamente de allí, con dirección fuera del edificio. Llegó corriendo a la única salida que había a través de la cocina de la cafetería del Hotel, mientras colocaba unos guantes de látex negro en sus manos. Esperó al lado de la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió de golpe y halló saliendo al camarero, con una ropa que aparentaba lo que realmente era.

Dió tres pasos que permitieron alcanzar la distancia necesaria. Sus manos se presionaron sobre la cabeza del hombre, para posteriormente girarla bruscamente.

El ruido de algunos huesos rompiéndose y el cuerpo inerte cayendo sobre la fría nieve, fué lo único que escuchó en cinco segundos.

Su mirada, sin remordimientos, estaba clavada sobre el cuerpo; al cual golpeó con el pie haciéndolo rodar y dejándolo boca-arriba. Se puso de cuclillas al lado del hombre, y buscó dentro de su chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta, similar a una de crédito, y leyendo la numerología que había en ella se levantó y volvió con dirección a la entrada de la cafetería. Antes de entrar, guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

Ukyo y Akane estaban al lado de Ryouga, sentados tomando algo en la barra, charlando animadamente. Las risas se hicieron oír entre los tres. Ranma cambió su gesto, relajándolo a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dijo agarrando a Akane por la cintura, brindándola una tierna mirada y una cómplice sonrisa.

- Nos metíamos contigo… - respondió ella - … Ryouga nos contaba algo comprometido

- ¡Eh! Yo no he hecho nada ¿Qué dices? – agregó divertido mirando a Ranma, excepto que sus ojos contenían un mensaje oculto que solo el chico de ojos azules podía descifrar. Comenzaron una secreta conversación, basada en gestos.

- ¡Claro que sí¡No lo niegues! – continuó Ukyo – Es como todos los hombres, un cobarde

- ¡No somos cobardes! – tanto Ranma como Ryouga hablaron a la vez

- Adoro meterme con el ego masculino… Se pican por nada…

- Al menos nosotros no tenemos esos días en los que no se os puede ni tocar – Dijo el chico de ojos azules, cogiendo una servilleta de papel y arrugándola, empleándola como clave para Ryouga - … A saber qué os pensaríais y haríais vosotras si os negáramos el roce una sola vez…

- Pero Cariño¿Tú no sabes que en esos días es cuando más mimosas estamos? – dijo Ukyo, abrazándose a Ryouga

- Ahora estás mintiendo tú… - agregó el abrazado, recibiendo a continuación un codazo de la chica - ¡Eh¡Quería beber!

- Confirmo lo que dice Ryouga – siguió Ranma, acurrucándose en Akane – y además añado: Es unos días antes cuando estáis mimosas… ¿Verdad? – dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que abrazaba

- ¿Tú lo que quieres es que deje de ser mimosa, verdad cariño? Lo estás pidiendo a gritos…

- No… - susurró en su oído - … yo quiero que nos vayamos de aquí… y nos pongamos mimosos los dos…

- Me gustan esos planes… - sonrió

- ¿Qué planes? – preguntó Ukyo

- ¡Los nuestros! – dijeron los ambos

- Me pierdo con vosotros – disimuló Ryouga – Hace un momento nos estábamos metiendo con Ranma, luego os metíais con el ego masculino, luego con el femenino y acabamos hablando de los planes de esos dos. La velocidad de las conversaciones entre nosotros son vertiginosas ¿Tú Entiendes Algo?

- Yo no entiendo nada de nada… - dijo Ukyo dando un trago al café que había en la barra – Y créeme con estos dos, es mejor…

- Seguimos aquí, Ukyo – dijo Akane fingiendo molestarse – Aunque por poco tiempo… - miró sensualmente a Ranma y después agregó – Bueno, os veremos… Esta noche o… mañana… quién sabe…

- Nos están ganando a pervertidos ¿Lo vas a permitir? – se dirigió al chico de cabello castaño, haciéndose la ofendida

- ¿Qué es esto, una maratón?

- Pasarlo bien – dijo Ranma yéndose con Akane y consiguiendo precisamente, lo que quería. Marcharse de ese recinto lo antes posible y llegar a un sitio más seguro.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, pero especialmente a los que habéis dejado una review opinando sobre ella. (_Maria T, Shakka, Sandy 0329, alison500, Yara-chan, emaltea, Mi queridísima amiga Cassio, silvia yCamila_) Es siempre importante conocer las observaciones de los lectores :) Además, me parece interesante ver a las conclusiones que algunos habéis llegado sobre cada personaje, por que eso me hace ver que estoy consiguiendo precisamente lo que pretendía y es teneros totalmente despistados

Gracias de Nuevo, Un abrazo a todos.

AnDrAiA


	11. 10 Eres Perfecto

Sin Nombre

_**Capítulo Décimo : 'Eres Perfecto'.**_

* * *

Entre (_cursiva_)pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

**---- Escena en Gris ----**(Escena del Pasado)

* * *

**---- Escena en Gris ----**

La recreación del ambiente era perfecta. Los dos jóvenes de aproximadamente unos 15 años permanecían estáticos, observando, concentrados… Nada, excepto una voz, podría distraerles.

Sentados tras un espejo que dejaba ver lo que había al otro lado de la habitación, esperaban la pregunta de su superior, que después de dejarles un tiempo prudente, habló:

- ¿Quién es vuestro enemigo?

- La mujer de azul; 94665 – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por qué 3.8.5.9.2.1.3.0.?

- Movimientos rígidos e inseguros. Descolocación. Respiración irregular. Su vista no permanece al frente. Falsa cronometría del lenguaje corporal.

- Bien – su mirada se clavó en el chico que acababa de responder, que permanecía con la vista aún al frente, observando a su 'enemigo'. Después miró al otro jóven que permanecía en la misma posición - 3.4.8.0.0.5.2.1.1

- Sí, señor – respondió el chico

- Nuestro aliado

- El hombre. 75 Kilos, 1.70, moreno. Traje oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata negra – declaró

- Perfecto… - susurró el hombre - … Ya estáis listos – se giró despacio y salió de la pequeña sala, dejando a los dos chicos observando aún el lugar.

- Van a matarlos – pronunció el primero

- Lo sé.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron de golpe.

- uno, dos, tres – una pequeña pausa – cuatro, cinco, seis, siete – los dos jóvenes se miraron – y ocho – sentenciaron al unísono.

Cuando las luces volvieron a relucir, ocho cuerpos yacían inertes en el suelo.

La vista de ambos volvió a clavarse al frente y las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. La puerta se abrió. Sin que nadie dijese nada, se levantaron y salieron de la sala.

**---- Escena en Gris ----**

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ukyo desde el salón hacia la cocina - ¡Trae Agua!

- ¿Por qué no te levantas a por ella? – respondió metiendo su cena en el microondas.

- Por que para eso estás ya tú de pie – Afirmó señalando lo evidente - Además si me levanto me pierdo lo mejor del episodio…

Akane venía de la cocina con un vaso y una botella de agua fría. La dejó sobre la mesa baja y de cristal que había frente al sofá y Ukyo, quién seguía embelesada en la televisión.

- No sé cómo puede gustarte tanto esa serie. Solo hacen que liarse unos con otros. Se dejan una pareja y se lían con la otra que también se ha dejado… - Akane miraba la televisión, intentando encontrar una explicación a la afición de Ukyo por ese tipo de series.

- Cariño, solo cuentan cosas que están a la orden del día… No sé de qué te extrañas…

- Pues con más razón… - susurró para después elevar la voz y decir - ¡Pero si ya tienes la realidad¿Para qué quieres la ficción?

Ukyo se servía agua en el vaso, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

- Por que en la ficción todos los tíos están buenos y son unos sementales… - bebió un trago de agua, mientras Akane la miraba fijamente. Ella se percató y la observó - ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por que estás como una cabra… Por eso… - se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta a su acusación

- Yo también te quiero mi amor… - susurró para después pasar su lengua delineando sus labios en un gesto lascivo. Akane sonrió. Cuando Ukyo volvió la vista a la televisión… - ¡Mierda¡Por tú culpa me he perdido el morreo que se acaban de dar esos dos¡Llevaba meses esperándolo¡Son mi pareja favorita! – gruñó por lo bajo. Agravando su voz a continuación, intentando imitar a un hombre y dejándose caer en el respaldo del sofá dijo – Anda cariño, tráeme una cerveza, - hizo como que se sujetaba una gran barriga – que tengo que ponerme contento para luego cumplir con mi hembra…

Akane tenía los ojos como platos. No se esperaba una broma de ese estilo. No sabía si reír, asustarse o llorar… Un poco de las tres cosas. Pensó incluso en correr hasta la casa de sus 'vecinos'…

- ¡Venga, tráeme una cerveza! Akane ¿Estás dormida? Vamos, cari, que luego tengo que cumplir… - la dio un azote en el trasero y observando que no reaccionaba se echó a reír - ¡Que voy a hacer contigo! – dijo con su tono de voz normal - ¡Cada día te dejo en peor lugar!

- Si quieres algo de la cocina, vé a por ello…

- No quiero

- Oh, sí, sí quieres Ukyo… - contestó, siguiendo la broma de ella

- No, no quiero ¡Eh! No vale cambiar los roles¡yo soy el hombre!

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Se fue yendo hacia la cocina - ¡Esa es la respuesta de una mujer que lleva un par de años atada al mismo hombre y el mito se le ha caído! – sacó el plato del microondas - ¡Uno a Cero! – su vista se perdió a través de la ventana, en la casa de en frente… ¿Dónde estás Ranma…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El hilo musical se fundía en el local. La hermosa camarera miraba a los dos jóvenes borrachos que sentados en una mesa no dejaban de hablar de sus antiguos amores y las preciosidades del campus que buscarían conquistar.

Pero aunque por un momento su atención se distrajo en ellos, su verdadera razón para abstraerse estaba sentado al final de la barra, con un cuaderno en el que anotaba y una cerveza al lado.

Creyendo que él no la prestaba atención, recolocó sus pechos en su ajustado y escotado vestido y se acercó a él.

- Ey cariño¿En qué estás tan concentrado? – cruzó sus brazos apoyándolos sobre la barra, ofreciendo así una vista suculenta…

- Estoy dibujando y anotando las partes del motor de un avión… de la segunda guerra mundial… - contestó mientras el lápiz se movía veloz sobre el papel. Echó una mirada rápida al escote de la chica, cerciorándose de que ella había captado el gesto.

Notó como se erguía en orgullo y como su voz se tornó más acaramelada y la distancia se redujo.

- Mmm… ¿Podrías enseñármelo? Nunca me han….enseñado… - se acercó aún más terminando susurrándole sensualmente - … uno…

Ranma cerró bruscamente el cuaderno, puso la mano sobre la tapa y miró hacia la chica con una sonrisa forzada pero aún así seductora.

- No, no puedes… - agregó prácticamente entre-dientes.

- Oh venga…. – se aproximó mucho más - … enséñamelo…

- No…

Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Sus labios entre-abiertos y a punto de acariciarse, pero Ranma desvió su vista y su cara hacia los dos chicos que estaban en aquellas mesas, de manera que Xian-Pu se percató del gesto y de lo que quería decirle.

La chica se retiró, le guiñó un ojo y recolocó su vestido. Se dirigió a los dos chicos y les gritó:

- ¡Eh, venga…! Tengo que cerrar, no puedo estar aquí día y noche para vosotros ¡Zánganos!

- Oooh, vamos Xiaaan-Pu… Déjanos uun…poquitoo más…

- Vamos¡fuera! Quiero dormir… ¿O preferís que mañana no abra?

A regañadientes, los chicos consiguieron salir del bar a la vez que piropeaban a la chica y le decían alguna que otra obscenidad a la que ella respondió con algún que otro insulto. Esperó en la puerta mientras los beodos seguían gritándole en mitad de la calle y ella les contestaba divertida.

De repente, notó como una mano se cerraba fuertemente sobre su muñeca y la llevaba hacia atrás. La puerta de entrada golpeó bruscamente el marco y el cuerpo cálido y fornido de 'ese' hombre se amoldaba al de ella, aprisionándola sobre la puerta.

Toda ella desfallecía de excitación… Sus pechos rozaban sus pectorales y sus respiraciones acompasadas le producían escalofríos que la acompañaban cerca del delirio…

- Al fin solos… - susurró el chico sobre su cuello

- Sí… - gimió deleitándose en saborear su cuerpo con sus propias curvas… mientras él había comenzado a besas su cuello - … llevaba esperando por esto… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ansioso y profundo beso. Cuando el chico se retiró para observarla, Xian-Pu concluyó su frase - … mucho tiempo…

- Y yo… - sus manos se deslizaron hacia los muslos de la chica, acariciándolos con fervor - … demasiado tiempo…

Ella entendió sus intenciones y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Él la sostuvo por sus nalgas con un brazo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su cintura y devoraba lo que el escote dejaba ver de sus pechos… Besaba sus clavículas, su largo y fino cuello, a la vez que la chica arqueaba su espalda invitando a que se deleitase con cada uno de los poros de su piel… Ranma caminaba con dirección a…

- Aquí… - susurró ella - … en la barra…

- Podrían vernos…

- Uhm… - devoró sus labios en un ansiado beso - … que suerte tiene Akane…

- Olvídala – intentó sonar despreciativo – Divirtámonos… - deslizó hacia abajó uno de los tirantes del vestido, haciendo así que uno de sus pechos quedase al descubierto - … mucho más suculenta que "esa"… - Xian-Pu rió y gimió cuando los dientes de él rozaron el punto álgido de su seno.

Habían entrado en el almacén. Xian-Pu estaba apoyada contra la pared, de pie en el suelo, haciendo así en esta postura más fácil el desnudo. Comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de él, degustando con sus dedos lo terso de su piel, y lo definido de sus músculos… Su bíceps, sus triceps, sus pectorales… Perfectos. Y a su vez él, dejaba que el pequeño vestido de la camarera moldeara su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Cuando estaba prácticamente desnuda, con la única prenda clave que quedaba aún cubriendo su cuerpo, y cuándo se encaminaba a desabrochar el pantalón de él…

- Cierra los ojos… - susurró apretándose contra ella y dejando notar lo excitado que estaba

- Uhm… - ronroneó - ¿Por qué? – dijo mirándole a los ojos, pidiendo a gritos que terminará con el ansia de tenerle al menos una vez dentro de ella…

- Sólo ciérralos… - volvió a presionar sobre ella… Sabía que le gustaba… - quiero… - acarició sus voluminosos pechos y su firme abdomen - … jugar un poco antes de… - sus manos se deslizaron a la parte íntima de la joven, acariciándola sobre la prenda clave. Ella gimió y obedeció.

Notó como la cálida lengua de él moldeaba sus senos y el punto álgido de estos, se deslizaba por su abdomen besándolo, contorneó su ombligo y siguió besando hasta llegar a su parte íntima en donde por encima de la prenda mullió sus labios presionando aún más… A su vez una de sus manos estimulaba a uno de sus pechos…

Xian-Pu deliraba, creía que no podría resistir el primer de sus muchos predecibles orgasmos con él pero, entonces, escuchó un ruido metálico.

Abrió los ojos, asustada…

- ¿Para quién trabajas?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane lo había dado por imposible. Había llamado miles de veces al teléfono de Ranma. Ryouga decía que tampoco podía localizarle y sus nervios y celos estaban a punto de desbordarse por todos lados y provocar una gran inundación en la zona. Así que, decidió esperarle despierta.

No dormiría hasta que no viese como aparecía allí, conduciendo su lujoso coche y aparcándolo en la puerta. En ese momento, bajaría corriendo, cruzaría la calle, le daría una bofetada por estar desaparecido y después le abrazaría por haberlo añorado tanto. Pero después, se apartaría de él y le gritaría que no tiene derecho a preocuparla de esa forma y que jamás lo volviera hacer si no quería verla enfadada de verdad…

Mientras tanto, leería una de esas revistas 'femeninas' de Ukyo que ella encontraba absurdas. Así quizá lograría reírse un poco y se dispersaría.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, escuchó el ruido inconfundible de "ese" coche. Lanzó la revista al aire, se levantó de un brinco de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, cuando le divisó echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Yuka estaba en el salón, viendo la tele.

- ¿Akane a dónde vas en pijama?

- ¡A matarle! – abrió la puerta bruscamente y desde allí grito - ¡TÚ! – mantuvo los puños apretados a sus laterales mientras se acercaba y se percató del extraño gesto que lucía Ranma - ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO! – llegó justo frente a él. Ranma estaba inmóvil manteniéndole la mirada fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra, casi parecía no estar ni respirando - ¡LLEVO SEIS MALDITAS HORAS INTENTANDO LOCALIZARTE! – intentó darle una bofetada, pero su mano fue interceptada por la de él. Lo intentó con la zurda, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Intentó zafarse, aquello se estaba desbordando y Ranma no parecía… Ranma…

- No preguntes… - dijo frío - … vete a casa si no quieres resfriarte. Hablaremos mañana… - la soltó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la casa

- ¡Nada de mañana Ranma! – se atrevió a contestarle - ¿Dónde has estado? Solo pienso preguntártelo esta vez… - Le quería, en efecto, pero estaba cansada de esas furtivas marchas y no saber qué ocurría. Por que lo único que le venía a la mente es que estaba con más mujeres y ella no pasaría por eso - … si no contestas no habrá mañana…

Ranma se paró en seco. Su mente comenzó a calibrar un buen argumento. No esperó que Akane tuviera esa reacción y encontrársela a su llegada. Pero… ¿Por qué no pensó en esa posibilidad¿Por qué no imaginó que con el perfil de Akane, ella tuviese un impulso cómo aquel¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡Eh imbécil! – Ryouga apareció en escena - ¿Dónde has ido a reparar el maldito motor¿A Estados Unidos o algo así?

Ranma se sintió salvado. Akane se descolocó.

- ¿Sabías que había ido a reparar el motor? – preguntó a Ryouga extrañada

- Me ha llamado hace un rato y me dijo que el coche se le había averiado esta mañana…

- ¿Y por qué no me cogías el teléfono? – inquirió ella

- Por que me lo he dejado en casa, joder…

- ¿Y no puedes llamarme desde algún sitio y decirme lo que te ha pasado, como has hecho con Ryouga? No, Akane tiene que estar preocupada todo el día por que a Ranma no le apetece llamar a su juguete-novia.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo sonando ofendido y con la mirada congelada

- Lo que oyes…

- Tú no eres mi juguete-novia… - recalcó cada una de las sílabas – que te quede claro…

- ¡Quién lo diría!

Ryouga empezó a notar cambios en los comportamientos de los dos y eso se desviaba de los planes trazados.

- Calma chicos… Ha sido simplemente un poco de falta de comunicación, no volverá a pasar ¿Verdad Ranma? La próxima vez la llamarás primero a ella y le dirás lo que te ha pasado…

- Al infierno… - susurró ella. Akane se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar a paso ligero hacia su casa

- Ryouga, cierra la boca y métete dentro – ordenó tajante, para luego ir corriendo y coger a Akane. Cuando llegó a su lado y agarrándola de la muñeca – Akane espera… espera… - dijo sonando suplicante. Ella rehuía su mirada, pero no pudo evitar que él viera como lagrimeaba - … Lo siento… Tendría que haberte llamado – con sus manos levantó la cara de ella para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos - … Mírame… He tenido muy mal día, todo me ha salido fatal desde esta mañana. Salí a buscar una cosa para ti - limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos - …y me ha sido imposible, en el transcurso del camino se me paró el coche. El arreglo me ha salido por mis dos riñones… Los que me atendieron eran unos incopetentes que no sabían decirme qué le pasaba. Al final terminé diciéndoselo yo… - Ella sonrió con eso - Después llego y resulta que te encuentro gritándome en medio de la noche, con toda la razón del mundo. Y yo en vez de callar y aceptar mis culpas, me pongo algo borde…

- ¿ALGO borde? – dijo ella irónica arqueando una ceja para recalcarlo aún más.

- Vale… muy borde… Lo siento, lo último que quiero es que te enfades conmigo y te pases dos o tres días sin hablarme… ¿Me perdonas?

- No hay nada que perdonar… - hizo una pausa – por ahora… - sonrió levemente - lo que quiero es que no vuelvas a hacerlo…

Se dieron un tierno y reconfortante beso a la vez que se abrazaban.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti… - susurró entonces Akane

- ¿Ah si¿Qué es? – dijo mirándola aún aturdido

- Si te lo digo no es una sorpresa listillo. Tu solo ponte 'decente' mañana.

- ¿Cómo que decente? – gruñó arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada… - susurró sensual - … solo… - su dedo índice iba surcando un pequeño camino sobre la camisa de Ranma, desde su abdomen hasta sus labios - … que… te pongas ese traje negro… - se acercó a su oído para susurrarle - que sabes que tanto… me excita… - se echó hacia atrás, dejando sus labios aparentemente a merced de él. Pero cuando se lanzó para devorar los suaves labios de aquella que comenzaba a desequilibrarle, ésta echó a correr hasta su casa.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! – gritó al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta. Se quedó allí, en mitad de la calle, pensativo, sin moverse… mientras que una sombra le observaba desde la oscuridad.

Se dio media vuelta despacio y se dirigió a su casa. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y la cerró, apoyándose contra ella, suspirando y cerrando los ojos… Sintió una presencia y los abrió con pesadez, siendo ese su único momento de calma en mucho tiempo… encontrándose cara a cara con Ryouga.

- ¿Resultado? – preguntó frío. Ranma deslizó su dedo pulgar desde el lado izquierdo de su cuello, pasando por su nuez hasta terminar el camino trazado en el lado derecho. Ryouga sonrió forzado – Eso está bien…

Se observaron durante un par de minutos en la oscuridad, en absoluto silencio y sin mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Fríos, Distantes… Reconociéndose… Acechándose. Algo había cambiado y ambos lo sabían.

Ranma se despegó de la puerta lentamente y caminó con dirección a la planta superior, a su dormitorio. Ryouga siguió en el mismo lugar pero desviándose unos centímetros para poder observarle de reojo. Igual que Ranma lo hizo con él.

Al llegar arriba, miró hacia las dos puertas que tenía frente a él, dónde dos compañeros suyos dormían. Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que hacer durante esos segundos que se mantuvo delante de esas puertas… Pero no era el lugar, aunque sí el momento. Era consciente de que estaba cambiando y de que corría peligro. Ellos no tardarían en delatarle… Se convertiría en un reciclado y su misión acabaría allí. No, no podía hacer eso. Se repetía una y otra vez… (_Eres Perfecto_) Tenía que terminar lo que le habían ordenado… Los que habitaban tras esas puertas, tendrían que esperar…

Se dió media vuelta y se encerró en su dormitorio.

Tiró las dos armas sobre el suelo. Las observó. Como hipnotizado cogió una de ellas, se acercó a la ventana y apuntó a la casa de enfrente, a la habitación de Akane. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante un minuto. Ajustando su vista al objetivo, controlando su pulso, su respiración… Y cuando ya estaba preparado, apretó el gatillo…

Escena en Gris

Un niño de visión borrosa. El sonido de un abrupto disparo. Un grito de mujer desesperado. Otro disparo. El absoluto silencio solo roto por un ligero llanto.

Escena en Gris

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sacudió la cabeza y bajó el arma. Perdió la vista y, como si de un autómata se tratase, se giró caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió, se agachó y dejó el arma en el suelo que ya pertenecía al pasillo. Volvió a mirarla, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, como si fuese la primera vez que viese aquel artilugio. Volviendo a su posición natural, reentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta y pareció olvidarse del tema…

* * *

Gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado vuestras reviews y e-mails. Significa mucho para mi recibir vuestras opiniones e impresiones sobre la historia. Sinceramente, muchas gracias por tomaros ese tiempo y esas molestias.

Un Abrazo a todos.

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

**AnDrAiA **


	12. 11 Reminiscencia

Sin Nombre

_**Capítulo Undécimo : 'Reminiscencia'.**_

* * *

Entre (_cursiva_)pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

>>> Escena en Gris >>> (Escena del Pasado)

* * *

>>> Escena en Gris >>> 

Un amplio y largo pasillo de una lujosa mansión. Los brillantes y hermosos tapices colgados de las paredes y la exquisita alfombra persa que cubría toda la longitud del lugar, contrastaban con el frío mármol blanco que recubría el suelo y las paredes y, aún más, contrastaban los impecables asientos de madera barnizada que estaban colocados a los lados de las puertas que podían encontrarse en aquel corredor. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por la enorme vidriera del final de pasillo, bañando todo el lugar de perlados anaranjados.

Una preciosa niña de cinco años caminaba por la alfombra con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. Sus pasos eran cortos y cautelosos, pero decididos al mismo tiempo. Su destino era ver el atardecer desde aquel enorme ventanal, como cada tarde lo hacia sin excusa alguna. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo percibió una figura sentada en uno de aquellos bancos de madera, como una estatua egipcia, y con una amplia sonrisa se acercó.

- Hola – dijo ella con una exquisitez abrumadora frente a la figura. No recibió contestación - ¿Cómo te llamas? – probó de nuevo revoloteando a su alrededor - ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Preguntó con inocencia – Qué serio eres… - se aproximó peligrosamente, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de quién tenía en frente - … ¿No sabes hablar? – torció la cabeza hacia un lado encontrando su mirada. Aquello pareció devolver a la vida a aquella supuesta estatua egipcia…

- Vete – contestó advirtiéndola – Aléjate

… pero tan solo por un segundo. La niña frunció el ceño y los labios. De repente la puerta que quedaba a la izquierda de la figura se abrió. El pequeño cuerpo femenino salió despedido hacia el suelo, por cortesía del empujón recibido por su recién descubierta estatua, cayendo sentada frente a él. Un pequeño grito acompañó a su caída.

Un hombre altísimo, con una fisonomía que podría calificarse como rocosa, apareció en el pasillo a través de la puerta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cuando divisó a la pequeña. Detrás de él, apareció otro hombre.

- Cariño… - dijo el último abriendo los brazos hacia la pequeña, quién gritó un ¡Papi! Lleno de alegría y se acurrucó en los brazos de éste - … ¿Qué haces aquí? – caminó hacia el ventanal, para observar al atardecer, con su pequeña hija.

El otro hombre observó a esa denominada figura egipcia.

- Levántate – agregó distante - ¿No habrás hablado con nadie verdad?

- No, señor

- Bien – dijo con doble intención - porque desde ahora estás en activo – y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al ventanal.

Sin percatarse de que, su pequeño acompañante, quién le seguía, divisó por última y al mismo tiempo primera vez a aquella pequeña figura femínea, por la cual sabría recibiría su castigo.

>>> Escena en Gris >>>

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo… - Kuno paseaba frente a la mesa de Nobu. De un lado a otro con un hilo de desesperación en su voz - … ¿no puedes localizar esos malditos números?

- Mira Kuno, hago lo que puedo… Es complicado ¿comprendes? - el hombre respondió sosegado, mirándole desde su silla, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho - … ya te expliqué que no iba a ser dicho y hecho y sigues insistiendo en que sea así… Te dije que me dieras tiempo y no me lo estás concediendo – el tono de su voz varió, a uno más seco y distante- … agotas mi paciencia. Podría hacer esto solo, sin que tú te metieras en medio. Así que, deja de presionarme. Y si no, adelante con tu último recurso.

- Sabía que no podía fiarme del todo de ti… - apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, encarando a su interlocutor, que lucía una mirada diferente, agresiva - … Yo muevo mis contactos, muevo a mi gente y lo único que consigo de ti es que no cumplas con los plazos…

- ¿Crees que yo no muevo a los míos Kuno? – se levantó, despacio… fiero - … ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo sin mis contactos¿Crees que podrías conseguir los números de las cuentas sin MI AYUDA?

- Hubiera conseguido otra forma de tenerlos en mi poder… - Observó como Nobu no respondía como siempre lo hacía, por mucho que él dijera. Así que, decidió replegar las alas y esconder la cabeza. Podía perder a una de sus dos piezas claves - … pero me asocié contigo por que eres el mejor…

- Entonces, dame tiempo. – volvió a sentarse. Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio.

- De todos modos… - Kuno se sentó también en la silla, observando la reacción del hombre que tenía frente a sí ante el comentario que iba a realizar - … comenzaré los preparativos para mi último recurso…

- Estoy de acuerdo… - silencio de nuevo. – Tres semanas más. Si no lo consigo en tres semanas, comienza con tu dispositivo. ¿Tendrás suficiente para prepararlo todo en ese tiempo?

- Sí, no hay problema… - Kuno miró al suelo, pensativo durante unos segundos más. Y después sentenció – Acabaremos con Tzen.

- Lo sé. No lo dudes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un agotador día de clases, Ranma estaba preparado para recibir la 'sorpresa' que Akane le tenía preparada. Acababa de llegar a la casa de ella y decidió esperar sentado en el sofá del salón hasta que la chica hubiese terminado de arreglarse. Yuka, acomodada en el sillón que estaba al lado del amplio sofá, no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- A ver Akane… ¿A quién se le ocurre vestirse después de peinarse¡Solo a ti! – Decía Ukyo exasperada mientras arreglaba el peinado de la joven en el cuarto de baño - … tienes que tener cuidado con los postizos, si no los agarras bien y se te ocurre estornudar en la mesa, se te caerán en el plato y cenarás filete con pelo.

- Pues por eso mismo, agárralo bien…

- Ya, ya… ¿Y dónde narices vais que te arreglas tanto? No es por nada, pero tendrías que ver al bombón que está ahí abajo…

- ¡Ay¡Cuidado pervertida¡Que estás manipulando mi cabeza!… - la asesinó con la mirada a través del espejo

- Perdona mujer… Estoy haciendo algo de lo que no tengo ni la más remota idea… - Ukyo colocó una orquilla entre los cabellos de ella - ¡Uff! No sabía que a Ranma le quedaran tan increíblemente bien los trajes… No debería sorprenderme con lo bueno que está…

- Ukyo, atenta al pelo… - decía Akane mientras terminaba de arreglarse el flequillo - … Espero que todo salga bien… - suspiró

- Verás como si… - Ukyo la abrazó con cuidado - … no te preocupes

- ¿Tú crees? – la miró a través del espejo – Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a salir como espero… - se levantó. Cogió su bolso de mano y caminó fuera del baño, hacia las escaleras, seguida por Ukyo.

Yuka vio a Akane al filo de la escalera comenzando a bajarla. Ranma parecía no haberse dado cuenta, así que la joven, muy seria, le chisteó y cuando éste la miró le hizo una señal con la cabeza. El chico se levantó y se giró hacia donde le habían indicado. La imagen de Akane le pareció más que perfecta, impecable. El vestido de raso, de color gris perla, se amoldaba a la perfección a su estrecha cintura, delineando sus caderas como una segunda y sedosa piel. Ranma parecía aturdido observándola, mientras ella le sonreía y se sentía dulcemente desnudada. Cuando llegó junto a él le recorrió un escalofrío de vulnerabilidad. Aquellos ojos… esos preciosos ojos cobalto… le eran tan intensamente conocidos…

- Estás preciosa… - susurró él

- Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal… - una pícara y cómplice sonrisa se dejó entrever en sus labios

- ¿A que te vuelves andando de donde sea a dónde vayamos?

- No te atreverás… - se agarraron de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida

- Claro que lo haré – sonó demasiado serio y Akane paró en seco. Yuka y Ukyo les veían sorprendidas - ¿Pero no estábamos de broma? No hay quién os entienda… - Ranma tiró un poco de la mano de Akane y salieron de la casa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el coche. Al llegar, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a sentarse imitando a los clásicos galanes franceses. Akane rió primero y después hizo un gracioso gesto con la cabeza agradeciendo el acto de él. Ranma bordeó el coche, observando fríamente todo a su alrededor. Percibió algo diferente en la casa de en frente. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marco un código numérico. Con eso, estaría seguro durante al menos una hora.

Entró en el coche, con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa juguetona.

- Y bien¿Dónde vamos, señorita?

- Aquí – extendió una tarjeta de color blanca y filo dorado. Apretó los labios, esperando la respuesta de él.

Ranma miró la tarjeta y observó a la chica un poco aturdido.

- Hoy no es nuestro…

- Ya lo sé – le interrumpió ella – No vamos ahí por eso, es una sorpresa ya te lo dije. – sonreía y se veía feliz. Quizá demasiado, bajo el juicio de él.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo y no sabes cómo? – La observó fijamente, con la mirada completamente helada. - Sigues tomando la píldora ¿verdad?

- ¡Ranma! – Sonó ofendida - Pues claro que sí – Akane estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera le dio importancia al gesto del chico – ¿Qué pasa? - simuló un puchero y poniendo voz de niña pequeña dijo - ¿No podemos ir ahí sin necesidad de celebrar algo?

- No, si por poder, podemos. – le devolvió la tarjeta - Como si quieres que vayamos todos los días. Lo que me preocupa es la sorpresa… – arrancó el coche y dio marcha atrás. Y comenzó el camino - No el hecho de ir al restaurante más caro de todo Japón…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la puerta del restaurante. Un aparcacoches ayudó a Akane a salir del automóvil, mientras el otro corría a recoger las llaves del Porsche de la mano de Ranma. Ella esperó a su acompañante, increíblemente radiante. La jóven llamó la atención de todos los que estaban presentes, de los que llegaban y de los que se marchaban, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. El chico rodeó su estrecha cintura con su mano, y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el restaurante.

- Te miran todos… - susurró él, realmente admirado.

- No digas eso… - respondió ella con una sonrisa - … me pones nerviosa…

- Es la verdad… - besó su mejilla tiernamente - ¿A qué nombre está echa la reserva?

- Tendo, por supuesto. - Abrió su pequeño bolso de mano y se olvidó de lo demás.

- Buenas Noches señor – miró a Ranma y después a ella – señora… ¿Podrían decirme a nombre de quién está hecha la reserva?

- Tendo, Akane – contestó él. Observó de reojo como Akane rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

- Oh, por supuesto. Síganme, por favor. – el mètre cogió dos cartas y se encaminó dentro del lujoso salón.

Siguieron al hombre. Ella continuó buscando impaciente en su bolso, y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para saber por donde iba. Ranma se limitó a estudiar a todos los presentes, de arriba abajo, memorizando cada uno de los rostros, haciendo apuntes mentales de lugar, de la situación de las mesas, de la barra del bar, las salidas… era como dibujar un plano en un folio, solo que todo era guardado en su caprichosa mente.

Al llegar a su mesa, el hombre retiró la silla de Akane invitándola a sentarse.

- ¿Desean pedir ahora alguna cosa señor, señorita?

Ranma la miró, esperando su aprobación.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tal algo de beber? – sugirió ella

- De acuerdo… - susurró el joven de ojos azules

- ¿Qué nos recomienda? – Akane se lucía espléndida. El metre, aún con toda su profesionalidad, no podía dejar de observar a esa mujer tan cautivadora.

- El vino de la casa de la cosecha de 1985 es excelente sin duda, señorita.

- Bien, traiga una botella – ordenó Ranma, ligeramente molesto. Lo que Akane notó.

El mêtre hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza y se alejó en busca del pedido.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – susurró ella tendiendo su larga y fina mano sobre la mesa, pidiendo la de él.

- No nada… - cogió su mano, acariciando el dorso con sus dedos - … es solo que no he dormido muy bien hoy, no te preocupes… - sonrió, para afianzar su mentira.

- Vaya… - sonó compasiva - … bueno, no importa. Ahora disfruta – apretó ligeramente su mano – y espero que te guste mi sorpresa, aunque si has dormido mal, no sé si te sentará muy bien… - Ranma frunció el ceño

- Estoy imaginándome qué puede ser…

Akane abrió los ojos, esperando que él no supiera de qué se trataba. El mêtre llegó con la botella y desenlazaron las manos. El hombre dio la vuelta a las copas y les sirvió.

- Si desean cualquier cosa los señores… - inclinando la cabeza se retiró.

- A ver… - ella se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos. Poniendo una mueca de incomodidad dijo - ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?

- Mmm… La pregunta no es cuál… - Ranma se echó también hacia atrás con la copa de vino en la mano, le dio un trago y la apoyó sobre la mesa. Se relajó durante unos segundos al descubrir la posible sorpresa… Aunque debía seguir alerta - … pero me gustaría que siguieses creyendo que no he averiguado nada…

- ¡Si ya lo has hecho! – Akane se sintió torpe, por no poder ni mantener ese secreto para él

- Bueno, solo tengo una intuición, pero no quiere decir que sea la correcta – se inclinó sobre la mesa, intentando acercarse a ella – Akane, sonríe… - suplicó susurrando - … Te conozco y solo una cosa como esta podría hacer que te vieras así … estás radiante mi vida, me gusta verte feliz…

Akane se sonrojó. Ese comentario había sido muy dulce, extremadamente. En muy pocas ocasiones le escuchaba susurrarla de esa manera tan íntima. No quería que aquello se convirtiese en almíbar, así que decidió romper un poco el tono de la conversación, por que sabría que no podía contenerse si seguía mirándola así

- Uhm… - se acercó un poco más a él - … ¿no me estarás camelando por que quieres algo esta noche, verdad Saotome?

- Eres tu la que tiene la sorpresa, no yo… - susurró besando su mano y dejándola apoyada suavemente sobre el impecable mantel de la mesa. Después bebió un trago de vino. Akane había conseguido su objetivo, hacerle ver de forma sutil, que la situación se estaba volviendo incomoda para ella.

Pasaron los minutos, Akane miró su reloj nerviosa. Después sacó su pequeño y plateado teléfono móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Ranma leía la carta tranquilamente. Ella arrugó la tela de su vestido que yacía sobre sus rodillas y se perdía hasta el suelo. Prácticamente de manera inconsciente, su pie comenzó a moverse.

Ranma se dio cuenta. Los pendientes de ella, en forma de lágrima, se movían inquietos, y la chica no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro de forma discreta. Él observó el móvil, después a los comensales. Todo en orden se apuntó mentalmente y siguió leyendo la carta.

- Akane – dijo apaciguadamente, posando su vista sobre ella

- ¿Qué? – la chica sonó distraída, más pendiente de algo más que de la propia pregunta

- ¿Quieres que pidamos algo ahora? – ella le miró

- Yo… bueno… - miró al teléfono - … no tengo mucha hambre, aún.

- De acuerdo. – Dejó la carta a un lado - ¿Algo más de beber?

- No, por mi está bien así – tomó un trago de vino y de repente el teléfono móvil sonó. Se le iluminó la cara y sonrió sin querer ocultarlo - ¿Sí? – Preguntó radiante – Si… ah… - en su voz, se esfumaba el entusiasmo - … entiendo… - Ranma podía descifrar la conversación - … sí, sí, está bien… De acuerdo… - ella le miró y rápidamente bajó la vista - …Gracias. – Colgó y suavemente depositó el teléfono sobre la mesa - … Bueno… - quiso disimular, pero no lo hizo demasiado bien - … se acabó tu sorpresa… - notó como un nudo se formó en su garganta y quiso tragarlo, hundirlo en sus entrañas y que allí yaciera.

- Cuéntamelo - dijo él, verdadera y peligrosamente preocupado

- No, si es igual. Otro día… Aunque bueno, ahora estás seguro de cuál era ¿Verdad? – ella forzó la sonrisa y sus párpados volvieron a cubrir sus precioso ojos - ¿Te apetece cenar? Yo no tengo hambre, se me han quitado las ganas – susurró, intentando que él no oyera lo último y queriendo deshacer el nudo de su garganta. ¿Por qué no podía hundirlo, como otras veces lo había hecho? Exacto, por que estaba Ranma, por que era importante para ella que le conociese y sabiéndolo tan bien como lo sabía, él no se había presentado, como siempre. Akane quería estallar y llorar… Y lamentarse por tener todo y no tener nada. Quería que Ranma no la viese así, tan débil, él no era así, era un hombre capaz de controlar las situaciones más adversas. El había perdido a su padre y no se había venido abajo, siguió luchando y sin embargo ella, pretendía hundirse delante de él en tan solo unos segundos… Y no resistió más. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin control y su voz quebrada solo pudo decir un – Lo siento… - y sus piernas consiguieron responder para levantarse y salir de allí, con la cabeza gacha.

- Akane, espera… - dijo él intentando sostenerla por la muñeca. Pero aquel gesto sería demasiado brusco y ella necesitaba unos segundos a solas.

Se levantó sin dejar de observarla ni un solo minuto. Sacó un fajo de billetes, los dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a andar tras ella. Vió como el mêtre le dio las buenas noches, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien. Ranma quiso matarle por su desconsideración, podía haber cerrado la boca e ignorarla, o podía haberle preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero no darle las buenas noches como si no la estuviera ocurriendo nada.

Al salir y cruzar su mirada con la de él, el hombre quedó prácticamente congelado. Los ojos de Ranma, azules y fríos como el hielo le habían amenazado tan hirientemente como si le hubieran clavado un puñal. El mêtre bajó la vista acobardado, y vió como el hombre salía fuera del lugar, tras la joven.

Akane cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, y una de sus manos se encargaba de limpiar sus lágrimas. Su respiración descontrolada al igual que su pulso. Quería evitar llamar la atención, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, y ese intento estaba haciendo que pudiera controlar aún menos su tristeza. Y sabía que Ranma estaba justo a unos pasos de ella, esperándola, cuidándola, como hizo desde el primer momento que le conoció. Y adoraba que ese hombre supiera tan bien lo que necesitaba, y él sabía que ella suplicaba unos segundos a solas.

Ranma se apoyó contra la pared, y miró hacia el lado contrario dónde Akane estaba. Aquello se le escapaba de las manos, estaba consiguiendo penetrar en él. Ella estaba logrando romper la barrera impuesta, inmiscuirse, hacerle sentir… y Ahora sentía la necesidad natural de abrazarla y calmarla. Pero se debía al control, autocontrol.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos que creyó oportunos se separó de la pared y caminó hacia ella, y vió como ella caminaba hacia él, en busca de refugio.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó faltando escasos centímetros entre ellos.

Akane caminaba y quería controlar sus lágrimas, pero las emociones y la sensibilidad estaban a flor de piel. Ver como él era su refugio, ver lo vulnerable que se sentía, la hizo llorar y echarse en sus brazos, volviendo a sollozar.

- ¿Por qué nunca está cuándo más le necesito? – le preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. Sintió como le acariciaba el cabello - ¿Por qué nunca está cuando más me importa¡Necesitaba que estuviera aquí esta noche! – sollozó y lloró. – Quería que te conociera… - Y Ranma comenzó a sentir dolor…

- Shh… no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad más adelante.

- Pero ¿por qué nunca está cuándo ocurre algo importante en mi vida¿Por qué? No le pido atención las 24 horas del día… - se separó de Ranma y le miró a la cara- puedo comprender que esté hasta arriba de trabajo¡pero nunca ha estado presente cuando algo ha sido importante para mi¡Mierda¡Esto era muy importante! – apretó los puños y afianzó su argumento con un pisotón en el suelo

- Ven… - él pasó su mano por sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del restaurante - … se lo que se siente... – besó su cabello y la abrazó previendo que ella no quería que nadie la viera con la cara llorosa.

Esperó a que el aparcacoches viniese con el Porsche. El hombre quiso ayudarla a subir al coche, pero al ver la amenazante mirada de Ranma se echó hacia atrás y volvió a las escaleras de entrada. Él abrió la puerta y ayudó a Akane a subir al asiento, tan delicadamente como pudo. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su asiento, diciendo un seco 'Buenas Noches' a los dos hombres. Cuando se alejaron Akane levantó la mirada y perdió sus ojos avellana a través de la ventana. Vió que ese no era el camino a casa.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – susurró, con la voz afónica a causa del llanto

- Quiero que veas un sitio… - dijo él, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Akane no preguntó más, se dedicó a mirar el negro asfalto y a presenciar como se alejaban de la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron casi dos horas desde que Ranma comenzó a conducir. Condujo por carreteras secundarias por las cuales no se habían cruzado a ni un solo vehículo. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde entonces, solo un murmullo que se desprendía de los altavoces del coche les acompañaban.

De repente, él comenzó a frenar reduciendo la velocidad. Akane pudo distinguir un camino de tierra a su derecha, por donde el chico se dirigió, maniobró y aparcó. Paró el motor y se dirigió a ella:

- ¿Estás mejor? – él la observaba inspeccionándola como si fuese la primera vez que la viera, con una mirada indescifrable y opaca. Ella asintió – Bien, sígueme – cogió las llaves y la ayudó a salir.

- ¿Esto es lo que querías enseñarme? – preguntó incrédula observando el gran muro de piedras que había frente a ella y al que se dirigían

- Impaciente – recriminó dulce. Sujetó su mano y comenzó a buscar – Ten cuidado, los escalones son altos – advirtió al llegar a unas altas escaleras de piedra.

Ella subió poco a poco, ayudada por él. Los tacones eran peligrosos cuando se trataba de andar sobre la piedra, pero aún más si le añades subir unas escaleras. Estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, y se maldijo por empeñarse en usar tacones de aguja, todo para que no hubiera tanta diferencia de altura entre ellos y quedar de una forma más armoniosa ante su padre. Ese que la había fallado, ese al que ella quería tanto, ese del que comenzaba a dudar de que se preocupase o la tuviese, al menos, algo de cariño. Y las lágrimas querían volverle a brotar de los ojos. Agachó la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse, no quería que él la volviera a ver llorando. Cuando lo logró, volvió la vista hacia arriba y pudo ver una gran pradera oscurecida por la noche; una gran luna plateada yaciendo en el cielo, coronando dos colinas que se perdían al final del plano y rodeada de las más brillantes estrellas que ella había visto jamás.

- Aquí vengo cuando quiero escapar de todo y de todos – caminaron hacia delante - o casi todos… - corrigió sonriéndola

- Esto es precioso… - susurró mirando al cielo

- Ven… - rodeó su cintura y la incitó a andar.

Y lo que vió Akane fue un lago de mercurio, reflejando la luz de la luna en sus aguas.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este sitio? – preguntó maravillada y amoldándose más a él, entre sus brazos que la rodeaban de forma protectora.

- La verdad, no lo recuerdo – contestó sincero, cerrando los ojos y aspirando la suave fragancia que la impregnaba.

- Mmm… - elevó la vista al cielo, observando las brillantes estrellas - … me encantan las estrellas. Me relaja mirarlas… - giró su cabeza y miró a Ranma dulce, completamente enamorada – Te quiero… - susurró

- Y yo a ti… - dijo de la misma manera.

Se besaron sin prisas, con cariño, con infinita sinceridad, con infinita ternura… Y se sonrieron cómplices al fin.

- Mira… - Él deslizó su mano por el pequeño brazo de ella, hasta alcanzar su frágil mano. Apoyó su mejilla contra la de la joven y desde ahí, fue guiándola - …Perseo – el dedo índice de Akane permanecía señalando. Y él dibujaba con la mano de ella la constelación, en el lienzo de la bóveda celeste, deteniéndose en cada punto brillante en el infinito manto negro de la noche – Andrómeda… - se giraron levemente hacia la izquierda y volvió a guiarla, señalándole la constelación. Sintiendo el calor de su suave y tersa mejilla, aspirando su fragante y sensual aroma de mujer, sintiendo lo que no debía sentir – Casiopea… - quemándose por dentro, cavando su tumba - Auriga… - y quiso morir, por que había aprendido lo prohibido.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – ella acarició su brazo y se giró para abrazarle admirada. Deslizó sus manos tras su cuello - ¿Hay algo en este mundo que no sepas? – sonrió de esa manera que la hacia única.

- Creo que no – sonrió, esculpiendo, camuflando una verdad.

Akane yació entre sus brazos mirando las estrellas, sintiendo su trabajado cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración, escuchando su corazón.

- ¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo, corre. – pareció una niña pequeña, adorable.

- ¿No me digas que crees en esas cosas?

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Venga, pide un deseo – ella lo pidió

- De acuerdo, está bien – y él también.

Él había cerrado sus ojos, ausentándose, reprogramándose. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella susurró en su oído.

- Desearía hacer el amor contigo… - besó su cuello y acaricio sus hombros.

Ranma abrió los ojos, aparentemente como nuevo.

- ¿Ese era tu deseo? – preguntó señalando con la vista hacia el cielo

- No – susurró acarameladamente - … esos deseos nunca se dicen, se guardan aquí – llevó la mano de Ranma hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón – y uno debe esperar hasta que se cumplen. Este es otro muy diferente.

- Entonces… - comprendiendo sus palabras la cogió en brazos – hagámoslo realidad – se besaron de nuevo bajo el manto de estrellas, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La despedida había sido dulce, realmente dulce. Ranma ahora caminaba desde la puerta de la casa de Akane hasta la suya, con paso lento pero decidido. Debía auto-reprogramarse antes de cruzar por el umbral de entrada, debía recobrar la compostura. Cada vez le resultaba más complicado y eso era peligroso. Demasiado. En extremo.

Al abrirla contempló en el salón a sus otros dos compañeros jugando al 'Ajedrez', no se saludaron y tampoco le miraron.

- Arriba. – dijo uno de ellos.

Y no hizo falta nada más para que él lo entendiera. Ranma subió las escaleras. A medida que lo hacía, era como si su vista se perdiese, se helara, como si se tratase de un glaciar. Sus músculos se tensaban, sus sentidos alerta al cien por cien, su raciocinio imponiéndose sobre todo lo demás. Sintió la impetuosa necesidad de tocar el frío del metal de su arma, su robustez, su precisión. Eso era él, lo igual a ese arma, exactamente eso.

Al traspasar la puerta…

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó desde la silla donde estaba sentado. No necesitó girarse para saber de a quién se trataba – No habíamos precisado esta hora de regreso.

- No siempre cumplo el horario de regreso. – Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, evitando cualquier intrusión posible - Sabes cuál es la prioridad y también sabes que existen circunstancias imperiosas sobre la hora establecida.

- Y yo te recuerdo… - se giró, levantándose de la silla. Le miró fijamente - …que soy yo el que debe informar a 'Raíz'. Y que tienes la obligación de cumplir unas horas internas y externas. Tú controlas las circunstancias, no ellas a ti.

Ranma no le quitó la vista de encima, no hizo ningún gesto que delatara su situación. Lo que Ryouga estaba diciendo era cierto, él estaba incumpliendo las normas. Se observaron durante un minuto exactamente. Se analizaron mutuamente, en completo silencio.

- 'Revisión' – sentenció Ryouga – tienes treinta horas.

El joven de ojos grisáceos dejó caer el arma sobre la cama de su interlocutor, después le echó una última mirada y salió del dormitorio. Citar el tiempo fue una advertencia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

>>> Escena en Gris >>>

Un niño de visión borrosa. El sonido de un abrupto disparo. Un grito de mujer desesperado. Otro disparo. El absoluto silencio solo roto por un ligero llanto.

>>> Escena en Gris >>>

Era la tercera noche que pasaba mirando al oscuro techo. Para su suerte, nadie parecía haberse percatado de esa inestabilidad, aunque que Ryouga le hubiera dado el aviso de una 'Revisión' le hacían pensar que quizá si podrían haber notado algo. Debería prestar atención extra a sus compañeros.

Esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez durante sus sueños. No entendía qué significaban ni por qué las padecía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que no estaba descansando en condiciones y eso repercutiría en su misión y supondría un esfuerzo mayor en su revisión en 'Raíz'. Se levantó y encendió una lámpara auxiliar que apenas iluminaba y que quedaba sobre la mesa de arquitecto que tenía frente a la cama. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a estudiar los planos, eso le distraería y le ayudaría a concentrarse de nuevo…

Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó un ruido diferente, extraño, que no encajaba en su lugar. Miró hacia su puerta con el ceño fruncido. Unos segundos más... Se levantó de la silla, despacio muy despacio, como si de un felino se tratase. Pasando al lado de la cama se agachó sin apartar la vista de enfrente, sostuvo la almohada con su mano izquierda y agarró el arma con la derecha. Lentamente, paso a paso, se aproximó a la puerta. Volvió a escuchar, agudizando su sentido al máximo, alertando a todo su cuerpo al más mínimo cambio. "Hijo de puta…".

Abrió la puerta tan rápido como si ésta hubiese sido empujada por un huracán. Observó en la oscuridad a la silueta que se hallaba frente a él.

- Lo sabía… - susurró antes de colocar la almohada delante del cañón del arma y disparar. La silueta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el cuerpo se desplomó muerto en el suelo. Ranma no le quitaba la vista de encima. Rabia, Ira, Odio en sus ojos.

Una de las puertas de enfrente y la de al lado de su dormitorio se abrieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, haciendo partícipes de la escena a Ryouga y su compañero. El primero observó a Ranma y al cuerpo. El segundo solo miraba a Ranma serio, intentando evitar el temor que sentía y que no debía sentir.

- Deshazte de él Daisuke – ordenó sin mirarle. Seguía pensativo. Su mente estaba trabajando a la velocidad de la luz. Sus conocimientos se removían a miles de revoluciones, re-estructurando toda la situación. Se habían equivocado – No era Xian-Pu, Ryouga – agregó apretando las mandíbulas y aferrando la fría arma con más fuera – No era ella – su mirada se posó sobre su compañero.

- Sí, ella también lo era – agregó serio, observando como Daisuke cargaba a hombros el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero y bajaba las escaleras – Nosotros no nos equivocamos 3.8.5.9.2.1.3.0.5

Ranma le observó con la mirada ardiendo, brillándole como si fuera lava. El empleo de su numerología tenía un significado de trasfondo, auto-convencerse de que ella sí era, aunque no fuese.

El chico de ojos azules se dio la vuelta y volvió al dormitorio cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso golpe y respaldándose en ésta. Sintió que se ahogaba por unos instantes. "Ella no era la fuga… ella no era la fuga…" pensó dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos "Ella no era… no era… no era…" sus pupilas se dilataron, su visión se enfocó en la nada "Ella no era… ella no era…" y borrosas imágenes, se hicieron presentes en su mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Al bajar las escaleras a la mañana siguiente, encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina y desayunando a Daisuke. Éste le envió una mirada rápida, cerciorándose, calculando a la distancia a la que se encontraba de su compañero. Previendo la posibilidad de un ataque por su parte.

Pero Ranma ni siquiera le prestó atención. Debía estar perfecto para su revisión en "Raíz" y eso suponía una reprogramación inmediata y eficiente de su mente. Tendría que pasar el mayor tiempo posible aislado, en soledad. Procuraría no mezclarse más de lo mínimamente necesario con el resto de personas que podrían interferir en sus pensamientos. Que podrían distorsionarle.

Cogió una manzana del frutero y salió de la casa. Dio un vistazo rápido a todo objeto y persona que permanecía en la escena en la que se encontraba en ese preciso instante, deteniéndose inapreciablemente más espacio de tiempo en la ventana del dormitorio de Akane. Cuando memorizó todo, subió al coche y condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estoy muerta de sueño… - confesó Ukyo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos - … y mejor no hablar de la resaca… - su voz era soñolienta y distante.

- Haber vuelto antes a casa – Akane estaba sonriente y repleta. Botella de agua en mano, se preparaba para salir a correr un poco antes de irse a clases - ¿Ves? Yo ayer llegué temprano – agregó victoriosa

- Tú ayer llegaste tardísimo – la chica la observó acusadoramente – Lo que pasa que las bien folladas duermen como lirones

- ¡Eh! Habla bien – exclamó Akane con rubor

- Me dirás que no pequeña viciosa… - dejó reposar la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa - … Hace que no echo un polvo en condiciones como… - miró el reloj del microondas - … treinta y seis horas…. ¡Estoy desesperada!

- Lo que tienes es un problema, se llama Ninfomanía.

- Soy joven y disfruto de mi sexualidad. Como tú y cómo cualquiera. Además, tú no tienes problemas. Cuando quieres follar, solo tienes que llamar a Ranma y está a tu lado en menos de dos minutos, como un perrito faldero…- Akane descifró con aquel último comentario "crisis en la pareja".

- ¿Hay algún problema entre Ryouga y tú? – Se sentó frente a su amiga, que yacía recostada aún

- ¿Entre nosotros¿A parte de estar medio loco y ser prácticamente gilipollas¡No… qué va! Ninguno.

- Sabes que puedes contármelo… - acarició su brazo, en señal de complicidad

- Te lo agradezco pero no te preocupes. Son discusiones de pareja ya sabes, dices cosas desagradables y te pasas un par de días sin hablarte con él y todo ese lío… - Akane la miraba fijamente, la verdad es que no, no sabía lo que era discutir con su pareja por que nunca había discutido de esa forma con Ranma. Llevaban juntos algo más de medio año y nunca habían tenido ese tipo de disputas. Frunció el ceño - ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Ukyo al observar el repentino cambio gestual de su amiga

- No – contestó como si acabase de salir de un ensueño – No nada, es que… - se levantó de la silla como no sabiendo qué hacer - … acabo de acordarme que no he preparado unos apuntes que me pidió Yuka ayer – se excusó. Después la ofreció una sonrisa llena de ternura y confidencialidad - Si necesitas hablar…

- Lo sé, lo sé… - dijo moviendo la mano de arriba abajo en señal de 'No tiene importancia' – Anda vete, que si no vamos a llegar tarde a clase cuando luego te enredes en la ducha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma permanecía sentado, con una mesa de color blanca frente a él, en medio de una austera sala siendo alumbrado por un foco de luz pálida y perlada. Sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa cruzadas, su vista glaciar inerte al frente yaciendo sobre el espejo que había en la pared, donde sabía se encontraban al menos cinco hombres de bata blanca pertenecientes a 'Raíz'.

Tras el espejo, los hombres, en efecto cinco, hablaban.

- ¿Resultados, Karl? – dijo uno de ellos, apoyado sobre la encimera y observando al chico

- Perfectos, como siempre – agregó también observándole – Pero algo anda mal…

- Karl, ha tenido una valoración de 100 sobre 100 ¿Dónde encuentras tú el problema? – dijo el más jóven de la sala

- Anak – el mayor de los cinco hombres presentes intervino – Karl es quién ha disciplinado a 'El Mayor' es quién mejor le conoce – clavó su mirada en el hombre - ¿Qué le encuentras?

- No se lo que es… - su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del joven que permanecía inmóvil al otro lado del espejo

- ¿Posible reminiscencia?

- No lo se – respondió angustiado, con preocupación – No se lo que es pero algo no anda bien con él…

- ¿Crees que es necesario reciclarlo? – sugirió otro

- ¡Estáis hablando de reciclar a uno que ha dado un 100 sobre 100¿Y todo por la intuición de Karl? – Anak estaba aturdido

- Es cierto, es una locura Johnna – agregó el llamado Karl – Nosotros no creemos en intuiciones y nos estamos dejando llevar por una…

- El problema es que yo sospecho también que algo anda mal con él – divisó al hombre de glaciares ojos azules – Además, el último informe que nos ofreció…

- Resulta que era una fuga, que ya ha sido reemplazado – Anak le interrumpió, dejando una carpeta de color gris sobre la encimera – Y 'El Mayor' lo descubrió, ahí tenéis las pruebas. Está perfecto, dejarle que haga su trabajo.

- Si comete un solo fallo dejará de servirnos…

- Pero por eso le hemos llamado a revisión Karl, para evitar precisamente que cometa fallos y deje de servirnos… - Anak miró también al joven – Es la mejor de nuestras creaciones – suspiró con devota admiración – Dejarle ir. Mientras esté aquí no está siendo útil.

- Karl¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Sí, está bien – se retiró de su apoyo sobre la encimera– Pero antes… - cogió otra carpeta de color marrón que había sobre la mesa - …dejarme que le haga un par de preguntas extra-oficiales, solo para asegurarme - y anduvo hacia la sala en donde se encontraba 'El Mayor'.

Al entrar en el habitáculo, le observó fijamente. No se movió, su respiración no varió, ni tampoco su mirada. Se sentó frente a él, despacio, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera hacerle ponerse en guardia. Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre los azules glaciares de él.

- Bien… - abrió la carpeta y rebuscó en ella - …sigues siendo perfecto – levantó los párpados al decir aquello, quería ver si surgía algún efecto sobre él. Al comprobar que no, siguió buscando – Pero antes de que te marches, me gustaría que memorizaras algo… - Al encontrar lo que buscaba en la carpeta, la extendió sobre la mesa y la dejó de tal forma que Ranma leyera los datos del derecho - … mira esto…

El joven deslizó la vista suavemente hacia lo que el hombre le pedía. Encontró la fotografía de una mujer en blanco y negro. Entonces, esos recuerdos que no le dejaban dormitar, acudieron de nuevo a su mente como una oleada salvaje. Forzó a todo su cuerpo a no responder a ellos, a no dejar entrever ninguna emoción posible. Si así fuera, estaría perdido.

- ¿Debo eliminarla? – preguntó sin un ápice de sentimiento, absolutamente helado y lineal.

- No, no debes eliminarla – ordenó el hombre - ¿Sabes quién es? – preguntó entre-cerrando los ojos.

- No – contestó clavando su vista ahora sobre los ojos oscuros del hombre – Jamás he divisado ese objetivo, jamás he divisado ese rostro – mintió a la perfección. Era perfecto.

- De acuerdo, se que no me mientes – el hombre asintió y desvió la vista. Mirarle tan fijamente le provocaba incluso temor. Sí, sin duda alguna era perfecto, era la más maravillosa de sus creaciones – Puedes proseguir.

Ranma se levantó y anduvo fuera de la sala. Caminó por los amplios pasillos de color blancuzco, iluminados hasta el más mínimo rincón, haciéndole resaltar por su oscuro atuendo. Abrió la última puerta y penetró en un nuevo conjunto ambiental; el salón de una casa con un estilo decorativo europeo. Jamás nadie sospecharía sobre lo que escondía y había tras de esa exquisita mansión.

Una mujer le estaba esperando. Ofreciéndole de nuevo sus dos armas le acompañó hasta la salida. Caminó hasta su coche y se alejó de 'Raíz', con la terrible sensación de querer huir; por que ahora, aquel grito de mujer desesperado tenía un rostro…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane estaba intentando resolver uno de esos complejos problemas de Matemáticas A. Por más que intentaba encontrar la solución siempre se enfrascaba en el mismo punto. Jugueteando con el lápiz sobre la mesa, y después de estar cinco minutos divagando en averiguar cómo demonios seguir, se dio la vuelta y observó a Ranma, que permanecía sentado sobre la cama leyendo un libro. Parecía más ausente que centrado en la lectura.

- Ranma… - le llamó – Ranma cielo… - insistió, aunque él no se percató. Akane sonrió, admiraba su capacidad de concentración, pero a veces le preocupaba que fuese tan intensa. Se levantó y se colocó frente a él – Oye, que te estoy hablando… - susurró con ternura de cuclillas frente a la cama, mirándole desde abajo. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto, sobre las páginas del libro, entre las letras. - ¡Ranma! – medio gritó golpeándole la pierna con un deje de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

Como si acabase de despertar de un profundo letargo, el chico enfocó sus obscuros ojos azules sobre ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de una manera casual

- Que ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella sorprendida – ¿Te encuentras bien? – se sentó sobre sus talones, a su lado – Te he llamado cuatro veces y no me has contestado hasta que prácticamente te he gritado.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas…

- ¿En qué? – clavó su mirada preocupada sobre la suya.

Se observaron durante unos segundos. Él no tenía intención de decirle en lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando…

- En mi padre – confesó tejiendo la mentira. Sintió como una de las pequeñas y finas manos de Akane reposó sobre una de las suyas, conciliadora – Y en cuando vivía en Rusia… Solo eso.

- Entiendo… - estiró sus piernas y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared - Yo a veces pienso en mi madre… - entonces pudo divisar claramente lo que había en el libro. Instintivamente le miró y después devolvió la vista sobre las hojas - ¿Lo has hecho tú? – preguntó perpleja.

Ranma no sabía de qué hablaba, pero entonces, su vista se enfocó sobre el libro de igual forma que ella y tragó duro cuando comprobó que había dibujado, sin ningún tipo de control sobre su acto, a la mujer de la fotografía. Cerró el libro bruscamente y Akane se quedó en el camino de poder observar mejor el retrato.

- Tengo que irme – sentenció él distante, escurriéndose de la cama. Intentaba huir.

- Ranma, espera… - ella afianzó sus dos manos sobre el antebrazo de él - …no tienes por qué hablarme de ello pero, quédate conmigo… - llevaba días sin permanecer a solas con él. Había estado más ocupado de lo normal, más distante, huidizo y más frío. No, por nada del mundo quería que se marchase - Perdona si te ha molestado que…

- No, no es eso – corrigió repentinamente. No era ella quien le molestaba, era él quién se molestaba así mismo. Se frotó los ojos y suspirando se sentó de nuevo en la cama – Perdona, estoy un poco irascible…

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa – acarició sus hombros confortándole, transmitiéndole todo el amor que le profesaba – Sea lo que sea…

Y todo aquel sentimiento que le hacia notar, a Ranma le carcomía las entrañas. Porque estaba rompiendo todas las reglas, involucrándose, anhelando, desequilibrándose, sintiendo cuando no debía sentir. Porque todo aquello estaba prohibido y porque él, debía ser perfecto.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! 

Poco puedo deciros a partir de aquí… tan solo que, las cosas, parecen comenzar a desbocarse….

Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que os tomáis las molestias de enviarme vuestros comentarios. Esta historia es para vosotros chicos.Espero que todos estéis bien y que el Capítulo os haya gustado :)

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin finalidad de Lucro por lo que no incumplo ninguna Ley.**

**AnDrAiA **


	13. 12 Despertar

CAPÍTULO DUODÉCIMO: DESPERTAR

* * *

Entre () pensamientos

En _cursiva_ cambio de Idioma

>> Escena en Gris >> (Escena del Pasado)

* * *

No podía despertar. Sabía que aquello no podía ser real. Yacía enredado entre las sábanas, en la oscuridad y solitud de su habitación. Su cuerpo gritaba y ansiaba despertar, su mente sin embargo, deseaba revelar… 

>> Escena en Gris >>

En el salón de una casa tradicional, se encontraban una mujer y un hombre con dos pequeños, de uno y dos años, que jugaban en el corredor. Una tabla de 'Go' frente a ellos y las piedras negras y blancas esparcidas por el suelo gracias a sus manitas.

La mujer sonrió al ver como sus pequeños aparentaban entender el juego, incluso imitando gestos en sus preciosas caritas que habían visto a los mayores. Su marido y ella tomaban el té juntos compartiendo aquel precioso momento familiar que deseaban nunca terminara. En ese instante se escuchó como alguien irrumpía en la casa. La mujer se levantó a encontrarse con la inesperada visita pero, antes siquiera de poder salir de la habitación tres hombres se introdujeron en la sala. Uno de ellos observó a lo niños con satisfacción.

- ¡No…! - gritó el esposo con pánico en su rostro. Al escucharle, uno de los pequeños empezó a llorar, **un niño de visión borrosa**. Inició la aventura de levantarse, quería proteger a sus hijos y huir… Y **el sonido de un abrupto disparo** se esparció por toda la casa.

- ¡Cógeles! – ordenó uno de ellos y, el que no les había quitado la vista de encima, comenzó a acercarse.

**Un grito de mujer desesperado**, porque ella comprendió y también anheló protegerles**. Otro disparo** retumbó.

El más mayor de los pequeños luchó contra su opresor, mientras que el menor no comprendía y permanecía impasible. Las lágrimas fluían sin control por su pequeña carita, naciendo en sus preciosas joyas marinas. Estiraba los brazos hacia sus padres, quienes yacían inertes en el suelo de la habitación y pataleaba sobre el pecho del extraño que ahora le sostenía.

- ¡Hazle callar, Karl! – gritó exasperado el hombre caminando fuera de la sala, dándole antes una fría mirada al niño que no paraba de llorar.

El joven que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, le rodeó la cara con su enorme mano, impidiéndole ver y disminuyendo los sonidos desesperados que salían de su garganta. Y **el absoluto silencio** inundó aquel lugar. Silencio **solo roto por un ligero llanto** amargo, que se perdía y despedía para siempre de aquel feliz hogar, a través del corredor.

>> Escena en Gris >>

Despertó abruptamente, sudoroso y con lágrimas bañando un demacrado rostro. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, dolía dentro, muy dentro y quemaba. No podía respirar. Su garganta luchaba contra él, sus pulmones exigiendo aire urgentemente. Se levantó mareado, completamente aturdido y desnorteado. Se apoyó contra la mesa de arquitecto evitándose caer. Su garganta empezó a gemir absorbiendo brotes de aire, aliviando a sus pulmones. El corazón bombeaba sangre a bocanadas, a un ritmo intensamente frenético e imposible de controlar. Sentía como las venas de su cuerpo se inflamaban, como la sangre corría velozmente en demasía por todas ellas. Resistiendo la presión consiguió salir del dormitorio. Los temblores intentaban apoderarse de él, el sudor frío bañaba todo su cuerpo con angustia contenida y la cabeza quería estallarle en mil pedazos.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, aún gimiendo impotente por aire. Se ahogaba.

La cerró de golpe y se dejó sostener por sus temblorosos brazos contra la encimera de mármol del lavabo, reposando su cabeza en ellos, doblando su cuerpo fatigado.

Las imágenes resurgían de su memoria como oleadas salvajes de recuerdos olvidados. El aire volvía a faltarle y el corazón se desbocaba. Los temblores se agudizaban y el odio y la ira recobraban un sentido en él. Levantó la mirada despacio, temiendo observarse y cuando por fin lo hizo y encontró sus glaciares irises, fue como si un enorme puñal se clavase en su corazón desgarrándolo desde lo más profundo.

Gritó, aulló y golpeó a su irascible imagen en el espejo estallándolo en mil fragmentos, incrustándose pedazos del material en su mano, sangrando sin cesar. Volvió a gritar y golpeó con el reverso del brazo las estanterías de cristal, arrollándolas, destruyéndolas, convirtiéndolas prácticamente en polvo, provocándose heridas en todos y cada uno de los músculos de su brazo derecho. Y se dejó caer en el suelo, ahora un mar de cristal ensangrentado, llorando desconsolado, padeciendo el mayor de los dolores, temblando y creyéndose morir.

Al escuchar los golpes Ryouga e Hiroshi abrieron sus respectivas puertas de cada habitación, encontrándose cara a cara en el pasillo. Miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Ryouga negó con la cabeza…

- Enciérrate – le ordenó mirándolo frío – Una sola palabra y morirás. – Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta - Yo haré el informe.

Hiroshi se encerró sin mediar nada más y obedeciéndo. Ryouga se acercó a la puerta y escuchó. Al no oír nada…

- ¡Ranma! – Escuchó éste a través de la puerta - ¡Ranma, abre! – Perdía consistente sangre a través de sus heridas, tiñendo el suelo con ella - ¡Abre la puerta Ranma! – Restregó la mano por su cara, cubriéndola de color carmín – Vamos, no me hagas informar de esto… Abre la puta puerta…

Se levantó con extrema pesadez y somnolencia, respirando agitadamente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mirada se tornó fría de nuevo y abrió la puerta que le separaba de su interlocutor. Al encontrarse cara a cara, Ryouga le escuadriñó e inconscientemente retrocedió.

- ¿Qué coño has hecho? – suspiró observándole

- Apártate – ordenó él arrastrando la lengua

- No pienso hacerlo – le encaró. Algo andaba muy mal y no podía dejarle salir en ese estado. Sería él mismo quién le reprogramara, de esa manera no habría que dar ningún informe y la misión se llevaría a cabo tal y como estaba planeado.

- Apártate – volvió a ordenar con la mirada turbia y prácticamente vacía, como si no hubiera nada más en su cerebro. El frío cañón de un arma se colocó frente al rostro de Ryouga.

El joven de ojos pardos le retuvo la mirada, evaluó sus heridas. Y sin saber exactamente el por qué razonable de su actuación, le dejó vía libre. Ranma bajó las escaleras totalmente rígido, dejando un reguero, un rastro por el suelo de las gotas de sangre que se escurrían de las diversas heridas de su brazo, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero. Cuando le perdió de vista, observó de manera distante y fría el estado en que había quedado el cuarto de baño.

- Espero que tú mismo puedas reprogramarte… - cerrando la puerta y con un toque de amargura comprendió que algo estaba demasiado mal. Algo había rebosado - … yo no puedo hacerlo…

Miró hacia la habitación cerrada que quedaba a su derecha, la de Hiroshi. Cogió su arma, anduvo hasta quedar frente a la puerta, la abrió y se introdujo en el dormitorio. Lo único que se escuchó a continuación fue el tenue y amortiguado relucir de un certero disparo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

En aquellos mismos instantes, en un lujoso resturante…

- No hemos podido interceptar las mercancías ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo… - decía exasperado, con la mandíbula apretada de rabia - … ¿Ahora me dices que tampoco hemos descifrado los códigos? Lleváis dos meses trabajando solo en eso – cogió la copa con la mano y, la apretó tanto, que a punto estuvo de romperse en mil pedazos de cristal. ¡Maldito Tzen!

- No, no hemos podido – Nobu miraba a Kuno indiferente, sin importarle lo que pensara o dijera – Así que, Bienvenido, último recurso… - levantó su copa y brindó con el aire.

- ¿Sabes en el lío que nos metemos al utilizar el último recurso? – su voz estrangulada

- Queremos acabar con Tzen ¿Verdad? – silencio durante unos segundos - Es la única forma que tenemos de quedarnos con todo lo que tiene y hacerle desaparecer… - y volvió a remarcar, raspando las dos sílabas – TO-DO

Se miraron con tensión durante unos largos segundos… con sus respiraciones marcadas.

- Date por muerto si algo sale mal… - sentenció levantándose de su asiento. Aquello no había sido una queja, era una clara amenaza hacia su compañero. Con desprecio e ira contenida, dejó caer un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se marchó de allí.

- No, no, no Kuno… - dijo con ironía en un susurro, con una mezcla de burla y satisfacción en su voz, una vez que se quedó solo en la mesa - … date tú por muerto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryouga esperaba fuera, en el porche, a que las chicas salieran de su casa y así dirigirse a clase. Observó la calle con cautela, esperando verle llegar. No había contactado con él en toda la noche y esperaba por el bien de la misión que Ranma hubiese sido capaz de reprogramarse.

Aún no había averiguado qué fue lo que le hizo desequlibrarse. Él era el Mayor, él era el más perfecto de todos. Entonces, si así era ¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Qué había desencadenado aquella reacción de madrugada? Su mirada se tornó vacía y su mente divagó calibrando opciones sustanciales.

- Kuonji llamando a Hibiki, Kuonji llamando a Hibiki – aquella voz de sonido nasal forzado le sacó de sus pensamiento - ¡Bienvenido al mundo! Ya era hora… - su vista se clavó sobre ella y después la enfocó sobre Akane.

Ignorando los saludos de la que era conocida como su novia, meditó unos instantes sobre si dirigirse o no a la chica Tendo.

- Akane – dijo finalmente, notando como Ukyo se había callado de improvisto - ¿Te ha llamado Ranma?

- ¿A mi? – respondió aturdida ante la pregunta – No… - notó como en el rostro de ella se formaba el gesto que identificaba como pánico - ¿Ha pasado algo Ryouga? – se acercó a él

- No, no, tranquila… - dijo conciliador - … es que anoche salió, por que le llamó algún abogado y se marchó totalmente enfurecido – levantó los hombros, actuando, restándole importancia - … pensé que igual te llamaría para contártelo…

Ella negó con la cabeza – Pues no, no me ha llamado… Luego hablaré con él, gracias por preocuparte– finalizó con una sonrisa.

Y mientras echaron a caminar hacia la facultad, Ryouga no pudo evitar recordarse mecánicamente "No, no me preocupo por él. Me preocupa la misión. Nada debe interferir y si lo hace, debemos eliminarlo. La misión es la prioridad, aunque debamos dar nuestra vida. Solo la misión importa. La misión es la prioridad"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La cafetería estaba repleta a la hora del 'gran' descanso a media mañana de clases. Akane estaba sentada en una mesa con Yuka, tomando unos cafés. Ryouga Y Ukyo se habían alejado, según ellos necesitaban hablar.

- Espero que lo arreglen… - dejó caer Yuka, bebiendo a continuación un poco de café

- Y yo también – suspiró - … no se porqué últimamente les está yendo tan mal. Pero bueno, las cosas de pareja, ya sabes… - decía sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿A ti qué tal te va con Ranma? – preguntó con interés

- De ensueño, totalmente irreal – una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se mostró en su rostro – No podría tener a nadie mejor. Es… - meditó unos segundos mirando hacia el techo y, de repente, concluyó - ¡Perfecto para mí!

- Me alegro de que al menos a vosotros os vaya bien – Akane le dio un 'gracias' y clavó su vista sobre unos apuntes. Yuka sonrió sospechosamente satisfecha.

Concentradísima en lo que leía, porque no se sentía capaz de ver como Ryouga y su mejor amiga discutían, Akane se llevó un buen susto cuando sintió un agarre en su cintura y un grito en su oído.

-¡MIERDA! – saltó de la silla y miró con rabia al "gracioso" de turno que decidió que aquel era un buen momento para asustarla, ignorando las risas de Yuka - ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!

- Lo siento, lo siento… - aunque mostraba una sonrisa, sus ojos azules denotaban por contradicción una seriedad absoluta – no pensé que te asustarías tanto… - le dio un suave y dulce beso en la frente y le acarició la cabeza, sentándose a continuación a su lado.

Akane miró a su compañera con complicidad femenina y negó con la cabeza, indicando un claro "¡Hombres!", con hastío. Después, observó a Ranma, que estaba leyendo sus apuntes y se percató con asombro de su mano vendada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

- Anoche se me resbaló un vaso y me corté… – levantó la mirada hacia Akane sonriéndola, de forma que ella sintiera que no era importante. - … no te preocupes. - Después, en el camino que sus ojos recorrieron para posarse de nuevo sobre los apuntes, Yuka recibió una orden.

- ¡Uy! Yo tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas – se levantó deprisa, como si en verdad se hubiera despistado - ¡Nos vemos chicos! – y se marchó de allí, casi sin dar tiempo a que se despidiesen. Pero no sin antes dar un vistazo al asunto Hibiki.

Akane quedó estupefacta con la inesperada ida de Yuka. Después de unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, ella decidió abordar el tema…

- Ryouga me ha contado lo de anoche… - su voz denotaba preocupación

Ranma sintió fuego por dentro. Su mirada se volvió opaca y helada, sus músculos se tensaron. Dejó de respirar. ¿Aquel imperfecto le había contado algo de lo que pasó realmente?

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha contado exactamente? – arrastró la lengua entre sus dientes

- Pues que algún abogado te llamó y que… saliste enfurecido de casa… - Akane deslizó la mano por su espalda, notando la rigidez de Ranma - ¿Estás bien? – Susurró dulce agachando un poco la cabeza, buscando el contacto visual - ¿Quieres contármelo?

- No, no importa… - llevó su mano sobre la muñeca de Akane. Necesitaba entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, sentir su piel, su fragilidad, su dulzura… - … es lo de siempre… - besó el anverso de su pequeña mano y clavó su vista sobre la de ella. Al contemplarla, supo que todo merecería la pena. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

- Ya sabes que si necesitas hablar yo… - en ese momento su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Deshizo el contacto entre ellos con una brusquedad no intencionada - … siempre estaré a tu lado – Abrió la mochila y rebuscó en el bolsillo sin apartar la mirada de Ranma – Puedes contarme lo que sea cielo… - sacó el aparato y al ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla, susurró con una sonrisa – Es papá...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababan de entrar a la casa. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se vieron en la cafetería, después de que Ryouga tuviese la discusión con Kuonji. Ambos debían explicaciones que no estaban dispuestos a dar, pero estaban obligados al mismo tiempo a hacerlo. El sonoro golpe de la puerta al cerrarse se esparció por todo la casa. Ranma lo obvió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Ranma – Escuchó remotamente la voz de su compañero y paró en seco en medio de la escalinata - ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche?

Le observó por encima del hombro, sin ningún ápice de sentimiento en su rostro.

- Nada – las imágenes se agolparon en su mente nuevamente, tan rápido que apenas pudo digerirlas. – Anoche no pasó nada – repitió de forma mecánica.

- Si no me lo explicas, tendré que informar a 'Raíz' 3.0.5 – Ryouga anduvo hasta el comienzo de la escalera – Y por algún extraño motivo no es algo que quiera hacer, pero estoy obligado. La misión es…

Ranma se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con él y, como si sus ojos se hubieran quemado en llamas de ira, le interrumpió.

- Exacto, la misión es lo primero. – Se condenaron con los irises - Pase lo que pase, tenemos un deber. Yo lo estoy cumpliendo 2.1.1. No puedes avisar a 'Raíz' porque es demasiado tarde para sacarme del plan – Y, por primera vez, dejó entrever un sentimiento. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Victoria – Esta noche posiblemente me encontraré con él – Ryouga abrió ligeramente los ojos y tensó aún más su cuerpo – Preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo y prepararlo todo, que yo me ocuparé del mío.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

19.00 de la tarde.

Ranma salía de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y la espalda completamente roja y arañada debido a la casi insoportable agua caliente que se derramó por ella. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de vaho, los cristales totalmente empañados. El espejo había sido repuesto, cómo era de esperar. Incluso respirar podía ser dificultoso, abrumador. El aire se filtraba en los pulmones pesadamente, haciéndoles reclamar angustiosamente por más. Era algo extremo.

Enredó los dedos entre su pelo y lo llevó hacia atrás. Después se apoyó, cargando todo su peso en sus brazos, sobre la encimera de mármol de lavabo. Sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato, ensanchándose, removiendo la sangre y en auge. Sus manos agradecieron el frescor del material en donde se plasmaban. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. El cabello se deslizó de donde fue colocado, cubriéndole el rostro, derramando gotas de agua desde sus filamentos azabaches. Un agudo dolor de cabeza se estableció en él en el preciso instante en el que se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Un dolor que había intentado apaciguar de mil formas; entre ellas, desviar la atención de los mensajes de dolor que percibían sus terminaciones nerviosas y que entregaban a su cerebro hacia otro punto de su cuerpo, abrasando prácticamente su espalda. Sabía por qué se estaba produciendo ese intensísimo dolor; esas memorias le atormentaban. No quería mirarse al espejo, porque sabía que en cuanto sus ojos se reflejasen en él, su subconsciente le traicionaría y no quería perder el control, no volvería a perder el control, porque él era perfecto.

Una punzada en el parietal derecho le hizo estremecerse, apretando fuertemente los ojos y doblándose sobre la encimera, como la otra noche. Apoyó la frente sobre su brazo, que se refrescaba sobre el mármol; todo le daba vueltas, todo dolía… pero, no era un dolor que no hubiera experimentado anteriormente. No era el dolor lo que le hacía doblegarse y estremecerse casi en espasmos. Era ser consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Estaba luchando consigo mismo. Luchaba contra una de las zonas casi incontrolables del cerebro. Pero él lo dominaría, él podría hacerlo. Porque él era perfecto.

Se incorporó nuevamente con angustiosa pesadez y observó su reflejo borroso en el espejo. Miró su mano por inercia, reconociéndose, llena de arañazos del anterior cristal que había estallado. En ese preciso instante, el punzante dolor renació. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar, no, no, no, no quería recordar. Dejó caer la mano sobre el espejo empañado, a la altura de su rostro, sosteniéndose. Cuando apaciguó ligeramente el martillear en su cabeza, observó de nuevo su silueta difuminada, dudando… No quería verse, no quería perder el control… pero, por primera vez en toda su vida, algo totalmente prohibido para él se impuso sobre su mente: Su corazón. Y entonces, sus recuerdos se plasmaron en su visión, difuminando ante el espejo la imágen de lo que no le estaba permitido, de lo que le devolvió a la vida: ELLA.

Y su mano entonces resbaló, haciéndole descubrir su propio reflejo, oscuro y distante. Enfocando su vista sobre sus gélidos irises cobalto… Y supo que no volvería a perder el control. Porque su motivo para no hacerlo era mayor que su propia necesidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane corría del cuarto de baño a su habitación. De su habitación al cuarto de baño. Del cuarto de baño a la habitación de Ukyo y volvía a correr por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Ésta última, exasperada y prácticamente agotada de ver tanta carrera de arriba abajo, decidió levantarse de la cama, tirar la revista al suelo y meterse en el cuarto de baño, en dónde estaba Akane, para intentar calmarla.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No entiendo por qué te pones tan nerviosa… – preguntó observando como su amiga se enfundaba en un vestido ajustado y largo de color argentado.

- ¡Ah! Mira, ya me salió mal una vez – dijo girándose, con mechones de pelo cayéndole sobre la cara – No quiero que me vuelva a salir mal… - se miró en el espejo mientras luchaba contra el vestido, que caprichosamente y sin su consentimiento se había empeñado en no enfundarse más allá de sus caderas - … va a salir bien. TIENE que salir bien…

- ¡Ay Dios mío! – Ukyo tiró desde la parte trasera del vestido hacia arriba, consiguiendo colocarlo a la altura del pecho, en su correcta posición – Akane no puedes controlar todo. No me gusta verte destrozada cada vez que tu padre te da plantón – ajustó la cremallera – Hazme un favor y hazte un favor – colocó sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Akane – Disfruta con tu chico esta noche y olvídate de todo lo demás. Tienes una joya de hombre como pareja. Y evidentemente que no es lo mismo que un padre… ¡¡CIELO, Es infinitamente mejor!! Así que mira – su voz destellaba ligera soberbia -, si él no viene olvídalo y pásalo bien con Ranma - la sonrió en el espejo – Ya me gustaría a mi tener a alguien así a mi lado… - dijo con cierta melancolía, agachándose y arreglando la parte trasera y baja del vestido.

Akane se quedó de piedra ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Giró la cabeza despacio seguida de su torso. La observó, allí en cuclillas, escondiendo el rostro bajo su cabello castaño, como no queriendo reaccionar.

- ¿Ukyo? – Preguntó con delicadeza - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, no ha pasado nada… - sollozó y deslizó la palma de su mano sobre el suave raso de color plata, como si aquello pudiera reconfortarla - … no te preocupes…

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? – su voz desprendía ofensa. Se agachó con extrema mesura. Quería buscar su rostro, su mirada. Ukyo rehuía, como siempre – Mírame - Posó sus manos en sendas mejillas y la obligó a enfrentarse a sus ojos y, ante aquel contacto arrollador, cargado de significado, rebelador, al que Akane sabía jamás Ukyo había podido hacer frente, su amiga se desplomó en el suelo, llorando sin consuelo alguno - … Llora… - susurró, abrazándola con ínfima ternura y acariciándola la cabeza, enredando su finos dedos sobre el sedoso y largo cabello castaño - … Llora todo lo que necesites, no te dejes nada…

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? – Murmuraba a borbotones, con voz rota - ¿Por qué?

- Shsh… - Akane la aproximó aún más a sí, meciéndola con delicadeza – No pienses en eso ahora…

- Yo le quiero – dijo con amorosa amargura – Yo le quiero Akane… - se abrazó a ella, agarrándose con extrema necesidad al consuelo que estaba recibiendo – Le quiero…

- Lo sé – susurró apretando las labios, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas – Lo sé…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma comenzaba a distanciarse mentalmente de todo lo que le rodeaba, de todo sentido, preparándose para lo que sabía vendría. Frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, anudaba mecánicamente la corbata alrededor del cuello, como complemento de su atuendo. Se miraba fijamente a los ojos a través de su reflejo, como queriendo profundizar en sus pupilas, atravesarlas, fluir por su interior y arrancar el problema de cuajo. En ese preciso instante, Ryouga entraba con un enorme rollo de papel en las manos. Pasó tras de él y los dejó sobre la mesa de arquitecto.

- Planos nuevos – se limitó a decir apoyándose contra la pared. Justo detrás de Ranma, observando su imagen reflejada.

Cómo si de un mecanismo que reaccionase a través de órdenes mediante voz, el joven de ojos azules obvió por primera vez su silueta dibujada en aquel cristal reflectante y caminó con elegancia y paso firme silencioso, hasta la mesa con aquellos planos nuevos. Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su compañero, comenzó a estudiarlos. Sus irises se aclararon, moviéndose con pausada velocidad y seguridad, recorriendo, sus pupilas memorizando cada palmo, cada centímetro de aquellos papeles y de la información que contenían. Levantó la hoja y estudió la siguiente. Al cabo de un par de minutos, sus ojos dejaron de ser presa de aquellas lineas y figuras negras, volviendo sus glaciaciones a obscurecerse. Se arregló el pantalón de nuevo. Caminó hacia la cama, cogió su arma favorita, la más letal, efectiva y silenciosa de las cuatro que tenía sobre el colchón y se la enfundó en la parte trasera del pantalón. Agarró la chaqueta del traje y colocándosela anduvo fuera de la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras, fue como si volviera a conectarse al mundo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, por su mente comenzaron a fluir imágenes de Akane; fluyó su aroma, la calidez de su tacto, la suavidad, el dulzor de su sonrisa, la sonoridad de su voz… Cerró los ojos con pesadez y se recordó lo que debía hacer esa noche. Basta de imágenes suyas, basta de sentir. Basta de sentir lo prohibido.

- 3.0.5… - escuchó al llegar al final de la escalera. Se giró. De nuevo sus ojos se ensombrecieron al encararle - … Mantenme informado - Ryouga se perdió de su vista como un felino, como si nunca hubiese existido su presencia. Solo quedaba el recuerdo de su figura.

Ranma observó aquel lugar vacío durante unos segundos más, con una sospechosa sonrisa afectada en su rostro. Caminó hacia el sofá, cogió el tres cuartos negro y anduvo hacia la salida con paso firme pero, antes de desaparecer de allí, susurró caprichosamente a una nada que, en realidad, escondía un destinatario – Seguro…

La puerta se cerró despacio…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma conducía por la carretera principal que unía el campus con la ciudad. Akane apenas había hablado desde que se encontraron hacía diez minutos. Se limitó a sentarse, con las manos en su regazo y a observar a través de la ventana. A juzgar por sus gestos y lenguaje corporal, estaba enfadada.

- Estás muy callada… - dijo al tiempo que observó el retrovisor y cambiaba de carril, colocándose en el de entrada a la ciudad.

Akane giró el rostro con parsimonia, como no queriendo encararle.

- ¿Tú sabías lo que quería hacer Ryouga? – preguntó recolocándose en el asiento, girando su torso de tal forma que quedase de frente a él. Aquellas palabras descolocaron a Ranma durante unas milésimas de segundo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? – Prácticamente gruñó – Ryouga ha dejado esta mañana a Ukyo

La mandíbula de Ranma se contrajo.

- ¡Mierda! – masculló en alto como queja. Eso se desviaba de los planes - ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- Porque sóis amigos – Afirmó queda - ¿No te ha comentado nada sobre que les iba mal o que pensara dejarla?

- Los hombres no hablamos de eso, Akane. Ni siquiera preguntamos – explicó serio, observando absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba. Memorizando las matrículas de los coches, el modelo y el color que le correspondían. Tratando de divisar algún objetivo – Y si nos preguntan, siempre diremos que va bien.

- Ukyo está destrozada – susurró con tristeza, bajando los párpados - ¡Mierda! No podía haberla dejado otro día, no. Tenía que ser precisamente hoy. ¡Hoy! Que tengo una cena con mi padre, al que solo veo un par de veces al año si llega, y con mi novio… Cuando no puedo quedarme para apoyarla y acompañarla… - apretó los labios y dispuso la vista al frente, observando la carretera.

- Eh… - susurró él cogiéndola de la mano, acariciándola, confortándola - … No quiero que pienses en eso ahora. Se que es difícil, pero no lo hagas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Su mesa se encontraba en una zona especial, reservada solo para unos pocos privilegiados. El salón rebosaba elegancia, distinción y riqueza. Era como una exquisita burbuja de cristal separada del resto de habitaciones y comensales por grandes puertas de vidrio, rematadas en baños de oro y pigmentos blancos. Cortinas de terciopelo rojo eran tendidas a los lados de las vidrieras, preparadas para poder conceder intimidad si así era requerido. Las notas de un piano se perdían en el aire, acompañados de una voz suave de mujer susurrando una armoniosa melodía.

La cálida luz de las velas se reflejaba en el inmaculado rostro de Akane, quién lucía una hermosísima y dulce sonrisa feliz y una mirada límpida y brillante. Esa misma luz traspasaba el color rubí de la copa de vino que permanecía frente a ella, y ésta a su vez, tornasolaba su escote con una capa de tersedad granate. Se había sentado de tal forma que podía vislumbrar desde su posición las puertas principales de entrada al hermosísimo salón.

Ranma se dedicó unos segundos a observarla con fascinación camuflada. Era lo más frágil, sincero y bello que había contemplado jamás. Lo más vivo, delicado y cálido. Sus irises cobalto, ahora grisáceos, dirigieron a sus retinas sobre cada comensal, cada camarero, cada ser que respirase y tuviera capacidad de moverse. Memorizó sus rostros, analizó sus cuerpos, calculaba distancias, probabilidades, desencuadres, errores en la escena, desconcoordancias. Su vista se detuvo en la misma dirección en la que Akane se encontraba, solo que se enfocaba más allá de donde estaba ella. En dos hombres concretos, sentados en diferentes mesas, cercanos a la otra puerta de entrada.

- Gracias por venir… - escuchó lejano. Su enfoque varió a una distancia más corta, plasmando toda la atención de su mirada sobre ella.

- No tienes por qué dármelas… - cogió su mano y acarició el anverso con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda en sus manos - … me alegro de estar aquí. Aunque espero que no sea muy duro conmigo…

Akane rió con suma delicadeza, agachando la mirada.

- Después de no presentarse la otra vez y de cómo me puse yo, pensé que no querrías venir – Sus largas y espesas pestañas negras se levantaron, dejándole ver sus subyugantes ojos pardos – Ya sabes, por si no aparecía…

- No podría dejarte venir sola – Por supuesto que él no podía faltar a esa cita - Aunque no me hubiese sentado aquí, te estaría esperando fuera.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se deslizó hacia atrás en el respaldo, rompiendo el contacto de sus manos. Como si hubiera perdido la compostura, Akane se sentó derecha y se estiró buscando la puerta de entrada. Le había parecido verle, por lo que una ligera sonrisa asomó sobre sus labios. En efecto, ahí estaba ¡Por Fin! La sonrisa se agrandó llena de ilusión y esperanza. Se puso de pie como un resorte.

Ranma se alteró durante unas milésimas de segundo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo y su cerebro comenzó a procesar información a velocidades vertiginosas. Clavó la mirada sobre ella, analizando su lenguaje corporal, su mirada y sus gestos faciales. La sonrisa, la sonrisa… Como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada principal, a la cual quedaba de espaldas. Sus ojos cobalto se deslizaron por un recorrido que le pareció eterno y, cuando llegaron a su destino, a unos veinte metros de donde se encontraba, sus pupilas hallaron en aquella silueta de varón unos penetrantes ojos negros que se clavaron sobre los suyos con superior autoridad. Se retuvieron la mirada con frialdad unas micromilésimas de segundo, que significaron demasiado para el escaso tiempo durante el que se encontraron. Una inapreciable brisa le acarició haciendo que sus asombrosos reflejos reaccionaran de manera automática, reclamándole con urgencia que se girase. Y mientras sus ojos marcaban el anterior recorrido en dirección opuesta, sus tímpanos comenzaron a recibir los sonidos ambientales de la sala de forma distinta y amplificada. Todo había cambiado, él no debía entrar por ahí, por la puerta principal. Y se vió obligado a calcular de nuevo su estrategia. Sus ojos azules se cubrieron de oscuridad, su mirada se congeló. El tiempo se desbocó. Akane estaba de pie, esperando la llegada de ese hombre, como inherte y asuente de todo. De repente, una sombra que no concordaba en la escena apareció tras ella. Un cuchillo, un cuchillo. Antes casi de que se hubiera dado a conocer, Ranma saltaba sobre la mesa quedando de cuclillas. Akane cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, al recibir el contacto poderoso, decidido e inesperado de su acompañante, que la empujó con una sola mano. Y un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el comedor, alertando a los presentes. La afilada hoja de plata yacía clavada en la mano de la sombra, un hombre de una complexión similar a la de Ranma que le miraba con desconcierto. El cuchillo se hundía hasta la empuñadura, atravesando no solo la mano, si no también la mesa. Había sido hincado recto sobre la vaina sinovial de los músculos flexores, para ser después retorcido, dejando así la mano completamente inútil. El mantel blanco impoluto se ensangrentaba. Sin tiempo para que casi nadie asimilara lo que estaba sucediendo, las manos de Ranma se posaron a ambos lados de la cabeza de la ahora descubierta sombra, haciendo crujir huesos, rompiéndole el cuello con precisión y soltura. El cuerpo se desplomó.

Los gritos no tardaron en aparecer y diferentes y nuevos sonidos de angustia se esparcieron en la sala. Pasos apresurados y sonidos metálicos. Ranma agarró el cuchillo del cubierto de Akane y lo lanzó hacia su izquierda, clavándoselo entre ceja y ceja al único hombre de toda la sala que había sido capaz de reaccionar a esa vertiginosa velocidad. Un hombre como él. Siluetas moviéndose de un lado a otro y algunas con un solo objetivo.

Los sonidos metálicos se hicieron audibles. En su misma posición llevó la mano hacia su espalda, giró la cabeza hacia el hombre de mirada negra, ahora cargada y llena de súplica. Su voz retumbó en la habitación - ¡¡Sacádlo de aquí!! – otorgando órdenes. Dos guardaespaldas salieron de la nada, arrastrándo al varón de mirada azabache fuera de allí. Un disparo. Ranma saltó de la tabla. Recordando y calculando la posición en la que se encontraban los que iban hacia ellos, dio tres tiros hacia la derecha por sobre la mesa que les cubría. Uno de los hombres había caído.

Aplastó la muñeca de Akane con su mano libre y la ordenó correr, pero ella no podía moverse, estaba en shock. La arrastró a trompicones y agachados por entre los pasillos que formaban las mesas. Más disparos. Ranma la aplastó contra el suelo. Akane gritó y se quedó sin aire al recibir todo el peso de la corpulencia de él. Y suspiró inconscientemente aliviada cuando se apartó de encima. Ranma se descubrió y disparó sobre los dos hombres que se aproximaban por la derecha. Un impacto, arde la piel, el dolor se desparrama entre las fibras, recorre los músculos… Le habían alcanzado. Estaba herido, en el hombro izquierdo. "Cambio de planes".

Saltó sobre la mesa como un felino, irradiando rabia y auto-control, aplastando los platos de exquisita cerámica. Agarró nuevos cuchillos y los lanzó hacia sus objetivos. No eran como él. Saltó al suelo y corrió hacia ellos, moviéndose con asombrosa velocidad y cambiando inesperadamente de dirección, haciendo que no le pudieran contemplar como objetivo, consiguiendo así que fallaran en los disparos. Quedaban dos. Disparó al primero y el varón se desplomó en el suelo. Según se desplazaba, agarró otro cuchillo. Se movió por entre los pasillos agazapado entre las mesas y sorprendió al hombre por detrás, agarrándole la cabeza con su brazo y desgarrándole la garganta con la afilada hoja, sin un ápice de sentimiento. Había escuchado como pedía refuerzos. Cuando el cuerpo se descolgó sobre el brillante y ensangrentado suelo de mármol corrió hacia Akane. Debía sacarla de allí.

Ella seguía en la misma posición, boca abajo contra el suelo, con la mirada perdida al frente.

- Levántate – ordenó él remoto, cogiéndola del brazo y tirando hacia arriba.

Cuando Akane recibió su contacto, le miró aterrorizada. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía pero de repente sintió la necesidad de huír de él. Al encontrarse con su zafirina mirada empezó a chillar - ¡No, no! – intentó levantarse desesperada, resbalando varias veces sobre el suelo barnizado por culpa de los tacones.

Ranma se apresuró a atraparla de la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro aún estando herido. Ella seguía gritando, pataleando, intentando zafarse. La sintió romper a llorar.

Salió de allí por una de las puertas de servicio que daban a la callejuela de atrás del restaurante, donde había aparcado el coche con previsión. Un disparo, que pasó muy cerca de su cabeza a juzgar por el impacto del aire sobre su nuca, resonó en el ambiente. Akane chilló de nuevo por el estruendo. Ranma giró la cabeza y le observó, con infinita frialdad, al final de la calle. Aquel hombre no era como él. Abrió el coche y tiró a Akane dentro, cerrando después las puertas con el mando, impidiendo que pudiera ser abierto desde fuera y desde dentro. Ella, en una mezcla de desesperación, preocupación y temor, se pegó al cristal, golpeando la ventanilla y llamándole agitada. Observó como Ranma levantaba las manos, en señal de rendición. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que él estaba herido.

- ¡Estoy desarmado! – le escuchó decir comenzando a caminar en dirección al hombre que le apuntaba al otro lado del callejón.

- ¡Al suelo! – Ordenó - ¡Al suelo! – repitió afianzando su apunte

Ranma le miraba fijamente, calculando. Le necesitaban vivo, era por eso por lo que aún teniéndole así, el hombre no se atrevía a dispararle. Hizo amago de obedecerle, pero cuando dobló parcialmente su cuerpo, se llevó rápidamente la mano hacia atrás y disparó contra aquella silueta dos veces.

Akane observaba todo incrédula. Le vió correr hacia el hombre. Le vió cogerle por el cuello y aplastarlo contra la pared. Le vió golpeándole y hablarle.

Ranma apenas tenía que hacer esfuerzo para mantenerle sostenido en vilo por el cuello y despegado del suelo.

- Dame el nombre de la persona para la quién trabajas – dijo con voz tensa y obscura.

Sentía como el cuerpo se estremecía, como luchaba por soltarse y por respirar. Podía sentirle morir entre sus manos y por unos instantes le agradó. Ranma endureció la mirada y repitió su mensaje, con voz aún más grave

– Un Nombre – el hombre parecía negarse a contestar, pero dudó por unos instantes el que le entendiera. No era japonés, ni oriental. Podría haber aprendido frases cortas para utilizar en situaciones planificadas, mientras esperaba por los refuerzos. Así que volvió a repetir de manera descontrolada – 'имя' – en ruso – 'A name'– en inglés – 'Un Nom' – en francés – 'Ein Name'– en alemán – 'Un Nome' – en italiano – 'En nominera' – en sueco – 'jeden navrhnout' – en checo.

- No…n…no… - intentaba respirar, aullando en japonés - …no se nada…

- Mientes – su voz se rasgó y apretó aún más sus dedos en el flácido cuello del hombre – Dame un nombre – arrastró la lengua, remarcando cada sílaba.

- No… - comenzó a llorar. Se estaba ahogando.

Ranma entre cerró los ojos, abrió la mano y le dejó caer al suelo. Miró hacia el coche. Ella estaba observando todo, ella estaba observando todo. El hombre tosió y respiró forzadamente buscando aire. Una patada se estrelló en su estómago. Ranma le agarró de la pechera y colocó el cañón de su arma dentro de su boca. Su irises se endurecieron, el azul cobalto de sus ojos parecía ahora negro.

- Dame un nombre – repitió de forma mecánica – Dame un nombre – volvió a decir. Observaba al débil que yacía bajo su mando, temblando, lacrimoso, retorciéndose… y eso le llenó de ira – Dame un nombre, dame un nombre – afianzó el cañón del arma sobre él – ¡Dame un nombre! – gritó golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Khjhunahao – balbuceaba sollozando adolorido. El arma fue extraída de su boca de un tirón y fue arrinconado contra la pared – ¡¡Kuno, Kuno, Kuno, Kuno!! – gritó desesperado.

Ranma sonrió forzadamente. Agarrándole del pelo volvió a golpearle la cabeza contra la pared, dejando al hombre inherte, inconsciente. Estuvo a punto de perdonarle la vida. Pero no podía hacer eso, no, no podía. Se levantó despacio, como una elegante pantera y, con rotunda decisión, le clavó un tiro entre los ojos. Muerte segura, indolora e instantánea.

Caminó hacia el coche, tirando el arma en el callejón. Frunció el ceño, sintió una hebra de dolor recorrerle el brazo. Se quitó la chaqueta, yaciendo ésta también sobre el asfalto. La camisa estaba teñida de granate. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se metió en el Porsche.

Akane retrocedió de inmediato en su asiento, pegando su espalda a la ventanilla, con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de mirarle. Sentía que se ahogaba. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido¿En qué lío estaba metido¿Con qué clase de hombre…? Pero sus pensamientos se paralizaron cuando escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas de un coche y las luces se dispararon hasta la posición en la que estaban. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia los focos, deslumbrándose.

Ranma observó a través del retrovisor. Arrancó la manga de su camisa de seda. Akane, al escuchar el característico sonido de tela rasgada le miró horrorizada. Un gemido involuntario se escapó de entre sus labios al contemplar la herida, la cantidad de sangre que fluía de ella y que recorría el musculoso brazo del joven.

El coche que estaba al otro lado de la calleja aceleró en su dirección. Ella gritó su nombre en auxilio; 'Ranma'.

- Agárrate – Aceleró el coche y salió disparado en sentido contrario. Segunda y Tercera. Se precipitaron a una de las calles principales, atestada de vehículos que se deslizaban en ambas direcciones. Sostuvo el volante con una sola mano y giró evitando así accidentarse. Lo hizo tan bruscamente que Akane estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y chilló cuando se magulló el cuerpo contra la puerta. Cuarta, 90 km/h.

Con gran esfuerzo, sujetó el volante con la mano izquierda y llevó sobre la cabeza de Akane su mano derecha.

- Agáchate – ordenó empujándola hacia abajo, obligándola a meterse en el hueco que quedaba entre la guantera y el cómodo asiento – Y procura no golpearte… - Ignoró sus quejas.

Ranma observó por el retrovisor a qué distancia se encontraban sus persecutores. Con el vehículo que portaban no podrían darles alcance, no era suficientemente potente. Quinta, 115 km/h. Pero si que era lo necesario para seguirles hasta que a uno de los dos vehículos se le terminase el combustible. Debía darles esquinazo. Sexta, 280 km/h. Recuperó el control del volante con la diestra y adelantó y esquivó a diversos coches con pasmosa facilidad. El plano de la ciudad se dibujaba en su cabeza y su cerebro le indicaba automáticamente qué caminos escoger. Giró e invadió el carril de sentido contrario. Sus persecutores se deslizaron por la carretera al frenar para intentar seguirle como si ésta estuviera impregnada en mantequilla. Había ganado unos cientos de metros. Redujo a Quinta, 190 km/h, haciendo que el motor del Porsche rugiera revolucionado, casi ahogándose. Necesitaba potencia, potencia.

Aceleró y aceleró. Giró en la primera calle que encontró a la izquierda. Cambió a sexta, 230 km/h. Akane gritó algo que no llegó a comprender. Volvió a girar en la primera a la izquierda. A punto estuvo de chocar frontalmente contra otro vehículo, pero sus ávidos reflejos evitaron el accidente. Redujo a quinta, cuarta, aceleró, cambió a quinta. Volvió a cambiar el sentido de la marcha en la siguiente calle amplia que encontró. Giró de nuevo, esta vez en la segunda a la derecha. Iban a salir de la ciudad.

Callejeó durante minutos que parecieron interminables. Finalmente consiguió darles esquinazo. Divisó numerosas veces la carretera, cercieorándase de que nadie les seguía. Observaba a los ocupantes de los vehículos, memorizaba rostros, matrículas, coches y modelos… Buscaba errores, distorsiones en la escena.

Ahora se movían por una pequeña carretera, oscura y brumosa, por la que todavía no había pasado ningún otro coche. De repente, sus ojos se cerraron un instante. Los abrió de golpe y recordó su herida. Rápidamente, su mente comenzó a trabajar en distraer la somnolencia que le invadía a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Miró hacia ella, acurrucada en aquel pequeño hueco; despeinada, asustada, temblándole la mandíbula, con los ojos rojos por el llanto y una mirada clavada en él que irradiaba terror.

- Sujeta el volante – ordenó con tono frío, dejando de observarla. Dolía, dolía mirarla. Ella no se movió - ¡Sujeta el volante! – gritó acelerando y continuando pendiente de la carretera. Akane seguía sin desplazarse - ¡Coge el volante a no ser que quieras morir! – Como un resorte ella se volvió a sentar en el lugar del co-piloto y se hizo con el mando direccional del Porsche. Las lágrimas volvieron a invadirle las mejillas.

Ranma agarró el trozo de tela que había rasgado de la manga de su camisa y se hizo un torniquete en el brazo. Gimió cuando sintió la presión de la tela sobre la herida. La bala estaba dentro, lo que ayudaba por una parte a que la hemorragia no fuese mayor. La boca comenzaba a secársele.

- ¿Quién eres? – Escuchó su preciosa y suave voz en un murmullo tembloroso - ¿Por qué te persiguen?¿Qué quieren de ti?

Él sonrió con dolor. Estaba viva. Estaba vivo. Volvió a tomar el control del coche. Al rozar su tersa piel con sus manos mancilladas, Akane se asustó pero, sin saber muy bien el por qué, no retrocedió. Le observó con una mezcla de confusión, temor y amor. Necesitaba saber.

- Te persiguen a ti… - susurró clavando su mirada zafirina dulce y sincera sobre ella - … No a mí…

No supo por qué, pero a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, le creyó. Le creyó. Akane, palideció de repente, moviéndose despacio dejó que su espalda reposara en su asiento. No pudo más. Su estómago se contrajo y las náuseas se apoderaron de ella.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba ésta historia y, a pesar de que dije que quería finalizarla antes de seguir publicándola, envié este capítulo porque hay muchas personas que me andan persiguiendo para que la continúe y, como una manera de apreciar y demostrarles su gratitud por todo el apoyo que me dan, quería darles este pequeño regalo 

Espero que os haya gustado y sorprendido éste capítulo. Ya avisé que las cosas estaban por desbordarse y creo que ya ha llegado el punto en el que todo se ha derramado y empieza lo frenético... Sé que hay alguna parte que puede resultar confusa y no muy gráfica, pero la idea era precisamente que os sintieráis confundidos a medida que leiáis la escena. Ojalá que me enviéis vuestros comentarios y opiniones ;) Podéis hacerlo mediante la dirección de correo electrónico o a través del foro de mi página 'Silver Sand' (_encontraréis ambas direcciones en mi perfil_)

Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo ésta historia. Gracias a los que me mandáis mensajes para preguntar por ella y sobre todas las cosas, quería daros las gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia. ¡Sóis geniales!

Muchos Besos y un fuerte abrazo,

AnDrAiA


End file.
